Seventeen Forever
by Cereal Pascual
Summary: Es un error estar juntos… ¿Quién somos para juzgar las decisiones del corazón? Se siente como el cielo cuando estamos juntos… cuando nos tocamos y siento a la perfección el latido de tu corazón… ¿Qué importa lo que digan los demás? Y… ¿Qué importa que tengas diecisiete?
1. Maestros nuevos

**Hola chicos **

**Hoy le e traído una historia recién sacada de el horno y espero que se lea como pan caliente y sino, bueno digamos que me retirare de la escritura. Buen la historia se llama seventeen**_** forever. Espero guste no sean tan críticos en los comentarios que dejen si es que gustan uno dejar.**_

_**Bueno ojala les agrade**_

_Tú eres tan joven y yo soy tan viejo, y esto es malo, ¿es un error estar juntos?, pero no vamos a preguntar que es derecho, tu no tendrás para siempre diecisiete._

0*0*0

Nuestra historia comienza en la preparatoria del Condado Park.

Nuestro querido Tweek, acababa de cumplir los diecisiete años de edad, todos sus amigos lo felicitaban porque al fin estaría a su altura, a su nivel.

Bien Tweek , ¿Qué se siente al fin ser parte de las ligas mayores, con nosotros?_ pregunto el chico de descendencia inglesa

Jejeje_ rio de manera sarcástica- eso quiere decir que no estaba a su altura_

No les agas caso Tweek, diecisiete es solo una edad que se nos pone, pero la verdadera edad esta en la mente, por ejemplo tu, Pip y butters, podrán tener diecisiete pero tuenen la ingenuidad de un chico de trece_ hablo Christophe

¡OYE!_ gritaron ofendidos

Jejejeje no me van a dejar mentir cuando digo que es verdad, ade…- se vio interrumpido al momento de chocar con alguien, provocando que callera al suelo _ idiota, ten cuidado en donde carajos vez, o la próxima_ paro al ver que no era otro chico si no un adulto que le calculaba unos 25, cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, 1.90 de altura camisa naranja.

Baya que modales son los tuyos_ hablo el hombre

Pues, a mi me perece que son los adecuados_ respondió con voz grave

Cual es tu nombre_

Christhope_

Bien chris…_

No me llame así_

"Por favor todos los estudiantes preséntense en el auditorio para un anuncio de inicio de clases" hablo la voz del director en los parlantes.

Nos veremos pronto Christophe _ se despidió el rubio demasiado mayor

Rarito_ susurro el moreno

Bien vámonos_ propuso Butters

Cuando todos y cada uno de los estudiantes se encontraba en el auditorio, después de todo el prologo del director, llego el turno de la gran noticia de que todos hablaban.

Bien y por ultimo les presentamos a los nuevos maestros…

Craig Tucker maestro de educación física

Gregorio Fields maestro de matemáticas

Damien Thorn maestro de historia

Kenny Mc Cormick maestro de artes

Y por ultimo la señorita Wendy que será la nueva prefecta.

Presento el director a los nuevos maestros del curso.

**Yo me supongo que ya sabrán cual es el tea de la historia y las distintas parejas, no necesito explicarles nada, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, los mas seguro es que lo continúe el domingo, así que no desesperen.**

**Adiós.**


	2. Porque están aquí

**DIOS que buena estuvo la pachanga, lastima que ahora me duele todo, hasta partes del cuerpo que acequiera sabia que tenía, como no quiero hacer mi tarea (otra ves) le traigo el capitulo 2 ¡eeeeeehhh! Viva yo, y ustedes claro. **

**¡DISFRUTEN!**

Todos los chicos entraron a sus respectivas clases (que desgraciadamente les tocaba en distinto grupos)

Bien chicos mi nombre es Kenneth Mc Cormick y seré su nuevo maestro de artes primordialmente artes musicales; en donde les enseñare a tocar instrumentos de distinta clase, ¿alguien tiene una pregunta?_ hablo el hombre de unos 27 años de edad

Bebe, levanto la mano de inmediato

¿Si?_

¿Tiene novia?_ se apresuro a preguntar, con tono de ilusión

Jejejejeje… no, no tengo, alguna otra pregunta?_

Bebe volvió a levantar la mano

¿Si?_ pregunto ya con cansancio

¿Quiere ser mi novio?_ hablo la chica descaradamente al hombre, y como no si el tipo estaba echo un cuero, ojos azul zafiro, 1.88 de altura, cuerpo tentador y un semblante de modelo.

Eee…., mejor continuemos con la clase, ¿alguien sabe tocar un instrumento?_

Solo el pequeño Butters levanto la mano.

¿Cual es tu nombre amigo?_

Leopold Stoch, pero me dicen Butters_

Bien Butters, dime cual instrumento tocas_

Yo… toco el violín_

Bien pues adelante demuéstranos tus habilidades_ dijo el mayor arrojándole el instrumento a las manos

0*0*0*

Chicos yo soy Craig, y les enseñare a correr, saltar, trepar, lanzar, atrapar, jugar en equipo, jugar solos y lo mas importante, será el mas largo y pesado año de toda su inútil y patética vida_ hablo con voz grabe el nuevo maestro de educación física

Entonces el pendejo de Clyde le arrojo una bola de papel al profe mientras escribía su nombre en la pizarra, en movimiento casi inmediato, el profesor se volteó y trapo la bola de papel con la mano_ mas te vale que sea tu tarea, mocoso_ grito, lo cual izo que Clyde se hundiera en su asiento.

Bien mañana será el día en que todos ustedes rogaran por piedad en los ejercicios directamente sacados de las guerras de Irak_ dijo con un tono de superioridad

¡GAH!_ grito el pequeño Tweek desde su asiento en la parte trasera del salón.

¿Algún problema, joven Tweak?_ cuestiono el joven maestro

n-no, m-maestro_ trato de articular el chico, atónito por el carácter del nuevo maestro

mmm…_ pensó un minuto el moreno de 27, ese chico temblaba como conejito, rubio, ojos verde botella y delgado muy delgado, sin mencionar que tenia severos tics. En cierta manera le pareció ¿lindo? Que raro normalmente el no consideraba nada lindo. Pero no le presto mucha importancia y siguió con lo suyo

0*0*0*

Mi nombre es Damien, seré su nuevo maestro de historia, vine porque acabo de terminar mis estudios, se acabo adiós._ grito el joven maestro

¿Disculpe maestro cuantos años tiene?_ pregunto un chico de color llamado Token

Tengo 27, ¿alguna otra pregunta?_

Nadie alzo la mano

Hablen ahora o callen pare siempre_ repitió con voz desafiante _ ¿nadie?

Bien pues…_

Disculpe maestro pero…_ callo al cetil que el maestro le arrojo el borrador de la pizarra, cayendo de espaldas y golpeándose la cabeza

¡DIOS; TOKEN!_ se escucho el grito con acento de Pip, que corrió a ayudar a su amigo_ ¿Token estas bien?_ gritaba mientras ponía la cabeza de Token en su regazo_ Token…_ tocaba delicadamente la frente del chico de color.

Damien estaba atónito, ese chico tan preocupado por ese chico; ese chico vestía con una boina negra con una pequeña banderita de Inglaterra, ojos azul celeste my brillante, con un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y una sudadera rojo cereza, piel blanca y a la vista delicada, de figura delgada y su cabello rubio lacio y bien cuidado. Ese chico era simplemente hermoso a sus ojos, un pequeño casi imperceptible sonrojo cubrió sus pálidas mejillas.

e-estoy bien c-cre-creo_ hablo el moribundo Token.

Seguro_ pregunto preocupado

S-si n-o t-e preocupes P-Pip_

Bien sigamos_ dijo Damien, a lo que recibió una mirada furiosa de Pip, después de casi noquear a su amigo, no le importo, solo así y ya, que maldito.

0*0*0*0*

Seré su nuevo maestro de matemática, y mi nombre es Gregorio_

Gregorio…_ suspiraron todas las chicas

En la esquina mas alejada del salón se escucho el bufido de un castaño de descendencia francesa

Algún problema joven?_

No, nada_ pero claro que si avía un problema, ese hombre fue la primera persona en la tierra que lo logro intimidar, nadie jamás en sus 17 años de vida lo avía logrado y este fulano llega y sin mas se pone de su maestro y para acabarla de amolar es de matemáticas su materia favorita (nótese el sarcasmo)

Bien… sigamos con la clase_

En toda la maldita hora no entendió ninguna de las palabras que dio, nada en ceros, el y las matemáticas no se llevaban.

Bien jóvenes eso fue todo por hoy; joven Christophe quédese un minuto.

Sabes Butters, e notado que tienes el talento de un violinista, pero no tienes en corazón_ dijo el joven maestro

Bueno…_ se frotaba los nudillos como cuando era niño, sus mejillas se tornaron rosas y desvió la mirada del maestro, lo cual le pareció la cosa mas tierna de todo el jodido mundo_ yo…, bueno es que, mis padres…_

Quieren que toque el violín_

El pequeño solo asintió lentamente, le daba mucha vergüenza al admitir que a sus 17 años, sus padres lo siguieran controlando.

Bien…, entonces que instrumento te agradaría tocar_

El menor se sorprendió y dio una no disimulada mirada al instrumento detrás del maestro-

Ooooohhhh ese es el instrumentó que quieres? Bien pues desde mañana te olvidas del violín y tocaras la guitarra

Josepth? Ese es tu nombre cierto_

S-si, pero todos me dicen T-Tweek_

Bien Tweek dime porque haces eso siempre_

Ha-hacer que_

Ya sabes esos repentinos temblores tuyos, es que acaso tienes un problema-

Yo…_ bajo la mirada, recordó el año en donde el entrenador se burlaría de el por sus problemas nerviosos_ yo…_ los recuerdos de su humillación el año pasado, por ser débil, delgado, paranoico, extraño_ yo…_ como fue capas ese hombre de humillarlo en los vestidores, lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos_ es que…_ lagrimas cayeron de los ojos del pobre Tweek.

Craig si que se quedo callado, como es que lo izo llorar con solo una pregunta, se sintió como un tirano al hacerlo llorar, así que solo hiso lo que creyó correcto para esta situación.

Lo abrazo, eso es todo o que hiso, tratando de no quebrar al chico tan delgado, con su fuerza bruta. Se sentía reconfortante abrazarlo, se sentía importante, al proteger a un tesoro tan valioso como era ese chico.

Tweek estaba sin habla, el nuevo maestro abrazándolo, como su cabecita no pudo pensar tan rápido se dejo llevar por el abrazo, dejando que el aroma tan varonil del maestro lo invadiera.

Perdón…_ susurro Craig_ no fue mi intención hacerte llorar_

Lo abrazo con más fuerza, temiendo que se fuera a escapar de sus brazos

Tranquilo, yo estoy con tigo, pero no llores mas_ consolaba como un padre lo haría con su pequeño niño, acariciando delicadamente sus cabellos dorados.

Gracias…_ susurro el pequeño

Como te llamas_

Me llamo Philip_

Bien Philip, ¿Por qué has interrumpido mi clase?_

Porque usted lastimo a mi amigo_

Jejejeje, baya si que eres un pequeño doble cara_

Yo no soy doble cara, solo estoy molesto con usted, no tenia porque golpearlo, e l no hiso nada malo_

Bien en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero yo tengo una política muy estricta de que nadie interrumpía mi clase, así que usted joven Philip se quedara una hora mas todos los días por el resto del año _ repuso el mayor

Q-que_

Como escucho, además si no cumple me ere obligado a reprobarlo_

Esta bien, me quedare con usted_

Perfecto; a por cierto puede llamarme Damien_

Señor Christophe_

Que no me llame así_

Entonces como quiere que lo llame, si ese es su nombre_

Llámeme, Mole_

Bien Mole, e notado severos problemas de atención por parte tuya_

Usted es británico ¿verdad?_

Y usted francés estamos a mano_

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta…

¿Si?_ pregunto el rubio, molesto por la interrupción

Disculpe maestro…_ era la voz de la nueva prefecta Wendy

Si, que se le ofrece prefecta_

Podríamos hablar a solas_ pidió mandándole una mirada al castaño que decía un claro "lárgate mojón, o te mato"

Deacurdo, ya no me lo tienen que repetir_ dijo el francés emprendiendo la retirada

No se baya a ir joven_ dijo el maestro

No, no lo hare_ "quiero escuchar el chisme" pensaba

Cuando salió del salón de inmediato saco un estetoscopio y lo puso contra la puerta tratando de escuchar lo que decían

"_y bien ya lo has pensando Gregory" era la vos de la prefecta _

"_Escucha, te lo he dicho mas de mil veces y mi respuesta es no" se escuchaba molesto_

"_Pero te encantara, solo una noche ¿si?"_

"_Te he dicho que no Wendy "esto se pondrá bueno_

_Pero, ¿Por qué no? Que acaso no me vez"_

_Te veo, y sabes lo que veo, veo a una total perra, al estar coqueteando con cualquier idiota, ¿Quién sabe cuantas enfermedades tienes?" Upa que modales, se burlo el castaño_

_Bien si así quieres las cosas, así serán" grito la chica para después caminar hacia la puerta, en eso Mole se aparto y oculto su estetoscopio, paso a un lado del chico sin siquiera voltearlo a ver _

Que perra… _ dijeron los hombres al mismo tiempo

**Ojala dejen comentario pues me gustaría saber sus opiniones**

**Cualquier tipo es aceptable hasta las críticas destructivas (claro con fundamentos validos y no cualquier tontería) **

**Que tengan buena semana hasta la próxima actualización **

**Adiós **


	3. Soy yo o me está seduciendo

**¡ATENCION!**

**Chicos tengo n pequeño concurso para ustedes, en esta historia tendremos el mejor mmm… como lo denominan en estás paginas, a si ya me acorde, tendremos un LEMMON, oh si.**

**Lo que ustedes tendrán que hacer es lo siguiente, USTEDES me dejaran un comentario con el nombre de la pareja de la cual quieren que haga el LEMMON. Y listo ya esta**

Capitulo 3

Do, re, do y luego la y sol_ indicaba el maestro al pequeño Butters que tocaba con gran entusiasmó las notas

Lo logre_ grito como un niño en navidad

Nunca e dudado Butters cuando a uno le agrada lo que hace, aprende muy rápido_ felicito el maestro Kenny

Gracias_ las mejillas de este se tornaron en un tono rosado

En muy poco tiempo, podrás tocar una canción completa y después de eso comenzaras con una de estas_ dijo mostrándole una guitarra eléctrica

De verdad cree que podre tocar un día esa guitarra_

Algún día, serás tan bueno que te pediré un autógrafo de una vez_

Usted también sabe tocar muchos instrumentos_ repuso

Siempre me ha gustado, desde pequeño me ha atraído la música_

Y me preguntaba si usted…_ pensó mejor lo mejor_ no mejor olvídelo

Que se e frece Butters, sabes que me puedes decir lo que quieras_ confía en my

Usted de verdad me agrada mucho_

A mi también me agradas, eres un chico especial_ le revolvió tiernamente el cabello mientras le sonreía

Gracias_ tendía que sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, es decir era su maestro, un hombre que no se interesaría un chiquillo

0*0*0*0*0

Tweek en esos momentos estaba muy distante, no prestaba atención a la escuela, cuando le preguntaba contestaba "que atento" confundiendo a los chicos mas de lo normal. Pero lo que ellos no sabían era el recuerdo que pasaba por la mente del rubio, un recuerdo tan cariñoso y bello donde nuevos sentimientos que nacieron en su interior, nuevos sentimientos asía su maestro.

**_flashback_ **

Ya te sientes mejor?_ hablo el moreno separándose del chico

Si, muchas gracias m-maestro_ repuso

Podrás decirme ahora ¿porque lloraste?_ pidió, mientras acomodaba los mechones que enmarcaba la cara del pequeño_ claro si es que quieres decirme

b-bueno, lo que sucede es que_ suspiro bajando la visa_ el maestro anterior, se burlaba de mi estado mental, degradándome y haciéndome bromas de mal gusto, t-todo porque no soy como los demás c-chicos, pero también convencía a los demás a seguir su ejemplo; por eso cuando me pregunto eso yo pensé que usted también…_

Yo jamás te aria eso, yo no me burlo de los demás por su estado para sentirme superior, yo se que tu no eres normal pero… tu eres especial, jamás te degradaría o te lastimaría_ volvió a rodear al muchacho en brazos

Gracias_ volvió a sonreír

**-fin del flashback-**

Que amable…_ se apoyo contra el casillero de alguien más_ atento_

Tweek, Tweek_ llamaba Pip_ Tweek, TWEEK!

q-que sucede_ salió por primera ves en el día de su trance

Te encuentras bien, estas muy distraído últimamente_

No me pasa nada solo recordaba algo muy especial_ su carita torno un tono rosado, haciendo que se viera muy lindo

mmm… parece que fue algo de verdad "especial"_ se burlo el ingles

calla_

RING, RING sonó la campana de la siguiente hora…

Adiós_ se despidió cada uno a su respectiva clase

**Mensaje subliminal obligatorio ahhh… sexo? xD**

Christophe como siempre, echando la hueva en la clase de matemáticas

Joven Christophe_ llamo la vos del maestro

Que!_ pregunto de mala gana

Que!, si no soy su mamá_ (jaja recuerdo que cuando mi madre me daba clases de estatal te llamaba y si contestabas que! Te decía eso x3)

Perdón, maestro Greg_

Bien como esta atento a la clase podrá decirme cual es el resultado de la siguiente operación_ pidió mostrándole la gran cantidad de números que tenían el pisaron, pero claro Christophe no entendía ni madres

No tengo ni puta idea_ contesto literalmente

Joven tendrá que quedarse con migo hoy_

Aaaahh…. NO gracias_

No es una pregunta_

El castaño suspiro frustrado_ de acuerdo maestro me quedare con usted a complacerlo en lo que quiera_

Bien pues sigamos-

0+0+0+0+0+0

Pip, Pip, Pip_ llamaba Damien al chico que pensaba en muchas cosas

Ah? Que se le frece maestro_

Bien como esta tan atento dígame ¿en que año fue cuando los barbaros otomanos destruyeron la capital del imperio romano del occidente?- cuestiono

Fue en el 416 d.c? _

Salvado_ rectifico l maestro

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Joven mole debería poner mas atención en clase_ repitió

NO, te cae_ se arrepintió al ver esa mima mirada que lo intimidaba y por la cual estaba tan molesto_ mire profe, yo soy un chico realista y se lo que tendré que hacer así que no se preocupe, déjemelo a mi

No lo creo, como maestro mi objetivo es que mis alumnos sean de los mejores y aprendan quieran o no quieran _ se puso frente a frente con el castaño en una pelea de miradas que rápidamente salió victorioso

y… entonces que quiere que AH!_ Dios que mierda era esa sensación, era el o acaso el maestro roso delicadamente su miembro por enzima de sus pantalones militares_ AH!_ un gemido involuntario _q-que hace?

Jejeje quería ver que reacción tenias_ se burlo el maestro

El castaño pensó detenidamente… ¿Cuántos años de prisión te darían si matas al maestro de matemáticas? (El sueño de todo estudiante XD) rojo de vergüenza desvió la mirada y tomo sus cosas dispuesto a irse.

Quien dijo que se podía marchar_

QUE MIERDAS QUIRE DE MI_

El maestro se acerco peligrosamente al sonrojado castaño, y le planto un apasionado beso en los labios metiendo rápidamente la lengua en la boca del francés degustando su sabor.

¡QUE CARAJO! Fue lo que paso por la me te del chico, acaso el maestro lo estaba besado, mierda, eso podría agregarse a la lista de vergüenza pasada hoy, y para colmo era el maestro quien dirigía.

Eso era todo_ fue o que contesto el maestro regresando a su escritorio

Eso es todo, un jodido beso_ le grito muy avergonzado

Si, ya puede irse_

Váyase a la mierda!_ grito y corrió a su casa

Al llegar corrió a su habitación y se encerró en su cuarto mas que encabronado

Que se cree ese idiota, acaso soy una perra paraqué me toquen de tal manera_

Llego a su mente la imagen de ellos besándose, callo rendido en su cama, mas sin en cambio en lo mas profundo de su ser sabia que ese beso fue el mejor que le habían dado.

**Ya me canse y tengo mañana examen de matemáticas y no eh estudiado, ya saben boten por su pareja favorita al final la mas botada GANA!**

**Adiós y recuerden ¡COMAN CONDONES Y USEN VERDURAS! Hay no me equivoque **


	4. Celos?

**Hola bien aquí les tengo las condiciones de mi concurso **

**No solo se puede otra por una sola pareja**

**Tienen hasta el capitulo 5 donde se sierran las votaciones **

**El ganador del concurso será la mas votada y dependiendo de cual sea será el capitulo en que se lance **

**Solo se puede votar una sola ves, así que si quieren que si favorito salga en el fic pues no se como le aran si a todos les gusta distinta pareja**

**En caso de empate, nos iremos a muerte súbita eso quiere decir que tomare en cuenta en que tiempo se voto y la pareja con menos tiempo de votación gana**

**Bien como creo que quedo claro voten si quieren si gustan, recuerden que yo no los obligo a nada.**

Capitulo 4

Y bien que opinan_

Me gusta, me quedare_

Si_

Bien esta decidido, comeremos pizza_ hablo el chico francés (daa, mas mamadas que escribo, hasta yo me avergüenzo)

Oye Pip?_

Si?_

Que tal te han caído los nuevos maestros_

Son unos asnos_ respondió el francés

Lo dices porque el de matemáticas te intimida_ se burlo Butters

Butters se que no te agrada que te digan esto pero cállate!_

Oh, mi termo l-lo olvide e-en mi casillero _ salió a buscarlo

PIRRUP; STOCH a mi oficina_ era la vos del intolerable profesor de deportes

Los chicos se encaminaron a su oficina dejando al castaño completamente solo…

Bien más comida para mi_ estaba a punto de comer cuando le aguaron la fiesta

Hola_ oh no. Que carajo lo vigilaba, lo rastreaba con radar o simplemente le gustaba molestarlo

Hay no usted, que carajo no le basto con lo que me hiso ayer…_

No, fue muy poco y yo quiero mas, mucho mas_

0*0*0*0*0*

Bien quiero que me expliquen una cosa_

Que se le ofrece maestro_

Nosotros no hemos echo nada malo!_ se apresuro a gritar Butters

Ya se que no han hecho nada, lo que yo quiero saber es acerca de su amigo Tweek_

En ese momento los rubios pusieron una cara picarona y se miraron divertidos.

y… se podría saber porque de su interés por Tweek?_ cuestionaron, encontrando la situación muy divertida

Eso no les importa!_

Ah que carácter_

Que es o que quiere saber de Tweek?_

El porque de su nerviosismo, es muy extraño_

Eso es por el café_

Café?-

Si, desde pequeño sus padres le han dado café, eso destruyo sus nervios, desde entonces el es muy nervioso, no deja que nadie se le acerque o lo toque_

Y jamás a recibido un abrazo?_

Todos lo han intentado, pero el tiembla y grita algo acerca de que lo quieren violar o que es una conspiración del gobierno_

De acuerdo_

Algo mas que quiera saber_

No ya váyanse_

Que carácter _

Los jóvenes salieron del salón…

Así que nada de un abrazo_ en ese momento en su mente silo tenia un objetivo, el seria la única persona capas de darle su primer beso, y se aseguraría de que nadie le quitara esa oportunidad NADIE!

0*0*0*0*

Tweek conseguir por su termo así que regresaba con sus amigos pero cuando llego se dio cuenta que ya no estaban.

Que tal si el gobierno los capturo para interrogarlos por su paradero y ahora estaban recibiendo la peor de las torturas y cuando regresaran lo odiarían lo matarían a golpes y después se desasían del cadáver y luego…

Choco con alguien derramando su café ensima de la persona

¡GAH! Lo l-lamento m-mucho n-no quise_ se dio cuenta que era…_ AAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Descuida, no pasa nada solo es café no te alarmes Tweek

Lo siento mucho Clyde_ (apoco creyeron que yo podría ser así de predecible xD no me gusta ser predecible)

No te molestes, de todos modos quería ir a buscar uno_

Jeje y-yo te lo i-invito es lo mínimo que puedo ha-hacer _ rio con el castaño

Bueno pues vamos_ tomo la mano del chiquillo

Un café después…

Gracias Tweek_

No te molestes C-Clyde fue mi culpa_

Bamis ya se quieres un taco_ (Clyde me cae bien también le gustan los tacos, pero los de México son los mejores tacos)_ vamos mi mamá los hiso especial para mi

Jejeje tu mamá? _

Eeeeehhhh… no debí decir eso verdad? Jeje_ dios que vergüenza

Jejejejejejejejejejeje no creo que no_ que divertido era Clyde siempre lo hacia sonreír

Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita_ dijo

Oh? G-gracias_ dios que acaso era el o Clyde intentaba coquetear con el

0*0*0*0

Saben esta escuela me gusta, debería quedarme aquí _anuncio el maestro Mc Comick

Si, no se porque pero es bastante entretenido trabajar aquí_ repuso el maestro de matemáticas recordando lo sucedido hace apenas minutos, antes de reunirse con los demás maestros

**Flashback_**

Ah! _ De verdad que lo encabronaba, lo hacia rabiar, se sentía como una vulgar puta al dejar que lo tocaran, pero porque carajo no lo detenía, tenia muchos momentos para poner un "hasta aquí" pero no lo hacia ¡PORQUE!

Ssshhh… no grites que pueden escucharte_

No, es muy divertido ver tu rostro_

Suficiente!_ se aro de un salto, alejando esas manos traviesas de su pecho _ escúcheme pendejo, yo no soy ninguna RAMERA, para que me toquen de tal manera así que vallase a la fregada, por que no pienso seguir soportando su acoso_ grito rojo de furia, o tal ves de vergüenza

Si tanto te molesta porque dejas que lo haga- uh demonios lo atrapo con las manos en la masa

Al carajo, no tengo porque darle explicaciones de nada_

Es porque te gusta…_

No pasara de nuevo, si se acerca a mi me las pagara_ y corrió lo mas lejos posible de ese hombre

A si? Eso ya lo veremos_

**(ajaja aunque parezca que esta pareja será la primera, nunca se sabe, todo depende de ustedes)**

**Fin del flashback-**

Y tu que dices Damien, DAMIEN?_

Que_

En que carajo piensas?_

No te importa Kenny_

Uh? Es ese chico ingles verdad?_

Cállate_

Ves como si es ese niño_

Que te calles mugroso!_

No soy mugroso, me bañe esta mañana _

Y tu que, piensas en ese niño rarito como se llama Leopoldo?_

Serás_

Tu empezaste_

Cállense idiotas_

Uh! Craig ya se enojo, corran_

Mierda que no entienden que se callen_

O de seguro piensa como quitarle la virginidad a ese chico loco_

NO ESTA LOCO_

Bueno ya no lo esta, pero deben admitir que ese chico necesita un trato especial_

El es especial_ corrigió el moreno

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja_ se burlaron los otros

De verdad que te emboba ese chico_

Como es que se llama, Joseph?_

Le dicen Tweek_

Tweek, que raro_

En ese momento por la vista de Craig paso la dulce escena de Tweek y Clyde, tomados de las manos y riéndose como toda una pareja, causando en el mayor una furia siega y de no ser por los otros tres lo tomaron para evitar que envistiera al castaño.

LO MATO! SUELTENME Y LISTO!_ gritaba

Cálmate Craig, tal ves lo mal interpretas_

No hay nada que mal interpretar, ese mocoso quiere quitarme a mi Tweek_ en eso se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir

Craig sabes lo que acabas de decir_

Si te hubiera escuchado algún otro maestro o peor la directora, ya nos podemos despedir de este empleo_

Ya esta bien lo se pero es que ese estúpido mocoso_ trato de reprimir su enojo

Lo mejor es que guardemos nuestros planes con esos chicos en secreto y no hay que olvida la discreción_ repuso el ingles

De acuerdo_

0*0*0*0*

Bien Pip_ felicitó el maestro entregándole el examen donde saco un 10_buen trabajo_ (el si saco 10 yo reprobé el examen de historia T-T)

G-gracias_

Al final de la clase…

Buen trabajo Pip, me impresiona tu habilidad con la historia

Gracias_

Bien pes … quisiera pedirte una cosa_

Lo que necesite maestro_

Te enviare al concurso de historia nacional de historia_

De-de verdad cre que yo podría hacerlo_

Claro eres muy bueno_

De echo todas las tardes te quedaras con migo a estudiar_

Claro-

Una cosa mas_

Si?_

E acerco peligrosamente al chico y le planto un casto beso en los labios

Ah!_ se separo totalmente rojo

mmm… dulce como la miel_

**me corren de la computadora mejor hasta aquí le dejo**

**Adiós chicos y no olviden estudiar para sus exámenes si no reprobaran como yo pero de todos modos paso con 8 **

**BYE!**


	5. Los talentos ocultos de Pip

**Que onda cachorros **

**Bueno yo se que les gusta mi historia de "los rubios se revelan" no desesperen, lo continuare mas pronto de ahora en adelante gracias a las todas poderosas ¡Vacaciones De Navidad! **

**Bien morros si no votan ahora se me hace que si abra GROPHE, bueno a mí la verdad me da igual quien gane, lo que me interesa es que ustedes mis queridísimas lectoras participen y no sean solo el público de mis mamadas de historia.**

**Bueno sin mas los dejo con el capitulo**

En la clase del maestro Mc Cormick

Bien chavos… hoy me demostraran sus habilidades, o para mas fácil quiero que me canten una canción, la que gusten cantar, y se sepan la letra_ indico_ algún voluntario

Nadie levanto la mano…

Bien será un voluntario obligatorio_ busco entre los alumnos y encontró al más desprevenido_ tú_ le hablo a un niño con cara de menso y ojos desorbitados

¿Yo?_ pregunto con vos de menso

No idiota el mamonaso de atrás_ señalo a Pip

P-pero p-porque yo_

Porque yo lo digo, ahora pasa_

El muchacho obedeció, y se paro enfrente de todos los estudiantes del salón.

Adelante, canta_

_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar_

"_hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",_

_Nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,_

_A los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado _

_Desde el momento en el que te conocí_

_Resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio_

_Te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir_

_Que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos._

El chico tenía una voz muy suave casi como de mujer, pero aun así todos callaron al escuchar voz tan hermosa.

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_A que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,_

_Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_

_Que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

_Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

_Donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_

_La esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

Una alma oscura escuchaba desde la puerta, el hermoso espectáculo que era la vos del muchacho.

Damien! ¿Qué haces?_

Cállate!_

Oh! Es el muchacho del que babeas_

Craig que te calles!_

Siguió escuchando a Pip.

_Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol_

_Me pediste que te diera un beso._

_Con lo baratos que salen mi amor,_

_Qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos._

_Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,_

_Un placer coincidir en esta vida._

_Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,_

_Y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías._

¡WOW! Canta bien_

Si_ de verdad no le prestaba atención a Craig lo único que escuchaba era al muchacho que le robo el aliento

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_A que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,_

_Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_

_Que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

_Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

_Donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_

_La esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

_Y es que empiezo a pensar_

_Que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero._

_Y es que empiezo a sospechar_

_Que los demás son sólo para olvidar..._

Hay no inventes Damien, que asco, estas babeando_

Perdón_ se limpio el hilo de baba que colgaba en su barbilla

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_A que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,_

_Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_

_Que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

_Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

_Donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_

_La esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

¡WOW! Que hermosa canción, gracias Pip, ahora que sigue_

0+0+0+0+0+0

Que bello…_ murmuro el moreno

Oye, recuerda lo que dijo, papá Gregory_

Cierto_ se alejo de la puerta _ después nos castigaran por desobedecerlo

Rápido que el rubio mayor se enoja_ (hablo claro de Gregory)

0+0+0+0+0

A ver mocosos, no quiero escuchar "no puedo" "me siento mal" o "es que tengo flojera" cuando diga, la cuerda! (ubican esa enorme cuerda que cuelga de los techos de un gimnasio)_ indico el maestro Craig

Para Tweek eso fue como su sentencia de muerte, jamás aprendió como carajos subir a esa endemoniada cuerda, sus paranoias lo llevaban a un sin numero de posibilidades casi imposibles, que su perturbada mente creaba a partir de una caída de esa altura.

Claro de uno en uno subieron a la cuerda, de la cual solo el 2% podían llegar al techo y tocar la mendiga campana, pronto llego el turno de Tweek que subió como pudo y casi se le sale el corazón al ver que casi llego al echo, pero el era muy delicado con la altura, así que decidió mirar así debajo de una altura de 10 metros, pero para Tweek era el equivalente a 100, de un movimiento en falso soltó la cuerda cayendo, a una muerte segura, pero como era una escuela pobre así que no tenían colchones de amortiguamiento, por lo que convertía la caída en algo mortal .

En esos pocos minutos el maestro reacciono rápido, de un segundo a otro tenia a Tweek en brazos, el chico estaba temblando como un conejito, con los ojos bien abiertos y sumándole al echo de que el maestro que lo hacia sentir especial lo tenia abrazado muy pegado a su envidiable cuerpo.

Bien descanso_ anuncio, en ese momento todos sacaron sus celulares y comenzaron a hablar a sus amigos

Salieron del gimnasio y sostuvo Tweek hasta la enfermería.

d-de verdad, e-estoy bien_

No, no te creo y quiero estar seguro de que y ángel no se lastimo_

¡QUE!_

n-nada olvídalo_

S-su A-a-ángel? _ Nadie mejor que Craig para perturbar al chico

Sabes, así te considero, una criatura amable y especial que vino para cuidar de mí y por lo tanto tengo que devolverte el favor_ sentó al chico en una banca en medio del pasillo

Pe-pero_ cayo al muchacho con un apasionado beso, su primer beso para ser exactos, un beso cálido y gentil para no alborotar, todavía mas al muchacho, es no era lo suficientemente bueno para Craig en darle su primer beso, así que mordió el labio inferior del chico, el cual tímidamente abrió la boca para que el mayor pudiera meter su lengua y saborear esa húmeda cavidad con sabor a café con leche, claro son humanos y tenían que respirar, así que se separaron lentamente.

GAH!_ chillo el menor_ mi primer beso! GAH!

Gracias Tweek_

p-por que ¡GAH!_

Por concedérmelo_

GAH!_

0+0+0+0+0+0+0

TWEEK! TWEEK!_ llamaba Pip, preocupado por su amigo

Que sucede?_

Tu dímelo, estas muy distraído desde la ultima hora_

No me pasa nada es solo que me paso algo muy extraño_

mmm… para que estés así de distraído me imagino que tubo que ser algo muy grabe_ se burlo el ingles, pero al momento de abrir su casillero se encontró con la mayor sorpresa de su vida

¿Una rosa?_ cuestiono su amigo al ver esa flor en el casillero del otro

¿Quién la abra dejado?_ se fijo que venia con un papelito que decía

_Para mi ángel_

_De su demonio _

Hola chicos_ saludo Butters_ que sucede?

Al parecer Pip tiene un admirador secreto_ hablo la vos de Christophe, que apareció de no se donde

Cállate! No lo molestes, lo haces porque tienes celos!_ lo defendió Butters

Yo! De su mondriga rosa! Sueñas_ se fue al notar la mirada acusadora de Tweek y Butters

Que… bonita_

Baya hasta que decidiste decir algo_

Nunca me habían dado un detalle como este_ se perdió en su rosa ignoando por completo a los otros dos

Lo perdimos_ sentencio Butters

O+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Bien chico estas listo para la verdadera música_ felicito el maestro entregándole una guitarra eléctrica

De verdad!_

Obviamente, si no lo estuvieras jamás te daría esta belleza_

Gracias_

Bueno comencemos de una vez_

De acuerdo_

0+0+0+0+0+0

Pip_

Oh que sucede Token?_

El maestro de historia me dijo que te dijera que lo veras en el salón de música, l termino de las clases _

Si, gracias Token_

**Al termino de las clases…**

Entro al salón, per no había nadie, entonces noto que el piano estaba destapado, se acerco y se sentó en el banquito frente al piano y si poderlo evitar comenzó a tocar unas cuantas notas con una melodía que sonaba como un _tarararara tarararara _

Sabes tocarlo?_ esa es la voz del maestro

No, la verdad solo un poco_

Si y también sabes cantar_ los colores se le subieron a la cabeza

N-no_

Te escuche esta mañana, cantas muy bien_

Me-me escucho!_

Podrías tocar y cantar algo para mi?_

y-yo n-no l-lo se_

inténtalo_

Suspiro frustrado, lo atrapo, le verdad el tenia muchas habilidades que el mundo desconocía comenzó a tocar la misma melodía de antes pero ahora se propuso a cantar

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

El maestro se sorprendió, ahora le cantaba en ingles, eso chico era único

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

Su canción lo envolvió y se dejo lleva por le hermosa voz que le cantaba solo a el

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

Lo que de verdad lo impacto fue cuando el rubio despegaba la vista del piano y cerraba los ojos, para tocar el piano se necesitaba mucha destreza y mas si te sabes las teclas de memoria

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

La melodía lo hipnotizo, era la canción mas bella, cantada por el chico mas bello que había escuchado

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

Quisiera que nunca dejara de tocar y de cantar de esa manera, pareciera que lo hacia con toda su devoción, solo para el

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

y… bien? Que le pareció?

Hermoso, tócala otra ves_

0+0+0+0+0+0

El topo dormía tranquilamente, cuando de repente lo llamaron…

Mole_

Ññññ….. que pasa- y al abrir los ojos se encuentra con que es clase de matemáticas y l maestro lo veía como una madre a su hijo que rompió el florero_ no puede ser, para eso me despertó

Pues resulta que usted, no esta en posición de rezongar, ya que reprobó el examen_

Pues ya le dije que ese no es su problema_

Joven…_

Cállese y déjeme dormir_

Toco el timbre y todos salieron corriendo

Christophe _

Le dije claramente que no me llamara así, y también que no se me acercara_ salió corriendo junto con sus compañeros

Si usted no me obedece yo tampoco lo are…_ sonrió con malicia y fue detrás de el

**Coño **

**Lo hice mas largo, que conste que de eso no me pueden protestar **

**A si las canciones son **

**Rosas- la oreja de van Gogh**

**A thousand miles –Vanessa Carlton**

**No se les olvide dar su voto **


	6. Cita? Contigo?

**Coño hace cuanto no continuo con esta pendejada!**

**Bueno a petición de mi queridísima hermana mayor les tengo la recomendación de la semana!**

**¡ATENCIÓN! **

**Ahora lo que harán ustedes a meterse a YOU TUBE, una vez ahí en el buscador pongan** _**"tips parra perder el tiempo en tus horas libres XD" **_**vean el primer video de la lista, ese video lo grabaron mi hermana y sus amigos, está muy gracioso, les sacara una sonrisa! Y POBRE DE AQUELLA que no me deje su opinión del video porque se trata del auto estima de mi hermana y yo la quiero mucho! (aunque no lo demuestre mucho) **

**Ahora si el capitulo! **

Pip encontró otra rosa en su casillero esta vez con un mensaje diferente

_Daría todo por un beso tuyo _

El pobre inglesito tenía la cara totalmente sonrosada, nadie había tenido un detalle así por él, y cuando decía nadie es nadie, lo hacía sentir especial y… amado por alguien.

Más no ignoraba que podía ser alguna broma de mal gusto y que al final podría terminar por romper sus ilusiones. Pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, el verdadero problema era encontrar a la persona que ponía esas rosas en su casillero.

Pensaba… pensaba pero nadie, todos lo odiaban así que no había posibles candidatos, salvo algunas personas que lo trataban con un poco de respeto que eran sus amigos, pero lo dudaba mucho, nadie jamás paso de lo común…

Quien podrá ser…?_ pensó en vos alta

mmm…._ pensaron Tweek y Butters_ no se nos ocurre nadie _ dijeron a coro

Que acoso no es obvio Pip?_ cuestiono como siempre Christophe

Obvio que?_

Ash parece que hablo en portugués, piensa por un minuto…, quien te ha tratado especialmente sin ningún tipo de discriminación y hasta podía decirse que…. Cariño?_

El ingles cerró los ojos por un minuto, quien…? Quien lo ha tratado mejor que los demás? En ese momento unos ojos escarlata aparecieron en su mente, negó rápidamente con la cabeza no podía ser el… el… es como diez años más grande y… recordó lo sucedido hace unos pocos días en el salón de clases

**Flashback **

Una cosa mas_

Si?_

E acerco peligrosamente al chico y le planto un casto beso en los labios

Ah!_ se separo totalmente rojo

mmm… dulce como la miel_

**Fin del flashback **

No debía ser un error, no podía ser el… aunque tampoco descarto esa posibilidad.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0

En lo que conlleva a Christophe, pues él prefería saltarse la clase de matemática, a tener que soportar los acosos de su queridísimo profesor. Hoy decidió esconderse en el invernadero de la escuela, se necesita llave para entrar, así que como toda gente civilizada quitón un vidrio para entrar por el techo.

Paz… dulce paz_ susurro al momento de dar una calada a su cigarrillo

Sabes que no debes estar aquí_ dijo Gregory parado justamente a un lado de el

Al castaño le da un paro cardiaco al escuchar a ese sujeto que precisamente trataba de evitar, ahogándose con su propio humo.

Cof …cof cof _ el mayor se acerco y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Cuando el moreno dejo de toser Gregory paro con el contacto.

Te sientes mejor?_

MEJOR! Estaba muy bien hasta que decidió aparecer en mi zona de paz!_ grito a todo pulmón

Cuando deberías estar en mi clase_

A mí me viene valiendo su estúpida clase!_

Porque…?_

Porque… _ se calló al instante, NO nada de perder su dignidad que ya estaba muy dañada por los múltiples manoseos de ese hombre_ no le importa

Siempre dices eso…_

Es porque a usted NO LE IMPORTA! _

Se acerco todavía más al castaño haciendo pronunciar su gran diferencia de estatura.

Como dices que no me importa…_ tomo con firmeza la barbilla de mole

AH! Suélteme_

No_ le planto un beso muy apasionado, al que el castaño se resistía con todas sus fuerzas pero ni con eso lograba zafarse de aquel hombre que aprisiono sus brazos.

El moreno se zafo por fin apartando la mirada, su rostro estaba sonrojado y tenía que escapar antes de que lo violaran ahí mismo.

No, no déjeme no me toque!_ forcejeo para que lo dejara

Porque no te guste?_

Que tengo que hacer para que me quieras?_

No me toques así…_ sollozo_ por favor no me toques así _ una lagrima corrió por su mejilla

De inmediato Gregory se separo de el, no quería hacerlo llorar, pero es que era la única forma de poder acercarse a la persona que amaba.

Perdóname… no quise hacerte llorar, pero no conozco otra forma de acercarme a ti_

Podrías empezar por no tocarme así… no se siente bien, me estas humillando y me siento como puta!_

Perdón… alguna otra cosa_

Si, no me acose así, no me dejas respirar por ver si estas debajo de mi cama!_

Gregory abrazo al castaño acariciando con cuidado su cabello castaño, y consolándolo con palabras tranquilizadoras y miles de disculpas.

Vas a volver a clases?_

No-

Porque?_

Ya acabo la hora_ y en efecto el timbre de la campana sonó y Gregory no dio clase

Me bajaran el sueldo por faltar a clases_

Jejejeje tengo hambre… será mejor que vaya a buscar a mis amigos_

De acuerdo, adiós_ se despidió besando la mano del castaño el cual estaba rojo de vergüenza

Que die acerca de acercarse así_

No dijiste nada de manos_

Jajaja mira como rio_

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Sabes estas clases especiales son muy gratificantes_

Oh! G-gracias_ Butters se sonroso ante los cumplidos del maestro mas guapo

Bien dime Butters, Porque siempre sedes a las exigencias de tus padres?, tienes 17 eres prácticamente un adulto y puedes tomar tus propias decisiones_

Bu-bueno e-es que ellos_ bajo la mirada de verdad avergonzado

Ya veo, son muy estrictos, te amenazan con castigarte y te castigan hasta por lo mas tonto_

Asintió con la cabeza, que pena! Lo descubrieron.

No te preocupes nadie sabrá lo que haces con migo_

Gracias_ abrazo al maestro al parecer sin ningún motivo

De nada_ correspondió en abrazo, aspirando la dulce esencia a vainilla del chico bajando peligrosamente sus brazos hasta que si mano quedo en el trasero de Butters, el menor no tuba más remedio mas que alejarse de un salto sonrosado y avergonzado.

No! No quiero que sea así_

Porque acaso no gustas de mi?_

Sa-sabes que si pero, pero o quiero que sea tan rápido, aún no te e contado nada de mi, ni tu de mi_

Quieres saber cosas de mi?_

Si, quisiera conocerte bien para después dar ese paso_

Bien entonces te contare_ se paro de su escritorio y camino hacia la puerta, pero resbalo con un charco de agua golpeándose la cabeza con el suelo y muriendo al instante.

¿kenny? oh dios mío! Kenny!_ corrió con el cuerpo del hombre muerto_ NO! NO! NO! Me dejes por favor te necesito con migo, KENNY!_

El cuerpo del hombre no se movía, la sangre corría por su cabeza con los ojos faltos de ese característico brillo

AYUDA! Por favor AYUDA!_

Horas mas tarde…

Se llevaban el cuerpo del maestro… mientras Butters lloraba desconsolado, perdió al amor de su vida, nada podría recuperar su corazón.

Tranquilo… a paso sshhhh…._ consolaba Pip abrazando a Btters

Snif me dejo Pip me dejo…_

Con los maestros…

Acaso sabrán que Kenny es inmortal?_ cuestiono Damien tomando su café

No, el mas afectado fue ese chico, llora desconsolado, si le golpeo duro_

Si, pero después de que lo conoces tantos años te acostumbras a verlo morir_

Recuerdan la primera ves que lo vimos morir_

Si, nos dio un buen susto_

Pero ya veremos mañana que regrese, hay que ir a ver, ya me imagino su cara cuando lo ve vivito y coleando mañana_

Ok, pero por ahora lo menos que podemos hacer en ayudar al chico, s ve muy pálido_

Disculpen pero yo voy a hacer algo mas importante_ Craig abandono la escena

¿Apuesto 20 dólares a que le pedirá una cita a ese chico rubio?_ dijo Damien sacando el billete

Trato_ Gregory tomo el dinero

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Craig caminaba nervioso por todo el pasillo directo a la cafetería, el quería una cita con Tweek pero uno siempre esta nervioso cuando se le pide su primera cita. Así que tenia las mejillas rojas y las piernas amenazaban con ya no sostenerlo, hasta que llegó al lugar, no había nadie mas que el alma rubia junto a la maquina de café, con dificultad camino hasta el chico y con una vos clara y audible le pregunto.

¿Tweek?_

El rubio menor salto n poquito por la repentina interrupción.

c-Craig hola!_

Hola, bueno yo… me preguntaba si….

Si…?_

Si….?_ se removió incomodo

Que quieres preguntarme?_

¿Quieres ir mañana a tomar un café con migo?_

GAH! CRAIG! _ chillo el rubio sorprendido por la repentina pregunta

¿Quieres ir? Bueno si, si no quieres esta bien, por mi no hay problema_

A Tweek casi se le sale el corazón, es decir claro que quería pasar el rato con Craig, pero que pensaría sus padres… el pueblo, el maestro era 190 años mayor y podría verse muy mal sin mencionar que sus padres eran unos homofóbicos y podrían matarlo a el y a Craig si les preguntaba si l dieran permiso para salir con un hombre mayor n una cita.

Pero que mas da si puede pasar un rato con la persona que le robaba el aliento, lo tranquilizaba y podía tocarlo sin temor a que lo lastimaría.

s-si me encantaría_ respondió tímidamente

Perfecto mañana en el parque del pueblo a las 12?_

Seguro_ se ilumino con una radiante sonrisa

Bien pues hasta entonces_ salió muy aliviado

Mañana seria el primer día del resto de su vida.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Sus amigos acompañaron a Butters a su casa, estaba muy deprimido pero ninguno podía quedarse a consolarlo, estaban caminando hasta el arque en done todos tomaban distintos caminos.

y… Tweek que aras mañana?_

y-yo saldré c-con alguien_

mmm…. Y se podría saber con quien?_

no_

Porque?_

Es un secreto_

De seguro es con ese maestro_

NO!_

Entonces si lo es_

NO! Solo es por un café!_

Entonces si saldrás con el_

NO! GAH me voy_ corrió por el parque hasta llegar a su casa y encerrarse en su cuarto

Crees que si baya con el? _pregunto pip

Es obvio_

Y ambos se despidieron y tomaron los caminos a sus casas.

**Ok estoy en una portátil y se me acaba la batería y no, no tengo el cargador.**

**Vean el video esta genial, y podrán aunque sea alegrarles en día y sacarles una sonrisa **

**Así que nos veremos en la próxima actualización.**


	7. cita y otro maestro

**Ña pues que ¿puedo decir hoy?**

**Lamento la tardanza pero la verdad los trabajos escolares me han atrapado y me a dado una reverenda flojera subir los capítulos, pero e echo un esfuerzo sobre humano y les traigo el capitulo que sigue que para su disfrute será mucho mas largo!**

**A si ya me acorde que mas decirles; e notado como hago que se comporten los rubios en esta historia así que les pondré un poco mas de coraje, después de todo don hombres y los pongo solo con carácter de niña, así que les pondré un poco mas de carácter como el cabron de Christophe.**

**+++ Seventeen forever +++ **

Tweek esperaba impacientemente a s "cita" sentado en la fuente del parque, tenia los nervios a flor de piel, las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, se sentían nervioso una salida con un hombre mayor a escondidas de sus padres, eso no era muy común pero en ese pueblo ya nada podría ser extraordinario. Había que tener extrema precaución, nadie tenía que verlos, y si lo hacían tener preparada una muy buena excusa.

¡Hola!_

Oh-no el no, todos menos el…

Ho-la Clyde_

Hola Teek, ¿a quien esperas?_

Yo, la verdad no espero a nadie, solo quería tomar un poco de aire, y ya lo hice así que me voy adiós_

¡WOW! No espera no te vallas, ya que no haces nada, ¿quieres dar una vuelta conmigo?_

La verdad creo que no es buena idea hoy_

Lo que pasa es que el si noto cuando Craig se puso celoso cuando lo vio con Clyde así que lo mejor era que el no los viera juntos, podría mal interpretar las cosas y perdería su oportunidad con Craig.

Vamos solo un ratito…_ insistía el chico castaño

No Clyde me tengo que ir_

Vamos Tweek córrelo porque ahí viene Craig y… NO! Espera que? Ahí esta Craig, tengo que deshacerme de Clyde y rápido.

He! Clyde de verdad será otro día, me tengo que ir!_

Emprendió carrera para ir con Craig, lo tomo bruscamente del brazo y lo jalo en dirección contraria a la del muchacho castaño.

AH! Hola Tweek_

Si, si hola vamos q-quiero un café_

Esta bien pero tranquilo no hay prisas_

Si, pero lo quiero YA!_

El menor arrastro literalmente al mayor por medio parque hasta que se le acabaron las fuerzas y tubo que dejar de jalar.

Listo ¿ya podemos caminar?_

Ya-ya-no- puedo_ jadeo con vos entrecortada

Ok... que tal si ¿caminamos el resto del camino?_

e-esta bien_

Caminaron un buen rato en silencio, hasta que por fin Tweek s decidió a romper el hielo con una pregunta inocente.

Y… ¿tu como decidiste ser maestro?_

Jejeje bueno la verdad es que… a mi me relajan los deportes_

Si pero pudo hacer otras cosas pero… ¿Por qué maestro?_

Trabajar con adultos es muy complicado, son mas disciplinados si, pero me gusta mas ver las caras de terror cuando los amenazo_ sonrió triunfante_ pero me gusta mas porque es una buena manera de que los chicos descarguen sus frustraciones y su tiempo en lugar de desperdiciarlo fumando…_

De verdad me a-alegra que sea p-por un buen motivo, porque yo… soy asmático y me hace daño el humo de los cigarrillos_

UH! Pero Craig olvido mencionar que el si fumaba para relajarse, ahora si no podía mostrar sus vicios enfrente de ese chico.

Bueno… ya llegamos_

Oh! Que bien vamos_

Jalo al mayor a la cafetería y pidió un capuchino y Craig solo un café americano, se sentaron en la mesa mas apartada del local y platicaron muy alegremente, rendo y jugando.

Jejejeje… eres muy divertido_

Gracias_

Bien quieres hacer otra cosa, además claro del café_

l-la verdad es… que me gu-gustaría ir a… la feria_ pidió con timidez

La feria?_

s-si hay muchas atracciones y juegos, po -podría ser divertido!_

Pasaron el resto del día en la feria jugando y subiendo a los juegos mecánicos; Craig gano un conejito de felpa para Tweek, el cual lo acepto un tanto avergonzado. Llego la tarde sin que ninguno se percatara.

Dios… ya es muy tarde_ dijo el rubio apretando su conejito contra su pecho

Todavía podemos subirnos a un último juego_

Bueno… que tal… ese…_

Ese? De acuerdo…_

Subieron a la enorme rueda de la fortuna, y cuando estuvieron en el punto más alto… se detuvo.

AH! se paro!_

Tranquilo, eso solo para que admires la vista_

Tweek volteo a la ventana, conmoviéndose por la hermosa vista, las montañas al fondo, el atardecer unas cuantas estrellas ya se asomaba y las luces del pueblo se encendían.

Es… hermoso…_

No tanto como tu…_

Craig tomo un gran riesgo, tomo con las manos la carita de Tweek y poco a poco la acerco a la suya, con cada milímetro que se acercaba serraba mas y mas los ojos, hasta que la distancia entre ambos labios se cerro. Un beso cálido y lleno de sentimientos de amor. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos con el rostro sonrojado.

Me gustas…-

Craig…_

La rueda comenzó a moverse nuevamente, ninguno dijo nada de regreso a la casa de Tweek, una calle antes de llegar a la casa del rubio Craig decidió hablar.

Tweek…

GAH! ¿Si? Craig…._

¿Te gusto?_

Valla esa pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa, la verdad nuca se había puesto a pensar que es lo que de verdad sentía por Craig, tal ves solo era tracción, o… tal ves algo mas…

Yo… la verdad… te quiero mucho…_

Eso fue un grito de victoria! Craig estaba flotando, Tweek dio que lo quería… si! Chúpate esa Clyde!

Ya llegamos…_ susurro el menor apretando su peluche contra su pecho_ gracias por llevarme a pasear…

Tan pronto…_ que rápido se fue el día_ bien… me alegra que te hayas divertido conmigo hoy, deberíamos repetirlo algún otro día… _

Jejeje si, me alegro mucho pasarla contigo…_ se paro de puntitas y le planto un tierno beso en la mejilla_ gracias_ entro rápidamente en su casa

Bien adiós…_ comenzó a caminar a su propia casa

**++++ Nos saltamos el domingo y vámonos al lunes por la mañana…++++**

Butters se despertó sin muchas ganas, cual era el punto de ir a la escuela, el no estará ahí, se fue, se fue y ya no regresara, porque siempre le quitaban lo que lo hacia feliz, paso el fin de semana encerrado en s cuarto, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería ver a nadie.

Caminaba cabizbaja a la escuela, era muy temprano, no quería ver a sus amigos que lo bombardearían con preguntas, lo menos que deseaba era que le recordaran su perdida.

Entro al enorme edifico y arrastro los pies a el salón de música, era su primera clase, antes de entrar casi pudo distinguir el sonido de una guitarra, justo como el solía tocarla, tímidamente abrió la puerta y…

¡Hola!_ ¿era el…? Imposible el mismo vio cuando murió apenas dos días antes_ eh… Alves te preguntes como es que estoy aquí_

Eres de verdad… tu?_

Eh… si soy yo, Se que debes estar sorprendido pero déjame explicarte las cosas…_ se acerco un poco al muchacho dejando el instrumento en el suelo, trato de abrazarlo pero Butters no se dejo, trato otra ves pero ahora el menor rompió a llorar_ no por favor, no llores_ por mas que tratara de consolarlo el seguía llorando_ butters

Porque…_ sollozo_ porque no me dijiste…

No es muy fácil de explicar, que te querías, Hola Butters me gustas voy a ser tu novio, soy un completo pervertido y… ah! y a propósito soy inmortal, eso no se dice todos los días_

El pequeño comenzó a llorar otra ves, no lo culpaba, lo vio morir hace dos días, y ahora estaba vivo frente a el, no esperaba que reaccionara de otra forma.

Perdón… tienes razón debí decirte, pero ya no llores, yo siempre regreso_ tomo el rostro de Butters_ siempre…_ le dio un beso, que reconforto bastante al chico.

Promete que no morirás otra ves…_

No puedo prometer eso, desde niño yo… moría casi a diario, con los años fue disminuyendo la cantidad de muertes, ahora mas que nunca no he muerto, pero nunca se sabe, no pedo prometerte no morir, pero si puedo prometer… que yo siempre regresare_

Lo aras…_

Claro_

Kenny!_ Butters se abrazo a su novio, lo abrazo my fuerte

No te preocupes pequeño, ahora ya estoy aquí…_

Christophe llego echo una fiera a la escuela, entro bruscamente al salón azoando la puerta, sin darse cuenta de quien estaba adentro y comenzó a gritar.

Malditos cabrones! No me importa lo que digan, YO estoy perfecto solo, no necesito de la ayuda de mis padres, yo… solo… puedo_ se derrumbo en su asiento y empezó a sollozar_ no necesito de nadie…

¿Estas bien…?_

Levanto la vista y encontró al maestro viéndolo preocupado, rápidamente intento oculta sus lagrimas, nadie lo ah visto llorar en mucho tiempo.

S-si! Estoy bien_

Chris…_ tomo su barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos y con la otra mano limpio unas lagrimas rebeldes que escaparon de los ojos del castaño_ puedes contarme, yo te escuchare…

Yo…_ vio esos ojos color gris, los vio por un rato en busca de algún rastro de mentira en sus palabras pero nunca lo encontró, sabia que podía contarle lo que fuera_ bueno es que…

-flash back-

El topo, caminaba rumbo a la escuela, resoplando y maldiciendo a Dios como todas las mañanas, cuando dos pendejos que ni quien los conozca se interpusieron en su camino, si conocían al castaño eso era como un reto para el.

Se les ofrece algo… pendejos_

Queríamos ver que tan patético te ves en persona-

Me hablas a mi?_

Si, el mugroso topo, ¿que hiciste para caer tan bajo? Eras el mejor mercenario pero mírate, me das asco!_

Perdóname pero sigo siendo el mejor!_ saco su pala de la espalda

Solo queríamos decirte que tu madre esta muerta_

Me viene valiendo que esa perra este muerta_

Ahora ya se enojo, pobre huerfanito! Jamás te quisieron verdad? Te abandonaron, tu madre te quiso abortar y tu padre te hacia competir contra perros guardianes, eres un bastardo, estas solo_

Eso no les importa!_

Es verdad y lo sabes, eres un hijo indeseado, escoria de la vida, odiado por todos amado por nadie, pobre pendejo_

Lograron callar al castaño, era verdad, jamás recibió una muestra de cariño de sus padres, lo odiaban.

Jajajajajaja lo ves eres un perdedor, sin familia y pobre_

Cállense!_

Uy ya se enojo!_

Mejor vámonos!_

-Fin del flash back-

No me importa, yo desde pequeño e estado solo!_

No tienes porque estar mas solo, yo seré tu familia ahora_

No quiero tu compasión!_

No es compasión_ le dio un cálido beso en los labios_ es amor

Damie como ya se hacia costumbre todas las tardes, escuchando los solos de piano y las canciones que tocaba Pip solo para el, disfrutando todas las notas tocadas con todo el entusiasmó que podía transmitir. Y como siempre al final le daba cumplidos por tan hermosa canción y tanta pasión.

Hermoso…_

Sabes damien… estuve pensando, esto no tiene nada que ver con la case de historia_

No pero me gusta que toques para mi_

Damien quiero saber una cosa_

mmm… tu dirás…_

Yo… te gusto?_

Bueno… pues… la verdad si…_

Entonces tú dejaste estas rosas en mi casillero_

Si digo que si… aceptarías tener una relación conmigo?_

Pip lo pensó por un minuto… quería decir que si, pero debía pensar en como lo tomarían las personas si se enterara, pero al carajo con las demás personas, esto que sentía por Damien era especial, jamás sintió algo parecido por nadie, no por Estella.

SI! Me encantaría_

Bien en ese caso_ de la nada saco una rosa solo que esta era roja_ aceptarías ser mi pareja?_

Tomo con delicadeza la planta_ seria un honor…

Se dieron un beso tierno y gentil…

"atención todos los alumnos repórtense en el auditorio de inmediato" era la vos del director…?

Una ves que todos estaban en el auditorio hablo el director…

Le presento al nuevo maestro de geografía… el joven Stanley Marsh

**Es muy tarde mejor hasta aquí le dejo **

**Adiós **


	8. Te dije que no me tocaras!

**Ok tengo algo de tiempo libre, así que continuare esto…**

**No se me ha olvidado esa candente escena porno que les prometí ya no se me amontonen, el ganador es GROPHE y si no les agrada, pues ya ni modo. Pero estará candente y si se portan bien y me dejan comentario haga un CREEK pero ya esta aguántenme las carnitas en lo que llega el momento en donde se demuestran su amor. Solo déjenme actualizo unos capítulos más y listo ya tienen su porno. **

_**+++Seven Teen forever +++**_

Stanley Marsh joven alto, cabello negro, ajos azules, cuerpo de modelo, dientes de comercial de dentífrico, piel blanca, un papacito en todos los aspectos posibles, sumado al hecho de que se graduó de geólogo a temprana edad debido a los contactos de su familia. Piensa adquirís su doctorado en unos cuantos años más y esa materia la impartía con todo gusto.

Ok, muchachos soy Stanley pero me pueden decir Stan, seré su maestro_

¿Qué paso con la maestra?_

Si… bueno su maestra, le dio un paro cardiaco y murió, pero no se pongan tristes yo estoy aquí y nos la pasaremos mejor pues yo se que a ustedes no les agrada la geografía, yo haré cambiar esa idea…_

Christophe escuchaba todas y cada una de las palabras del maestro, la verdad es que la maestra era la única que conocía su mayor secreto. El amaba la geografía, toda la materia tenía que ver con sus gustos, mapas, subsuelo, climas, países extranjeros, hidrografía, orografía, población, idiomas, coordenadas, escala, el comercio no tanto pero de algo serviría. En resumen su materia favorita, si él seguía estudiando (lo cual dudaba mucho) quería ser geólogo. Pero ahora con este maestro… no sabía exactamente qué, pero le atraía de cierta forma, no sabía por qué. (Pero lo más seguro era por lo joven y atractivo que era el maestro a comparación de los otros)

Ok, y sin más mejor comencemos_

Así paso toda la clase, el maestro Marsh tenía una forma peculiar de enseñar, te hablaba con palabras fáciles de entender (sin mencionar que se le escapaba una que otra grosería que o hacia reír o se entendía mejor) pasaba a los alumnos a que respondieran preguntas, ubicaran en los mapas, supieran los países africanos, preguntas de alto nivel, las cuales el topo contestaba siempre, él sabía mucho de esta materia, se gano rápidamente el cariño del maestro. Para lastima de muchos toco el timbre que indicaba el fin de la clase de geografía y seguía la de matemáticas.

Christophe, puedo llamarte así o quieres que te llame de alguna otra forma_

La verdad prefiero que me llamen topo o mole, Christophe me parece muy serio_

Ok topo, me darías tu libreta, he notado que eres muy bueno en esta materia, quiero ver que temas veían con su maestra para ver qué podemos hacer para repasarlos_

El topo tenía dos cuadernos de geografía, uno que usaba para engañar a los demás estudiante, todo rasgado rallado mordido, manchado y solo le faltaba el escupitajo, y otro que era el que entregaba todo limpio bonito y precioso con margen, mapas coloreados y títulos en rojo (el cuaderno que todos envidiarían) le entrego obviamente el limpio.

Gracias chico_

De nada maestro_ sonrió orgulloso.

Oye sabes eres muy apuesto, tendrás novia de seguro_

e-eh p-perdón?_ odiaba que le dijeran esas indirectas, malditos pedófilos!

Perdón no debería hablar de eso contigo verdad_

Baya veo que estás haciendo amistad con los alumnos muy rápido, ¿no lo crees Stanley?_ Gregory… que genial

Oh! Veo que te alegra trabajar con un viejo amigo verdad Greg_

No como crees, yo me alegro de tu estancia aquí_ dijo con falso entusiasmo

El rubio miro con reproche al castaño que apenado corrió a su lugar lo más alejado posible del escritorio del maestro. Stan claramente se dio cuenta de eso y miro a Gregory con cara de "¿Qué?"

No es de tu incumbencia, así que si me permites… esta es mi hora de clase, y tú tienes que ir a la tuya_

Ya voy, pero me tendrás que explicar_ se paro del escritorio salió del salón a su siguiente clase.

No hace falta decir la rivalidad entre los maestros. Y el joven Christophe quedo en medio de esos dos, lo cual no le agradaba mucho, ya bastante complicado era tener una relación con un hombre mayor, ahora que el tenga una pelea con otro que también gusta de él. Que presión.

Así en toda la clase Gregory le lanzaba miradas acusadoras al moreno que de por si estaba nervioso, ahora con los celos de su, si se podrá decir pareja.

Cuando acabar la hora el maestro abandono la sala sin siquiera decirle algo o intentar darle un beso, se fue y entro la maestra de lengua extranjera.

O+O+O

El la sala de maestros…

Stan entro y se sentó en uno de los sillones dispuesto a leer el cuaderno de el topo, todo bien, impresionado por la calidad del cuaderno

Una señorita pelinegra de su misma edad entro para intentar hacerle un poco de "compañía" curiosamente todos los maestros la rechazaron, incluso los nuevos, hasta Kenny le negó su invitación cuando ella ya hasta se quito la blusa el rubio siguió negándose. A ella le parecía que o de verdad no la veían o tenían distintas preferencias sexuales.

Pero ahora la diferencia con este maestro era que ella al momento de verlo, se enamoro perdidamente de el, hora este no se le escaparía de sus manos y se acostaría con el.

Hola amorcito_ saludo coquetamente sentándose a un lado suyo mostrando un poco el escote de su vestido.

Oh! E-este hola, tu debes ser Wendy no? Un gusto soy Stan_ trato por todos los medios mirar a los ojos de la mujer y no su pronunciado pecho

Así que… eres nuevo, en esto de dar clases, si gustas podría asesorarte…_ se acercó mas haciendo que la cara del joven quedara a pocos centímetros de su pecho.

B-bueno n-no será necesario, y-yo se p-perfectamente c-como lidiar con los a-alumnos_ trato de cerrar los ojos pero no pudo, voltear pero tampoco.

Oh entonces quieres que te ayude en… otros asuntos…_ clara indirecta

Jejejeje si… ¡NO! No gracias pero e-eso es imposible_

¡Que! No, no me rechaces tu bien lo quieres, eres mío_

Escucha, eres hermosa pero, la cosa es que, no puedo_

Es que acaso eres gay_

NO! Pero, ay alguien mas, y… no puedo hacerlo, lo siento pero así son las cosas_ se levanto y salió corriendo.

Wendy estuvo a punto de dar el grito, no podía ser, todos los maestros se negaron a ella, imposible, malditos cegatones.

O+O+O

Entonces se puso celoso_ Pip sonrió triunfante ante la anécdota contada por su amigo francés

No lo se me lanzó miradas el resto de la clase y… no se veía muy feliz_

Si se puso celoso, pero… ¿Qué sientes tu por el nuevo maestro?_

Bueno yo…._ dudaba, la verdad que el nuevo maestro era mas agradable y amable que Gregory, mas el rubio peleo por el y demostró que quería algo con el y además Stan solo dijo un comentario_ supongo que… no lo se_

Si se nota que sabes lo que sientes, bien me voy adiós_

O+O+O+

Butters…_

Dime Kenny_

Que opinas del nuevo maestro?_

Oh! No lo se, el… parece que es buena persona, se ve muy amigable y gracioso_

¿Te gusta?_

¡KENNY! Como preguntas eso! Sabes muy bien que al que quiero es a ti!_

Si pero… si e algún momento dejaras de sentir eso por mi…_

El rubio menor volteo a ver al mayor con una cara de incredulidad sorprendente, es que acaso no confiaba en sus sentimientos

¿Como puedes preguntar eso?_

No lo se, tal ves, s-si el te gusta, dímelo, yo quiero que seas feliz_

El menor sonrió y le dio un cálido eso en los labios.

Y soy feliz, con el maestro del que me enamore_

Gracias_ siguió abrazando a su pequeño niño en la privacidad del patio trasero.

O+O+O

Oh! Dios llegare tarde muy tarde!_ el pequeño niño de los tics corría como desgraciado por toda la escuela, cuando choco con alguien_ p-perdón no lo vi, AH!

Descuida amigo, ben te ayudo_ tomo la mano del tipo mayor como apoyo_ oye eres bastante lindo_

AH! GAH!_

Perdón! No quise asustarte de verdad_

Ah! Dios me quieres hacer daño!_

No! No lo pienses así yo solo…_

Hey! Que crees que haces!_

Craig!_ el rubio se escondió detrás de el

Craig! No, no creas que intentaba algo malo, yo… lo único que hice fue ayudarlo_

Tweek es eso cierto?_

Yo, yo, yo no lo se! GAH! Perdón!_

No te preocupes_ Craig le acaricio su cabeza_ no te pasara nada, ahora ve a tu clase

El rubio obedeció y se fue corriendo por el pasillo doblando la esquina.

Craig enserio, no paso nada_

Te creo_

Pero no te acerques a el_

Que quieres decir con eso_ pregunto el pedagogo intrigado

Solo hazme caso_

Ok, mátenme por favor_

Así paso el resto del día, que quiso ayudar a Butters a cargar su guitarra, Kenny se molesta, que quería escuchar las dudas de Pip, Damien se molesta, y lo curioso es que las amenazas al acercarse a esos chicos iban para exclusivamente ellos, nada de los demás alumnos, solo esos cuatro. Como diciendo, a los demás hazles lo que se te de la gana, pero a este no me lo tocas.

Puesto que al final del día pensaba interrogar a esos tipos, del porque de su actitud tan hostil hacia simples, que según el eran gestos de gentileza

O+O+O+

Al terminar las clases, Damien, Kenny, Craig y Gregory se reunían, ¿Qué hacían? Fácil, se ponían a tocar los instrumentos del salón de música y recordad cuando ellos se conocieron en la facultad, todos en diferentes pero se conocieron y se volvieron amigos. (Y si también conocían a Stan, ¿porque? Por mujeriego) esa era la principal razón por la cual no querían que se acercara a sus chicos.

Dar es dar-

Y no fijarte en ella y su marera de actuar-

Dar es dar-

Y no decirle a nadie si quedarse o escapar-

Y cuando el mundo se pregunta del porque, porque, porque, porque, porque da vuelta la rueda, porque no te detenes_

Yo te digo que, Dar es dar_

Hoy los tiempos van a mil, y tu extraño corazón, ya no capta como antes, las pulsiones del amor_

Yo te digo que, Dar es dar_

Cielo o infierno lo mismo da, da, da_

Dar es dar, es encontrar en alguien lo que nunca encontras, cantan muy bien_

Los otros jóvenes se le quedaron mirando muy sorprendidos.

Esta bien, se que me extrañaron pero no lo tienen que ocultar tanto_

Que quieres qui?_

Quiero saber que se traen con esos chicos_

Y eso a ti como que, ¿Qué carajos te importa?_

Quiero saberlo… pues al parecer ustedes tienen una relación más íntima con esos chicos ¿no?_

¿y que si no te queremos decir?_ interrumpió Craig

No lo se, tal ves se me escape en una de mis antas platicas con la directora…_

Uh! NO lo arias_

¿Quieres apostar?_

De acuerdo, ganaste, pero jamás e lo comentaras a nadie, ni siquiera por equivocación ¡entendido! _

Me parece bien_

Nos descubriste, tenemos una relación con esos chicos, no es nada malo, es sincero y no solo por placer, búrlate si quieres, pero es lo que sentimos, y si no te parece ya te puedes ir al demonio!_ soltó Damien con amargura

Así que, no te les acerques_

¿Porque no?_

No somos estúpidos, bien sabemos lo tuyo, eres peor que Kenny en sus años de juventud_

Y ahora que acaso no sigo joven cabron!- grito indignado el ubio

Mas joven imbécil, le llegabas a todo lo que se moviera_

Acaso ustedes cren que yo…_

No lo creemos, lo sabemos, así que por favor, no te acerques a mi Christophe, pase mucho tiempo para que me tuviera confianza y no dejare que un marica venga y eche a perder todo mi trabajo!_

Todos sabían que Gregory era un tipo calmado y razonable, pero cuando se metían con sus cosas se volvía una bestia, que gritaba e insultaba a diestra y siniestra. Así que como Stan se sobrepaso con su castaño, no estaba nada feliz con el, y no le bastaba una simple disculpa, así que salió del salón echando humos.

Nunca toques las cosas de papá Gregory_ se burlo Craig

A el no le agrado mucho la forma en la que te acercaste al chico_

Te recomiendo que no lo hagas enojar, esta un poco molesto últimamente_

Pero si quieres puedes desquitarte con la perra de la prefecta Wendy_

No estoy desesperado_

Mas te vale, cuando papá se enoja tiene un humor que pocos conocen y viven para contarlo_

O+O+O

Gregory echaba humos por los pasillos de la ahora bacía escuela, sabia muy bien que el topo se quedada una hora mas a dormir el los jardines de la escuela, lo busco por todos los jardines hasta que por fin o encontró, respirando tranquilamente debajo de la sombra de un enorme árbol.

¡Despierta!_ lo zarandeo bruscamente tomándolo de los hombros.

AH! Q-que p-paso_ miro a la persona que lo despertó_ ¿Gregory? ¿Qué quieres?_ preguntaba todavía con voz adormilada

¡Cállate!_

¡¿Qué?_

Gregory lo comenzó a besar apasionadamente, Chris luchaba por separarlo pero la diferencia de fuerza era mucha y no podía moverlo; cuando el británico metió su lengua en la cavidad del otro. Mientras las manos de Gregory buscaban desesperadamente una entrada para tocar piel; cuando por fin se separaron, el topo gritaba que no lo tocara.

¡Gregory! ¡NO! ¡Por favor no!- se retorcía por los toqueteos muy agresivos del mayor

Gregory hiso caso omiso a las plegarias de del francés, tomo las manos del moreno y las estampo contra el tronco de la pared y con la otra le arranco la camisa, los ojos de Christophe reflejaran completo pánico. Gregory le comenzó a morder, chupar y lamer su cuello.

¡GREGORY!_

Tampoco lo escucho y bajo sus besos a su pecho, su mano desabrocho los pantalones militares del mas joven y si ninguna ceremonia introducido su mano en la ropa interior.

Una gota de agua cayó en la cabeza de Gregory, levanto la vista y vio al chico… llorando; soltó de inmediato las manos del moreno, las cuales se dirigieron a su entrepierna, se acurruco contra el tronco del árbol, y los sollozos n terminaban.

Chris…_ trato de tocarlo pero el menor aparto de un manotazo.

El topo lo volteo a ver, esos ojos esmeralda con gruesas lágrimas y sollozos interminables.

Perdón… Christophe…._

Te dije que no me tocaras así…_ artículo entre llantos y lagrimas

Yo… Chris, lo lamento, no quería_

Sabes como me sentí?_

Por favor perdóname, no… no quería que!_

Te odio!_

Chris…_

Te dije que no quería que me tocaras de esa forma, estuviste a punto de violarme, te odio!_

No, Chris por favor…_

Y pensar que yo si te amaba!_ salió corriendo, fuera del contacto con ese hombre.

Bien Greg, eres un perfecto idiota, acabas de violar a ese chico, y escuchaste lo ultimo que dijo, dijo que te amaba, pero que hiciste?, lo violaste! Ahora la cosa es… como recuperar lo que perdiste.

O+O+O

Christophe lloraba inconsolable sentado en la anca de un parque, justo acababa de darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tenia asía su profesor, estaba seguro, pero el llego e hiso lo que prometió no hacer.

Lo prometió_ lloriqueaba_ prometió tenerme paciencia, prometió no tocarme.

¿Quién prometió no tocarte?_

**Jajajaja a que esa no se la esperaban ¿verdad? Y si son listas, notaron que eso no fue la escena verdadera eso fue intento de violación, que se me ocurrió mientras dormía en clase de matemáticas. Saben como soy chida y las quiero, pongamos un poco mas…**

Na-nadie, no se preocupe_

Como no preocuparme cuando uno llora así_

No-no estoy llorando_

Ah! No! Entonces que haces, ¿sudar por los ojos?_

Jejeje_

Así esta mejor, sabes, si algo no me gusta es ver a las personas llorar, se ven feos, hay muchas cosas por no llorar_

Tal ves_

Puedo preguntar… ¿Por qué llorabas?_

La verdad, una persona que… yo creí era de fiar… hiso algo que le dije no quería que me hiciera…_

Y… eso es por lo que llorabas? Jeje hay ustedes se ahogan en un baso de agua, lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar a esa persona porque lo hiso, si sabia que no te agradaba_

Pero…_

Acaso tu escuchaste sus motivos?

No, pero el bien sabia que me sentía mal si lo hacia_

Pero puede que… hubiera sido un arranque de enojo, escúchalo, veras que no lo hiso a propósito_

De verdad lo cree?_

Claro, es estúpido arruinar tan buena relación por una tontería_

Gracias, usted es muy bueno escuchando_

Soy maestro, ¿no? Es my trabajo_

No muy lejos…

Cabron, le dije que no se acercara a mi francesito, pero me las pagara… _

**Ahora si es larguito para su disfrute. Gracias y hasta la próxima actualización. **

**¡Dejen comentario si no, no actualizo! (no es jodedera, de verdad no lo hago)**


	9. ¿que tan complicado es pedir perdon?

**S**tan suspiro por tercera vez, azoto su cabeza contra la pared, la verdad se sentía como una mierda, la verdad el no hiso nada malo, solo trato de ayudar y termino por salirle en tiro por la culata, ahora su amigo Gregory lo odia, Christophe lo rechazo, los demás maestros se alejan de el por temor a que les arruines sus relaciones y lo peor… Wendy no lo dejaba en paz, la verdad a cada rato venia y le insinuaba, le declaraba o exigía sexo… y a qué joven no le encantaría una noche con aquella caliente mujer hehe pues al parecer a él… La verdad, no podía negar que Wendy era hermosa, pero no sentía nada de atracción por ella, por dios que le dirían loco, pero para él y… bueno el maestro en general de la escuela no era más que una zorra…

Delante de él paso el joven de castaños cabellos pasó frente a él y tomo asiento en su lugar hasta el fondo del salón, tenía la mirada en el suelo, pero fácilmente podías deducir que estaba deprimido, lo que más le cabreaba era que no podía hacer nada, no podía meterse más, porque no pudo guardar su distancia.

"_algo mas Dios, algún regalo mas"_

Entro al salón. Sonó la campana, tenía que trabajar no podía dejar que sus problemas lo dominaran, tenía que distraerse de algún modo, y por primera vez el trabajo era la solución o… eso pensó hasta que llamaron a la puerta del salón. La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a la prefecta.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Un estudiante nuevo…

La joven mujer, literalmente arrojo al nuevo chico dentro del aula.

El moreno solo miro petrificado como el chico se presentaba ante los que ahora serian sus nuevos compañeros. Era acaso ¿él?...

-Hola, mi nombre es Kyle

**E**scucho el sonido de la campana, golpeo su cabeza con el pupitre, le dolía la cabeza demasiados pensamientos en ella. Tenía tanta furia que sacar, quería agarrar a cierto maestro que estaba frente a él dando clase y matarlo a golpes.

¡Malditos sentimientos cursis! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa Gregory! Carajo, tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, pero a la vez besarlo hasta quedarse sin aliento… ¡NO! Maldito sentimentalismo, porque tuvo que ser con alguien tan diferente a él, aunque debía admitir que le daba un toque divertido a la relación… pero el intento… ¡lo arruino todo!

Quería llorar, pero sabía que no ayudaría en nada, lo hecho, hecho estaba, maldijo a su madre y padre, los maldeciría para siempre por arruinar su infancia. Por abandonarlo por explotarlo, jamás los perdonaría, también a Gregory… el maldito las pagaría así tuviera que matarlo.

La cabeza le punzaba, era una migraña horrible, soltó un gruñido, tomo su cabeza con ambas manos, todo el lugar daba vueltas. Se puso de pie, tenía que salir.

-Joven…

-¡aaaahhh!

Grito con todas sus fuerzas aun sosteniéndose la cabeza, era un dolor punzante agudo e insoportable.

-¿algún problema Chris?

Se desplomo, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza contra el piso.

-¡Christophe!

**E**ra hora libre, y el pedagogo de negros cabellos se las arreglo para sacar al chico británico de las clases y encerrarse los dos en el salón de historia, para una… "pequeña charla"

Con unos besos desesperados a lo largo de la cara del chico, quería tenerlo cerca, sentirlo, pero ahora ya no le bastaba solo la cara, quería pasar a todo su cuerpo. Aunque eso ya lo había intentado infinidad de veces el joven más pequeño no lo dejaba, ahora que lo tenía desprevenido podría por lo menos dejar una marca en su cuellito blanco.

-Damien…

Suspiro Pip, el sabía que no podía dejar que Damien lo viera, tenía que esconderlo, pero… sus toques eran tan suaves la lujuria lo invadió y dejo que continuara.

Damien guio sus manos a la gruesa bufanda negra que cargaba Pip, retirándola y tirándola en el suelo, tenía la intención de seguir, pero hubo algo que lo detuvo, que bajo toda su lujuria y la dejo en ceros.

Pip aun sin percatarse de la seriedad en la que se torno Damien seguía con los ojos serrados y esperando los besos que no llegaron.

-Quien te hiso esto

-Damien…

El moreno vio horrorizado las horribles marcas arañazos y moretones que se encontraban en la fina y blanca piel de Pip. La furia rápidamente se le subió a la cabeza, pero trato de controlarla ya que se trataba de su angelito y no quería espantarlo ni que conociera su la do salvaje cuando se molestaba.

-¿Quién te lastimo Pip?

Pero el rubio guardo silencio y le escondió la mirada entre su cabellera, tenía mucha vergüenza de que Damien lo viera, le avergonzaba todas esas marcas… se sentía un monstruo.

Al ver el silencio de Pip el moreno tomo al toro por los cuernos y de un tirón arranco el suéter rojo de Pip, tomo un extremo de la camisa blanca y la doblo para arriba, viendo atónito el pecho también marcado del rubio.

-Pip… por favor dime quien te hiso daño

-Yo… Damien… no puedo… perdóname

Se las arreglo para zafarse de los brazos de Damien y salió corriendo, dejando a Damien hecho una furia, en sus ojos se reflejaban las llamas del infierno una furia contenida, tomo su termo y saco un hielo apretándolo con fuerza derritiéndolo.

Pip corrió hacia los baños a tratar de arreglarse la ropa, limpiando las lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos, odiaba mentir sobre esto, sobre todo a Damien, pero no quería poner a los que amaba en riesgo, el pagaría las consecuencias solo. Miro su cuello marcado y dio un sollozo seguido de un llanto terrible.

-Lo lamento Damien… pero no quiero que te lastime a ti también.

Tapo con cuidado su cuello con la bufanda, esos golpes dolían todos los días, a duras penas podía caminar correctamente, Damien no vio el resto de su cuerpo, estaba como atacado por una bestia, lo que no era tan diferente a la realidad. Por eso lo cubría con cuidado, incluso se las arreglo para cubrirse en deportes, tenía que sacar buenas notas y en medio año salir de su casa. No aguantaría ahí mucho más tiempo.

Salió a su clase, tendría cuidado para evitar al Damien el resto del día.

**D**espertó en la enfermería con la cabeza vendada. El dolor de cabeza disminuyo pero aun estaba ahí, sumado a su estomago que rugía reclamando comida, que no ha recibido en más o menos una semana. Lamentablemente no tenía ni un quinto en el bolsillo. Trato de pararse pero el equilibrio le fallo y casi resbala. Eso hiso que la enfermera despegara la vista de su revista de chismes y lo viera con ojos cansados.

-Ya despertaste mocoso

-Tengo diecisiete años, no soy ningún mocoso, cuarentona

-Como digas mocoso ya lárgate

-Está bien bruja, ya me voy

Aun con hambre salió de la enfermería, conseguiría algo de comer, lamentablemente no sería por las buenas, revido su bolsillo del pantalón y encontró lo que buscaba.

Se oculto en un oscuro pasillo, en la espera de un idiota desprevenido, cuando escucho los pasos acercarse, esto sería muy sencillo, hecho una mirada un chico de primer año, presa fácil, apretó el mango de la navaja. Cuando el chico estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, bruscamente lo tomo del cuello y lo azoto contra la pared.

-ahora amigo me darás todo lo que tengas

-p-pero yo…

-no te hagas del rogar y dámelo

-Escucha amigo yo no…

-no me lo darás… ok eso tiene solución

Estaba a punto de cortarle el cuello al muchacho, cuando una mano, tomo con fuerza su brazo para después estrellarlo contra la pared. El chico castaño obviamente enfurecido busco al culpable de arruinar sus planes, pero cuando lo vio, no podía ser otro que el estúpido de Gregory.

-vete, yo lo arreglo

El chico más joven de todos salió corriendo aterrorizado dejando a los dos con sus propios problemas.

-ahora también robas ¿Qué no aras tu?

-Déjame…

-por favor entiende no lo hice a propósito, estaba enojado y…

-nada mas pretextos, podrás disculparte todo lo que quieras pero yo no te entenderé jamás

-Por favor yo… te amo…

-si eso fuera verdad tu tendrías paciencia y no intentarías nada hasta que estuviera listo

-así que esto ya no es solo lo que paso en el jardín…

-tú no lo entiendes… yo me largo.

Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y tenía la intención de correr, pero ahora su estomago le dolía, no comer durante tantos días… no era lo mejor. Se arrodillo con ambas manos en su vientre.

-Chris… ¿Qué te sucede?

Fue cuando su mente se reacciono, el robaba porque no tenía nada que comer, bueno sabia que la mayor parte de este pueblo era pobre o clase media pero…

- Chris déjame ayudarte

El orgullo era más grande que sus sentimientos de arreglar lo sucedido. Trato de ponerse de pie y caminar a pesar del dolor, cargo un poco de energía y corrió lo más lejos que pudo. Encontró una puerta abierta y se encerró. Recargado en la puerta se dejo caer… odiaba su actitud ante estas situaciones… podría matar al presidente pero no enfrentar al maestro de matemáticas… que gran mercenario, cobarde.

_Aun estaba molesto por lo que paso con Gregory, pero en maestro Stan era muy divertido. Debía admitir que lo hacía olvidar y sacarle una sonrisa, era muy agradable, así que terminando esto iría con Gregory y se tragaría su orgullo._

_-Así que no me quisiste escuchar… _

_-¿Gregory?_

_-tenias que acercarte a el _

_-que haces aquí_

_-buscando lo que es mío_

_-¿Cómo que, lo que es tuyo?_

_-cállate no es asunto tuyo _

_-Greg cálmate, el no es un niño lo que le hesite estuvo mal tendrías que disculparte_

_-crees que no lo sé, el no me quiere escuchar_

_-Oigan sigo aquí _

_-tú Stan solo arruinaste lo que yo eh logrado._

_-no lo arruina, ese fuiste tú pasándote de listo con el _

_-quieres pelear _

_-aquí estoy _

_No recuerdo lo que paso pero de un momento a otro mi cuerpo reacciono y termine por darle un derechazo en la cara a Gregory, pero la verdad ya me había hartado y además se lo merecía. Pero lo que dije después no sé de donde lo saque pero…_

_-escúchame, y escúchame muy bien, ya me canse de tu actitud, a mi no puedes dominarme, no soy tuyo, no soy propiedad de nadie, y el que lo arruino todo fuiste tú, por ser así por casi violarme, eso fue lo que derramo el vaso. Así que no vengas a acusar a Stan de nada. _

_El rubio no dijo nada, solo se levanto, se sacudió el polvo y se alejo si nada más que decir dejando al castaño y moreno solos._

_El topo estaba más que frustrado, intentando arrancarse los cabellos de la cabeza aguantando las ganas de ir por Gregory y matarlo de un golpe en los bajos._

_-topo cálmate_

_-pero es que es un estúpido_

_Stan tomo las manos de Chris he hiso que se sentara en la banca del parque arrodillándose frente a él para quedar a su altura._

_-me encantaría molerle la cara a golpes_

_-no creo que sea buena idea, ves que esta tonto y si lo golpeas, lo dejaras peor_

_-me pregunto si hice bien al elegirlo_

_-mmm… pues tal vez no lo fue _

_-¿Qué insinúas?_

_-que… si alguien te hiso llorar, no merece tu amor._

_-ok… y que…._

_Los labios del maestro se juntaron con los suyos en un beso, un beso francés, puesto que la lengua de Stan era rápida y quería probar a Christophe lo más posible; el castaño sin embargo, no hacía nada, fácilmente lo podía apartar, pero no lo hacía, podía corresponder el baro pero tampoco lo hacía. Solo se quedo ahí y se dejo hacer._

_Cuando se separaron, el topo dejo escapar una carcajada y negó con la cabeza._

_-gracias pero yo ya tengo a alguien y… no eres tú_

_Stan bajo la mirada, pero Chris volvió a reír_

_-tú también tienes a alguien… y no soy yo_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-no lo sé, pero gracias por intentar consolarme _

Ahora encerrado como niño asustado, maldecía por lo bajo tenía que fumar algo. Pero oh sorpresa, no tenía dinero…

-maldita sea…

**¡STOCH! **

¿sí?

¿Dónde está Tweek?

Oh….

Miro al maestro con una carita picarona.

-¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

- no te importa, ahora contesta…

-huy que carácter , pero lo que pasa es que se enfermo y está en su casa

- Bien ahora ve con Mc Cormick que ya te está esperando

-de acuerdo ya me voy…

Tal vez saliendo del trabajo podría darle una corta visita, no, espera y sus padres, lo más seguro es que lo estén cuidando, aunque ya estaba grandecito el niño, solo daría una miradita y si ahí estaban sus padres.

"maldito pedófilo"

Se dijo a sí mismo, se burlo un poco de sí mismo, la verdad es que ya no le importaba, él quería a Tweek, y nadie le aria cambiar de opinión.

**Butters **estaba en la puerta con una sonrisa luminosa como todos los días, estaría con Kenny y cuando ese momento del día llegaba no podía evitar sonreír.

-Kenny ya llegue para…

-Butters

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-por favor deja que te explique…

Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Butters, lo que rompió el corazón de Kenny, quien lo culpaba, encontrando a la persona que creías amar con la prefecta semidesnuda sobre en piano con Kenny agarrando sus muñecas, no era una escena que le gustaría ver, pero lo pero era que Butters mal interpreto las cosas, ella estaba ahí desde que el llego y solo quería sacarla para evitar precisamente eso.

-Butters no lo mal interpretes, podemos hablar

Pero era tarde, su confianza cayó al suelo, tal vez no era suficiente, tal vez lo que el ofrecía era poco comparado con lo que la prefecta, solo mírenlo era un enclenque y niño de un matrimonio no deseado, comparado con la hermosa prefecta, no tenia oportunidad, quizá en esos aspectos no podía satisfacer a Kenny. No tendría caso si eso era lo que hacía feliz a Kenny, salió corriendo, era una imagen que no deseaba seguir viendo.

-no Butters espera

-Kenny hagámoslo, no hay nadie

-Muérete maldita zorra

-cuál es su problema, porque no quieren.

-porque eres una zorra, no puedes esperar que aquí alguien si quiera piense en algo contigo, no puedes mantener una relación, ni una noche sería buena idea contigo, no sabemos qué enfermedades traes, prefiero estar solo que mal acompañado.

Y con esas palabras salió corriendo tras su Butters y rogar que lo entendiera y no terminara como con Gregory.

**L**a puerta del salón se abrió, la luz entro al oscuro lugar donde Christopher seguía acurrucado junto a la ventana, mirando como todos regresaban a sus casas, que lastima que él no tenía ese lujo.

-Ahora a que vienes

-escucha, se que te lastime, eso fue un error y jamás perdonare lo que hice

-y…

-quisiera por favor, que me explicaras porque reaccionas de esa forma ante las muestras de afecto.

-llamas afecto a un intento de violación

-sabes a lo que me refiero

-porque he de decirte…

-porque no quiero que pase de nuevo y porque sé que te hace sentir mal, quiero ayudarte

-preocúpate por tus asuntos, no tengo nada que explicar, lo único que importa es que no deseo que se repita.

-por favor

-no

-dímelo, te escucharte, no le diré a nadie

- no, no la harás, para estar más seguros ni siquiera yo te lo diré

-esta relacionado con tu familia verdad

-yo me largo de aquí…

-es verdad…

Gregory tomo firmemente la muñeca del Topo para que no saliera corriendo.

-Fue tu madre

-déjame

-¿Qué fue lo que hiso?

- abuso de mi, de acuerdo, mi padre nos dejo y ella era una puta, no le bastaba con ofrecerse, si no que me ofreció a mí, hombres y mujeres pagaban por acariciarme, cinco años toqueteado por cerdos, hasta que escape, ¿contento?

-Chris… ósea que tú

-sigo siendo virgen, ella conocía muy bien el valor de una virgen y no dejaba que se pasaran, pero no cambia el hecho de que podían tocarme libremente.

-lo lamento

-si yo también… ahora que estas enterado, búrlate y déjame

Tomo al menor en brazos, acariciando esos desordenados cabellos, acercándolo mas a su cuerpo. Lo amaba y sabia que hiso algo mal ahora más que nunca tendría que controlar su carácter.

-perdóname, estaba celoso, lo admito, tenía miedo de que me dejaras por Stan, te quería solo para mi

-Si ahora ya aclarado podrías soltarme por favor, no puedo respirar

-Ven te invito un café…

-no acepto caridad

Muy tarde Gregory ya lo estaba jalando en contra de los berrinches del otro.

**-Kyle… **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-He venido por ti

-Pero tu madre, ella…

-Yo ya tengo dieciocho años no puede mandarme

-Kyle…

Cállate y disfruta

Beso con pasión a su maestro, extrañaba tanto tenerlo cerca.

**Hola, cuánto tiempo **

**¿Tres meses? Ups perdón pero es que la verdad me trabe y no sabía cómo continuarlo, pero ya que estoy aquí… les daré un adelanto de mi próximo proyecto.**

**Ya que termine "los rubios se revelan" traeré un nuevo fic, no sé como lo titulare, no les diré de que tratara, pero una cosa si les digo será CRYLE! Intentaremos con eso a ver cómo nos va **

**Bien aclarado eso me retiro hasta otros 6 meses más… ¡MENTIRA! Pero es en serio **


	10. Era un día lluvioso

Era un día lluvioso, podía decir que no dejaría de llover si no hasta el día siguiente, odiaba estos días… cuando no se tiene un lugar para vivir las noches y tardes lluviosas son una molestia, ahora sin dinero no podía ni pagar su comida, había comido un poco ayer de su salida con Gregory pero aun así el tenia más de una semana sin probar bocado y a duras penas podía moverse naturalmente, hacia un condenado frio, el no tenía ninguna ropa para abrigarse, ahora mojado y con las corrientes de viento helado, era un martirio.

Por lo menos su único consuelo era que casi llegaba a la escuela y por lo menos ahí no había tanto frio y eran unos cuantos grados más caliente.

-mira quien está aquí, si no es el famoso tipo, ¿El Topo?

- depende del marica que pregunte

- venimos en nombre de tu amigo, Tony

-¿lo recuerdas?

- ahora ese gordo ¿qué mierda quiere de mi?

-quiere que lo visites

-no creo sobrevivir a otra visita a mis amigos

- no tienes opción francesito

-¿asunto?

-que le pagues el dinero que le debes, has acumulado demasiadas facturas francés… ahora tendrás que pagar

- eh… sabe está lloviendo, estoy mojado, creo que mañana estaré resfriado, porque no regresan en un mes o dos

-¿tú no entiendes verdad?

- la verdad si los entiendo ese es mi problema…

-bien ahora sabrás lo que sigue

- desgraciadamente si…

Se des ato su fiel pala de la espalda y se coloco en posición de defensa esto no sería bonito eran prácticamente cinco contra uno, y él no estaba en condiciones de pelear, pero no quedaría como cobarde al huir de el reto, aunque perdiera el lo daría todo. Solo esperaba de algún modo conseguir el dinero para Tony, como fuera, esto solo era una advertencia el próximo asalto seria con armas de fuego, y ahí sí que no escaparía con vida.

**En la escuela…**

Miro conteniendo las lagrimas por la ventana, era muy doloroso estar ahí, miro su cuerpo y se toco el pecho, el no era rival de nada, comparado con Wendy él era un simple debilucho niño. De una familia rota y sin mucha libertad, siendo castigado por su padre prácticamente por el simple hecho de ser su hijo. Regreso so vista al frente, el maestro daba su clase con una sonrisa… se abrazo a sí mismo, desde el principio era mala idea, el era prácticamente un galán, podría tener a cualquier chica a sus pies, fue muy apresurado toda su relación, bueno si a eso se le pudo llamar relación, era verdad pasaron buenos tiempos y sin previo aviso ya estaba entregando su cuerpo al profesor que le robo el corazón, parecía que era de verdad, que era amor sincero así que no se resistió y lo entrego todo. Se sentía sucio por pensar que algún día alguien como Kenny se fijaría en el.

-" porque no puedo tomar bien mis decisiones"

Susurro dejando que las lagrimas bajaran por sus ahora pálidas mejillas, inhalo fuertemente, tenía que ser fuerte, no lloraría por eso, el no lo valía, no valía ni una sola lagrima de él, rápidamente se seco la cara y se enderezo, tenía que mantener la cordura.

Enfrente del salón

Las cosas no eran tan diferentes; se le quebraba el corazón al ver a su Butters llorando, tratando de ocultarlo, era más que obvio pero por suerte él no era visto porque se sentó en la parte trasera del salón, suspiro hondamente, si fuera por él, ya estaría besándolo pidiendo de rodillas su perdón, aunque todavía no sabía muy bien porque se disculpaba, el no hizo nada malo, encontró a Wendy sobre el piano y la estaba corriendo para que precisamente no ocurriera este tipo de malentendidos, pero en fin, tenía un plan…

_Después de correr inútilmente tras Butters, no le quedo más remedio que regresar a su departamento, pero… como las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve no llevo su camioneta al trabajo, tendría que caminar y congelarse el culo._

_Bueno de distracción tenía los escaparates de las tiendas del centro de la ciudad -ahora south park y era prácticamente una ciudad- veía muchas cosas que él ya tenía, que le hacían falta, que consideraba inútiles, que quería pero por el momento no podía pagar –Kenny no era tan pobre, era de clase media alta gracias a una herencia de parte de un nuevo padre después de que los biológicos se divorciaron- pero hubo un escaparate que llamo mas su atención que el resto. _

_Era una joyería… tenía un escaparate con un vidrio muy grueso tal vez para evitar los robos, unos bonitos collares, pulseras, aretes para mujer, pero en especial un anillo de oro 24 quítales, con una pequeño zafiro en el centro, era muy bonito, se quedo mirándolo pro un buen rato, que en poco tiempo y sin darse cuenta el dueño de la joyería salió y pregunto:_

_-¿Algo en especial para alguna señorita?_

_- la "señorita" está un poco molesta conmigo _

_-podría intentar pedir disculpas con un presente que demuestre su amor por ella_

_-"ella" es demasiado importante como para sobornarla con regalos costosos…_

_Pero se imagino a Butters con una sonrisa de felicidad, con tan precioso regalo, y susurrando una palabra que los uniría por siempre. Eso le dio una idea, para recuperar a Butters tendría que hacerle una propuesta que demostraba su devoción y que no era solo pasajero, que de verdad lo amaba._

_-¿Cuánto dijo que costaba? _

Sonrió triunfante y metió la mano en su bolsillo, sintiendo la cajita aterciopelada, pronto estaría de regreso con Butters, y esta vez ni Wendy será capaz de separarlos.

Sonó la campana anunciando el fin de clases, todos salieron a sus respectivos hogares, los maestros fueron citados a una junta… así que todos y sin excepción estaban metidos en la oficina de la directora. Como siempre el grupito de jóvenes en un rincón charlando… mas en especial un Rubio algo preocupado.

El único que ahora no preguntaba ni intentaba hacer charla con los demás era Stan, que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tarareando una melodía miraba el mundo color rosa a su alrededor. Eso era de esperarse… pues aunque nadie lo sabía, su aluno favorito de su ultimo empleo regreso para buscarlo, de cierto modo lo conmovía y le preocupaba, si la gorda madre de Kyle, se sabría lo que paso entre ellos la ultima vez, tendría que escapar a una ciudad más alejada otra vez. No, Kyle ahora estaba con él, mayor de edad, podía hacer lo que quisieran y nadie tenía porque decir o hacer nada ellos eran felices y es lo que contaba…

Damien… bueno, Damien respiraba hondamente, podías escuchar que contaba para tranquilizarse, los ojos azules amenazaban con cambiar a rojo escarlata –que normalmente sucedía cuando estaba enojado- casi al borde de perder todo lo que se llama autocontrol, pero… al recordar las marcas en el cuerpo de Pip, sus moretones, sus cicatrices, le llenaban de una furia ciega, quería encontrar al pendejo que se le ocurrió tocarlo y matarlo a golpes, para que sintiera todo lo que su Pip sufrió.

En cuanto a Craig, la verdad tenia la vista perdida en el techo, como si este fuera la cosa más interesante en todo el jodido mundo, tal vez tenía algo que ver con Tweek pero puede que tal vez no… quizá quisiera repetir los hechos de su primer encuentro oficial con él, claro si olvidar la discreción, después de todo solo le faltaban unos pocos meces para que eso dejara de ser ilegal. Bueno… nadie tenía porque enterarse ¿verdad? Solo tenía que esperar. (Por desgracia Craig, es lo que tú quieras pero no paciente)

Bueno. Un rubio en especial no se veía muy bien, estaba más perdido y misterioso de lo normal, teína la mirada perdida, buscaba con los ojos algo… o a alguien? No lo sabías era como una copia barata de Tweek sin café.

Gregory estaba más que preocupado, Christophe prometió que estaría con el después de clases para hablar más sobre… bueno, asuntos familiares del pasado, pero después de no encontrarlo en su clase, creyó que tal vez no estaba listo para mirarlo como lo tendrá que ser su maestro. Pregunto por él a los demás, a sus amigos a… sus no tan amigos, nadie lo había visto, estaba muy preocupado, y con la lluvia que no paraba mas, tal vez le paso algo…

-Bueno, docentes aquí presentes, no sé si lo han escuchado pero últimamente se han reportado muchos casos de maestros con relaciones inapropiadas con sus alumnos…

Los pedagogos más jóvenes callaron sus pensamientos y de inmediato dirigieron su atención a la directora, todos carcomiéndose las uñas… seria acaso que alguien los descubrió, alguien fue de chismoso. Todos temían lo peor, sabían perfectamente el castigo por eso, aunque si les preguntaran, ellos no se arrepentían de nada, es verdad que eran menores de edad y prácticamente son 10 años mayores, eso no es tan grave, ¿verdad?

-lo que me preocupa aquí, es que me han llegado rumores de ese tipo de relaciones, les digo solo una cosa… quien sea atrapado, su castigo será el peor que el sistema puede ofrecer.

-disculpe la interrupción pero, como sabe que es en esta escuela ¿Quién se lo ha dicho?

-gracias por mostrar interés Gregory, pero aquí no se trata de quien lo dijo, si no de pararlo, pero si le interesa… son los mismos alumnos quienes lo rumoran

-no cree que es algo precipitado guiarse por los rumores de unos simples niños?

-lo es Craig, pero no quiero correr riesgo… desprestigiar a esta escuela sería un golpe duro. Así que designe a alguien que vigilara los pasillos en busca de sospechosos, no les diré quien es por seguridad.

- así que de pronto creemos en los rumores de una chica que se enojo con un maestro por no ponerle so diez e inventa que toca niños… donde queda el profesionalismo ahí

- le digo Damien que es orden directa, no es una pregunta, así que le sugiero precaución, si me entero de que ha sido usted. Buenas tardes o quiero decir buena suerte

-que le hace pensar que tengo ese tipo de relaciones - contesto nervioso- yo no soy así – trato de mentir lo mejor que pudo, ya tenía practica- no puede probar nada

Lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro que solo pocos alcanzaron a escuchar, la directora desapareció tras la puerta y todos los profesores salieron, los más jóvenes como siempre en el salón de música, discutiendo medidas que aplicarían para no ser descubiertos por el 6informante misterioso.

-¿qué hacemos genio?

Pregunto claramente refiriéndose al estratega del grupo que era por supuesto Gregory, quien esta vez los miro con la cara más seria que pudo.

-tenemos que acabar con esto, no podemos arriesgarnos, lo mejor es terminar.

-primero muerto…

Sentencio Kenny muy decidido, no dejaría que esa arpía que tenía como jefa lo alejara de su Butters, hoy lo buscaría, y le declararía amor eterno, no dejaría que esas amenazas lo detuvieran.

-Kenny no seas terco…

- no soy terco, yo sé lo que quiero, quiero estar con mi Butters, quiero tenerlo a mi lado, no se porque ustedes se quieren rendir, ellos sufren mucho necesitan de nuestra ayuda.

Ante eso Gregory y Damien se callaron, esos chicos sufrían y no tenían el valor de decirlo a los demás, ellos estarían ahí, ellos los consolaron, los besaron, los sintieron, necesitaban el cariño que estaba más que claro que en su casa no recibían.

-no se ustedes pero yo no me daré por vencido y me quedare a ver como masacran a mi Pip a golpes, yo matare a quien se atreva a tocarlo, aunque eso signifique el odio de la puta directora, yo salvare a Pip y lo sacare de ese infierno. Are pagar a quien lo toco…

Damien clámate, recuerda tu problemita de furia…

Entonces si decidimos no dejarlos, que aremos con la directora y su guardia anti pedófilos.

-como lo dije la discreción, nada que demuestre cariño más de lo normal, ni besos, no caricias, ni indirectas, ni siquiera una mirada, si quieren algo con ellos será fuera de la escuela. ¿entendido?

Gregory tenia la tendencia de ser un buen líder para ellos, desde hace mucho que se conocían, y el siempre fue el más maduro, el más fuerte, el más inteligente y sabio de todos, además del líder y estratega. Así que imponía una especie de autoridad sobre los demás, consiguiendo así que los demás obedecieran sin replicar, claro hubo uno como siempre que por más inteligente y bien pensado plan de Gregory, siempre le llevaba la contraria no importaba en que categoría fuera, era una competencia por el mejor líder y en este caso la competencia era Stan.

-no crees que también nos espíen saliendo del trabajo

- lo dudo Stan eso seria hostigamiento y si mas no lo recuerdo es ilegal, además quien pierde su tiempo siguiendo a unos jóvenes profesionistas.

-ser pedófilo también es un crimen…

-tú lo ejerces a mucho orgullo verdad?

-te equivocas querido Gregory, yo no estoy con ningún niño…

En ese momento la puerta del salón se abro dejando ver un sombrero verde chillante que corría a refugiarse en los brazos de Stan.

-Stan que bueno que te encontré, vamos a casa necesito enseñarte algo…

Guardo silencio al ver que no estaba solo, tenía a todos los maestros jóvenes observándolo curioso, el un poco asustado y preocupado se escondió mas en Stan.

-no~ ningún niño, para nada…

-veo que Kyle le gustan los mayores

-claro, perdónenme pero el ya no es ningún niño ya tiene dieciocho es un adulto y no hay nada malo en esto.

-sigue siendo un estudiante y no te salvaras solo por medio año de nosotros

-aun así el tiene una clara ventaja… eso ya dejo de ser ilegal

-sí, ahora solo es inapropiado

- Stan… vamos a casa….

- si, vámonos

El moreno y el pelirrojo salieron como si nada separados, no podían confiarse de que las clases terminaron, al salir de la escuela, sus dedos jugueteaban entrelazándose entre sí.

Los otros no podían replicar absolutamente nada, solo les quedaba decir "bastardo suertudo" siguieron platicando durante un rato mas hasta que se hiso demasiado tarde y todos tenían que regresar a sus casas. Cada quien tomo su camino. Craig no llevo su auto así que plácidamente se fue caminando a paso lento, ayer fue a darle una visita rápida a su querido rubio y se llevo más que una sorpresa.

_Caminaba a su casa cuando no sabía cómo ni de qué manera, tal vez solo eran las necesidades, o la ansia de tener a su rubio, pero ya estaba enfrente de la casa de Tweek viendo como un auto marrón con una mujer joven y al parecer su marido. De seguro eran los padres de Tweek, pero el pequeño estaba enfermo… significa que está solo. _

_Una vez que los padres del chico se fueron abrió la puerta y busco la habitación de Tweek, la encontró, era fácil si notabas que tenia inscrito "Joseph" en la puerta con letras doradas, entro y describió que el muchacho se estaba dando una ducha. _

_Era un pervertido por pensar esto pero que mas daba, tomo la manija de la puerta y echo un rápido vistazo, quedo asombrado, Tweek no era en extremo delgado, no tenia cuerpo de niño, más bien parecía de nadador, con los músculos no tan marcados, piel blanquita._

_Oh pero que encantador, moría por tocarlo, sentirlo cerca de él, su calor, su amor… si por ser un pervertido tocaba ese delicioso cuerpo valía la pena._

_Tweek cerró la llave de la regadera dispuesto a salir cuando vio el rostro de Craig asomándose por la puerta de su baño mirándolo con un pequeño goteo en su nariz, el mas que infartado soltó un "GAH oh~ Jesús" que retumbo por las paredes de toda su casa. _

_-tranquilo soy yo…_

_-¡¿qué haces aquí? ¡si mis padres te ven me mataran! Gah! _

_-tranquilo, ya se fueron…_

_Fue cuando Tweek se dio cuenta de algo… estaba en la regadera… desnudo… a la vista de su maestro de deportes con quien tenía una relación, y sin sus padres en casa, eso tenía que ser más que in apropiado._

_-¡sal de aquí espera me en mi cuarto, no me veas!_

_-pero quiero verte…_

_-espérame afuera! _

_Impuso con autoridad, era demasiado vergonzoso mostrar su (a su perspectiva) delgaducho cuerpo, a comparación de otros chicos de su edad él era muy delgado._

_Se vistió con una bata y una toalla en su cabello rebelde, mirando al moreno intruso en su casa con mucho reproche. Como se atreve a entrar._

_La fiebre regresaba y se mareo un poco tambaleándose hasta tropezar con Craig _

_-deberías recostarte…_

_-Craig… no deberías estar aquí _

_-me entere de que estabas enfermo, decidí visitarte, me preocupe_

_-estoy bien, gracias_

_Tal ves no sea un caballero en su gallarda armadura, pero era un amante amoroso y amable que se preocupaba por el, era mas de lo que podía pedir. Sonrió débilmente hacia Craig, antes de que una horrible tos lo detuviera la garganta le dolía mucho._

_-creo que me quedare un poco mas a acompañarte mi pequeño, te traeré un poco de agua_

_Tweek sonrió y saco de su escondite a su pequeño conejito de peluche y lo abrazo, era tan atento, su carita ya roja por la fiebre aumento unos cuantos tonos mas. Se acurruco n la cama y el sueño gano la batalla regresando a su mundo de paz._

_Cuando el moreno regreso, vio con mucha ternura a su pequeño dormido y abrazando a su peluche, parecía un angelito en su cama, muy tranquilo y sin sus repentinos temblores sonrío y beso con ternura la frente del muchacho rubio. _

_-dulces sueños Tweekers _

Suspiro y una sonrisa estúpida surco su rostro, caminando cono poni encantado, estaba feliz, ese sentimiento de mariposas revoloteando en su estomago. Muchos dirían que parecía adolecente con su primer amor verdadero, la verdad estaba no muy lejos de la realidad.

Gregory necesitaba caminar un poco y aclarar su mente, su padre lo presionaba mucho para dejar de enseñar y tomar el control de la empresa de ganancias millonarias a su cargo, el odiaba la administración de empresas, jamás quiso estudiar eso, el añoraba ser profesor.

El y su padre hicieron un trato… el enseñaría en una escuela donde nadie lo reconociera pero cuando el cumpliera treinta años de edad, dejaría ese empleo y tomaría su puesto como el dueño de esa gran empresa, el sueño de todo joven, pero a el jamás le gusto estar detrás de un escritorio con miles de papeleos. El quería estar con las personas… enseñar platicar, ser libre. Ahora su tiempo se acababa, tendría que comenzar su carta de renuncia, y lo que mas odiaría era despedirse de sus amigos… de su Christophe…

Suspiro… eso le dolería más que nadie… NO… el hablaría con su padre, jamás dejaría a su niño, no estaría dispuesto a renunciar a su relación por el capricho de el hombre que llamaba padre.

Comenzó a caminar mas adentro del parque, la lluvia caía y mojaba todo, creando pequeños riachuelos en los des niveles del suelo, se veía muy hermoso. Sonrió hundiéndose en sus pensamientos. Que lo llevaron a su adorado francés… no lo vio en todo el día, le preocupaba que le pasara algo… sabia que Chris era hombre de palabra y el prometió estar con el para hablar.

Gregory levantó el rostro… la lluvia aumento, pero en el panorama del parque miro un bulto tirado en el suelo, soltando gemidos de dolor, el corrió preocupado, era una persona…

- amigo… amigo estas… CHRISTOPHE!

- me duele…

El moreno tenía el cuerpo lleno de golpes, heridas, sagrado y no sabía si tenía heridas internas, por eso no fue a la escuela, quien sabe cuanto tiempo ha estado tirado en el suelo bajo la lluvia, le dolía mucho verlo así, tenia que ayudarlo, sacarlo del frio, lo que fuera.

Se quito su abrigo negro y envolvió al muchacho castaño con el, lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo llevo a su lujosa camioneta negra (regalo de su padre) lo coloco con delicadeza en la parte trasera de su auto. Le pellizco la mejilla despertándolo.

-Chris… despierta, dime que paso. ¿Te rompiste un hueso? ¿Te sientes bien?

-e-estoy bien… solo estoy muy caliente… me due-le la cabeza… ayúdame

-tranquilo, estoy aquí, vamos te llevare a mi casa.

Y diciendo eso dejo al chico en su auto y el condujo como desesperado hasta su casa (que mas bien parecía mansión) su Chris lo necesitaba era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar su amor.

**¡Hola! ¡Qué roncha! ¿Cómo están? **

**Descuiden tranquilas, tranquilas, no me tienen que contestar… yo no las puedo oír. **

**Bueno pues otro capítulo de Seventeen Forever saben lo que significa ¿no? Y si contestaron que "si", no sean mentirosas que no significa absolutamente nada… ah~ soy tan predecible… **

**Bueno… ahora si prometo por la tumba de mi madre (deja de decir que estoy muerta) que el próximo capítulo será la escena cachonda, solo denme tiempo, ya casi son vacaciones de verano, aguántenme las carnitas. **

**Adiós hasta la próxima**

**Que será en poco tiempo. **


	11. Teenage Dream

_**Advertencia: las marcas aquí mencionadas tienen como único propósito el servir de ejemplo, no son mencionadas con fines de lucro o comerciales… así que no estén jodiendo. Este capítulo contiene… un momento ¡que madres! Todos sabemos que lo que quieren es ver a dos tipos haciéndolo desde hace barios capítulos, no se hagan que se les antoja morras pervertidas, pero lo prometido es deuda así que aquí esta.**_

No importaba nada, condujo su lujosa camioneta hasta la casona en donde vivía, todo pagado por su padre, no escatimo en gastos y estaba hecha de piedra como al estilo colonial, puertas de madera, balcones floreados, en esa casona había un mínimo de veinte habitaciones, jardines podados limpios floridos, detallada a la francesa, elegantes fuentes, protegida por un muro de dos metros, también de piedra decorados con enredaderas, cuya única forma de entrar era por una reja finamente diseñada y terminación en punta custodiada las veinticuatro horas del día. Si era hermosa pero eso no importaba mucho ahora, de hecho lo que menos le preocupaba era su casa.

Abrieron la elegante reja y ni siquiera se molesto en saludar al portero, paro el auto en el pórtico con grandes columnas de mármol, bajo de la camioneta dirigiéndose al asiento de atrás sacando su preciada carga con delicadeza, tocando su frente, tenía mucha fiebre, tenía que atenderlo.

Camino con el joven en brazos hasta la puerta donde como siempre su "ejercito" de empleados lo recibía con respeto y una reverencia, él ni siquiera saludo y le dijo al mayordomo principal de nombre Arthur:

-estaré en mi cuarto, nadie puede interrumpirme, quien lo haga responderá ante mi

Sintió en sus brazos y en su pecho la humedad que contagiaba la ropa de Christophe, el pobre estaba mojado completamente, tendría que cambiarlo con algo, su ropa seguramente no le quedaría además de que prefería estar desnudo antes de ponerse una de sus elegantes conjuntos.

-también tráiganme una ropa para este joven, de lo mas casual, unos tenis talla media por favor, ah~ si también, ni una palabra de esto

-Como guste amo

Y con esas palabras fue corriendo a su cuarto que era la habitación mas grande de la casona, tenía una inmensa cama matrimonial, su propio baño con tina, pantalla plana, películas, x-box 360, consola wii, mini bar, un balcón con el que se veía todos los jardines, finos muebles de caoba con decorados costosos, su cama tendida con mantas de seda como las cortinas, podrías decir que el tipo era millonario si mirabas su armario con ropa de diseñador y finos perfumes y fragancias, cajones llenos de relojes de oro y plata.

Recostó suavemente al castaño sobre su cama, era seda… roja, al carajo, eso le importaba una mierda arruinar sus finas cosas solo quería que su niño muriera por hipotermia después de una mañana golpeado bajo la lluvia. Tenía que limpiar sus heridas, las cuales eran muchas, y sacarle la ropa mojada, se sonrojo fuertemente al pensar que tenía que desvestir al chico pero solo así podría curarlo.

Suspiro y con mano temblorosa comenzó a bajar los pantalones militares del castaño, despojándolo completamente, impresionándose de los calzoncillos blancos tan inocentones que nunca se imagino que ver en ese chico tan duro. Sonrió y siguió con su camisa verde oscuro, descubriendo su bien formado pecho, con algunas cicatrices, en especial una del lado izquierdo del pecho del menor, era grande y paso la punta de los dedos acariciándola tratando de borrarla, el chico trabajaba en algo sucio para tener ese tipo de marcas en su cuerpo, aun era joven, debía ser algo serio si alguien lo golpeo así.

Termino, lo único que faltaba era los inocentones calzoncillos blancos, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza, estaba a punto de romper toda la promesa que le dio al de pelo oscuro, sus manos se quedaron temblando en el resorte de la ropa interior, no podía, seria aprovecharse demasiado de su condición, soltó un profundo suspiro y miro el rostro joven… acariciándolo con cuidado de no dañar los moretones y la herida de su frente, no tenía el corazón para hacerlo…

Tomo en brazos el cuerpo del chico y lo metió en la bañera, llena de agua caliente, y con una toalla pequeña comenzó a limpiar las heridas de su niño, la verdad solo miraba el rostro del otro, como reaccionaban sus facciones ante el roce de sus heridas, los ligeros suspiros, gemidos… era en realidad muy lindo si lo veías con sus ojos, no resistió y beso a su niño en los labios, corto, casto, después de todo el otro estaba dormido por así decirlo, y no lo podía corresponder. Bajo la mano para tocar el cuerpo mojado, la piel, el chico no se enteraría, su lado pervertido reprimido durante años sale a flote y ahora que el más joven no está consciente tal vez pueda… la mano traviesa se dirigió a la entre pierda del moreno, acariciándolo.

-¡ah! Gregory…

Rápidamente el mencionado dejo el cuerpo de su amante para verlo a la cara, el moreno no estaba consciente, hablaba entre sueños, al escuchar la voz del otro, casi se le salía el corazón, como era posible que rompiera su promesa de no tocarlo sin su consentimiento, sufrió mucho y él se aprovechaba, se sentía fatal consigo mismo, dejo eso de lado y termino de lavar el cuerpo, cuando noto una gran manche roja que se hacía presente en el brazo de Christophe parecía una cortadura algo profunda.

-Dios, que te hicieron mi Christophe

Terminando de limpiar las heridas y ponerles un poco de agua oxigenada para evitar infección prosiguió seco con una toalla más grande todo el cuerpo, después vendar el brazo del otro, con mucho cuidado, los dedos uno por uno, sacándolo del baño y recostándolo de nuevo en la cama, ahora necesitaría algo con que cubrirlo, lo único que tenia era ropa que era más que seguro que cuando despertara lo mataría, rebuscando en sus cajones, para encontrar una camisa algo grande de manta, no era precisamente alta costura como el resto de su guardarropa pero era suave, nuevo y cubriría lo suficiente al joven moreno.

Dejo a su "angelito" dormir en su cama, no sin antes darle su beso de dulces sueños, no pudo evitar mirar ese rostro… era como el de un niño, con unos cuantos toques de hombre, aun tenía unas cuantas heridas en la cara, pero no tenía ningún signo de marca de acné, limpio… ni siquiera marcas en la piel de tanto fruncir el seño, pero a sus ojos era el rostro más "dulce" y "angelical" que ha visto. Sonrió y vio el reloj que marcaba exactamente las cinco de la tarde… según las más finas tradiciones inglesas, era hora del té. Dejo a Chris dormir mientras el bajaba al jardín.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y sus ojos esmeraldas comenzaban a abrirse, parpadeando perezosamente y estirándose en esa cómoda cama, como la que no disfrutaba desde… que no disfrutaba, dios era tan suave, impregnadas de un perfume exquisito que lo invadía por completo. NO esperen, ¿cómo que cama? ¿Cómo que almohadas perfumadas? Si se supone que él lo que menos tiene es casa, mucho menos cama, se incorpora de golpe, encontrándose con mantas de seda… miro a su alrededor, su aliento se detuvo, el jamás estuvo ante tanto lujo. En definitiva estaba muerto y fue al cielo de los pobres desdichados mercenarios, si era un sueño ojala nunca despertara.

Miro en su mesita de un lado y vio un reloj de oro, su sonrisa creció de oreja a oreja y se tumbo de nuevo en la cama, podría morir ahí.

-veo que ya despertaste…

-¡que! Oh no Gregory aquí, esto no es el cielo es el infierno, ¿Dónde carajo estoy?

-en mi casa… mas especifico, en mi cuarto…

-wow, en esto de la educación si se hace buen dinero… ¿Qué carajo traigo puesto?

-lo único que pensé que no te desagradaría, pero veo que no, tu ropa la mande a lavar si es que la mugre no está impregnada ya

-sí y qué demonios hago yo aquí, si es la casa de usted príncipe

-un simple "gracias por no dejarme morir de hipotermia" es todo lo que pido

-¿Qué me paso?

-eso es lo que yo querría saber, te encontré muy mal herido y empapado en la calle, te traje aquí para curarte, te veías tan tierno, tu carita roja, tus suplicas de ayuda.

Acorralo al más joven contra la cama, acercando peligrosamente sus rostros, casi rosando los labios con los del contrario, provocando que su rostro se tiñera de un rojo intenso.

-tus ojitos llorosos, tu cuerpo temblando de frio, mojado y herido, parecías un perrito bajo la lluvia

Las manos del mayo acariciando la mano del más joven, Christophe con su pálida piel teñida de rojo fue cerrando los ojos frunciendo los labios en espera de un contacto labial que jamás llego.

-tuve que bañarte para lavar las heridas de todo tu cuerpo.

Abrió sus ojos verdes de golpe, su cara aumento de tono rojo pero esta vez de furia contra el mayor, acaso sus oídos lo traicionaban o dijo que lo vio sin ropa y lo baño… oh en eso su mente solo pensaba la manera más lenta y dolorosa para deshacerse de ese burócrata rubio.

-que hiciste ¡que!

-tenía que limpiarte de algún modo, tenias fiebre…

-¡tu! Hijo de puta desgraciado… Por tu bien espero que no hayas intentado nada!

-yo también te amo cariño, pero lo único que hice fue curarte

En ese momento se mordió la lengua, mentir no era algo de lo que se enorgulleciera pero si le decía la verdad había dos posibles opciones: la primera, se enojaría con el y saldría corriendo de la casona o dos se enojaría con el rompería todo se robaría algo y saldría de la casona. Sin mencionar que posiblemente lo mate, lo castre, o lo golpe si se entera.

-en fin, dame mi ropa que me tengo que ir… y no saldré con este… trapo

-que exigente eres, ni siquiera gracias por salvarte de la hipotermia, ya te quieres ir, pero lamento informarte que tu ropa no ha regresado de la lavandería.

-genial me quedare aquí… me aburro… entretenme

-que arrogante, pero bueno si quieres que te entretenga en algo…

Acorralo de nuevo al menor contra la cama, esta vez si hubo contacto labial, desesperado por el rubio, mientras que le otro trataba de separarlo pero no podía, no tenia un buen respaldo en esa cama, lo tomaron por sorpresa, pero… ya lo había hecho antes, no tenia porque preocuparse, bueno o eso pensaba hasta el momento de sentir las caricias del otro sobre su pecho, que se cree para hacer eso. Gregory encontró la entrada y toco la pálida piel del otro acariciando con más fuerza la piel que comenzaba a calentarse poco a poco.

-¿que haces…?

-si no quieres… me detengo…

Regresando con que estaba, el rubio ahora presto atención a la quijada del más joven, besando y en algunas ocasiones mordiendo levemente.

Mientras Gregory se agasajaba besando su piel, Christophe se quedo mirando al vacío en una pelea mental, si dar lo único que tenia al chico que le amaba y el único hasta ahora que demostró un poco de interés y cariño hacia él, lo rescato de la lluvia, rechazo a Wendy y se quedo con él, bueno no lo culpaba, de estar con uno de sus alumnos y arriesgar su trabajo o estar con una perra como Wendy y arriesgar su salud, estaba claro con quien prefería estar.

Pero ya hablando en serio, ya estaba más que arto de no poder aceptar esas muestras de cariño, que cada vez que lo tocara recordara su niñez y se sintiera vendido de nuevo como una perra. Maldeciría mil veces a su padre por abandonarlos, a su madre… a esa zorra proxeneta que le importo un comino estar embarazada y aun así arriesgo su embarazo, estando con cualquiera, fumando bebiendo, estaba más claro que desde ahí era odiado por su madre a tal grado que trato de deshacerse de él, cuando era aun un nonato, cuando estaba indefenso contra una percha de alambre. Ya no soportaba eso, ahora, ahora tenía la oportunidad de cambiar tantas noches manoseado por una noche de pasión con alguien que de verdad valía la pena y demostró su interés en el. No podría ser tan malo ¿verdad?

Así que con la cara totalmente roja y con los nervios a flor de piel, tomo la barbilla del más grande para unir sus labios en un beso de aceptación, pero esta única vez un beso casto, con toda la ternura que cada uno podría expresar, no era mucha, pero ambos sabían lo duro que era expresarse ante un oponente tan frio con el resto de los seres vivientes.

-no te arrepentirás

-_Tais-toi__et commencer_

Sonrió y comenzó a besar sus labios, su cuello, esa pálida piel, mordiendo levemente hasta bajar al hombro y dejar una marca rojiza, como marcar su propiedad, pero la sonrisa que gano, no se la quitaba nadie, su Christophe le tenía suficiente confianza como para entregarle su cuerpo, su primera vez con alguien, tendría que asegurarse que esta fuera la mejor de toda su vida, que olvidara todo lo ocurrido y que lo disfrutara al máximo. Así que beso y acaricio cada parte del rostro y pecho del castaño, sacándole leves suspiros, bajando a los pezones, rosas, pasando alrededor, acariciando, presionando, que se endurecían al contacto de su lengua.

-¡ah! _Dieu, il__se sent bien _

Cuando su orgullo se sentía en peligro, comenzaba a hablar en francés, para que nadie entendiera lo que decía, ahora era un buen momento, no quería que lo escucharan, pero… la sensación era excitante, carajo, maldito Gregory, tenia que ser tan bueno en todo, acariciaba con la delicadeza y fuerza necesaria, para sacarle gemidos, lo odiaba, pero de que se quejaba, la sensación de los labios del rubio y su piel se sentía tan bien. Sin mencionar que su entrepierna reaccionaba ante el toque del joven, cuyas manos rápidas y expertas apenas rozaba la piel, esa sensación electrizante recorría su columna vertebral, erizándole la piel, cerrando los ojos, soltando un gemido, se sentía bien, lo excitaba, lo enloquecía, el maldito británico lo conquisto, lo enamoro, y ahora lo tomaba… lo reclamaba como suyo, su orgullo le reclamaba, en ese momento .Gregory se despojo de su camisa naranja, revelando su pecho, marmoleado, para su sorpresa no era tan delgado, tenia un físico marcado varonil… con olor de característico de colonia carísima, robándole el aliento… bien en definitiva su orgullo puede esperar.

De un movimiento rápido, empujo al mayor contra el colchón, besando desesperadamente, pasando sus manos por ese hermoso pecho, al carajo el orgullo, quería sentirlo, disfrutarlo, que fuera delicioso para los dos. Una lucha por el dominio de ambas lenguas de produjo, ninguna de las dos partes estaba dispuesta a ceder, pero en cansancio Christophe se rindió y dejo el resto a Gregory, que también se quito sus pantalones quedando los dos en ropa interior.

-te ves tan lindo Chris

Susurro antes de morderle levemente la oreja, el castaño solo emitió un pequeño quejido, esto por alguna razón esto le seguía pareciendo incomodo, su madre, por alguna extraña ironía su madre era toda una perra religiosa -pero tenia el cinismo de vender a su propio hijo- le inculco una severa estructura religiosa, arrastrándolo a misa todos los chingados domingos, ahora en la cama, entregando lo único que tenia, con alguien diez años mayor y de su mismo sexo, según el cabron máximo eso no estaba bien. Pero que joder que se sentía delicioso, tenía tantas ganas de pedir por más que simplemente su cuerpo actuó contra su mente y no lo dijo, lo grito y tampoco pidió, lo estaba exigiendo.

-_¡Je ne supporte pas__plus__, s'il vous plaît __Grégoire!_

-quiet love, I'll give you whatever you want

Miro a la ropa interior blanca y adorable del más joven que ya no serbia para nada, más que para quedar en evidencia la excitación, despojándolo de su ropa interior, Christophe enrojeció, sintiendo sus caricias sobre su miembro, tenia muchas ganas de gritar, su nombre, se resistía mordiéndose fuertemente el labio inferior. Pero esto no se quedaría así, oh no, el tomaría iniciativa en esto, este juego es para dos. Con mano temblorosa comenzó a imitar al rubio, un poco torpe por ser su primera vez colaborando en estos actos pero aprendía rápido.

Gregory pudo entender que el menor estaba listo para lo que seguía, estirando su brazo hasta tocar su rostro, siguiendo el contorno de sus labios… pronto el mas joven se dio cuenta de lo que quería, así que con la cara coloreada de carmesí, abrió su boca y recibió los dedos del otro humedeciéndolos bien mordiendo sutilmente hasta que estaban bien ensalivados, ya que si no lo hacia, bueno el que sufriría las consecuencias seria el mismo, siguió hasta dejarlos perfectamente mojados, sacándolos de su boca completamente rojo, lo que seguía seria el comienzo del fin, su capa dura y fría se cayo por completo, quedando su verdadera personalidad, tímido e indefenso.

-abre las piernas Chris

Que humillante, era oficial, tragando en seco abrió las piernas dejando ver su entrada, rosa y aun virgen, Gregory con una ceremonia y un "relájate, todo esta bien" comenzó la entrada de sus dedos por el apretado anillo.

-ah! Gregory…~

-lo se pero sino lo hago, te dolerá mucho cuando entre de verdad

_-¡Tais-toi,__ne dis pas__ces choses!_

Con un poco de dificultad, entro el segundo y después el tercer dedo, besando apasionadamente, ahogando los gemidos imparables del mas joven, moviendo en forma circular, entrando y saliendo. Christophe trato de relajar su cuerpo, lo siguiente acabaría con todo, lo desvirgaría y esos horribles recuerdos serian remplazados con unos mejores. Gregory saco sus dedos del su interior acomodándose, pero antes de que entrara una mano tomo apresuradamente su muñeca, dirigiendo su vista a los ojos verdes que lo miraban un tanto asustados y preocupados.

-N-No me lastimaras ¿verdad?

El rubio sonrió, negó con la cabeza y beso la frente del otro, tratando de tranquilizarlo, miro esas esmeraldas transmitiendo seguridad, esto despertaba recuerdos, además era su primera vez comprendía que estaba nervioso.

-no lo are Chris, pero si te llega a doler parare de inmediato

Sonrió y tomo la mano del castaño, mirándolo tranquilizadoramente, Christophe era muy lindo si ponías de lado su carácter arrogante, era solo un niño asustado, por no tener a alguien de confianza a su lado, pero ahora estaba el, ya no estaría solo.

-aremos esto juntos ¿de acuerdo?

-s-si

Se inclino un poco, para besar al castaño, pero ese beso más que otra cosa era una distracción para que no notara como poco a poco entraba en el más joven, quien ahogaba sus gritos de dolor e incomodidad, tenia que ser despacio para no lastimarlo, pero fue inútil cuando las gotas cristalinas bajaban desde las hermosas esmeraldas que eran los ojos del mas joven, alejándose para mirarlo por completo, se veía tan lindo.

-AH! _Blesse_, duele mucho

-te hago daño… quieres que salga…

-_non seulement__ne bougent pas__...__s'il vous plaît_, no te muevas

Dolía… no, sentía que lo partían en dos, era constante, era fuerte, se sentía raro… extremadamente invasora, ya no tenía con que defenderse, las lagrimas de dolor lo traicionaron, en definitiva nadie le dijo que dolería así. Mientras tanto Gregory intentaba no moverse mucho para no lastimarlo mas, calmándolo con caricias besos, frases de amor, pero todo era prácticamente inútil… estaba a punto de abandona el cuerpo del mas joven cuando el movimiento de caderas del otro incitando a que siguiera e hiso presente.

-_commence déjà_, no me hagas esperar mas, estoy listo

Gimoteo el joven francés, las lágrimas aun así no paraban, desviando la mirada avergonzado, lo despojaron de su dura coraza y ahora estaba siendo desvirgado, ya no tenía nada.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba el otro, eternamente agradecido por tanta confianza, ahora no dejaría que el menor abandonara la casona, ahí se quedaría y tendría todas las comodidades y lujos que se merecía, sello con un beso aquel acto y comenzó las estocadas, suaves lentas, aun así le era algo complicado, la cavidad era nueva y por lo tanto apretada, el francés no dejaba de gemir por la molesta intromisión en su interior, ardía…. Al paso del tiempo el dolor disminuyo pero aun se encontraba ahí y le encontró un extraño placer que lo hacia gemir el nombre del otro.

La cama se movía al compas de las estocadas, los gemidos se hacían uno, las caricias mutuas eran sensuales, los besos salvajes y desesperados, la habitación se calentaba y ambos cuerpos se frotaban, y la ligera capa de sudor se hacia presente por el ejercicio. Gregory en una estocada llego a tocar la próstata del más joven, que soltó un sonoro grito inundando casi toda la casona.

-_Dieu, il__se sent si bien__Grégoire, _me gusta

_-¿_se siente bien pequeño?

-_oui_, mucho

Con eso el mayor intento con cada estocada tocar ese punto donde hacía sentir más placer, lo merecía. El más joven gemía con desesperación, le agarro gusto a esa sensación, era deliciosa, sus deseos se fundían en un solo ser, el placer del pecado con amor los abordaba, todo era perfecto, se amaban y ahora se lo demostraban, ambos se lo imaginaron durante tanto, y ahora los dos disfrutaban al máximo de este hermoso acto íntimo. Las estocadas del mayor aumentaron, haciéndose más rápidas, mas exactas en aquel punto donde ambos sentían el placer, ambos sabían que esto estaba a puno de terminar, así que el mayor se dedico tocar el miembro ajeno para que sintiera lo mejor en su primera experiencia sexual.

-_Je t'aime,__Grégoire__, __Je t'aime _

-I love you Christophe

Las estocadas siguieron, junto con las caricias al miembro del otro, hasta que, el ansiado orgasmo llego, Gregory derramando su esencia en el interior del más joven, y este en sus vientres, desplomándose en la cama, dejando caer su peso sobre el mas joven, quien lo abrazo con fuerza, abandonando el interior del castaño, quien gimió ante la acción, suspirando y abrazando mas fuerte al otro, enterrando su vergüenza en la curvatura del cuello de Gregory.

-E-Espero no arrepentirme…

-¿De que, pequeño?

-Darte lo ultimo que tenia, ya no tengo nada

-al contrario, ahora tendrás de todo, tu tendrás todo lo que pidas

La voz del más joven ahora no parecía rasposa ni profunda como suele ser, ahora era suave y un tanto juvenil, como si el que hablara fuera el espíritu infantil del chico francés hablándole. Se acostó a un lado de el, tapándolo con las suaves mantas de seda dándole un beso de buenas noches sellando así el acto como terminado y durmiendo los dos con las manos juntas.

_La luz de las estrellas entraba débilmente por las cortinas del balcón, no podía dormir, con cuidado logro separarse lo suficiente de Gregory para no despertarlo, ahora revolcándose en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, no era que la cama fuera incomoda, dios mío que después de años de dormir en la calle una cama tan mullida como esta era comparable con una nube del paraíso pero… los pensamientos de su mente eran tantos a la vez que no lograba calmarlos, simplemente no lo entendía, ya había tenido sexo con Gregory, no, se corrigió, el hizo el amor con Gregory, su cara se tiño de tantos tonos de rojo, gracias al cielo el mayor estaba dormido._

_Su mente divagaba, como mierda haría para pagar un millón de dólares al gordo de Tony ni siquiera tenia cincuenta centavos en el bolcillo no lograría juntar esa cantidad el mas probable desenlace de esta historia seria que le atravesaran el cráneo de un plomazo, a menos que… se puso de pie con cautela, cuando sus desnudos pies tocaron el suelo frio un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, recordó un detallito pequeñito, pequeñito pero muy, muy importantito, estaba desnudo… entre toda la ropa tirada de hace algunas horas en la oscuridad busco algo de ropa, encontrando solo la camisa anaranjada de Gregory, no era exactamente un abrigador saco pero era algo, con cuidado camino hasta una puerta abriéndola y entrando, encendiendo la luz, era el armario de Gregory, lleno de ropa de alta costura de marcas internacionalmente conocidas (BH Polo Club, Burberry, Nautica, Columbia, Hugo Boss, Zara, fiorucci, Giorgio Armani) era de verdad espectacular, abrió con cuidado, ah si que Gregory era rico, tenia relojes de todo tipo y marca (Rolex, OMEGA, Swatch, Breitlin) junto a él un pequeño tocador donde estaban unos cuantos perfumes y lociones muy finas (Acqua di Gio, 212 men, lacoste) Gregory no era rico, ni millonario, el cabron se pudría en dinero._

_Regreso con los relojes, en su experiencia definió un Rolex, con un valor a mas de diez mil dólares, podría subirle el precio, si… eso seria bueno, podría estar mas cerca de la cantidad y podría salvar su pescuezo al menos unos cuantos días mas, estaba a punto de tomarlo cando ese sentimiento extraño lo invadió, de verdad seria tan hipócrita como para robar a la única persona que se preocupo por el, pero esa maldita deuda, de eso dependería su cuello tenia que… pero Gregory confiaba en el, esa era el debate mental del siglo para alguien como Christophe, el era un criminal, una rata callejera desde niño, ahora dudando en algo que ha echo toda su vida. No… No tuvo el corazón para hacerlo, no podía traicionar a alguien así, por más delincuente que fuera, no seria un maldito hipócrita. Prefería morir a manos de Tony antes de traicionar a Gregory._

_Con el mismo cuidado regreso a la cama, acurrucándose la más posible al otro, admirando su rostro de mármol, era hermoso… los brazos de Gregory rápidamente reaccionaron y uno rodeo su cintura y otro lo atrajo mas a su cuerpo desde la nuca, para refugiar la cabeza morena entre sus brazos y su pecho._

_-¿no puedes dormir?_

_-no podía… ya estoy bien_

_-de acuerdo, dulces sueños…_

_Besando su frente durmiendo hasta el amanecer, los dos juntos._

Abrió los ojos, el sonido de la regadera fue lo que despertó, el cuarto estaba ya iluminado por la luz matutina del sol, bostezo y con pereza se tallo un ojo, asumió que Gregory estaba en el baño, así que se revolcó mas en las sabanas hasta que en un mal movimiento, se callo de la cama, emitiendo unos cuantos insultos, se puso de pie y camino hasta el balcón que daba al enorme terreno. Abriendo las puertas como ventanas y salió respirando el aire fresco, admirando las hectáreas de pasto verde, vivo, decorando el jardín con arboles perfectamente podados, con algunas flores, una piscina casi olímpica, mas allá un invernadero de cristal donde se distinguía entre todo lo verde una fuente, un enorme garaje suponía que era una colección de autos por el tamaño. Una ráfaga de viento helado de la mañana le llego al rostro… y a otras partes de su cuerpo, dándole un escalofrió, miro su cuerpo y lo único que lo cubría era la camisa anaranjada del rubio, y para colmo estaba abierta. Regreso a la habitación abrochando los botones lo más rápido que podía, gracias al cielo era más grande que su cuerpo y lo cubría lo necesario, se tumbo en la capa donde durmió el rubio, dejando que ese aroma a fragancia cara lo invadiera, jamás lo escucharían decirlo pero era excitante y varonil. Cuando Gregory salió del baño vestido y arreglado elegantemente con un traje negro Armani, con su cabello perfectamente peinado y perfumado, un rolex plateado, se veía como todo un modelo, lanzando por inercia un suspiro.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-igual que todos los días, solo que con un traje

El chico trato de sentarse en la capa pero un dolor fuerte en su retaguardia le invadió lanzando un quejido que se escucho por toda la casa.

-¡ah! Carajo duele, me duele ¡ah!

-si… sobre eso, lo lamento, no podrás moverte con naturalidad hoy

-¡ah! Y me lo dices hasta hoy, esto me lo hubieras dicho hace unas horas, así me pude haberme negado

-lo dudo, te gusto Chris no lo niegues, _vous a écouté__parler comme ça__si mignon_

-no me digas que…

-crees que alguien de mi nivel no sabe hablar francés…

-maldito, mal nacido hijo de…. Un momento ¿a que te refieres con tu nivel?

- a nada pequeño

-aja, ¿A dónde vas tan arreglado?

-tengo una reunión…

-¿reunión con quien? ¿A dónde?

- noto alto algo de celos en tu voz Chris… algo que comentar…

-no contestaste mi pregunta

-si estas celoso…

-no me desvíes del tema y contesta

- pues si te interesa, iré con mi padre… me llamo urgentemente esta mañana

-padre…?

-no te alteres, el y yo no somos muy unidos que digamos, me criaron muchas niñeras, maestros particulares, jamás estuvo conmigo en ninguno de mis reconocimientos, por eso siempre intente ser el mejor, al parecer jamás fue suficiente para el, desde ese momento es una competencia, ni siquiera me cae bien ese hombre.

-por lo menos tuviste uno… tuviste una casa, no soportaste maltratos humillaciones…

-no te pongas así, ven…

Gregory abrazo al mas joven, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo sintiendo su calor, su olor, su cariño, sonara raro viniendo de alguien como Chris, pero es el y a sus ojos el castaño es perfecto. Uniendo sus labios con los del otro en un casto beso, después de lo de anoche, estaba satisfecho.

-tu ropa esta lista la mucama llegara con tu desayuno…

El rubio estaba a punto de soltar al más joven pero este lo tomo fuertemente de la corbata reclamando los labios del otro nuevamente, en un desesperado beso, con la lucha por la dominación en ambos, tratando de expresar el poco pero existente amor y cariño que pueden expresar los dos. Pasando los brazos por el cuello del rubio y este a su vez por su cintura, prolongando el beso, al parecer no estaban del todo satisfechos.

¡Joven Gregory!

Eran los gritos del mayordomo en jefe de la casona, con la cara coloreada de rojo se separaron sonriendo por ser interrumpidos de esa manera, pero en fin el rubio regresaría y ahí podría hacer lo que le viniera en gana si ninguna interrupción, con un suspiro camino hasta la puerta.

-pórtate bien

-no prometo nada

-hot mess and I'm falling for you

Cuando el joven rubio abandono la habitación y posteriormente salió para abordar su lujosa limusina negra, se tumbo de nuevo en la cama, ahora estaba en una lujosa casona con la libertad para, mandar, andar, y hacer todo lo que quisiera sin que ninguna autoridad se lo impidiera, oh~ ojala Gregory se tome su tiempo para regresar. Dejo caer su cuerpo en la cama, acurrucándose, tratando de sentir un poco de calor, cuando tocaron a la puerta, se tapo con la sabana de seda, una mucama algo mayor.

-disculpe joven… su desayuno…

Dejando la bandeja en el regazo del chico, quien de inmediato en sus ojos se reflejo un brillo infantil, un desayuno americano, completo, aun caliente, de solo verlo la saliva invadía su boca, y al probarlo no… delicioso, casi como un animal devoro y disfruto cada bocado, podría comer en esa casa toda su vida y jamás se cansaría, la sonrisa estúpida se dibujo en su rostro, cuando la mucama salió del baño.

-joven… su baño esta listo, ahí también esta su ropa nueva, ¿desea algo mas…?

Pregunto la mucama algo avergonzada de servirle a una persona tan joven y ajena a ella. Christophe lo pensó un momento, y sonrió hacia la ya señora.

-de casualidad no tiene… ¿cigarros?

-claro joven… de que marca quiere… ¿Belmont, Camel, Parisiennes, Philip Morris, Bond, Malboro, Winston, Salem, L&M, Kent, Sobranie, Pall Mall, Jockey o Monte Carlo?

Lo pensó un momento… dios cuanta variedad, algunas de esas marcas están solo disponibles en su natal Francia o solo en Europa y serian capases de traerlas a América de contrabando solo por el capricho de un chico… Te amo Gregory… sonrió a la mucama y contesto que todas. Al parecer al rubio lo que menos le hacía falta era dinero.

Y bueno si el baño estaba listo no había porque hacerlo esperar, se puso de pie con algo de incomodidad en el recto y camino un coco cojeante hasta el baño, quedando anonadado por los pisos y paredes de mármol, los acabados los espejos, la bañera y regadera. Despojándose de lo último que lo cubría, se metió con cuidado de no resbalar en la bañera llena de agua caliente y burbujas. Era muy relajante, jamás tomo un baño así antes, notando la presencia de un control a un lado suyo… ¿Qué hacia un control remoto en medio del baño…? lo tomo y presiono el botón encender. De repente el muro enfrente de él comenzó a abrirse revelando una pantalla plana… ¿en el baño? La pantalla se lleno de colores mostrando a un grupo de tipos en un programa llamado Jackass.

-Gregory… tomate tu tiempo

Mientras tanto el muchacho Gregory caminaba por un largo pasillo, con breves interrupciones de lo que su padre llamaba, empleaduchos inútiles, así los conocía el también, ofreciéndole agua, comida, cientos que estarían dispuestos a morir en su lugar, cientos iguales, si uno falta se le remplaza como el simple objeto que es el esta empresa. Él hipócritamente negaba amablemente e insultaba por lo bajo a todos y cada uno, odiaba a cualquiera que tratase con un tipo como su padre, odiaba el simplemente estar ahí, todo, desde las personas hasta la decoración del lugar, lujosa por supuesto, su padre jamás escatimaba en gastos, siguió su camino hasta la puesta de la oficina principal, sin pedir permiso entro y tomo asiento en el sillón frente al gran escritorio, cruzando elegantemente las piernas esperando que su padre tomara la palabra.

-buenos días señorito Fields

-muy buenos días señor…

Contesto con voz tajante y fría, mirando al hombre de unos cincuenta años, tratando de intimidarlo con la mirada, por supuesto su padre no se queda atrás y sus miradas grises se conectan.

-eh solicitado una audiencia con usted señorito para…

-dejémonos de formalidades padre, solo dime lo mas brevemente posible porque me llamaste, tengo prisa y no quiero pasar todo el día en este lugar y menos contigo…

-¡Gregorio! Te llame para darte una noticia sobre tu futuro así que te pido que… ¡te calles, te sientes y pongas atención!

Por eso lo odiaba, por ser tan… tan parecido a él, formal, tajante, amenazante, frio, hipócritamente amable y calculador, por suerte saco la gracia y belleza de su madre, pero en fin si quería llegar a casa con su Chris, tendría que acatar las ordenes y escuchar a este bufón.

-dime.

-Gregorio… te llame porque exactamente ayer a las dos de la madrugada tuve un ataque respiratorio, fui con los mejores médicos que se pueden pagar, me declararon cáncer pulmonar en etapa termina, Salí del hospital para hablar contigo después de esto debo regresar, a penas puedo moverme, necesito que tomes mi lugar como jefe absoluto de esta empresa.

-gracias pero prefiero seguir con nuestro trato anterior, así que si eso es todo me iré…

-¡Gregorio! Déjame decirte algo… no dejare mi compañía en manos del gobierno, no te mantuve como mi hijo ni pague por educarte para que termine así, tengo mas influencia y dinero que tú, te quitare todo, la casa, los autos, el financiamiento, te quedaras en la calle, sin dinero ni carrera, te recuerdo que aun estoy vivo y aun el que manda soy yo.

-¿Cuándo empiezo?...

-cuando muera, será en solo unos meses, te aconsejo que recuerdes todo lo que te enseñaron de finanzas, créeme que ahora lo necesitaras. Puedes retirarte.

Sus miradas frías se cruzaron, claramente a ninguno le agradaba el nuevo puesto del joven rubio, el solo tenia que acatar esa orden como el resto, pero lo que mas le preocupara era despedirse de todo, la oficina de su padre esta en su natal Reino Unido, dejaría a sus amigos, su trabajo, a Christophe. Sin decir adiós salió de la oficina, y de aquel lugar aborrecible, de regreso en su limusina, por hoy no quería pensar mas en eso, pasar el resto de la tarde con Chris.

Ya bastante molesto regreso a su casa a pocos metros de la reja, una sombra trepo y salto la reja como si fuera un animal deteniéndose a mitad de calle con el peligro de ser atropellado por la limusina, gracias al cielo el chofer freno justo a tiempo, lo que le faltaba, ya estaba arto quien quiera que fuera recibiera un escarmiento, los perros de la casa estaban tratando de alcanzar al intruso, ladrando con los dientes desnudos.

Salo del auto, asombrado, el castaño reía y celebraba a mitad de calle, burlándose de los perros, que no lograron atraparlo, su furia aumento, de verdad que no estaba de humor para soportar tonterías de un… niño.

-¿Qué… diablos haces mocoso?

-¡ah! Hola Greg

-¿que estupidez haces?

-pues como no estabas, decidí entretenerme.

-¡entretenerte! ¡Christophe! Esos perros no son guardianes, son perros de caza, ellos te mataran si tiene oportunidad.

-Así que no te dan miedos los perros…

-yo no dije eso… ¡no! ¡Alto! ¡¿Qué… carajo crees que haces?

El rubio lo tomo por la ropa y poco a poco lo acercaba a los perros, que con gruñidos, ladridos y mostrando los afilados caninos atemorizaban al mas joven.

-¡No! Esta bien a-aprendí mi lección por favor, le temo a los perros…

Uno acerco su hocico lo suficiente para morderlo pero el rubio alejo el cuerpo mas joven antes de eso, al final el castaño solo salió con una cortada simple.

-no juegues con esto… la próxima vez dejare que te coman vivo.

-y a ti ¿Qué te paso? ¡No puedes amenazarme! ¡Por quien me tomas!

-oh pero si lo acabo de hacer, eres muy joven aun, no me conoces completamente.

-eres un maldito hijo de puta, bájame ya, para que pueda irme de una jodida vez

Chris se removía entre los brazos del otro su cuerpo aun le dolía por la tarde y noche pasados, sus heridas amenazaban por abrirse otra vez y su recto aun dolía por el leve desgarre, no podía moverse naturalmente, no podía defenderse del mayor, cualquier otro día ya estaría noqueado en el suelo, pero hoy. Gregory lo cargaba de regreso a la habitación, cuando se encontró en el camino a la mucama que supuestamente le atendería.

-¿porque liberaron a los perros?

-lo siento amo, pero el joven dijo que lo hiciéramos, para su entretenimiento, dijo que el podía con ellos.

-hablare con ustedes mas tarde.

Abrió la puerta y sin ningún cuidado literalmente arrojo a Chris, quien callo de sentón en el suelo, el desgarre en su interior se abrió mas, emitiendo un grito, el dolor era mucho, quería llorar pero se contuvo, si alguien aguantaba bien el dolor era el.

-deja de llorar….

El más joven se sorprendió por esa actitud tan severa y fría del rubio, que demonios le pasó al mayor para su repentino cambio de humor.

-Gregory… me duele… no m-me puedo mover….

Cada intento por ponerse de pie, o incluso el más leve movimiento descargaba un dolor constante e intenso por todo su cuerpo, las lágrimas si poder evitarlo salieron; Gregory al notarlo reacciono de inmediato, viendo al joven frente de el, llorando, lo peor de todo… el culpable fue el. Tomo al chico en brazos y tomo asiento en el sillón de cuero, con el joven aun en brazos, con ese desgarre no podía sentarlo ni acostarlo, lo único que pudo hacer para no empeorarlo fue arrullarlo.

-M-Maldito todo fue tu culpa ¡ah!

-perdón… yo… lo siento.

-si alguien lo siente de verdad soy yo así que cállate.

-relájate, si hacer esfuerzos te dolerá mas.

-cállate idiota, fue tu culpa después de todo, tú me desvirgaste, tú me lastimaste, tú me empujaste.

-y tú no sabes meter las manos…

-¡cierra la boca bastardo británico!

-cálmate…

El otro guardo silencio en lo que el dolor de su ano bajaba, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del otro escuchando los suaves latidos de su corazón, su perfume invadía su nariz, las caricias a su cabello lo relajaban ciertamente, tenia ganas de dormir justo ahí. El dolor disminuyo lo suficiente, sus lagrimas fueron limpiadas involuntariamente por el traje Armani del rubio, al parecer a ninguno le importo, pues no se separaron ni se acomodaron en otra posición.

-listo… ¿esta mejor?

-déjame dormir…

Se quejo moviéndose o más bien acurrucándose, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo ajeno, no quería moverse, era relajante, se podría decir que estaba… ¿feliz?

-no puedes dormir ahora… tenemos que hablar.

-hablar… ¿sobre que?

-sobre ti…

Christophe se removió alterado, enterrar su pasado le tomo años, no quería recordarlos, no ahora, no con Gregory, confesarle a su enamorado y amante que fue manoseado de niño, era un secreto vergonzoso, el único que sabia de eso era Gregory, solo se lo confeso para callar sus preguntas por el momento, no quería decirle nada a nadie, escapo dejando su pasado en Francia.

-no tenemos nada que hablar.

-Chris…

-No hablaremos de eso, eso no ayudara en nada.

-por favor Chris

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué debo de decirte mi pasado? Escape de el y no pienso regresar, no pienso recordarlo no quiero hablar de eso, ¡entiende!

-Necesito saberlo, si uno quiere una pareja estable debe de ser honesto completamente, quiero conocer tu pasado, para cuidar nuestro futuro

-suenas tan gay…

-¿me lo dirás?

-¿si… no quiero?

-los perros te esperan, solo te tirare a la jaula y acabaran contigo…

-no serias capas

-no me tientes, soy muy capas de hacerlo, el amor no es un impedimento, se ignorar los sentimientos muy bien, niño…

-ya empiezas con tus trastornos bipolares otra ves, de acuerdo solo para que te calles y me dejes en pazo con eso ¿Qué diablos quieres saber?

-todo…

Christophe se alejo del mayor, recargándose en la pared junto a la puerta, sacando uno de los cigarrillos extranjeros, llevándose uno a la boca encendiéndolo y dar una gran calada, eso le ayudaría a empezar su historia, e cuanto al rubio noto de inmediato la marca de los cigarrillos y prefirió no preguntar, eran solo cigarros, por mas que le rogara dejarlos no lo aria.

-naci en los barrios bajos de Paris, mi madre era una perra, mi padre era su novio drogadicto, cuando llego una noche borracho, violo a mi madre, quedo embarazada de mi. A ella no le importo un carajo, siguió drogándose, tomando. Ella no me quería, no podía mantenerme, trato de deshacerse de mi… clavándose una perca de alambre, me lastimo, aun siendo un feto, me lastimo, el pecho, naci con una cicatriz en el pecho. Ella se lastimo con la percha y fue a hospital, diciendo que si intentaba abortarme, moriría, al final naci por cesárea. Apenas y recordaba que yo existía, prefería atender a sus clientes, por desgracia sobreviví, con unos cuatro años de edad yo vagaba en la calle en busca de algo para comer, haciéndome cargo de mi mismo. Cada domingo me arrastraba hasta Notre-Dame a misa, me inculco una severa educación religiosa. Cuando, cumplí seis años… ella… ella me…

-si no te sientes cómodo… tal vez

-ella me vendió-interrumpió groseramente- una asquerosa mujer, me manoseó durante tres horas, me toco y me hiso tocarla, hasta que estuvo satisfecha, mi madre dijo que era mi nuevo trabajo, cada día era lo mismo, con forme pasaba el tiempo eran mas al día, yo gritaba, lloraba pedía a gritos a mi madre… ella jamás llego por mi. Pasaron tres años… un cliente de mi madre llego cuando yo estaba solo, intento abusar de mi, esta a punto de penetrarme, cuando yo lo golpeé, el me persiguió por toda la casa, yo me escondí en el jardín seco y tome lo primero que vi… lo golpeé tan fuerte en la cabeza que murió… conservo el arma hasta hoy, como recuerdo de mi primer homicidio.

-la pala….

-después de eso escape de mi casa, vagando por media Francia, robando, como un asqueroso pordiosero, vine a América de inmigrante, aun era un niño… la mafia me recluto como un mercenario, matando… para vivir, no supe ahorrar el dinero cada vez me llenaba mas de deudas… entonces llegaste tu…

-¿Por qué te duele tanto? Fue tu vida…

-¡es humillante! No lo entiendes, yo soy duro, frio, mis escrúpulos y empatía se fueron… se supone que esto no debería pasarme, se supone que yo no debería sentir esto, ¡se supone que no deberías gustarme! ¡Que no me sonrojara cuando estas aquí! ¡Que no me hubieras enamorado!

-eso no me contesta una pregunta ¿Quiénes fueron los que te golearon? ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

-eso… bueno… no… no puedo decirte

-dímelo, ya me contaste lo mas difícil

-no, esto es algo que no te lo puedo decir, es problema mío, no te metas.

-esa es tu última palabra.

-entiende…. Es muy peligroso, tú tienes una vida perfecta… no quiero que te pase nada

-yo también me preocupo por ti, si alguien te golpeo yo quiero saber quien fue

-No soy un niño que acusa con su mamá, es mi problema y no te meteré en esto.

- entonces acompáñame, si no me lo quieres decir

El chico siguió a Gregory por toda la casa, hasta el jardín, los lujos eran muchos, pero eso dejo de sorprenderle hace ya mucho, por mas que quisiera no podría quedarse en esa casa, Tony lo buscaría, lo cazaría como la rata que es, pondría en peligro la vida de Greg y todos los que vivían en esa casa, si alguien lastimaba a Gregory no podría perdonárselo, era su problema, era su deuda el conseguiría el dinero o moriría en el intento.

Gregory lo guio asta el garaje, enorme, el pensaba que guardaba los muchos autos que su adinerada familia tendría.

-me trajiste aquí para ver tus autos

-no… esto no es un garaje

- ¿entonces que es…?

Entonces las grandes puestas se abrieron, ahí no guardarían autos ni mucho menos, sus ojitos verdes adquirieron un brillo infantil sonriendo con todos los dientes, en definitiva la humillación tenia sus ventajas al ver el grandioso campo de tiro.

-tal vez no seamos tan parecidos en gustos, pero se dé un interés en común… y esto es el gusto por las armas y el combate.

Con un simple botón las paredes y el piso se abrieron, todas con diferentes compartimentos, con armas de todo tipo, de todas eras, materiales y formas… era todo un arsenal. Gregory tomo de las vitrinas una espada medieval, original, que debería estar en el museo, pero él las reparo y las usaba como debe de ser. Se la arrojo a Chris y este la tomo asombrado por su originalidad.

-¿la robaste de un museo?

-mi padre es dueño de una empresa que le hace la competencia a Slim, es dueño de bastantes museos, me dejo conservar algunos ejemplares como estos, es una pena que algo como esto se quedara encerrado y no sea usado…

-Maldito británico ricachón… te envidio cabrón…

-qué extraño, yo diría lo contrario, tú tienes total libertad de todo ¿sabes usar este tipo de armas?

-pues… si se podría decir que si…

-bien… entonces este es el trato… una pelea, si gano yo… me dirás quien fue el que te lastimo

-¿y si tu ganas?

-no me importa… ¿qué quieres saber?

-tu historia…. Yo hable, ahora es tu turno….

-como gustes… aunque será un poco corta…

-cállate… ¡en guardia, maldito!

El choque de espadas se hiso, Chris sabia como usarlas, solo un poco, el fue entrenado para manejar armas más modernas, pero aun así, esto se trataba de reflejos y agilidad, el tenia los suficiente para manejarlas. Esta pelea se prolongo por un tiempo, ninguno se atrevía a decir palabra, el único lenguaje era el de las espadas chocar, moverse por el campo, tratar por todos los medios no bajar la guardia, aunque los dos se amaran, esto era una competencia y ellos era competitivos en exceso, claro al parecer omitieron el detallito que las espadas son de verdad, que con un descuido o mal cálculo pueden terminar matando al contrario.

Al final en un pequeño empujoncito Gregory cayó de espaldas, cuando trato de ponerse de pie la espada lo amenazo con atravesarle el pecho, mirando a un sonriente francés, regocijando de con su victoria.

-de acuerdo… es un trato.

-mi padre quería tener un hijo, un hijo que criar para que cuando el muriera su gran fortuna y sus empresas cayeran en manos de alguien quien educara tan frio como él, ninguna mujer querría estar con alguien como mi padre, así que le pago a una hermosa y joven mujer… para establecer una relación. Quedo embarazada, ella estaba feliz por ser su primer hijo, cuido de su embarazo con todo su esfuerzo, cuando nací… ella me cuido los primeros seis años de mi vida, era maravillosa, mi padre dejo de pagarle y la corrió de la casa, ahora los que me cuidaban eran diversas niñeras y maestros particulares, no conocí al hombre si no hasta los ocho años, a esa edad me enseñaron de finanzas, y me impusieron la administración de empresas y contaduría como carreras. Jamás me gusto y cuando termine la carrera hice un trato con mi padre… cuando cumpliera treinta regresaría y asumiría mi puesto como el jefe, mientras tanto enseñaría en una escuela lo más alejada de mi país, en un pueblo donde nadie me conociera, me encontré con unos conocidos de la universidad, y acordamos enseñar todos ahí.

-oh~ no fue tan malo después de todo…

-si… y también te quería decir otra cosa… mi padre morirá en pocos meses así que…

-no me digas que… oh te aras cargo y serás mas rico… genial

-no lo entiendes, las oficinas oficiales de mi padre son en Inglaterra, incluso las oficinas en Estados Unidos son en Nueva York… tendré muchos papeleos, mucho trabajo, no podre ser mas tu maestro… no podre estar contigo…

-me dejaras… bueno es lógico ¿no? Tendrás que irte a trabajar…. No hay problema yo… bueno… será mejor que… terminemos con esto de una vez… todos obtuvimos lo que necesitábamos de esta relación así que… de todos modos no funcionaria

-no quiero pensar que te estás rindiendo ahora… eres "el topo" el mejor mercenario, leal y valiente hasta al final y tú te rindes ahora.

-¡Bastardo! Deja de hablarme así, lo haces más complicado de lo que ya es… vete con tus millones y déjame…

-Sabes que no lo haré… me costara mucho pero… no te dejare aquí ¿sabes por qué?

-¿Por qué?

-porque me enamore de ti…

-eres tan… dios ¿porque lo haces? ¡Maldito británico!

-tienes una forma tan peculiar de decir "yo también"

-¡cállate!

-eres tan lindo… si nos sinceramos aun mas… por eso cuando te bañe no me resistí a tocarte…

-¡que! ¡Oh de esta no te salvas! ¡Ven aquí, grandísimo imbécil! ¡Corre si no quieres morir! ¡Te meteré la espada por el culo para que sientas un verdadero desgarre!

Y así se inicio una carrera, durante toda la tarde Christophe trato por todos los medios de atrapar a Gregory y darle unos buenos golpes, los trabajadores de la casa simplemente veían divertidos, como su amo corría de un furioso francés, era raro ver a su amo feliz por algo, el tenía un carácter muy serio y rara vez salía de él, la última vez que se le vio mostrando emociones fue cuando se entero de que su madre falleció, pero pasando las horas comenzaron a aburrirse y seguir con lo suyo, después de todo a ellos no les importaba lo que su amo hacia en su vida privada.

Mes sin en cambio los jóvenes seguían y seguían en su divertido juego de persecución, Christophe si estaba un poco molesto… pero ese toqueteo fue antes de que decidiera desvirgarse con el otro así que estaba en su derecho de meterle una espada por el culo. Gregory quedo impresionado por la cantidad de energía del más joven, fueron mínimo tres horas persiguiéndolo por todo el terreno y no se cansaba, ni con todo el desgarre y golpes, a diferencia del francés en tenía un límite y estaba llegando a él, no podía seguirle el paso, así que se recargo contra una pared tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¡ven acá maldito!

Christophe parecía un niño… molesto, dando pequeños golpes, lo suficiente mente fuertes como para causar dolor pero no tanto como para lastimar.

-eres un maldito pervertido…

-y tu un niño caprichoso pero no me escuchas quejarme…

-lo haces todo el tiempo…

-no es verdad jamás me he quejado de ti… aunque me encantaría que no fueras tan malcriado todo el tiempo conmigo…

-¿Qué querías? Te he dicho que aun es difícil de creer para mi… me es difícil demostrarlo, es muy difícil dar algo que jamás has recibido…

-y… que acaso ¿yo no cuento?

-pocos meses no se comparan con media vida….

-bueno… perdimos toda la tarde en esta persecución… ¿te invito a comer?

-no espera… ¡¿qué?

-acaso no tienes hambre…

-pero… eso es una… ¿cita?

-en realidad no… una cita es lo que dice una persona, entre comillas, yo te estoy dando una invitación o un compromiso.

-si es una cita….

Chsitophe comenzó a acercarse a Gregory con una sonrisa, era divertido ver cómo le proponía un "compromiso" como el otro se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada, era así como lo acosaba, ahora se invirtieron los papeles.

-b-bueno… ya te dije que…

-crees que soy lindo… quieres que este contigo… comer contigo… quieres abrazarme quieres tocarme lalalalala~

Parecía un jodido niño… pero en lo último no se equivocaba. Gregory tomo al chico castaño por la cintura y junto sus labios en un beso.

-tomare eso como un si…

-eres un…

-oye el que me provoco fuiste tú…

-eres tan…. ¡maldito británico!

-te quiero Chris…

-me golpeare por decir esto pero… t-te… Gregory yo… ¡Te amo con un demonio!

-me alegra mucho…

Sonrió antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla sonrojada del otro.

-me lavare la boca con jabón…

-regresaremos temprano porque mañana hay trabajo y escuela…

-¿mañana que fecha es…?

-diez de noviembre… ¿Por qué?

-¡¿diez? Oh no…

-¿qué sucede…?

-Pip…

**Y… corten, impriman, editen y exhíbanla… **

**xD lo prometido… y aquí como no son elecciones de presidente, de verdad se ve la democracia y lo prometido por los candidatos, de verdad con 8997 palabras es el más largo que he hecho (obviamente no contamos la nota ni la advertencia) pero esta cosa… fue el resultado de las tardes de una semana de vacaciones… Teenage Dream-katy perry, hot mess-cobra starship, secrets-one republic y la que inspiro originalmente Este fic… seventeen forever-metro station, si, básicamente canciones diferentes pero si las escucharan notarían un cierto parecido…. dado que mayoritariamente escuche la primera en mencionar el capítulo de hoy se llamara igual (además de que a mi parecer es la que más se asemeja al capítulo).**

**De verdad que hacer esto me costó trabajo… el carácter de ambos es bastante… difícil para ser una pareja… lamento romperles el corazón a quieres querían que hiciera un Christophe activo… pero yo hice correctamente lo establecido Gregory/Christopher en ese orden y por mas pervertida que sea no pondré a un menor de edad penetrando a un adulto de treinta… no, no lo haré. Pero aun así salió lindo ¿no? Bueno al final la última palabra la tienen ustedes. **

**Y… hubo una frase que me dijo la compañera Chocobollo… las relaciones inapropiadas aquí son muy~ fáciles… demasiado fáciles… bueno eso cambiara… oh si… no han escuchado la frase "después del sexo el romance se acaba" y si dicen que "no" están en lo cierto porque la acabo de inventar… XD soy… tan…. Pero esto no se trata de mi frase, se tratara del rumbo que seguirá la historia. **

_**Escenas de el capitulo 12 "noviembre diez"**_

_**-p-padre… por favor… p-pare… me d-duele… -no me llames así, no tienes derecho a decirme así… ¡asesino! **_

_**-¿Butters has visto a Pip? -Tweek, hoy es diez de noviembre… el no vendrá… -oh no~ **_

_**-Butters… ¿Puedo hablar contigo? -Kenny…**_

_**-Kyle aquí no… y si alguien nos ve… -cállate y disfruta Stan…**_

**XD bueno… este capítulo lo subiré como ya es costumbre en unas semanas mas (admitámoslo yo me tardo exageradamente demasiado en esto).**

**Pasando a otro tema… si comente que aria un CRYLE bueno… lo empezare a subir en cuanto estemos terminando este… ¿Por qué? Porque si me tardo en actualizar uno… con otro no me la acabo… ya decidí como se llamara, lo titulare… "El regreso del pasado amenazara mi presente" y… no abra mas parejas… solo Cryle, mención de Style y Kyman… que quede claro que será solo mención… no abra más que una simple mención. **

**Listo… creo que eso fue todo por hoy… ya saben que yo soy Cereal Pascual y aquí… y solo aquí… me despido Adiós. **


	12. Noviembre diez

Despertó en la mañana por el melodioso sonido de las avecillas al cantar frente a su ventana, que molestia, no lo mal interpreten, pero cuando uno logra dormir después de tres días de insomnio, despertarse temprano es una tortura… pero como el siempre decía "a veces en insomnio en el peor ladrón que puede entrar a tu casa por las noches". Con pereza se sentó en su cama… admirando si vieja habitación, con las mismas paredes verdes, los muebles viejos, su cama, que ahora ya nunca seria vista con los mismos ojos, aun podía ver una mancha en sus sabanas; sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo por sus propios actos, como fue que termino entregando su cuerpo, pero, el no se arrepentía, no claro que no, si lo que menos le costó trabajo fue aceptar la propuesta, lo disfruto casi tanto como su maestro, solo que… sus padres eran unos homofóbicos en potencia y si veían la mancha… se preguntaran de que fue, y él es incapaz de decir mentiras, no porque era un niño bien, si no porque simplemente lo conocen bastante bien para saber que les está mintiendo. Tendría que decir que practico los toques sucios en su cuerpo, era verdad a medias… eso no era mentir ¿cierto?

Como sea, el caso es que como todos los días se arreglo para ir al colegio; bajo las escaleras, encontrando a su bella madre en la cocina, sentándose a la mesa con ella. Esa hermosa mujer de cabello y ojos café, hogareña, amable, amorosa y una cocinera excelente, una mujer que a pesar de ver a su hijo que le sacaba cinco centímetros, que ya pronto se iría a la universidad y se abriría en el mundo, para ella seguía siendo su niño de ocho años, al cual cuidar, abrigar y cuidar con su vida; eso no le molestaba, bueno, de vez en cuando su sobreprotección llegaba a ser vergonzosa.

-buenos días Joseph

Dijo la mujer, olvido mencionar que era la única persona en toda su vida que lo llamaba por su nombre.

-buenos días mamá

La mujer le sirvió el desayuno y una taza enorme de café; el solo empezó y comió ante la mirada atenta de su madre, trato de ignorarla, solo pensando en que hoy como ya estaba completamente curado, regresaría y vería de nuevo a su amado profesor, estaba tan feliz que sin evitarlo mostro una sonrisa de colegiala con su primer amor, lo cual no paso desapercibido por su madre.

-hoy te ves más feliz de lo normal Joseph ¿alguna razón en especial? ¿Acaso es que ya tienes novia? ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Es más adulta que tú?

Maldita sea… ¿acaso era tan obvio? Miro fijamente a su madre, con los ojos llenos de felicidad de ver a su niño ya crecido con su primera pareja, no podía mentirle, solo diría verdades a medias.

-¡y-yo! el… quiero decir ¡ella! E-es… mayor…

-oh y… ¿Por cuánto?

Carajo, maldita sea su madre preguntona, porque, porque tuvo que ser una década más grande, era un tramo bastante grande de diferencia de edades, verdades a medias tendrá que ser ahora más común entre su familia.

-u-unos cuantos meses…

"ciento veinte" pensó para sí mismo, pero si seguía ahí su madre seguiría preguntando, así que solo se puso de pie tomo su mochila y su termo con café y estaba a punto de salir a para el colegio cuando su mama hablo.

-¿no piensas despedirte de tu mamá?

-¡mamá ya no soy un niño! ¡Por favor!

-descuida hijo se que ya has crecido y dejaste de ser mi hijito consentido al que le di todo mi amor y mi tiempo

-mamá por favor…

-no, descuida hijo vete a la escuela

La mujer con lagrimas de cocodrilo chantajeaba a su hijo, que cuando sus ojitos se ponían cristalinos no podía negarle nada, el viejo truco de las madres, siempre funciono con él. A regañadientes regreso con su mamá y con voz de niño dijo dulcemente "adiós mamá" y beso la mejilla de la mujer, que sonrió complacida.

-adiós Joseph que tengas un buen día, abrígate bien que hace frio esta mañana.

-mamá todas las mañanas hace frio

-cuídate hijito

-ya mamá ya no soy un niño

-pon atención a tus profesores

La madre del chico hacia caso omiso a todas las protestas, ella era así y Tweek ya estaba cansado. Refunfuñando salió de esa casa. Ya no aguantaba más, si su madre no estaba de sobre protectora, estaba de mandona o lo trataba como si estuviera loco o tuviera alguna discapacidad psicomotriz; carajo él no estaba loco, mucho menos discapacitado, era completamente normal, salvo su nerviosismo, sus delirios, sus temblores y tick, pero eso era por el café, no Desorden de Atención Deficiente e Hiperactividad (ADHD), eso era puro invento de su madre, el era normal no necesitaba esos medicamentos asquerosos.

-¡gah! Porque no acepta que ya no soy su niño… yo ya crecí y le pertenezco a otra persona.

…

Cuan diferente es despertar en un agujero en la tierra en medio del parque a despertar en una suave cama tibia con un modelo británico a un lado, sentir su suave respiración y su aroma a colonia era un éxtasis, podría acostumbrarse, no le molestaría en lo absoluto. Miro a su acompañante en la cama, su rostro, un playboy en toda regla, tan jodidamente sexy, aun no creía que ese chico hermoso y sexy lo escogió a él, entre todas las perras, entre todas las damas inglesas y la prefecta Wendy. Acaricio su rostro, y suspiro.

-eres tan sexy…

Dijo sin poder evitarlo y de inmediato los ojos grises de su maestro se abrieron, rápidamente desvió la mirada y alejo su mano del rostro del otro, que sonreía, se hiso el dormido para ver que era capaz de hacer su nuevo y joven amante.

-¿perdón? ¿Acaso me llamaste sexy?

-¡claro que no! Idiota

-lo dijiste…

-no, imbécil yo jamás diría eso de ti, bastardo

-If you want my body and you think I'm sexy

-¡que parte de yo no lo dije no entiendes!

-Come on sugar let me know

-*Je n'ai pas dit, enfermé

-If you really need me just reach out and touch me

Tomo la mano de Christophe y la dirigió a su pecho descubierto para que notara los latidos de su corazón, el moreno enrojeció al instante y miro esos ojos grises aterradoramente hambrientos de él.

-Come on honey tell me so

-*d'accord, d'accord, je l'admets, sont un véritable playboy y... je suis tombé en amour

-muy bien, estas progresando mucho mi niño

-idiota… tengo que ir a la escuela y tu a trabajar así que si no te molesta tomare un baño.

Salto de la cama y se encerró en el baño, ya adentro se llevo la mano al pecho y trato de normalizar su corazón, imbécil británico, lo descubrió, comenzó a mandar insultos a su amante que claramente lo escuchaba desde la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro, su niño era tan lindo cuando se avergonzaba.

…

Noviembre diez…. Un año más… ¿Cuántos ya eran? Nueve… nueve años desde que empezó este maltrato… cada año se volvía más agresivo, no tardaría mucho hasta que lo matara, se sentía en un infierno, preferiría la muerte que soportar otra golpiza, prefería ver a su madre, estar con ella. Miro sus piernas, estaba temblando, bueno no era de sorprender, hoy no quería ser un estorbo, no ser notado, cualquier error, cualquier comentario, mirada o incluso una respiración es suficiente para desatar la furia del monstro y comenzar la tortura de esta fecha.

Bajo la cabeza tratando de ocultarse, mirando al hombre que entro en la cocina; su padre, del cual heredo su nombre, Philip Pirrup viudo de la bella Georgina Pirrup, su hermosa madre que desgraciadamente nunca conoció, pues verán, la gente tiende a odiar y a maltratar al pequeño Pip ¿Por qué? Ese sería el problema principal, nadie lo sabe con exactitud, será su descendencia inglesa, su acento, incluso su irritante voz afeminada y su extrema amabilidad, pero a diferencia de los cabrones de la escuela, su padre tenía un motivo más íntimo y personal para odiarle, a tal grado que casi mata a su hijo a golpes, Pïp no lo culpaba, lo comprendía perfectamente pero aun así, Pip no tenía la culpa de nada y eso su padre no lo veía.

-B-buenos días

-cállate…

-s-si

El hombre era lo contrario perfecto a su hijo, castaño, alto, fornido, un hombre hecho y derecho por donde le vieras, Pip al contrario era la viva imagen de su madre, fino, delicado, rubio y de piel suave, pero con da diferencia de que sus ojos en lugar de ser color avellana eran azul celeste idénticos a los de su padre, eso es lo único de apariencia que saco de él.

-idiota… me podrías contestar… ¿Qué diablos crees que haces?

-¿mande? ¿A qué se refiere?

-¿acaso no piensas hacer el desayuno?

-y-yo, es que… usted dijo que no se me permitía cocinar… ni comer por una semana

-mmm… eres un inútil, de nada me sirves, eres un asco de hijo.

-lo lamento… y-yo tengo que ir a la escuela y llegare tarde

-no me importa, no sé a qué diablos te quedas en las tardes, alguien tiene que limpiar…

-papá yo…

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, recibió un golpe del pucho de su padre en la cara, que lo tiro en el suelo, rompiéndole el labio que mancho el suelo, a lo que su padre siguió con una patada en el estomago.

-eres un niño idiota sin valor alguno, debí dejar que murieras, que murieras en ligar de mi amada Georgina… pero la estúpida te prefirió a ti

-por favor…. No diga cosas tan horribles de mi madre

-¡no la llames así! Como te atreves a decirle así cuando tú la mataste ¡asesino!

…

Cuando Tweek llego a la escuela de inmediato encontrando a sus amigos Leoopold y Chris, que estaban junto a los casilleros del primero, camino hacia ellos buscando con la mirada al siempre puntual Pip. Los saludos a ambos como todos los días y platicaron un momento de cosas sin importancias, se les podía notar un poco decaídos y la ausencia de Philip se hacía más presente conforme pasaba el tiempo.

-¿chicos y donde está Pip?

Los otros lo miraron decaídos y negaron con la cabeza, podía jurar que Butters estaba a punto de llorar, esto debía ser muy grave.

-Tweek… sabes qué día es hoy ¿verdad?

-hoy… es diez de noviembre ¿pero y qué?

-no lo recuerdas… hoy Pip no vendrá… es el aniversario de sus padres.

-oh no…

Asi es, sus amigos sabían perfectamente lo que sucedía en la casa de los Pirrup, e intentaron ya muchas veces tratar de ayudar a su amigo, pero el siempre lo negaba y no dejaba que nadie se metiera, ellos ya estaban preocupados, eran años desde que esta golpiza atormenta a Philip, el regresa con una sonrisa que claramente es una máscara de su dolor, han visto las marcas, son horribles y pasan semanas e incluso meses para que sanen, han de doler mucho, y con dificultad se mueve, cada año es más agresivo y Philip se ve más delicado, en una de esas sería capaz de matarlo a golpes.

…

-¡AH! ¡No! P-p-por favor… duele… pare… ¡AH! ¡AH~!

Se escuchaban los aterradores gritos de dolor del chico ingles en el sótano de la casa, y a nadie le importaba un carajo, ahí no se metía nadie y sus gritos eran ignorados otra vez, su padre estaba loco y lo usaba como esclavo de su casa, como una carga, como una responsabilidad, tratándolo peor que a un perro callejero; con el corazón roto y viudo de su amada Georgina, golpeaba al único tesoro que ella dejo.

-¡asesino!

…

Pasaban los minutos y al ser la primera hora del horario de Philip, el maestro de historia de inmediato noto su ausencia y comenzó a preocuparse, no tuvo mente para nada mas que no fuera su Pip golpeado, de seguro algo tenía que ver su falta con sus marcas. Lo llenaba de furia pensar que en lugar de ayudar a su niño estaba tratando de enseñar historia a unos primates que no sabían ni medio carajo de quien fue Napoleón, tenía que averiguar su secreto y no perdonaría a quien se atreva a tocarlo, que se pudra en el infierno el maldito, que sufra la más larga y dolorosa de las torturas, de eso se encargaría personalmente.

Sus ojos azules como el hielo se tornaron rojo sangre de la furia, tenía que tranquilizarse o su cráneo comenzaría a deformarse para relucir sus cuernos.

…

Pasaron las horas, y los amigos de Philip se sentían tan inútiles y miserables como lo hacían cada año, ellos en la escuela hablando de cada estupidez que ni al caso, mientras el rubio era molido a golpes. En su hora de descanso, ocultos en la biblioteca disque estudiando para el examen de matemáticas. Bueno los únicos que lo intentaban eran Leopold y Tweek, ya que Ze Mole se limitaba a dormitar mientras el silencio lo arrullaba.

-por mucho que me guste verte dormir, ¿no crees que deberías estudiar un poco?

- la verdad lo dudo mucho querido Butters

-sabes que tu situación sentimental con el maestro es completamente ajena al colegio ¿verdad?

-lo se… pero aun así, leer un maldito libro no me distraerá del problema.

-ya pasaron años, debes aprender a superarlo, no podemos meternos

-Dios es un marica supremo, ¿Dónde esta ese imbécil misericordioso cuando se le necesita?, si por su maldita culpa matan a Pip a golpes yo…!

-¿Quién va a matar a Philip?

Los jóvenes regresaron la vista al hombre de aura oscura, que los veía con una mirada de águila acusadora que penetraba el cuerpo y unos ojos rojos como rubíes brillantes extrañando a los alumnos que lo conocían. El hombre camino hasta quedar junto a ellos, asustando a los rubios e intimidando al moreno.

-y bien ¿no piensan contestar?

-no creo que quiera saberlo…

-díganmelo ahora jóvenes, porque puede que me moleste y no me quieren ver molesto

-es muy personal profesor, a nosotros tampoco nos incumbe y creo que sería de mala educación contárselo

Dijo Leopold aun asustado, pero aun así sus palabras tenían algo de razón, y como el mejor amigo de Philip era su deber guardar su intimidad para él.

-saben muchachos, déjenme decirles algo, dejémonos de estupideces todos sabemos que mi relación con su amigo es especial y que ustedes también tienen profesores favoritos, y déjenme les informo que no podemos mostrarlo en la escuela porque hay un informante anónimo, una palabra y nos corren así que si no me lo dicen, me veré en la penosa necesidad de hablar

-eso no me asusta profesor, usted habla y nosotros tampoco dudaremos en hablar, conozco a Pip y perdona de todo, menos una traición

- ¡DeLorne! Dígamelo ahora, no me importa si usted y sus inútiles amigos no tengan el valor de ayudar a quienes lo necesitan, pero yo no me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras masacran a mi Philip a golpes, así que si quiere que alguien ayude a su amigo más vale que comience a hablar.

-está bien, pero si no puede ayudarlo, se las verá conmigo…. Aquí no podemos, hay que alejarnos de la gente

Guiaron al profesor hasta un rincón muy apartado de la enorme biblioteca, donde nadie pasaba, donde estaba oscuro y olvidado, lugar perfecto para declarar verdades. Cuando llegaron el primero en hablar seria Stotch ya que era el mejor amigo y el que tenía más conocimiento del caso de Philip.

-de acuerdo, profesor, la cosa es que… El matrimonio d los Pirrup fue muy normal, su padre y su madre estaban enamorados, pero su padre estaba más que enamorado, estaba apasionado y entregado completamente a su esposa, cuando supieron que Pip llegaría no cabían en su felicidad, pero después todo su paraíso se agoto, era un embarazo muy peligroso, su madre corría mucho peligro y muchos doctores decían que no sobreviviría, su esposo trato de convencerla de que tendrían otro bebe pero ella no escucho.

-lucho durante horas para que Philip naciera y al final…. Ella murió-continuo Tweek- su padre quedo destrozado de que le arrebataran al gran amor de su vida, el culpa a Pip de la muerte de su madre, lo rechazo desde que nació, contrato a niñeras a los ocho las despidió y él se encargo de Philip, lo trato como esclavo en su propia casa, con trabajos y lo dejaba ir a la escuela, golpeándolo por cualquier tontería.

-cada cumpleaños de Pip el desaparece por unas semanas en lo que su golpiza del año deja de notarse, con el dolor apenas puede caminar, y aun así decide venir a la escuela, su padre lo odia y hoy sería el aniversario de su madre y su padre, entonces es obvio que no vendrá porque lo están golpeando-termino diciendo el chico francés-

El profesor ya no estaba molesto, estaba furioso, completamente cegado por la ira que sin poder contenerlo sus ojos brillaron pudiendo salir fuegos de ellos en cualquier momento, mientras se hacia un sonoro un crujido horroroso proveniente del cráneo de Damien, que comenzaba a sangrar… su lado demoniaco estaba saliendo y si no se controlaba todo el mundo sabría que la reencarnación del diablo estaba en la tierra. Sin importarle un carajo su trabajo salió del edificio directo a la casa del joven Philip, sabía bien donde vivía, lo seguía de vez en cuando, a cada paso sus cuernos salían cada vez mas de su cráneo y la sangre manchaba su ropa de marca, derritiendo la nieve a su paso. Sus bellos ojos azules manchados de rojo sangre buscaban la residencia Pirrup, mataría y correría la sangre del idiota que se atrevió a profanar propiedad Thorn.

…

Mientras los jóvenes seguían en la biblioteca viendo como si profesor salía del colegio a hacer no se qué, pero de seguro ese hombre ayudaría a Pip, decidieron que esta vez dejarían que un adulto se encargara, sería más creíble que un grupo de jóvenes inadaptados.

Estaban a punto de regresar a la mesa donde estaban pero unos ruidos extraños los detuvieron, buscaron con la vista de donde procedían esos gritos, no les mentiré, se escuchaba como si alguien estuviera en pleno acto sexual, parecían gemidos… caminaron por los libreros hasta dar con los culpables…. Christophe juro por lo bajo jamás volver a buscar sonidos extraños en la biblioteca, la escena era para mayores de edad…

-¡ah~! ¡S-Stan… m-mas!

-Kyle… te amo… ¡ah!

Mierda… nada más caliente que ver al maestro con el que te besaste y al chico nuevo teniendo sexo en la biblioteca. Christophe tenía que apartar a los rubios de esa escena antes de que les diera un ataque. Los tres chicos colorados se ocultaron tras un librero y se tapaban los oídos, tratando de no mirar, pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

-¡Stan! ¡Ah!

Mierda, mierda, Kyle era una señorita gritona, carajo, como distraerse si los gritos de sexo ahora se escuchaban más fuerte, carajo, trágame tierra, ni siquiera eran los que recibían el va y viene y era más bochornoso. Ahora si deseaba preocuparse por Pip, pensar en cómo resolver su problema, en su impotencia por ayudarlo, pero ¡ah! Esos sonidos… Le hacían pensar que así era como se escuchaban mientras tenían sexo, eran las viejas gritonas…. que humillante….

Esperaron hasta que esos pervertidos terminaran sus asuntos y se despidieran… que acaramelados, como si fueran un matrimonio, necesitarían tratamiento psiquiátrico después de tremendo trauma psicológico no provocado por algún familiar. Cuando el profesor abandono a su alumno mientras este se acomodaba la ropa y le decía "hasta luego Stan" tan melosamente que empalagaba. Salieron a enfrentar al pelirrojo.

-miren lo que encontramos… un pelirrojo malo…

-¿y ustedes qué carajo hacen aquí?

-perdóname pero yo estudio aquí y puedo entrar a la biblioteca si se me hincha la regalada gana… además veo que tu le encontraste otro uso.

-no me asustas DeLorne…

-no… ya aprenderás a hacerlo… así que esta es la razón por la que llegaste, tu, un chico talentoso e inteligente venir a un agujero de lodo que es South Park, ya sabía que algo apestaba… ¿o me equivoco?

-no cantes victoria DeLorne… que sé muy bien los jueguitos entre tú y el maestro Gregory…

-eso a ti no te incumbe colorado, yo te recomendaría que guardaras tu distancia en asuntos ajenos.

-lo mismo digo…, DeLorne, lo mismo digo

El colorado y el francés se miraron con recelo a los ojos, dos esmeraldas que lanzaban chispas, la razón, podría ser el repentino interés que tenían sus respectivas parejas por el contrario… Gregory reclutando al colorado para el concurso anual de matemáticas y Stan con él con sus diversos proyectos… los celos brotaban entre ambos jóvenes.

-lo lamento pero ¿de qué nos perdimos?

Los rubios desconocían esta revalidad así que les costaba trabajo comprender lo que sucedía. Los otros solo ignoraron la pregunta y siguieron con lo suyo… pelear por ver quién ponía más celoso al contrario.

-te he dicho que tengo tutorial con Gregory…

- y yo con el Stan

- me incluyo en su equipo de matéatelas

- suicidio social

- tendré un buen trabajo con una buena paga…

-Gregory es millonario, ¿a quién le importa tu miserable trabajo si seré mantenido el resto de mi vida?

- yo… eh… ah…

-lo sabia… ya no tienes armas… ¡gane!

-perdí mi virginidad con él a los quince años

-eso solo te delata como perra urgida…

-es normal… además se que tú, fuiste el ultimo de tus amigos en hacerlo…

-eso es mentira…

-no me crees, pregúntales a ellos….

El pelirrojo señalo a los dos pequeños rubios que se sonrojaron como tomates maduros, esquivando la mirada acusadora del francés, rendidos ante esa mirada decidieron por fin hablar.

-lo hice hace ya dos meses…

-lo hice desde hace un mes…

Confesaron muertos de vergüenza Butters y Tweek respectivamente, Christophe apenas y lo hizo antier… eso fue lo que hirió su orgullo, entre toda la bola de maricas (sin ofender) de sus amigos él fue el último en perder su virginidad, de verdad fue tan miedoso como para que un adicto al café y un niño con sonrisa de navidad adorador de Hello Kitty, perdieron su virginidad antes que un maldito mercenario cabron que no le importa nada…. Necesitaba tratamiento.

-mierda… eso me deprime…

-Tweek no entendí… al final ¿Quién gano?

-al parecer Kyle…

¡No! Ze Mole no se da por vencido aun… debe de tener un arma por ahí, algo que no dijo, algo que le falto recordar, pero ¿Qué?, ¡¿Qué?

-bueno… parece que Mole no puede ganar siempre… así que si no tienes más… yo me…

-¡me bese con tu novio!

…

Cuando diviso la residencia Pirrup apresuro los pasos y a pocos metros podía escuchar claramente los sollozos interminables de alguien, intento pero la puerta estaba cerrada, todas las ventanas, la casa estaba cerrada por completo, pero aun se escuchaban las voces y gritos del alguien adentro, ¡es tan desesperante! ¡Saber que pueden matarlo y tú no puedes entrar! Saco su celular, debía primero anteponer las cosas legalmente, si actuaba por si mismo podría llamar la atención y eso es lo menos que necesitaba, recorrió los alrededores de la casa buscando una entrada. Encontró una pequeña ventana que daba al sótano, mientras se acercaba las voces se hacían más claras, identifico rápidamente los sollozos de Pip…

Miro por la ventana… horrorizado ante la escena, su adorado ángel tirado en el suelo, con muchos golpes alrededor de su casi desnudo cuerpo y su asqueroso padre con un cinturón en la mano y la respiración jadeante lo miraba, lleno de odio y rencor… mientras su hijo lloraba desconsolado….

-P-padre… du-duele… ayu-ayudeme p-por favor… ¡ah! ¡ugh!

-sufre, tú no eres mi hijo… cuando comprenderás que tu jamás serás otra cosa que el asesino de mi bella Georgina… todo es tu culpa, si tu no existieras… ella aun estaría conmigo, tú me la arrebataste y por eso… ¡no voy a perdonarte nunca!

Con fuerza y sin escrúpulos golpeo a Pip en la espalda desnuda, con el cinturón de cuero… provocando en la piel del joven una gran herida que comenzaba a sangrar y un grito desgarrador que llego a los oídos de Damien como la gota que derramo el vaso, perdiendo todo lo que se conoce como autocontrol, dejando que su demonio interno surgirá de los confines del infierno para poseer su cuerpo…. Su cráneo se deformara y sangraba, dejando a la vista dos enormes cuernos negros como su cabello, sus caninos crecieron considerablemente, como los de un lobo furioso; de su espada salieron dos enormes alas de cuervo negras… y sus ojos como dos anillos de fuego. Ya no pensaba, no razonaba, cegado por la furia irrumpió en la casa, rompiendo la ventana del sótano.

El padre de Pip azoto la cabeza del pequeño contra el suelo, lo último que Pip vio, fue la ventana y por la luz de la mañana no logro ver más que silueta de una figura angelical… acaso ¿era su ángel de la guarda que por fin se acordó de él? Quedo tendido en el suelo inconsciente.

Mientras tanto, Damien acorralo al señor Pirrup contra la pared, el hombre castaño estaba asustado ante la criatura en la que se convirtió Damien, un demonio, un animal que mataría por la ira…

-tú eres una asquerosa y despreciable cucaracha, ¿sabes quién soy?, no, claro que no lo sabes… déjame presentarme… yo soy Damien Thorn, el anticristo

La criatura siseaba acercando su rostro al hombre que temblaba ligeramente y lo miraba con aparente curiosidad pero por dentro su alma daba un brinco en su cuerpo del miedo, los dientes perfectamente blancos y los caninos filosos se acercaban a su rostro y amenazaban con morder.

-déjame decirte algo, marica, yo estoy enamorado de este joven, está marcado por la bestia, lo que lo hace mío, y tu, asqueroso animal te atreviste a tocarlo, déjame decirte que tocarlo es una gran ofensa al futuro gobernante del infierno… que se paga con la condena eterna

-¿qué me vas a hacer?

-es sorpresa ya lo veras…. Pero la buena noticia que en esta vida, pasaras lo que te queda pudriéndote en la cárcel… en la siguiente vida… pasaras el resto de la eternidad, sufriendo los más crueles e inhumanos castigos, te arrepentirás de haber tocado lo que me pertenece…

Desde las afueras de la casa comenzaron a ver las luces y las sirenas de las patrullas, Demien sonrió y regreso a su forma humana, ante el asombro del hombre, camino hasta donde ya hacia el cuerpo del pequeño Pip y lo cubrió con su saco, tomándolo en brazos y caminando hasta quedar a un lado del padre de Pip.

-te espera compañía

Entraron los oficiales al sótano, encontrando a los dos hombres, Damien camino hasta los oficiales y dijo que él había llamado a la policía y que necesitaba una ambulancia para su preciada carga, que lastimaba al niño desde hace años y que tenía testigos para probarlo… Al final terminaron por creerle. Damien acompaño a Philip hasta al hospital, después tendrá tiempo de torturar al hombre… pero primero era su Pip, además de que ya tenía ideada la primera parte… romperle el corazón… necesitaría ayuda.

…

-¡Eres una maldita perra DeLorne!

-púdrete colorado, yo no lo planee

-chicos… chicos por favor no peleen

Ahora literalmente el castaño y el pelirrojo arreglaban sus diferencias en una pelea, aunque, más bien parecían que hacían fuerzas arrastrándose por el suelo, mientras Butters intentaba calmarlos inútilmente con palabras. Tenían los rubís pensado llamar a las autoridades porque ya habían tocado y faltaron a clases.

-¡te matare maldito extranjero!

-lo dudo colorado, ¡soy más fuerte y te partiré el cuello con mi pala!

Ze Mole saco su fiel pala que siempre cargaba en la espalda y a amenazo con golpear al chico de sombrero verde o bueno esto tenía pensado antes que sintiera que alguien lo jalaba del cuello de su camiseta y lo cargaban como si fuese un saco de papas, cuando olio esa colonia no pudo reconocer a nadie más ni menos que el querido maestro de descendencia inglesa. Miro a su contraparte colorada y estaba siendo cargado del mismo modo por el maestro Marsh.

- Molière, dijimos que no pelearías con otros niños

- *vers le bas, dès maintenant, bâtard britannique! Et mon nom no est Molière, est la taupe

-disculpe profesor Marsh, parece que aun tienen problemas con la ira.

-¡no me ignores! ¡Y no tengo problemas con la ira! ¡Bájame ahora o te arrepentirás!

-¡Stan! ¡Esto es humillante! ¡Por favor ya bájame!

Pero por mas pataleos y golpes los mayores parecían ser de piedra por ni caso hacían a los chicos que avergonzados querían zafarse del agarre de sus respectivos maestros y ahora amantes. Con una cortes despedida los adultos llevaron a cuestas a los jóvenes callándolos con sus manos, cuidando de que nadie los viera, de que nadie los siguiera, ahora era muy peligroso tratar de reprimirles en la escuela.

…

Mientras que Tweek y Butters vieron todo el espectáculo, decidieron, por su propio bien, nunca mencionarlo a nadie, salieron y como habían perdido ya mitad de clase, Tweek decidió hacerle una visita express a su novio, dejando a Butters solo… que justo ahora caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos, con la cara gacha y hundido en su propio mundo.

-Leopold… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Kenny…

-ven conmigo, por favor

-no, no quiero, por favor ya no sigas con esto

-no me rendiré Butters, quiero pedirte algo muy importante…

-de acuerdo, dime

-aquí no, será en un lugar especial, sígueme

…

La sala de profesores en hora de clases era un desierto, se sentía muy vacía solo con una persona ahí dentro, bueno eso pensaba Craig, y él, como era una persona regularmente callada, reservada y aunque no lo dijera, ligeramente antisocial, así que no le incomodaba en lo mas mínimo tener que estar en compañía de la soledad. Bueno o eso pensó hasta que un alumno especial entro en su búsqueda.

-¡Craig!

-Tweek, que bueno que ya estés bien, pensé que te estabas muy mal… faltaste mucho

-no importa, yo siempre me pongo al corriente, además estoy acostumbrado a enfermarme seguido

-me preocupa… deberías cuidarte más seguido

-no soy una jodida mu-muñeca de porcelana

-para mí lo eres

-¡no! Carajo ¡no! Tú no me trates como si fuera un inútil o enfermo, soy normal, ¡no soy un fenómeno!

-Tweek?

-toda mi vida, toda mi vida me han tachado de loco, no lo estoy, me dan nervios el café, no tengo nada raro, soy independiente, soy un ser humano, no una verdura, ¡ya te lo he demostrado! ¿Acaso no disfrutaste conmigo? ¿No sentiste nada…?

-Twe…, digo, Joseph Tweak, estuvo más que claro que no lo eres, porque yo lo disfrute y mucho, te amo, y eso no cambiara nunca, eres una persona perfectamente capaz de hacer lo que cualquiera, sin ayuda.

-gracias por entenderlo, Craig

-ven aquí pequeño

Tomo al más joven en un abrazo de oso, sofocándolo contra su pecho, estaba muy contento que Tweek estuviera bien, después de entrar en la casa de los Tweak a escondidas como un ladrón, tener sexo con su hijo enfermo, y salir en la mañana dejando una nota para su desvirgado novio, era una cosa para preocuparse, ¿Qué tal si lo lastimaba aun mas? Lo llevarían al hospital y se darían cuenta, por suerte, nada de eso ocurrió y estaban juntos.

…

-¡bá-ja-me! Gregorio, si no me bajas de una vez te juro que…

-ya, que niño tan gritón, eres

-no soy un jodido costal, bájame, ¡ahora!

-como gustes

Literalmente dejo caer al muchacho al suelo de un salón vacio, quien solo se sobaba la cabeza mientras veía al rubio con odio, ¿por quién madres lo tomaba? Nadie humillaba a Ze Mole así, bueno, al menos nadie que siga vivo.

-tienes un problema muy severo de conducta…

-¿algún problema, Greg?

-pues la verdad, si, tu agresividad irracional es muy peligrosa, para la sociedad y para ti mismo, yo sugiero que mejor empieces a controlarte

-¿y tu quien carajos te crees, mi jefe?

-no, soy tu tutor, tu protector y amante, además de que vives en mi casa, y si no te controlas no me dejas otra opción más que correrte.

-genial Greg, ganaste el puesto número uno de mi lista, como el más hipócrita, sabes, por mi hazlo, no me importa, ¡he vivido toda mi jodida vida en la calle, que me echen de un hogar mas, nada cambiara! ¡Yo sobreviviré como pueda! ¡Hazlo, ya no me importa, no será la primera vez ni tampoco la ultima!

-te estás irritando…

-¡eres tan desesperante! Ojala jamás te hubiera dejado conocerme, siempre me dije que… creer en los demás es una fe ciega, y tu, no eres más que otro Dios falso.

El rubio tomo al muchacho y lo sentó en el escritorio, logrando que el francés cascarrabias lo mirara a los ojos, y pudo denotar ese miedo en sus ojos, el miedo de estar solo otra vez, este perrito que ladraba mucho, alegando que es perfectamente autosuficiente, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

-estas mintiendo…

-yo no miento, no me importa lo que hagas Gregory, una decepción mas no me molesta

-temes estar solo de nuevo

-no me importa…

-tratas de ocultarte de nuevo en ese mascara de chico malo, al que no le importa nada, que es feliz solo, y que no necesita de nadie más. Déjame decirte que eso no me convence, necesitas de cariño que se te fue negado, pero tu orgullo y ego te impiden buscarlo.

"maldito bastardo" pensó Chris, eso era justamente lo que él sentía, ¡que jamás diría!, pero la ira lo invadió de nuevo, como era que este hombre le era tan sencillo leerlo, como podía saber lo que siente y piensa con solo una simple mirada, detestaba que le dijeran sus verdades en la cara.

-ya no te importa… ¿acaso no me ibas a echar?

-no, dije que lo aria si no te comportabas, yo se que eres un niño bueno, detrás de esa fachada esta el verdadero Christopher DeLorne, no Ze Mole, tienes miedo, ¿verdad?

-cierra la boca, hablas estupideces

Gregory abrazo al muchacho, que ponía sus manos contra el pecho de este para tratar de alejarlo, pero Gregory no se separaba, así que se dejo hacer, sin mirarlo, no podría evitar besarlo si lo hacía, Gregory tomo el rostro de Chris y le planto un delicado beso en los labios, que poco a poco de hizo más profundo, reclamando esa cavidad, saboreándola por completo.

Y hubieran seguido así, de no ser por los sentidos de Christophe que alguien se acercaba al aula de clases donde se encontraban, se separo de el rubio con las mejillas encendidas en rojo, Greg iba a iniciar otro beso pero el castaño tapo la boca del otro, para escuchar mejor ese sonido.

-alguien viene… es una mujer, de zapatos de tacón, 8 centímetros, charol, calza del… cinco y medio y un tacón roto… el izquierdo

-de verdad… ¿y de qué color son?

-son de color…. ¡¿Cómo diablos quieres que sepa de qué color son?

Grito, pero justo en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta, era la prefecta zorra… quise decir, la prefecta Wendy, quien coquetamente al ver a Gregory, no lo dudo y camino hacia el, contoneando las caderas y haciendo que sus pechos brincaran un poco, le ponía muy nervioso al joven Gregory, no por el hecho de ser gay, si no porque nada bueno saldría de esa mujer, de eso podía estar seguro, hasta preferiría lidiar todos los días con las rabietas de Chris, que una hora con esa mujer.

-hola Gregory…

-buenas tardes, prefecta

-déjate de formalidades, sabes que puedes llamarme Wendy

-la formalidad me impide hacerlo, prefecta

-siempre tan formal Gregory

-yo… pues…

-sabes, yo me siento muy atraída por ti y…

-¡por si a alguien le interesa, estoy aquí!

Tarto de llamar la atención el castaño a la prefecta que lo miraba con odio, después de interrumpir su coqueteo, otra vez, Gregory suspiro, gracias al cielo la imprudencia de su niño servía para algo, la prefecta oculto su rencor y se dirigió al castaño.

-pero si es el joven DeLorne, que sorpresa

-pero si usted es *La Madame Wendy, que sorpresa

Tanto el francés como el ingles rieron por lo bajo ante tal comentario del chico más joven. La prefecta lo ignoro, puesto que no comprendía lo que resultaba tan divertido. Pero viniendo de ese niño no era de sorprender, así que con todo el descaro, regreso con Gregory y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando la marcad de su lápiz labial rojo. Chrstophe se enfado al instante, pero trato de disimularlo, de ser alguna de sus compañeras u otra persona ya estaría a punto de arrancar cabezas con la pala.

-hasta luego cariño.

Dijo refiriéndose a un anonadado Gregory, saliendo de nuevo contoneando y presumiendo su bien formada figura; no fue hasta que Chris dejo de escuchar los pasos de sus tacones al doblar el pasillo que corrió de su asiento en la banca trasera del aula hasta el escritorio. Limpiando residuos de maquillaje de su propiedad, maldita perra, en un año mas no se contendría de golpearla, valiéndole un soberano chicle si era una mujer, nadie coqueteaba con el novio de Ze Mole.

…

Damien daba vueltas como león enjaulado por toda la sala de espera, esperando al doctor, una… dos horas hasta que por fin alguien se digno a salir de emergencias. Una enfermera que amablemente dijo "familiares de Philip Pirrup". Damien corrió junto con la joven enfermera.

-ahora mismo sale el doctor

La enfermera siguió su camino y dejo al moreno enojado, desesperado y muerto de preocupación, maldita sea si hubiera interferido antes y no quedarse mirando como un maldito idiota.

-¿usted es familiar del joven Philip?

-no… yo soy…

-entonces no puedo informarle nada del su estado, necesito un familiar

-escucha, amigo, el único familiar que tiene es un maldito bastardo que se hace llamar su padre, él fue quien casi mato a Philip, y está en la jefatura, su madre y sus abuelos están muertos, es hijo único al igual que su padre, no tiene a nadie, así que mejor dígamelo a mí, ya que soy el único que ha velado por el

-muy bien supongo que puedo decídselo si ese es el caso; el choco está un poco grave, no en estado crítico, pero si tiene heridas severas, tiene algunas costillas rotas y también un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, desgarres por todos su cuerpo, moretones y cicatrices, algunas ya estaban sanando y otras se reabrieron, el chico sufrió mucho, algunas de esas cicatrices jamás sanaran…

-¿estará bien, no?

-sí, el se recuperara con el paso del tiempo, de eso no hay duda, solo necesita quedarse un poco mas

-¿puedo verlo?

-pues… supongo que estará bien, pero el efecto de los sedantes tardara en desaparecer, así que aun sigue dormido

-no me importa

Paso a la habitación designada, con los múltiples vendajes en su cuerpo y su fino rostro con algunos moretones y una venda rodeando su frente, debió ser por el golpe que abrió su cabeza. Tomo la silla a un lado de la cama y se sentó ahí, acariciando con mucha delicadeza su rostro, casi le da un infarto después de lo que vio, el pequeño sufro tanto en tantos años, pero al fin tendría un descanso, el lo llevaría a su casa, lo cuidaría con los lujos que se merece la realeza, jamás le faltaría nada, y lo más importante de todo, su padre pagaría cada lagrima, cada día de su sufrimiento serian mil años a su condena.

-Pip… debiste hablar, te habrían ayudado, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, tu madre te dio su vida, eres el tesoro que dejo en este mundo, y si tu padre no lo sabe apreciar, yo seré quien cuide de ti ahora.

…

Saco a Butters de la escuela, lo llevo por toda la cuidad hasta llegar a un bosque tranquilo, arrastrándolo por los arboles, Butters comenzaba a sospechar, ¿Dónde carajo lo llevaba este hombre? ¿Qué diablos quería de él? ¿Acaso la humillación no le bastaba? Prefirió esperar y seguirlo, fue entonces que Kenny se detuvo y regreso la mirada a él, y con una sonrisa traviesa pidió:

-cierra los ojos

Butters lo miro desconfiado, y arqueando la ceja ante esa petición, pero aun así decidió hacerlo, si algo que Leopold amara eran las sorpresas. Cerró los ojos y Kenny lo tomo de las manos haciendo que caminara unos cuantos metros en línea recta. Deteniéndose junto con el mayor rubio, lo tomaron suavemente de los hombros y con delicadeza fue empujado hacia abajo, sentándose en algo frio e irregular.

-abre los ojos…

Obedeció y lo que apareció ante él, de verdad no tenia precio, un hermoso arroyuelo cristalino, unas cuantas flores por aquí y por allá, de colores, el cielo extrañamente azul sin ninguna nube de por medio, algunos animalitos silvestres, parecía una escena sacada de un libro de cuentos de hadas. Regreso la vista al rubio frente a él, que ahora estaba hincado y con una pequeña cajita negra en sus manos.

-Leopold "Butters" Stotch, ¿me harías en honor a mí, Kenneth Mc Cormick de ser mi esposo?

No pudo reprimir un chillido de emoción, pensó de todo, menos que le pediría matrimonio en un lugar tan hermoso, en un día tan hermoso, con un joven tan guapo, sin poder evitarlo soltó lagrimas, preocupando así a su acompañante. Pero aun así, la duda de la fidelidad seguía, ¿Cómo saber que alguien como su maestro le seria fiel? Hablo con muchas personas y sabían la reputación que tubo de mujeriego, además que lo encontró con la prefecta en una situación comprometedora, ¿Cómo estar seguros?

-¿Qué dices Leopold? ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-yo… Kenny, no lo se

-por favor Leopol, yo te amo, lo que viste esa vez no fue verdad, por favor créeme, todo fue un erro, yo estoy enamorado de ti, yo quiero casarme contigo, ¡estar por siempre a tu lado!

-Kenny, no

-¡mírame a los ojos y dime que lo que siento por ti no es verdadero!

-¿des de cuando puedes ver lo que sientes?

**¡YA! Jajajaja TOMALA KENNY! XD apoco creen que aceptaría después de todo lo que paso, xD descuiden, sabrán que paso en unos cuantos meses xD y el único que sabe si aceptara soy yo xDDD amo ser yo **

**Los que quieran mas STYLE, CREEK y BUNNY solo tengo algo que informar… ¡Todo quieren! Pero lo tendrán se los prometo **

**¡Glosario! (La última vez no puse, pero nadie se quejo, deben saber francés a la perfección o usaron Google traductor) **

_*Je n'ai pas dit__, enfermé (__yo no lo dije, cállate__) _

_*__ d'accord__, d'accord, __je l'admets,__sont__un véritable__playboy__y... __je suis tombé__en amour (de acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo admito, eres un playboy en toda regla y… me enamore) _

_*__ vers le bas, dès maintenant, bâtard britannique! __Et mon nom no est Molière, est la taupe (bájame ahora, ¡bastardo británico! y mi nombre no es Molière es El topo) _

_*La madame; bueno pues, aquí la cosa es: "madame" está bien dicho, significa señora, pero si colocas "la" antes, en Francia el significado cambia, puesto que ese es el nombre que se le da a las estrellas principales de un burdel, así que fue un tipo insulto. _

**Eso fue todo… para las nuevas y/o nuevos usuarios, fans, lectores o lo que sean de mi, les recuerdo que… yo soy Cereal Pascual y aquí me despido.**

**Adiós. **


	13. Esta arrestado

-mi Butters… no, no me rechaces… por favor, yo te amo, no me niegues, por favor

-l-lo lamento, lo siento mucho, yo también te amo… con todo mi corazón

-si me amas tanto, no me rechaces, acéptame

-entiende que no puedo, por más que te ame, ¿Cómo puedo saber que no me mientes? ¿Por qué he de creerte?

-porque… yo jamás sentí esto por nadie más, jamás me le declare a nadie, yo jamás he sentido lo mismo con nadie

-son palabras, tus ojos no me pueden decir nada, no puedes ver lo que sientes, lo lamento, de verdad me rompes el corazón, pero si no me demuestras tu lealtad… mi respuesta es no

Buttes comenzó a derramar lagrimas, los corazones de ambos estaban rotos, pero aun así la decisión de Leopold era de lo más justa… después de todos no puedes casarte con alguien así; el pequeño rubio se puso de pie, dispuesta irse a su casa, pero para Kenny esto no se ha acabado, el todavía tenía el anillo y quiera o no casarse… ese anillo es de Butters y nadie más podía lucirlo.

-¡espera!

-Kenny… no lo hagas más difícil

-si no quieres casarte… está bien, pero acepta el anillo

-no puedo, si no me comprometo, no podría ni usar…

Muy tarde, Kenny con delicadeza coloco el anillo en el dedo anular del pequeño… y besando su mano, soltándola del mismo modo, sonriendo hacia el pequeño, que apenado agradeció el obsequio y corrió de regreso a la carretera, mientras el maestro se quedaba atrás.

-me rechazo, en toda mi vida… nadie lo había hecho

Tomo asiento en la misma roca que su joven amante, suspirando, ocultando su rostro en sus manos y derramando solo una lagrima, que corrió libre por su rostro. Era un dolor fuerte en el pecho y sentía un nudo en la garganta, fue la primera experiencia de rechazo en su vida.

Temía que esto pasara, pero creyó que no habría necesidad de usar ese plan, tendría que pensar en una forma de reconquistarlo, pero por ahora, solo quería aliviar un momento ese profundo dolor… saco una pistola y la dirigió a su corazón roto, jalando del gatillo y cayendo al suelo… nunca había pensado que usaría su maldición de este modo, esta es la primera y última vez que lo aria, solo quería dormir un poco y olvidar su dolor… no quería vivir.

El sangre de su pecho, salpicando por donde pudiera, ahogándose con ella, literalmente, aliviando ese dolor, solo por ahora, porque mañana, ese dolor seguirá ahí, pero ahora solo tenía que dormir.

…

Butters corrió directo a su casa, entrando desesperado, corriendo escaleras arriba y encerrándose en su cuarto, oculto en un rincón oscuro, llorando en silencio, no quería rechazarlo, amaba profundamente a Kenny, el único que respeto sus decisiones y lo trataba como un individuo, que demostró amor sincero, a diferencia de sus padres que más bien lo amaban por obligación y condicionado de que él sea buen hijo, eso era tan diferente al amor incondicional de Kenny, por eso no dudo en entregarle su cuerpo.

Ahora estaba tan confundido de que creer de él, no quería casarse con alguien que no le prometía completa devoción, Butters era una persona generosa en muchos sentidos pero exigía una fidelidad inquebrantable, eso era lo único que le importaba, no ser engañado.

Ahora, admirando el brillo azulado del zafiro en el anillo de su dedo, era tan bello, era un detalle hermoso, nadie tuvo antes esa consideración. Pero la conciencia gana al amor, y prefería sufrir solo, que con una falsa mascara de felicidad.

…

Pasaron muy lento los días, semanas, casi seria un mes, desde que su pequeño Pip estaba es en hospital; viendo como su ángel mejoraba un poco más, eso por lo menos le alegraba el corazón, cada que le dedicaba una sonrisa de agradecimiento, algo cansada, pero era solo para él, y eso bastaba para apaciguar a su demonio interno, ese tiempo, viendo como dejo el cuerpo mal tratado, las heridas, los golpes y llantos que Pip soporta a diario por culpa de ese hombre, le dio una idea lo suficientemente macabra para vengarse en vida de ese hombre, solo necesitaba mover influencias y una visita a prisión. Que era precisamente donde estaba ahora.

Trajo una visita especial, aunque solo fue por tiempo limitado, de seguro el idiota lloraría, el sufrimiento y dolor de ese hombre sería tan delicioso de observar, que no podía esperar para llegar a su celda, custodiada por dos guardias, el solo se paro enfrente de ambos y con voz demoniaca dijo "largo…" un brillo de ojos y los hombres obedecieron la orden.

Entro pacíficamente y se puso de pie enfrente del hombre, quien lo veía curioso, normalmente cuando llegaba alguien de inmediato se ponía a hacerle preguntas.

-¿Quién es usted?

Cuestiono el hombre, Damien ni se molesto en contestar, solo le dedico la peor de sus miradas, que lograría penetrar a cualquier persona, miro su reloj de su muñeca derecha y sonrió complacido… faltaba poco menos de cinco minutos.

-¿no piensa hacerme ninguna pregunta?

El anticristo tomo al hombre de su ropa y lo azoto contra la pared de fríos ladrillos, el mortal soltó un gruñido de dolor, su cabeza había chocado contra el ladrillo, haciéndole una herida profunda en la frente, que comenzaba a sangrar. Intentando girar Philip pudo ver los ojos demoniacos que brillaban, reconociéndolos al instante y forcejeando exitosamente corrió a refugiarse en una esquina alejada del demonio.

-¿Q-Qué quieres?

-dije que me las pagarías, deberías saber que el diablo si cumple sus amenazas, ya quiero que veas lo que te prepare en el infierno, torturas que harán que desearás morir de una bala en la cabeza

-¿m-me vas a matar?

-no, aun no, de nada me serviría, además me darás tiempo para disfrutar tu desgracia….

El hombre sudo frio y trago grueso, esa criatura frente a él lo intimidaba mucho, en especial cuando esos ojos de reptil rojos se posaban sobre él, podría jurar que un escalofrió lo recorría por completo y el miedo tomaba su alma.

- ¡Adivina! No te are daño, no físico al menos; traje a una amiga… moví influencias y la traje por tiempo limitado, seguro te alegrara mucho verla, pero créeme está bastante molesta, hasta a mi me asusta una mujer enojada. Saluda a Georgina Pirrup…

En la relativa oscuridad de la celda del hombre una mujer entro, era un ángel, con su largo y lacio pelo rubio, ojos brillantes y cuerpo fino. En definitiva era la madre de Philip que bajo del cielo por petición del demonio, y mientras eso, Damien se encargaba de que Georgina estuviera al tanto de todo lo que su marido hizo con si hijo, y…. estaba furiosa.

-Ge-Georgina… ¡Georgina, eres tú! Dios, gracias al cielo, mi ángel regreso a mi lado, no podría ser más feliz

Trato de abrazar a la mujer, pero esta de inmediato lo aparto, mirándolo como la escoria humana que era.

-no hables de mi como si fuera ya tu esposa, eres un idiota, ojala te mandaran al infierno de una vez, Philip, no sabes cuánto te odio…

La mujer comenzó a derramar lágrimas de frustración, se culpaba por no haber interferido antes, antes de que dañara a su hijo. Pero ahora que lo sabía, guardaba un profundo resentimiento hacia su ex marido.

-querida… entiende que…

-¡No! Maltrataste el único tesoro que deje, confié en que lo cuidaras como si de mí se tratara, creí que amarías el fruto de nuestro amor… creí tantas cosas… pero nunca creí que fueras tan imbécil...

-G-Georgina

- No quiero saber nada de ti, te odio, no te perdonare todo el mal que le hiciste a mi hijo. Damien se encargara de castigarte, esta será la última vez que me veras…. Púdrete en el infierno

La mujer indignada salió y en ningún momento regreso su vista al hombre, patético que ahora lloraba sin control. Damien, miraba con asco e ira tremenda al hombre; sin piedad le dio una patada en el estomago, sacándole el aire y haciendo que se retorciera en el suelo como la rata que era.

-encantadora mujer… no puedo creer que fuera alguna vez tu esposa. No importa, tienes el resto de tu miserable vida para lamentarte por esto, y el resto de la eternidad para lamentar por Philip. Te estaré esperando en el infierno…

Dejo al hombre en la celda sucia y oscura, en su propia miseria, y acompaño a la joven dama, que lloraba en un rincón, al final del pasillo. Ella ahora guardaba pechados en su alma y así no podría entrar al cielo, debía purificar su alma y perdonar ese rencor y enojo.

-tranquila… debes perdonar ese enojo, perdona, el rencor es pecado, debes tranquilizarte

-¡cómo quieres que me calme cuando ese desgraciado maltrato a mi niño!

-debes respirar, ven, te llevare a verlo, pero perdónalo, Pip no tiene recuerdos tuyos, pero tiene la imagen tuya, como un ángel puro

La mujer no dejaba de llorar, y eso le partía el corazón a Damien, no lo mal interpreten, es solo que… esa mujer era tan parecida a Pip, en sus facciones, en su cuerpo y cabello, Damien no podía dejar de pensar, que la persona frente a él no era Georgina, si no su querido Pip, llorando.

-tranquila… ven, te llevare a verlo

Paso el brazo por los blancos hombros de la mujer, de verdad tenía que calmarla, terminaría confundiéndola con su hijo, y definitivamente no quería terminar besando a la madre de su ángel.

…

-E-Entonces Pip está en el hospital…

Tartamudeo un poco deprimido el pequeño Butters, temía mucho que este día llegara, la golpiza de su amigo fue demasiado cruel para que su cuerpo resistiera.

-¡Gah! Dios no! ¿Podemos ir a verlo?

-yo mismo los llevare después del colegio…

-muchas gracias profesor…

Los rubios mas jóvenes sonrieron al más grande y después se fueron por el camino por el cual llegaron, mientras el maestro regresaba la vista al niño castaño que refunfuñaba en una esquina.

-¿y… no vas a decir nada?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-porque estas molesto, para empezar

-en este mundo de porquería hay muchas razones por las cuales estar molesto, en mi caso son bastantes. Me enfurezco muy fácilmente así que…

-entiendo, descuida, se que te preocupas por Pip, porque ellos son como tus hermanos, pero créeme, Damien es bastante capaz de protegerlo

-sí, se que puede cuidarlo… más vale que cuiden de ellos, todos ustedes.

"_Después de todo… yo ya no estaré para hacerlo_" pensó con melancolía, bueno él sabía que ese momento llegaría, nació como una rata miserable y morirá como tal, solo lamentaba dejar a… los únicos amigos verdaderos que tenia, dejaría su libertad y… dejaría a Gregory. A verdad que dolía, saber como morirás, a manos de quien… pero no saber cuándo, que si se le da la gana puede dañar a quien más aprecias… y no poder hablar de esto. No importa, qué más da si una rata se muere, a nadie afecta… ya no tenía que preocuparse, dejo a sus amigos con alguien que los ama, que los cuidara y ayudara con lo que necesiten, ha perdido su orgullo y libertad tantas otras veces… una última no afectaría, Gregory, ese cretino, pedante ingles, maldito idiota pervertido, atento, amable y leal, la verdad odiaba admitir su profundo amor por él, le ofreció cariño, le ofreció una casa donde vivir (o mansión donde vivir), comida, ropa, lujos de los que jamás se imaginó y el… no viviría para pagárselo…. Por eso era tan frio, por eso no dejaba que nadie husmeara en su vida, que se alejaran, llegar a querer a las personas era una debilidad, porque pasan situaciones como esta… morirás en menos de una semana y… no quieres, simplemente el alejarte y causarle dolor es insoportable.

Sin darse cuenta, las emociones se juntaron en el pecho, ese clásico nudo en la garganta cuando tienes ganas de… toco su mejilla, ahí estaban esas gotas saladas… estaba llorando.

-Chris… ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo?

¡¿Qué carajo? Como llego a llorar… carajo, era un maldito cobarde, no enfrentaba ni su propia muerte… pero se la provoco a tantas personas… que patético, en fin, pagaría por sus errores en el infierno.

-N-no tengo nada

Intento irse, entre más lejos, mas distanciado y mas olvidado del rubio más fácil seria, pero el otro no lo creía de la misma manera, tomándolo con fuerza de sus brazos y acorralándolo contra la pared.

-dijiste que serias sincero conmigo…

-nunca dije eso, no diré nada, no dejare que te metas de nuevo en mi vida, ¡no dejare que te maten a ti también!

"_¡Bien hecho, grandísimo imbécil! Genial, ahora comenzaría a hacer más preguntas, a involucrarse mas y descubrirá la verdad, tratara de ayudar a tu inútil pellejo y terminara muerto por tu culpa" _

-¿Quién quiere matarte? ¿De qué estás hablando Christophe? ¡Christophe!

- No te metas… ¡por favor no te metas! ¡Solucionare mi problema yo solo, no te involucres más!

-¡No! Basta ya de hacerte el fuerte, esto es serio, dime que sucede…

El francés desesperado se lanzo a los brazos del chico rubio, sintiéndolo lo más posible, captando su aroma particular, sintiendo su calor, no quería separarse, nunca, la diferencia de alturas era clara, pero eso no impidió que Ze mole se parara de puntillas y besara con dedicación a su profesor… un apasionado beso francés. No quería llegar a nada mas, no quería un recuerdo sucio de su último beso…

-Te amo… jamás lo olvides, eres lo más importante y lo único que me queda… no quiero perderte

-dime qué te pasa

-no puedo…. No quiero y no lo haré, no te quiero causar más problemas…

-Chris…

-te amo… Je t'aime, Grégory, Je t'aime

Se soltó del agarre del rubio y corrió con todas sus fuerzas lo más lejos que podía, no miraría atrás, ya bastantes problemas causo, era un hombre y como tal enfrentaría sus propios problemas sin involucrar más a sus seres queridos.

-¡Christophe! ¡Christophe regresa aquí ahora!

Los gritos desaparecían conforme a la distancia, volviéndose un simple susurro, solo otra vez, como siempre fue, como siempre debió haber sido.

…

-aquí esta…

Abrió la puerta blanca, la habitación era simple y privada… con Pip aun dormido, y respirando con un poco de dificultad.

-¡mi pequeño!

Georgina corrió hacia su hijo, abrazándolo con desesperación, llorando en su pecho, culpándose por todo el dolor que paso, despertándolo por tanto ajetreo…

Pip miro a la mujer que lloraba en su pecho… sonrió con alegría, a pesar de no haberla conocido… sabia quien era, tenia fotos, y relatos de amigos, que siempre escucho gustoso, imaginando a la bella mujer que era su madre.

-mamá…

-lo siento mucho Philip…

-no fue tu culpa

-confié mucho en las personas…

-no te preocupes… yo estaré bien

-Cuanto lo odio, me llena de rabia que no pude protegerte y odio al hombre que alguna vez fue mi esposo.

-no… mamá, no debes sentir eso… tú debes estar en la gloria eterna… libre de pecado

-Philip

-descuida mamá, yo estaré bien… yo ya lo perdone…

-pero… ¿Por qué?

-soy un caballero, y es amable con todo el mundo, no le guardo rencor… tiene el corazón roto… y ese dolor es muy fuerte, hace que cometamos muchos errores

-aun cuando un monstro de crio… tu eres un ángel…

-te quiero mucho madre, me hace muy feliz verte…

-mi niño… también me alegra tanto verte… y abrazarte

Los dos compartían un lindo momento, aria que cualquiera tuviera un nudo en la garganta… y aunque no lo crean, lograron cautivar el corazón del anticristo, puede decirse que hasta tenía un poco de envidia… el jamás tuvo una madre, lo engendro un chacal, y su padre siempre estaba con su marica novio… así que no es de sorprender que sea un poco… bueno, que sea tan Damien. Miro su reloj… el tiempo se acabo…

-no quiero sonar aguafiestas pero… ya es hora

-¿tan pronto? Bueno… supongo que así debe ser

-¿mamá?

-tengo que irme… pero antes… quiero que tengas esto…

Le colgó en el cuello un pequeño relicario de oro… al abrirlo podías ver una foto suya y otra de Pip cuando bebe.

-nunca olvides que te amo mucho hijo, te dejo en las manos de Damien… cuídalo mucho

-lo haré… te agradezco mucho por venir

-gracias por traerme un agujero en el techo de la habitación se abrió, Georgina extendió sus brazos, respiro hondo… convirtiéndose en un ángel… una luz muy brillante inundo el cuarto y… desapareció.

-gracias por traerla Damien

-se que siempre deseaste verla…

Se acerco y beso con cuidado la frente del niño, acariciando esos rubios y ahora desordenados cabellos.

-descansa… tengo que regresar a la escuela, pero regresare pronto, mi niño

…

Mientras, un muerto viviente recorría los pasillos de la preparatoria, bueno, en realidad era lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Kenny… un cuerpo débil y pálido, al parecer sumido en su mente, al parecer no superaba el haber sido rechazado.

-Kenny… ¡hola! Kenneth

- …

-carajo… esto es grave si traes esa cara

-me rechazo…

-hablas de… carajo, lo siento

-me negó, pero… lo amo

Kenny siguió como alma en pena, vagando solo y sin rumbo fijo. Craig lo miraba preocupado, en los años de experiencia vivida con ese rubio sabía que su estado era de preocuparse.

Fue con los demás maestros, los jóvenes otra vez, viendo como el rubio, exageradamente penaba por los pasillos, porque si, para ellos era una dramática exageración, si la verdad les llamaba la atención no quiere decir que debía ser alarmante.

-… ¿debemos preocuparnos? Digo, no es como si de verdad Kenny fuera devota, yo creo que si de verdad quiere casarse debe demostrarlo

- Gregory tiene razón… es Kenny…

-si, sabemos lo idiota, que puede llegar a ser, pero creo que ponerse así, debe ser por algo mas que una simple exageración

-de acuerdo, finjamos que es una persona enamorada… nosotros ¿Qué carajo tenemos que ver en eso?

-no lo se, pero ¿algo habrá que podamos hacer? ¿No recuerdan las cosas que hicimos en la universidad? ¿Cuántas veces Kenny metió las manos al fuego por nosotros?

-esta bien… pero no prometo que esto ayude

-ven Gregory

Damien y Gregory salieron del salón en busca de cierto rubio, ayudar a su amigo seria algo difícil, un corazón roto no vuelve a latir con dos palabras, menos si es un corazón joven. Pero era Kenny y se la debían.

…

Tomaron de los hombros al chico rubio y lo jalaron con fuerza al interior de la sala, tumbándolo en una banca, mirándolo acusadoramente, como si hubiera hecho la peor de las ofensas.

-Oh… hamburguesas… ¿e-estoy en problemas?

-nadie lo ha dicho Leopold

El maestro ingles lo miraba tranquilizadoramente, haciéndole saber que el motivo de esa interrupción era distinto, aunque por otro lado… Damien parecía bastante enfadado esto intimidaba mucho al joven Butters haciendo que se enterrara cada vez mas en la banca.

-y-yo no he hecho nada…

-sabemos que no, pero estamos aquí para hablar…

-hablar ¿sobre que?

-Kenneth

En ese momento todo estuvo claro y su temor se desvaneció, cambiando a una radical seriedad, Kenny mando a sus amigos para que intentaran persuadirlo de su decisión, de verdad lo amaba, pero no podía confiar así de rápido.

-no creas que venimos de mediadores… de hecho apoyamos que Kenny es un imbécil

-Damien… deja que yo hable…

- como quieras papá

-escucha… sabemos que estas muy dolido, y que posiblemente prefieras ignorar cualquier comentario. Pero solo venimos por una pequeña curiosidad… ¿tu... recuerdas cuando Kenny… murió?

La piel rosada de Butters palideció ante esa pregunta… ¿Qué si lo recordaba? Tuvo pesadillas durante días, recordado esa escena una y otra vez, pasando las noches en vela, tratando mil veces inútiles de olvidar la sangre, de que el pecho no se le comprimiera al recordarlo, pero todo esto era en vano, al final su corazón lo traicionaba.

-jamás lo olvidare…

-que bien… veras… te has de preguntar… ¿Por qué apareció sano y salvo al día siguiente? Lamentablemente no te podemos decir la razón, pero si podemos decir que… nadie lo recuerda…

-¿Qué?

-sí, sé que es difícil de asimilar… pero nadie lo hace…

-te lo probare

Exclamo el moreno… abriendo la puerta y jalando al maestro Stan que pasaba muy cerca de Kyle…

-Stan ¿recuerdas que Kenny murió hace pocas semanas aquí en la escuela?

-Pff… Kenny no está muerto… lo acabo de ver, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared, está bien que este un poco dolido pero no lo mates antes de tiempo, hombre

-¿no lo recuerdas? El muere cada semana… ¿no recuerdas en la facultad cuantas veces moría por razones ridículamente absurdas?

-hombre creo que te diste fuerte en la cabeza… si Kenny murió tantas veces entonces ¿por qué esta hoy paseándose completamente jodido?

-es inmortal… no puede morir… no permanentemente al menos

-Damien…. No fumes de la barata, ves como deja secuelas…

-gracias por participar compadre, ahora regresa con el niño kosher y folla todo lo que gustes

-¡Damien!

-lárgate

El demonio le cerró la puerta en la cara… no tenía intención de discutir estupideces con un imbécil.

-lo ves, nadie lo recuerda… y es precisamente por eso que Kenny es un mal nacido… imagínate que nadie recuerde tu muerte… morir por las causas tan dolorosas y cómicamente absurdas… sufriste y los demás te ven como su puta que hará todo por 3 miserables dólares.

-lo curioso aquí… es que tu… si lo recuerdas… ¿Por qué?

-Y-yo n-no lo sé…. A-además… ustedes también lo recuerdan

-Damien y yo tenemos razones especiales… además que el no puede saber que sabemos, es un secreto… así que tu, a sus ojos, eres el único que sabe su "don"

-¿y esas serian?

-Damien es el anticristo y yo un demonio…

-aja…

-Damien…

Con un movimiento de manos… la sala comenzó a incendiarse… pizarrones y bancas ardieron en llamas… sintiendo el ardiente calor del infierno… a Butters casi le da un ataque al corazón.

-¡D-De acuerdo, les creo, les creo!

Todo regreso a la normalidad… Estaba tan asustado, no confiaba en esos sujetos, eran aterradores a simple vista… Pip y Topo tienen muchas agallas para estar con ellos.

-¡Y-yo yo lo amo!

-si eso lo sabemos, y el te ama a ti

- de eso no estoy tan seguro

-por favor, crees de verdad que estuvo con la prefecta… esa zorra se le ha insinuado a cada uno de nosotros… quien sabe, tal vez también a algún niño… ¡esta urgida!

-pero…

-yo creo que debes confiar en el… después de todo el… no es muy económicamente estable, de orígenes humildes… y ese anillo… es bastante costoso.

-créeme… él es sincero… esta como un fantasma sin alma…

-no decimos que lo perdones así como así, de hecho consideramos que tienes razón, si te ama que lo pruebe… solo… que es curioso que tu si recuerdes…

-considéralo…

Abandonaron al muchacho en la sala, ya habían dicho lo que debían… un poco más de la cuenta pero tenía derecho a saberlo.

Dejaron a Butters pensando… pero él seguía firme en su decisión y el mensaje de los maestros era solo un recordatorio… de que significaba mucho para Kenny… mas… no le quitaba lo mujeriego. Eran demasiadas emociones… acumuladas en su pecho y garganta… liberándose con un llanto tranquilo.

…

Ze mole… el temerario, cabron que no le importa nada, patético… debería cambiar todo a solo, abandonado, niño malcriado, aborto que sobrevivió, basura social y escoria humana. Vagando en su viejo hogar… la calle, exactamente como empezó… como única compañía su fiel pala… con una cajetilla de cigarros y nada de dinero….

-el gran Ze mole… qué bueno que te encuentro…

Y esa era la señal para correr… pero ¿para qué? Ya no tenía nada que perder… podía luchar… si… los golpes servían para desahogarse. Rodeado de hombres mucho mas corpulentos comenzó la pelea… pero eran demasiados… logro noquear a cuatro de diez… y seguiría luchando hasta que sintió un fuerte y seco golpe en la cabeza… desplomándose inconsciente.

….

-Stan… tu… ¿de verdad te besaste con Chris?

Al moreno casi escupe el café que bebía en la cara del pelirrojo… ¡¿Quién verga se lo había dicho? No, no, no… Kyle era muy celoso y cuando se le ofendía quedaba demasiado dolido… _"rápido Stan… piensa una excusa, no, dile la verdad, no… ¿Qué pendejada vas a hacer?"_

-y-yo… si

-¿Por qué?

-Y-Yo… es… que, que él es tan parecido a ti

-¿a mí?

-si… tú tienes esos ojos… verdes… esa voz… esa fuerza e inteligencia…

-intentabas reemplazarme

-¡eso es imposible!

-entonces ¿Qué fue?

-¡Te extrañaba! ¡Tenía miedo! ¡Quería de nuevo un tu calor!… quería estará un lado de mi Kyle… entonces… el… lo siento…

-¿Qué sentiste?

-¿eh?

-si… al besarlo ¿qué sentiste?

-no lo sé… no… yo no… no sentí nada… el no correspondió… y me rechazo cuando acabe... dijo… que yo tenía a alguien especial… pero no era el… ahora entiendo… que eras tú Kyle

-¿de verdad?

-si…

-entonces… es muy listo… porque… yo también eres especial para mi Stan…

-mi pequeño

Tal vez... después de todo valdrá la pena todos los castigos que la sociedad impone ante ellos… y su amor sea aceptado.

…

-no puedo demostrarlo pero… en verdad tengo ganas de besarte Tweek

-¡Craig!

-de verdad ya no puedo resistirme…

-si nos descubren…

-llevo más de dos días sin hacerlo… necesito hacerlo ya

-pero… rápido… tengo que regresar a clases.

Tomo la cintura del joven rubio y con todo el tiempo del mundo disfruto de los labios con sabor a café… en definitiva amaría ese sabor hasta la muerte. En realidad daría todo lo que fuera por estar con ese niño. Y esperaría lo necesario, después de todo… no tendrá diecisiete para siempre.

El beso fue interrumpido… la puerta se abrió… arrebatándole al chico de los brazos… azotando su cuerpo contra la pared y esposado sus manos detrás de su espalda, todo admirado por el joven rubio.

-Craig Tucker, está bajo arresto por acoso sexual a un menor de edad, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga podrá y será usado bajo una corte legal, tiene derecho a un abogado, si no puede pagarlo la corte le asignara uno.

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Craig! ¡No! Suéltenlo, el no me ha hecho nada malo… ¡por favor déjenlo!

-atrás hijo… obstruyes la justicia

-por favor… el no me hiso nada…

-no te preocupes Tweek, yo estaré bien

Arrastraron al hombre y lo subieron a una patrulla ante la vista de todos… los murmullos y burlas de los alumnos no se hicieron esperar, en definitiva eso era demasiada presión para el pobre cerebro y corazón del rubio… todo se oscureció.

**¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Feliz 2012! Disfrútenlo porque el 21 de diciembre se acaba el mundo… xD ok no**

**Si hay errores horrorosos de ortografía… lo siento mucho… se los juro que no me importa… bueno, si me importa, tratare de darles lo mejor que pueda. Porque son mis lectores y aprecio que se tomen su tiempo para leer. **

**Se quejaban de que era ilegal ¿no? Que era asqueroso ¿no? Pues bueno, ahí tienen, atásquense de justicia que hay lodo. **

**Sé que esto debe ser sorpresa… o tal vez no, pero bueno, ojala les haya gustado… tómenlo como regalo de día de reyes, aunque eso es el 6 de enero… no importa, lo hice con dedicación y buenos deseos. **

**Envíenle su globo con su carta a Los reyes magos, pongan su zapato bajo el árbol y rueguen para que actualice a mediados de febrero… sí, yo me tardo mucho… lo invento conforme a la situación, pero a ustedes les gusta y a mí me gusta. **

**Recuerden que… YO soy Cereal Pascual… a quien le salió el muñeco en la rosca y debe los tamales…. Y aquí… me despido.**

**Adiós. **


	14. interrogado y liberado

Carajo, eso era lo que su mente repetía una y otra vez ,carajo, carajo y mas carajo, sabia que en algún momento los descubrirían, pero creyó que para ese entonces ya sería tarde y Tweek tendrá su mayoría de edad. Ahora lo que le cabreaba, no era que lo podrían encarcelar, no claro que no, eso quedaba en segundo plano, dándose cuenta de dos puntos importantes, el primero, Tweek sería la comidilla del jodido pueblo, el segundo, sus padres lo matarían… eran bien conocidos de homofóbicos y el que su único y querido hijo fuera homosexual y tuviera una relación con un hombre diez años mayor…. Eso era lo que mas le preocupaba, él podría sobrevivir a la cárcel, sabia defenderse muy bien, pero su Tweek no, él no tendría a nadie, los amigos tenían sus propios problemas y ahora no serian de gran apoyo, sus padres lo repudiarían por esto, tenia que defenderlo, pero en vez de eso, estaba atrapado en un nido de ratas, o como lo llamaban elegantemente… sala de interrogatorios.

Estaba ahí, como león enjaulado, daba vueltas una y otra vez a la sala, tratando de controlar su furia y frustración, carajo, si lo que quería era salir lo mas rápido posible, porque si, el sabia que no hiso nada malo, todo absolutamente fue consensual y no tenían nada para recriminar acoso sexual, jamás toco a otro chico, jamás se fijo en ninguna chica… ni siquiera de su misma edad. Ese pequeño rubio lo enamoro, era tan diferente y único, era un caso especial.

Tomo su lugar en la silla frente a la mesa y suspiro… esto tardaría.

En ese momento un hombre, de apariencia ruda, de unos cuarenta años, se denotaba en sus canas y arrugas, entro a la sala, diablos, táctica policiaca clásica, intimida al imbécil y confiesa rápido.

-hola basura…

-hola…

Se contenía "bien Craig, solo, cálmate, y por lo que mas quieras no hagas nada estúpido" no caería en provocaciones, si algo había aprendido en estos años de ser el mismo, es que en un mundo lleno de idiotas, trata de controlarte y no sigas su juego.

-dime… ¿Qué se siente ser un asqueroso pederasta? Estar atrapado…

-en primera… yo no soy un pederasta, en segunda, yo nunca dañaría a Tweek… yo lo amo

-me das asco basura, el niño apenas esta creciendo, le estas arruinando su juventud, encima el chico tiene problemas

-y tu eres igual que todo el mundo, creen que esta loco solo por ser diferente y que necesita un trato especial, el no esta loco, no esta discapacitado, es un chico normal y yo le mostrare que no debe depender de nadie.

-no te creo, cuando interroguen al muchacho confesara todo…

-confesara ¿Qué? ¿Qué son idiotas por pensar cosas malas de mí? ¿Qué fue todo consensual? ¿Que cuando sea mayor de edad se ira conmigo?

-déjate de estupideces basura, dime, ¿Por qué gustar de acosar a esos chicos? ¿Por cuantos has pasado antes de Joseph?

-ninguno… no soy un pervertido… fue todo consensual, no puede acusarme de cosas que yo no he hecho, así que, no creo tener nada que hablar con usted.

…

Después de que se llevaran a Craig, no pudo soportar ese tipo de presión, por suerte solo se le subió el ritmo cardiaco y no le da un infarto, despertó en la enfermería, con dos personas que conocía (desgraciadamente) bien, su madre y su padre. Automáticamente se le congelo la sangre, lo miraban con reproche e ira contenida, por no mencionar infinito asco, juraría que se desmayaría, pero antes de pensar una segunda opción comenzaron a hablar.

-¡JOSEPH TWEAK! ¿¡Que crees que estabas haciendo!

-y-yo… Mamá

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que ese cerdo te acosaba?

Es en ese momento cuando la mente del rubio solo tuvo una respuesta "¿¡QUE!" No, no, NO, ahora creen que es un pervertido, le quitaran en trabajo, no lo aceptaran en ningún empleo y quedara en la calle, entonces lo odiaría por arruinarle la carrera y la vida y… no podía dejar que eso pasara, dejando de lado a sus padres, esos que lo tacharon de loco, que su ignorante madre cree que esta enfermo y usa eso como pretexto para que nadie supiera su incompetencia al criar a un niño.

-¡NO! ¡Él no me hiso nada!

-¡hijo no lo defiendas! ¡Es un pederasta, Dios lo castigara por lo que te hiso!

-¡Suficiente! ¡Son unos tontos! ¡Yo siempre buscaba un consejo en ustedes! ¡Pero están locos! Dándole café a un simple niño, no estoy loco, jamás lo he estado, ustedes solo lo usan de pretexto, y ahora no dejare que me alejen de la primera persona que me trata como un ser humano

-cálmate…. Veras que en un tiempo todo

-¡YO LO AMO!

Grito con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo… creía por fin ser libre de expresarse... pero que equivocado estaba, pues en un segundo ya estaba con la mejilla roja y herida, su madre no soporto mas tiempo y de un bofetón lo regreso a la cama, ganándose la mirada rencorosa de su propio hijo… a la que contesto con una de decepción y asco… era su mente tan cerrada, que preferiría un hijo muerto a un hijo homosexual…. Un incomodo silencio reino por unos minutos… siendo el joven Tweek quien abandonó la sala primero, buscaría a Craig, lo defendería, estaba claro que en estas situaciones uno esta solo, no por gusto, si no porque, los demás tienen muchos problemas incluso peores que los de él.

Choco repentinamente con una mujer, su apariencia era dulce, contaba con una gabardina negra y ropa formal, no tenia ni idea de quien era, pero al parecer ella si, pues sonrió al verlo.

-hola Joseph

-¡Tweek! ¡GAH!

-¿disculpa?

-mi nombre es Tweek

-bueno, Tweek, soy la detective Thomson, quisiera hablar contigo

-¿de que?

-tu lo sabes…. ven conmigo

Tomo el hombro del chico y lo regreso a la enfermería, donde su madre aun seguía con la cara roja de furia y se asomaban unas lagrimas de frustración, después de unos minutos en los cuales la detective charlo con su madre ella se retiro, dejando a la detective y a el solos.

-bien… dime que paso

-y-yo… es que… todos dicen que esta mal… pe-pero él fue el único que…

-cálmate, nadie dice que esta mal, no has hecho nada ilegal, lo que nos preocupa es que tal vez pudo haber abusado de ti, ¿es eso cierto?

-¡claro que no!

-¿seguro?

-Craig nunca me lastimaría, yo lo amo y el a mi, me ha tratado con respeto y como ser humano, a diferencia de todos ustedes

-¿a que te refieres?

-todos creen que estoy loco, mis padres me creen un enfermo solo como excusa para justificar mis temblores y mis nervios

-y… ¿Por qué tiemblas?

-¡por el jodido café! ¡Me dieron café desde niño!

-tranquilo… con lo que me acabas de decir… basta para dejar en libertad a Craig… solo dime la verdad… ¿Por qué el?

-el me trato diferente, no me trato de forma especial, me trato como a cualquiera, y poco a poco… me enamore de el… sé que es tonto y que debería fijarme en una linda chica pero… Craig es diferente, jamás me ha fallado.

-se nota que lo quieres mucho ¿eh? Tweek

-si…

-bien, esta misma tarde podrás verlo otra vez

-¿de verdad?

-claro… tu negaste los cargos, él puede salir libre

-¡gracias! ¡De verdad muchas gracias!

…

El oficial tomo al muchacho de su chaqueta para enfrentarlo cara a cara, todos dirían que comenzaría la violencia, pero justo en ese momento, el "ángel de la guarda" de los maestros entro.

-buenas tardes… vengo a llevarme al señor Tucker

-hola Greg… llegaste tarde…

Gregory… ese chico estudio muchas carreras además de economía y finanzas, eso era un punto mas a su favor, era como un ángel de la guarda… económica y legal.

Y pues… resulta que, en una de sus tantas lecciones, a Gregory le llego una información bastante interesante, y claro, era un beneficio enorme ante todo este embrollo, quitando una preocupación notable de los hombros de los maestros. Así que los reunió e informo de su descubrimiento.

_-encontré algo muy interesante, camaradas, es la solución a nuestros problemas…_

_-¿de que hablas Greg?_

_-bien, en una de mis investigaciones me di cuenta de algo, nosotros no somos pedófilos, puesto que nuestras parejas son adolescentes, se denomina Hebefilia _

_-¿y…?_

_-en casi ningún país del mundo es ilegal, las condiciones para este tipo de relaciones, es el consentimiento del menor, que cumpla con la edad necesaria para el consentimiento sexual y que en esta relación no exista abuso de ninguna parte; chicos, en colorado la edad para el consentimiento sexual es de 16 años_

_-traducido al ingles…_

_-¡lo que hacemos no es ilegal! _

_-o sea…._

_-¡no te pueden encarcelar por estar con un chico de 17!_

-no te puedes llevar al sospechoso

-claro que puedo, interrogaron al muchacho… todo fue consensual…

-pero…

-usted conoce las leyes, es libre de irse

-bueno… Oficial, fue un gusto, recuerde este día, como el día en que casi encarcela a Craig Tucker

-buenas tardes

Salieron del lugar, rumbo a la residencia Fields, donde esperaban todos los miembros de su "club" por así decirlo.

…

Despertó, la fuerte luz de un foco le alumbraba la cara, sus ojos esmeralda trataron de enfocar a las personas alrededor suyo, aunque siendo francos no era tan necesario, sabia que debía ser el grupo de gorilas de Tony y obviamente el ya mencionado, murmurando cosas a sus espaldas, cosas que no pudo identificar.

-decidiste unirte a los vivos Mole

-maldito gordo hijo de…

No termino la frase, pues antes recibió un puñetazo limpio y directo en el estomago, sacándole el aire que a gemidos y un poco de tos intento recuperar.

-no olvidaras que me debes una cantidad de dinero bastante considerable

-como jodidos olvidarlo…

-que bien, porque en vista que no me piensas pagar y que todos mis competidores fueron eliminados gracias a ti, no puedo darte la oportunidad de trabajar de mercenario otra vez…. Solo queda una cosa por hacer

-mátame de una vez

-¿matarte? Oh no, yo no matare a nadie… aunque tu sucia sangre manche mi piso, aun seguiría faltándome mi dinero…. No te matare, para ti tengo un mejor trabajo

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-muy simple, querido, regresaras a ser una puta… no creerás la cantidad de pervertidos que gustan de la carne francesa, venderé tu cuerpo al mejor postor… hasta que logres saldar tu deuda… y cuando ya no me sirvas… entonces cumpliré tu deseo y te matare yo mismo.

La sangre se le congelo, cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, tortura, muerte, cautiverio eterno, ahogarlo, degollarlo, desmembrarlo, pero no ser una puta otra vez, que su orgullo y que su hombría se valla al carajo… que su cuerpo fiel a Gregory fuera usado nuevamente.

-No…

-esta decisión no te corresponde… el trato fue cerrado hace mucho tiempo, de mi mercenario pasaste a puta… siempre fuiste mio Chris… te recogí de la calle, te di de comer y de vestir, te enseñe todo lo que sabes y ahora es tiempo de pagarme.

-me las pagaras… juro que esta me la pagaras…

El moreno trato de soltarse del agarre de sus brazos. Pero solo logro que un detalle pasado por alto, fuera descubierto, un collar de oro brillo por la luz… Tonny se lo arranco del cuello y lo observo con un minuto… ese símbolo lo identifico… Fields, esa familia, alguna vez estuvieron aliados, pero esa relación se rompió.

-tu… perrita francesa ¿Por qué tienes esto?

"el maldito collar" olvido por completo ese detalle, ese regalo que lo hacia parte de la familia Fields.

-lo robe…

-mientes… acaso no recuerdas con quien hablas… no cualquiera tiene de estos, es una fina pieza de joyería hecha en Europa, además, el símbolo lo reconozco

-lo robe de una casa adinerada

-no te creo, si así fuera me lo abrías ofrecido, esto fácilmente cubre una cuarta parte de tu deuda… pero no lo hiciste… eso es raro en una rata como tu. No, esto es algo mas, hay algo que me ocultas… y al parecer esta en la casa de los Fields… les aremos una cariñosa visita.

-jefe y mientras tanto ¿que hacemos con el?

Uno de los gorilas que apresaba al chico francés hablo para su jefe, asco de vida, esto no podía ponerse peor… tal vez…. Su plan de alejar a todos y dejarlo morir solo no resulto, y le salió el tiro por la culata, ahora, seria abusado de nuevo, matarían a Gregory… y su esfuerzo de cuidar a sus amigos valdría una mierda.

-prepárenlo para la subasta, será en media hora… que luzca presentable

…

Gregory y Craig entraron a la elegante sala de la casa, donde cada uno de los maestros tenia su lugar asignado, con una bebida alcohólica de preferencia, atentos a las indicaciones del líder, y si, todos estaban ahí, incluyendo por alguna razón extra normal al maestro Marsh, cuando todos tomaron sus lugares, el dueño de la casa fue el primero en hablar.

-caballeros, ya que nos libramos de ese enorme problema legal y nuestro camarada Craig fue librado, necesito pedirles un favor a ustedes, y a cambio de esa ayuda… yo les daré un beneficio económico o legal de su preferencia.

-Greg no necesitas hablar así con nosotros, somos amigos, solo pide lo que necesites, no es necesario que nos pagues

-bueno, la verdad es que… Chris escapo, mande a buscarlo por todo en condado per nadie lo ha visto… eso me obligo a pedirle ayuda a ustedes…

-te ayudaremos Greg, después de todo has hecho muchas cosas por nosotros

-lo que haremos será…

Antes de siquiera decir algo, Arthur entro en la sala, entregándole un sobre extraño, lo ario ante la vista curiosa de sus invitados…

_Buenos días, me presento como Tony, tal vez usted ya sepa de mi, su familia fue muy buena amiga mía, ahora me dirijo a usted nuevamente, con el fin de comunicarle que tengo en cautiverio a Christophe DeLorene, al parecer usted podría saldar su deuda que tiene conmigo, si no cree en mis palabras, puede revisar el sobre, encontrara algo interesante, puedo decir que mientras usted no venga, usaremos y aprovecharemos de mercancía tan exótica._

_¿Cuánto pago usted por una hora con su cuerpo?_

_Encuéntreme… antes de que me aburra._

En el sobre se encontraba ese collar de oro que le regalo en su primera "cita", ahora resultaba que su estúpida deuda era con la mafia, que no quiso arriesgar otro cuello que el suyo, ahora abusarían de un cuerpo que él se gano por derecho… que hicieran sufrir a su niño… eso es algo que no podía tolerar.

-malditos hijos de puta, me las pagaran, los matare uno por uno, cualquiera que le toque un solo pelo… lo estrangulare con sus intestinos y los mandare al oscuro abismo del infierno, pagaran por esto, es mi propiedad, es mi niño, me costó ganarme su confianza y su amor… no dejare que me lo arrebaten… primero tendrán que matarme…

…

-malditos maricas, solo esperen a que pueda liberarme, entonces se arrepentirán, les romperé la cara de una patada. Les volare los sesos de un balazo y les sacare los ojos.

Gritaba como desesperado, no, no era el momento de ser débil, es aquí donde se demuestra lo valiente y rudo que es Ze Mole, Christophe murió junto con Gregory y sus amigos, ahora estaba en pleno estado colérico, era un mercenario escapista profesional, no es posible que no pueda Salir de una mugre cárcel improvisada por un asqueroso gordo italiano de mierda.

-¡cállate!

-crees que te are caso, por favor, solo espera… si te distraes con que sean dos minutos… saldré por la puerta mientas tu tienes el cuello roto.

-lo dudo mucho… la subasta ya comenzó… ahora habrá que prepararte

Como si fuera un jodido animal, lo amarraron con correas, desgarraron su ropa, dejándolo tal y momo fue concebido al mundo, se sentía sumamente avergonzado y patético… y la verdad es que así lucia, el gran mercenario reducido a una perra, no digna ni de un nombre, seguramente muy en el fondo sabia que merecía todo lo que le hicieran… después de todo el hiso cosas mucho peores, ya era tiempo que recibiera su castigo.

Lo tomaron de la barbilla y metieron una pastilla de un extraño color rosado, haciendo que se la tragara. Eso hiso efecto casi inmediato…, era viagra, y no cualquiera, era para mujeres, eso hacia un efecto mayor en un hombre, rápidamente su cuerpo reacciono, provocando una erección.

Lo colocaron en un escenario, abriéndolo de piernas, mostrando su entrada rosada y su hombría despierta ante un grupo grande de hombres y mujeres, que murmuraban cosas por lo bajo, pensando en una oferta por unas horas con su cuerpo… tratándolo como un objeto… las lagrimas ya no aguantaron y salieron libres por su rostro. ¿De que sirve vivir si terminaras así? No saben cuanto deseo morir, ir al infierno y jamás regresar.

…

-Los matare…. Uno por uno, me las pagaran… que se los lleve el averno

-oye hombre… ¿Qué sucede?

-ellos lo tienen, ellos se lo llevaron

Le entrego al demonio el papel, tenia la furia invadiendo su cuerpo… los crujidos de su cráneo comenzó, pronto saldría la sangre, antes de que los cuernos delataran su posición espiritual, tomo de los hombros a Gregory y lo miro a los, la verdad no quería que se supiera y esa alma encabronada puede llegar a ser mas irracional que el mismo anticristo.

-cálmate… te ayudare, soy inmortal y nos arriesgaremos, solo tu y yo…

-bastardos, mal cogidos hijos de…

-yo lo encontrare… ahora quiero que te desahogues… pero antes… dame las llaves del campo de tiro y la llave de los cajones de tu cuarto… y los cuchillos de la cocina.

No le quedo de otra que obedecer y darle todo lo que pidió… estaba a punto de salir a los extensos jardines cuando fue detenido otra vez.

-la de bolsillo

-pero…

-ahora

Entrego la pistola del bolsillo de su saco y salió al invernadero, ahí se relajaría y pensaría en un plan, que hacer para recuperar el ejemplo de la libertad, recuperar lo que tanto tiempo le costó; sus ojos rojos como sangre, en lugar de ese azul gélido, delataban su furia… si bien se calmo un poco y los cuernos no aparecerían, la sangre en sus ojos era indicio del demonio interno consumiendo su cuerpo.

-mi niño… tu lo sabias, sabias que esto pasaría y decidiste no decirme nada… maldito imbécil orgulloso… no importa que tan idiota fuiste y querías evitarme problemas… iré por ti y matare al que quiera impedírmelo

…

-¡Craig!

El pequeño niño rubio entro sin avisar a la casa del magnate ingles, siendo perseguido por la seguridad, sabia que Craig estaba en esa mansión, quería verlo, sentirlo y ya jamás dejarlo, le importaba un carajo lo demás, ya no pensaba en otra cosa, dejando atrás la deshonra de sus padres y de las opiniones de sus huecos compañeros…

-¡Craig!

Entro al cuarto donde estaban todos los maestros… encontrando a Craig cómodamente sentado en un elegante sofá… correría a abrazarlo pero antes de mover un musculo, dos gorilas de seguridad lo taclearon. No dejaría que lo apartaran de Craig, ya aguanto demasiada mierda de los adultos, y no reprimiría sus deseos de golpear.

Golpeo sin piedad y toda la fuerza de su cuerpo a los dos hombres que intentaban detenerlo, los maestros se pusieron de pie para intervenir, pero Tweek era muy rápido, noqueaba con la fuerza y rapidez que le daba la cafeína, tomo a un hombre y lo pateo en el pecho, lo mas probable es que tal fuerza le rompió una costilla si no es que varias… no paro hasta que los gorilas quedaron en el suelo, noqueados, Joseph jadeante le dirigió una mirada directa y acusadora a los ojos azules y aburridos de Craig.

-¡eres un imbécil!

-Tweek

-¿Por qué no me buscaste?

-Tweek…

-tenia miedo de que no te liberaran…

-Tweek

-eso es todo lo que dirás en tu maldita defensa, "Tweek"

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Era el dueño de la casa, que por fin recobro la compostura y regreso por escuchar gritos y golpes en su propiedad. Miro al rubio que amenazaba con llorar y la mirada atónita de Craig, comprendió que esos dos necesitaban hablar.

-Emma

Llamo a su mucama. Tenía años en la casa y la consideraba como su nana.

-¿si amo?

-podría ayudar a los caballeros inconscientes. Necesitan atención médica

-si amo

-chicos… ayúdenme

Stan, Damien, Kenny y Gregory tomaron a los dos guardias y junto con la mucama salieron, dejaron a la pareja en sus propios asuntos.

-eres un idiota…

-Tweek

-Deja de decir eso, no repitas ese nombre… soy Joseph, ahora dime porque no me buscaste…

-yo… yo no creí que me quisieras volver a ver… sé que tus padres son homofóbicos y temía que te hicieran algo si me seguían viendo contigo

-¡idiota! No se te paso por tu cabeza dura que después que te arrestaran y te alejaran de mi, yo querría saber si estas bien, saber que no te hicieron nada malo

-lo siento, yo…

-¡maldito estúpido!

Corrió a refugiarse y llorar en los brazos de Craig, a veces era un imbécil sin remedio, pero era el único apoyo incondicional que le quedaba, lo amaba, que mas daba que los vieran juntos, al carajo lo que pensaban las demás personas, su opinión era la que menos interesaba.

-te amo Joseph

-y yo a ti Craig

…

La señora Tweak, ahora en su casa, lloraba desconsolada, no podía creer que su único y amado hijo la deshonrara de esta manera, ¿Qué hiso mal? ¿En que se equivoco? En definitiva su perfecto mundo se derrumbó, no aceptaría que su hijo fuera gay. Tenía un único culpable, ese tal Craig, ese maldito pederasta, le arrebato a su hijo, y lo peor es que lo dejaron libre, así como así, no, esto no se quedaría así, de una u otra manera recuperaría a si hijo y aria que regresara al buen camino.

Escucho que el timbre de la casa sonó y no tenia otra opción mas que abrir la puerta, gran fue su sorpresa al encontrar a una mujer con sobre peso, cabello pelirrojo, una nariz prominente y ojos verdes.

-buenas tardes… mi nombre es Sheila Broflovski

-buenas tardes ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

-vengo porque busco lo mismo que usted… mi hijo también se fue con su maestro y aun no lo encuentro, tal vez pueda ayudarla antes que le suceda lo mismo que a mi, aun puede salvar a su hijo

-¡¿De verdad? Oh gracias

-no se preocupe, solo quero justicia y encerrar a el maldito que se llevo a mi Kyle

-¿Qué es lo que aremos?

-bueno… es simple… lo primero es hacer que lo arresten

**ATENCIÓN A QUIENES TIENEN DUDAS DE LA HEBE FILIA **

**Todo lo mencionado por mi compadre Greg es cierto, nada es inventado y en efecto pueden actuar con libertad y nadie tiene por que decirles absolutamente nada. Ya dije y recalco las condiciones de estas relaciones (por los que no captaron) que son legales en América.**

**1° tiene que ser consensual 2° el menor debe cumplir el mínimo de edad para autorización de actos sexuales (que varia dependiendo del estado y/o país) 3° la relación no sebe ser abusiva en ningún sentido y por ninguna de las partes.**

**Si me falta algún punto o me equivoco en uno háganmelo saber. Dudo que lo hagan… y por simple deducción, dado que los tachaban de pedófilos cuando solo se le califica si el menor en cuestión esta entre los 8 y 12 años, aunque hay degenerados que lo hacen con criaturas inocentes de 1 a 5 años (infantofilia) no tienen perdón de Dios, en fin me salgo del tema, pero si se quejaban de que eran menores de edad (apenas) eso quiere decir que el termino de pedófilos se aplica para todo y que es ilegal.**

**En fin eso es todo, por lo menos por hoy. Ya saben que yo soy Cereal Pascual, quien perdió la quincena apostándole a Los Patriotas, y aquí me despido.**

**Adiós **


	15. I Would do Anything for you

**Advertencia: las escenas siguientes contienen sexo no consensual hacia un personaje, que me rogaron que no tocara, si no tienen la fuerza para verlo solo lean lo que esta en letras **_itálicas,_** y pasen directamente a la escena siguiente, si aun así deciden ignorarme no culpen al autor. Cabe mencionar que dicho personaje no será salvado hasta el siguiente capitulo.**

La humillación, el sentimiento de traición, le traía esos malditos flash back, donde la vida es difícil, donde lo trato como la mierda, donde sacrifico su inocencia por sobrevivir, cobro muchas vidas para ganarse el pan y ahora era pagada su gran cuenta.

Miro a ese hombre, cerro los ojos y giro la cabeza… no quería ver lo que sucedería, el problema es que lo sentiría en todo su ser, en lo mas profundo de sus entrañas y su corazón se escuchaba crujir. Las cadenas que aprisionaban sus muñecas comenzaron a ejercer más presión, haciéndoles raspones rojizos. Tomaron su barbilla y unos labios babosos aprisionaron los suyos, un sabor rancio, unos labios resecos, le hacían añorar los besos de Gregory, dulces, sabor a te verde, suaves, besos franceses perfectos.

-eres hermoso

Soltó con voz profunda el hombre, al parecer rico, escucho que pago buena cantidad por el, pero eso no lo quitaba lo rata, cuando lo beso de nuevo no lo soporto mas y mordió despiadadamente los labios de ese hombre, haciendo que saliera un hilo de sangre.

-Eres un cerdo igual que todos, ojala te pudras en el infierno

Eso fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a pronunciar antes re recibir un golpe de lleno en la cara… si mejilla inflamada y roja, su labio partido y sin poder evitarlo… los ojos cristalinos, delataron la calidad del golpe.

-eres mi puta, cariño, pague por ti, eso significa que no eres mas que mercancía, que no vales nada y que morirás miserable

Era verdad. Su mente en un motín, le recordaba esas crueles palabras… no fue la primera vez que se las decían, en Francia, hace ya diez años… un hombre no muy diferente a este… le dijo lo mismo, el pidió por su madre, por la única fuente de "seguridad" que los niños conocen, pero ella, jamás fue por el, se quedo escuchándolo llorar y gritar por horas, clamando a su madre que contaba los billetes detrás de la delgada y desgastada pared de su casa, que no dejaba ver tan cruel acto.

_-por favor… déjeme_

_-eres mio, pague por ti, planeo divertirme mucho con este cuerpecito tuyo_

_-por favor… Maman por favor ven, Maman _

_-tu mami no vendrá. Se buen niño y déjate querer_

_-¡mamá! Ayúdame, no quiero esto ¡soy tu hijo! ¡Maman! _

_El pequeño Christophe comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, callado a la fuerza por una mordaza, obligado a hacer cosas muy sucias, le dolía completamente de solo recordarlo._

_Desde entonces… Christophe murió, y comenzó a nacer Ze Mole, con un rencor hacia su progenitora, hacia Dios que lo abandono, al resto del mundo, indiferente ante su sufrimiento._

Sintió la lengua de ese hombre en su pecho, besando y mordiendo con extrema fuerza, dejando moretones y en algunos casos la marca de su dentadura le hacia cortes en la piel, su cuerpo estaba caliente, ese maldito efecto de las drogas femeninas, de repente en su entrada sin ningún tipo de cuidado, ni ceremoniosa, fue invadida por un objeto frio… era un tubo metálico, desgarrándolo al instante, grito por el ardor, pero ¿De que servía? Si hace diez años no lo escucharon, ahora menos.

_-no te preocupes cariño… mami ya llego_

_El chico se acurruco en una esquina, el acto termino y ese sujeto por fin lo soltó, solo entonces su madre entro a la habitación, ella siempre estuvo ahí… y no le importo en lo mas mínimo los gritos de su hijo… dejo que profanaran la bendición mas grande de toda mujer… pero, a ella que le podría importar ese crio que no es mas que un bastardo no deseado, un intento fallido de aborto, un estorbo en su vida. Solo quería que ese niño le sirviera de algo ya que no pudo librarse de él. Pero como todo niño, aun creía en su madre… pobre diablo, pasarían muchos años antes de que se diera cuenta de la verdad. _

_-Maman… ese hombre…_

_El niño derramo lagrimas gruesas… su madre solo lo miro y con toda la hipocresía del mundo le dijo que la próxima vez ella iría por el… que descarada. _

Ese objeto frio fue penetrándolo mas a fondo, rasguñando sus entrañas y haciéndolo gritar, su cabeza fue tirada y un miembro erecto fue puesto en su boca, abrió los ojos, no quería eso, mordió con crueldad aquel órgano, y como respuesta recibió un golpe en el estomago, sacándole el aire, ese miembro jamás salió de su boca, así que casi se ahora al intentar respirar de nuevo. Cuando el objeto de metal salió de su cuerpo… fue remplazado por un órgano masculino que sin piedad lo comenzó con salvajes estocadas.

_Con las manos cubiertas de sangre corrió, corrió y jamás regreso la vista…. Consiente de lo que había hecho, se oculto en un oscuro callejón, mientras los nubarrones comenzaron a llorar con el, empapando sus romas… el pobre niño no tenia consuelo alguno, su arrepentimiento le carcomía el corazón, a pesar de hacerlo por defensa propia y que el cerdo lo quería violar… era un ser humano, era una vida, su primera vida._

_El toque de las campanas lo saco de su amargura… la catedral, la segunda casa que su madre siempre le decía, una casa que siempre tendrá sus puertas abiertas… camino, arrastrando tras de si la pala ensangrentada, siendo limpiada por la lluvia, quitando toda evidencia…. _

_Entro a el corazón de parís… a su señora madre, la catedral a la que lo arrastraban cada domingo… ciertamente su rencor no solo era a su madre, era hacia Dios mismo, pero… había alguien… que el creía su madre, aquella que veía por todos, que lloro cuando su propio hijo murió en la cruz. _

_-madre…_

_La escultura de la virgen María en la catedral, corrió frente a ella y se arrodillo, pidiendo perdón por sus pecados, llorando sin control. Un alma noto a aquel chiquillo solo, empapado y arrodillado frente a su santa madre… su sonrisa se ensancho y camino hasta el muchacho, tomando su hombro y saludándolo con falso cariño._

_-Ciao… soy Tony _

_Desde ahí, fue educado para matar, entrenándolo como un asesino, como un doble cara, infiltrándose en la alta sociedad para en el más mínimo descuido atacar. La ganancia jamás fue suficiente, la riqueza que ganaba con una vida se iba en valores efímeros, en cosas que un niño querría. Al final quedo debiendo mucho a las peores personas._

Apretó sus puchos y mordió sus labios hasta sangrar, tratando de no pensar en el dolor; ese hombre seguía tocando sus partes privadas y besando su pecho sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Trato de hacer una comparación, pensar que era él… pero simplemente es como comparar el lodo con una hermosa rosa, ese toque jamás será comparado con el de Gregory, puede ser que sean exactamente los mismos movimientos, los mismos piropos e incluso su cuerpo reaccionaba de la misma manera… pero no era igual, Gregory le transmitía un cariño especial, lo hacia sentir único y lo hacia pensar que una persona de verdad lo amaba… se sentía querido.

_Tomaron su mano y con delicadeza la acariciaron, sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con unos grises que le transmitían seguridad._

_-si te duele, saldré de inmediato, pero siempre lo aremos juntos_

_-Gregory… _

_-te amo, mi pequeño_

_Fue besado con delicadeza, mientras su cuerpo virgen era penetrado lentamente, gemido del dolor y del inmediato la penetración fue detenida, esos ojos grises buscaban aprobación para continuar, el asintió con la cabeza, y continuo, hasta que por fin estuvo dentro de él, derramo una lagrima de dolor, pausando ese acto, se tomo el tiempo para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara, le acariciaban el cuerpo con la yema de los dedos, descargando electricidad en su cuerpo, su cabello acariciado. _

Las estocadas seguían, agitándolo con mucha fuerza, jalando sus muñecas, las cadenas hacían una fricción contra su piel que termino rasgada, la sangre recorrió sus brazos, en su entrada fue demasiado y sangro al momento en que ese hombre llego al clímax y sin consideración se corrió en el, su cuerpo sintió como es ser nada mas que un objeto por el cual se paga, fue abandonado, no recibiría atención medica, así que se quedo solo, arrinconado, herido, añorando que Gregory viniera en su rescate… pero prefería morir ahí… a que el viniera y terminara muerto.

…

Buscaba una razón, un indicio de que el aun podría quererlo, después de tremenda escena en la casa de Gregory decidió que seria mejor regresar a su casa, no llevo su auto así que mejor iría de pie, además no es como si tuviera ánimos, un rechazo jamás fue su opción, no importa cuantas veces pudiera morir, nunca seria suficientes para que su dolor desapareciera, el dolor traspasa la muerte. Pero en verdad a veces, creía que todo esto era su culpa, de verdad creyó que un ángel querría unirse con alguien como el, ese chico merece más de lo que él puede ofrecer, no lo culpaba, siempre se burlaron de el por sus orígenes humildes, porque las pocas novias que tubo en su niñez, las invitaba a comer comida congelada en su casa, cuando se enamoro por primera vez de la chica equivocada, que lo uso solamente, desde entonces toma a las personas como una noche sin importancia, llego hasta el grado de no sentir nada… no poder llegar al orgasmo, buscando por mas camas pero no llegando a nada… pero… ese chico, ese muchacho tan inocente y dulce… con un cuerpo delicado y su piel suave al tacto… cuando lo tomo… no pudo tener mas prueba, ese muchacho tenia que ser suyo, tenían que estar juntos por siempre.

-pero… esa maldita perra me lo judío todo

Ya que mas daba, no importaba, por mas que maldijera su pequeño ángel saldría corriendo y le diría que aceptaba, tenia una vida por delante, muy joven para encadenarse aun… tal vez… con el tiempo, el conocería una bella señorita, siendo feliz con ella, olvidándolo, pensando que su primera vez solo fue una calentura.

Miro la nieve fría y sin importarle estar en medio de la calle, se tiro a admirar el cielo, nubes que pasaban… ese Dios que lo vigilaba siempre… ideando una nueva manera de matarlo… cada vez mas peligrosa y dolorosa que la anterior.

-¡Kenny!

Esa vocecilla, dulzona e infantil…

-¿¡Butters!

Ese dulce niño corría hacia él, con una enorme sonrisa, se veía muy lindo, a Kenny le palpito con fuerza el corazón, ¿Será acaso que…?

-¡Acepto! ¡Acepto!

Se puso de pie de inmediato, la felicidad lo invadió por completo, espero hasta que su ángel llegara junto a el…

-Butters… Butters

-¡Kenny! ¡Te amo! ¡Acepto! ¡Quiero casarme contigo!

Antes de acercarse, tenia que cruzar una calle, un hombre imprudente, un auto a exceso de velocidad, le arrebato toda felicidad que alguna vez pudo tener. La sangre escurría por el pavimento, los alaridos de dolor de su pequeño se escuchaban… el conductor arranco, escuchándose el chirrido de los neumáticos, quedando solo una ráfaga de viento.

Su corazón se detuvo… no podía pensar, ni razonar, no sabia que hacer, todo su mundo, sus esperanzas, su felicidad y su posible aceptación de tan grande compromiso… todo mandado a la mierda por la imprudencia. Gruño por la desesperación, gruesas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos… tomo tan bello y joven rostro con delicadeza, con el máximo cuidado, esos ojos azul celeste, esa sonrisa de la que escurría un hilo carmesí, a pesar del dolor, pudo decir con un suspiro agotado "perdón… debí aceptar… de-bí saber que… tu jamás me mentirías… lo siento… adiós… Kenny, te amo… con t-todo mi corazón".

…

Entro a la habitación del chico de cabello dorado, se fue por solo unas horas, pero Pip estaba delicado y no le agradaba la idea de dejarlo solo mucho tiempo.

-Hola… Damien

Se veía muy decaído, ese cansancio y el dolor de su cuerpo… pero… de lo que podía estar seguro, era la fuerza de ese muchacho, poder soportar tanto dolor y aun así sonreírle a la vida.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-aun duele un poco… pero que bueno que ya estas aquí.

Beso la pálida frente del chuco y tomo su mano con fuerza, sabia que ese chico era generoso, demasiado, extremadamente hasta el grado de no pensar en si mismo, entonces por ende sabia que estaba completamente adolorido, esas heridas eran graves y gracias a dios ese hombre no le rompió el cráneo.

-Pip… mi pequeño angelito, ¿Por qué no me contaste esto antes?

-no me hables de eso Damien… solo quiero olvidarlo

-dímelo ahora… el ya no puede dañarte

-eso no serviría de mucho ¿sabes? Yo lo perdone… no le guardo ningún rencor… solo espero que logre quererme solo un poco

Eso enfureció al demonio… ¿Cómo que no le guardaba rencor? Era una broma seguramente, esos años no le dolieron, días enteros con torturas horribles, era una estupidez no sentir nada y perdonar tan fácilmente, esto era seguramente una broma.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan benévolo? ¿Acaso no sabes el daño tan fuerte que te causo?

-no, créeme que fue horrible, me doblaba del dolor y algo tan simple como respirar me causaba mucho sufrimiento… pero no soy quien para juzgar, yo sé que él solo esta dolido, que perdió al amor de su vida… una bella mujer y… yo fui el responsable de eso…

-eso no es verdad

-yo lo perdone, comprendo que ese dolor es… es muy cruel… si te pasara algo yo… yo sufriría mucho

-pero no tomarías venganza con alguien que es inocente de todo pecado

-mi madre me dio su vida… murió para que yo pudiera vivir

-eso es una razón mas para apreciarte, un tesoro que dejaron a cuidado de un idiota…

-pero…

-no quiero escuchar mas… tu eres la viva imagen de tu madre, eres especial, eres invaluable y yo aprecio eso de ti, a pesar de todo lo que las personas te hacen, eres un ángel que perdona, que sabe que somos humanos… que se equivocan… y que tienen derecho a otra oportunidad, por eso yo estoy aquí, ahora no estarás solo… jamás estas solo

-Damien…

-quiero darte esto…

Le puso alrededor del cuello un fino collar de oro… con un dije de rubí, con su brillante color rojo resaltaba la piel lechosa de Pip, el niño miro el regalo, asombrado por su belleza. Era una piedra especial… una pieza llamada "El ojo del demonio" hecho a mano… y pulido, era un regalo perfecto, además que era una manera de vigilar a Pip, cuando el no estuviera cerca, serviría como un espejo, mostrando lo que hacia en ese instante.

-prométeme que jamás te lo quitas

-Damien… esto…

-es el inicio… cuando estés mejor… iras conmigo… ya no sufrirás porque no serás otra cosa que un príncipe

-Damien… tranquilo, no quiero ser un príncipe… solo quiero estar contigo y soñar tantas cosas que podemos hacer… solo soñar

-que humilde eres mi príncipe

-solo sé que… no quiero ser un príncipe, no quiero tesoros, no busco riquezas efímeras… quiero estar contigo… y así seré feliz

-eres…

No pudo terminar la frase, porque era imposible, ese chico era tan benevolente, tan amable, tan sabio, hábil, lindo, angelical… podría seguir así toda la tarde y no conseguiría acabar… pero estaba feliz y se sentía afortunado de disfrutar de la compañía y cuidados de tan bella criatura… mientras que siga viviendo… y… algún día tendría que saber su realidad, saber que es el anticristo… que su alma le pertenezca solo a él.

-sabes… si aun te duele el cuerpo será mejor que descanses un poco

-oh no, ya me aburrí de estar pegado a esta cama, quiero irme

-sabes que no puedes mi príncipe, sabes… puedes cantarme una de esas canciones tan bonitas, adoro tu voz

-n-no… hay mucha gente que me puede escuchar

-¿y?

-me da vergüenza…

-solo una canción

-bueno… solo una

_Never wanna stand up for myself  
Never wanna get in the way, I said it_

-Tweek… ¿estas bien?

El maestro de pelo negro pregunto a su pequeño rubio, que tenia la mirada perdida en el vacío, estos pensamientos, sabia que su madre era un poco frágil y de verdad le dolía encararle y decepcionarla de esta manera era de verdad horrible, pero, tenia que mostrarle que ya no era ese débil y nervioso chiquillo que siempre vivió detrás de la falda de su madre, ese niño creció en un joven que encontró el amor con alguien distinto al resto y su madre debía aceptar que no era malo, que era independiente, que pronto seria un adulto. Pero también sabia -desgraciadamente- que era una mujer persistente, daría todo por regresarlo al nido "seguro" que ella misma se hiso.

-si… es solo que… mi madre no se dará por vencida así de rápido

-crees que haga algo peor que encarcelarme

-ella puede intentar un mismo objetivo con distintos procesos

-bueno… no puede meterme en la cárcel de nuevo eso es seguro

-puede intentar dañarte personalmente ¡Gah! ¡Oh no! Esta loca de seguro intentara algo peor que antes y… y…

_I don't know what the plan is,  
But you can share with me, 'cause I'll  
Be listening here,  
To everything you say, I won't turn away_

Otra vez con esas teorías raras del mundo, eso era sumamente tierno, a Craig le encantaba eso, porque comenzaba a temblaba y comenzaba a mover su cuerpecito, jugando con los botones mal puestos de su camisa, descubriendo ese cuerpecito, esa piel blanca, que hace unas cuantas noches fue suyo, su mente recordó tan bello momento, al hacerlo, su mente reafirmo lo obvio, ese sentimiento en su corazón, estaba completamente enamorado de ese pequeño manojo de nervios.

-no te preocupes mi Tweek, haga lo que haga, yo jamás me iré de tu lado

Beso esos labios con sabor a café, mientras que ese cuerpo se tensaba bajo el suyo.

_And I will listen, open up my heart and  
I must say that I love you, so_

En una mansión, en un oscuro estudio, sentado en su sofá de piel, Gregory no se cansaba de fruncir el ceño, reprimiendo las ganas de romper todos los muebles, todos los objetos de inmenso valor monetario en toda la jodida mansión, quería destruirlo todo quemar la casa y ni así liberaría toda su frustración y toda su cólera, nada podría consolar su corazón vacío, necesitaba a su niño con el, que jugaran al amor no correspondido, entretenerse con el simple hecho de la compañía. Porque… ese chico era todo lo que necesitaba, o mejor dicho, la representación de lo que él siempre quiso, libertad, autonomía, cinismo, humildad, eso que él nunca pudo hacer, en un mundo rodeado de medios al pendiente de cada movimiento, de cada gesto, de cada rasgo… atrapado sin salida, lo que necesitaba era un chico que no tenia pasado, no tenia cadenas, que soñaba con ser el viento… que iba a donde quisiera, sin ningún tipo de ataduras, sin nadie que le mande y que a nadie le importe lo que haga de su vida, ese era su Christophe.

Miro con odio todos esos lujos, tendría que esperar hasta mañana para empezar, aunque sus corazón dictara que hiciera algo estúpido, que fuera a buscarlo, que se asegurara de que estaba bien, que no lo lastimaran… el problema era que no tenia ni puta idea de donde estaba escondido ese gordo mal parido, solo esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde.

Para tratar de animar su corazón, su mente hiso memoria de como es que termino enamorándose de su propio alumno, recordó ese primer encuentro, ese choque accidental en el pasillo, cuando encontró esas hermosas esmeraldas en los ojos de ese insensato francés, no podía decir que fue amor a primera vista, per sintió al momento una corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo, que lo obligo a convivir mas con el chico, que resulto en un amor divertido, donde ambas partes jugaban a la seducción, después al amor y finalmente se comportaba como una pareja normal… para que esa burbuja se rompiera por alguna imprudencia de parte del mas joven, que no importaba que no tuviera ni un dólar en el bolsillo, él era feliz y libre a pesar de todo.

Por eso lucharía por recuperar esos bellos momentos que pasaron y después de esfuerzo… construir una familia.

-te recuperare mi Christophe… no me importa lo que me pase, ahora mas que nunca… sé que te amo con todo mi corazón, como nunca lo he hecho

_Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before  
Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known_

Una mujer alterada entro en la sala, gritando como desesperada y llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡por favor ayúdenme!

-señora, tranquilícese por favor, dígame, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-alguien abuso de hijo…

-señora, ya le explicamos que su hijo puede…

-no me importa, es mi hijo y el aun esta bajo mi cuidado así que exijo que arresten a ese hombre…. Además… mi hijo tiene un problema…

-¿Qué tipo de problema, señora?

-es un problema mental, abuso de mi hijo con problemas mentales.

_Every day is a battle i face  
Strange life i live but its what you've decided  
I'll give it all into your hands,  
Do what you will with me, and oh_

-Stan…

-dime Kyle

-recuerdas… cuando mi madre nos separo…

-si, creo que todos los estudiantes lo recuerdan, tu madre interrumpió en la escuela gritando y traía muchos policías…

-siento que eso te haya causado tantos problemas…

-no pienses en eso Ky, recuerda que ya paso, y ahora somos libres de estar juntos…

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-cuando alguien ama… nada puede romper ese lazo, menos algo tan simple como la distancia

-que poético…

-uno se inspira si tiene esta puesta de sol… solo espero que los demás no tengan mayores problemas de los que ya tienen.

-si… además… no falta mucho tiempo

El chico de gorro verde se recargo contra el hombro de su maestro y novio, viendo esa hermosa puesta de sol en el lago, de verdad creían tener todo resuelto… que la vida no podía ser mas dulce, pero aun no sabían lo que el destino tenia preparado para todos ellos.

_I'll smile when you speak  
Remember all those times I was hoping for something  
And shaking my head from all I have done  
But you never left me_

**Siento mucho haber violado al pobre Chris… bueno, no lo siento, es algo que tenia que pasar, admitiendo que la historia seria muy aburrida si Gregory y Kenny llegaran a tiempo para salvar a sus niños, y de verdad si me odiaron ahora… me odiaran mucho mas al pasar de los capítulos. Si, mándenme los asesinos y mercenarios que quieran, adelántenme, lancen con todo lo que tengan, lo acepto, todo, solo basta con dejar un comentario aquí abajito. **

**La canción del día de hoy fue "****I Would do Anything for you****" de Foster the People, pueden escuchar la canción completa, se las recomiendo, esta muy bonita. **

**Bueno perras, eso es todo, por lo menos por hoy, recuerden que yo soy Cereal Pascual… quien lloro cuando vio la película UP y aquí me despido. **

**Adiós **


	16. Call It What You Want

No deseaba ese dolor a nadie… ver al ser que mas amas, postrado en una cama, conectado a tantas maquinas, recordado esa bellísima sonrisa que le iluminaba el alma y… al verla ya no se sentía tan solo, ahora, esa sonrisa tan juvenil y viva, moría lentamente en esa mascara de oxigeno.

El… miraba a lo lejos, incapaz de acercarse, los señores Stotch veían y lloraban por su hijo, Linda se hincaba y lloraba como si ya no se pudiera poner de pie de nuevo, el maquillaje se le corría de la cara y el señor Stotch solo podía llorar con ella, pues… los doctores no le daban esperanza.

La noche llego al Hospital Paso al infierno, los señores Stotch no podían quedarse, así que tuvieron que regresar a su casa, aprovecho y se escabullo en la habitación del angelito moribundo, sintiéndose la mas miserable de las ratas, si no fuera por el, Butters no hubiera estado tan triste, no le habría dado esperanzas, no hubiera sido atropellado, lloro amargamente, abrazo ese delicado cuerpo… y con la luz de la luna, un brillo singular llamo su atención, miro la mano del pequeño, el anillo aun seguía ahí, solo ayudo a que su llanto aumentara, su pequeño ángel estaba a punto de regresar al cielo.

Se quedo su lado, no se separo ni un segundo en toda la noche, derramando tantas lagrimas como su cuerpo se lo permitía, su corazón roto, sus esperanzas y sueños… pero lo peor de todo… que esto paso por culpa suya y a pesar de eso, el seguiría vivo y regresaría siempre…

-no quiero perderte…

Dijo al muchacho en sus brazos, sabia perfectamente que no podía contestarle, pero sabia que en alguna parte fue escuchado. Butters necesitaba una esperanza para sobrevivir… entonces se le ocurrió, si el muchacho necesita intervención divina… el conocía a la persona indicada para el trabajo.

…

-Gregory… cálmate… ya te dije que puedo rastrearlos fácilmente, solo necesito un poco de tu sangre… eso es todo

-y… ¿Por qué la mía?

-¿Quieres encontrarlo si o no? Tu solo tienes que hacerte una ligera cortada… solo una gota necesito

El demonio rubio miro a Damien, quien seguía con su mirada insistente. Gregory se veía ya demacrado, solo han pasado cinco días desde que el chico desapareció y el hombre ya tenia ojeras sumado al hecho de estar aun mas irritable de lo normal, un chico rico malcriado, hacia que el anticristo se desesperara por sus berrinches.

Finalmente Gregory acepto y sin ningún cuidado apretó un cuchillo en su mano, haciendo que la sangre corriera por ligeros chollos, el demonio de pelo negro tomo solo una mínima cantidad, para después quemarla con su mano, sus ojos azules se tornaron rojo escarlata y susurro unos cuantos insultos al chico rubio antes de decir el maleficio.

"De las profundidades del infierno, lo que la sangre unió, que ninguna maldición lo separe, muéstrate, dime donde esta el alma perdida"

De la mano demoniaca se apreció una imagen, una bodega, en medio del bosque, muy apartado de cualquier camino, de cualquier pueblo, abandonado en medio de la nada, la imagen se amplió mas, atravesando muros y puertas, para finalmente dar con aquel chico castaño… en una posición no tan buena, vendado de los ojos y siendo usado de nuevo, no temiendo gritar del dolor, pues nadie lo escucharía. La imagen desapareció y Damien miro a Gregory, se veía extrañamente mas calmado… pero no tenia idea, al igual que pasaba con el, el crujido del cráneo rubio se escuchaba… y esos ojos grises estaban rojos de furia.

-oh… no… Gregory…

-te lo dije… todos esos bastardos…

-ahora mismo vamos para allá

- se atrevieron a profanarlo de nuevo ¡yo trabaje para que me tuviera confianza, para que me dejara acercarme! ¡Lo conseguí! Se enamoro de mi como yo lo estoy de el… me lo demostró en alma y cuerpo... ¡no permitiré esto mas, echaron a perder todo lo que logre!

-oye… cálmate

-no me digas que me calme, esos bastardos, ¡Damien! Los quiero en el infierno antes de que el día termine

-no es como si de verdad tuvieras opción… necesitas cien almas para salvar la tuya

-llévatelas a todas…

-bien hombre enamorado eso lo veremos después, ahora vámonos no tenemos tiempo

-¿y como llegaremos?

-Gregory estas hablando como idiota, estas con el anticristo…

…

La muerte era mejor castigo que esto, no quería otra cosa mas que dejar de sufrir, todos esos cerdos que pasaban por el, no tenían control alguno, lo usaban para desahogar esas fantasías mas asquerosas con su joven cuerpo, desgarrando cada vez mas sus músculos, el ultimo llevo hasta un látigo… no dudo en desgarrar su espalda, esas cadenas oxidadas hacían que sus muñecas y tobillos dolieran hasta el carajo.

Le hacia añorar su vieja vida, viajando de aquí a allá, como el viento, le venían pagando miles por solo matar viejas ratas, le encantaba esa vida, porque podía jugar con las victimas, llegando al punto de no tener que asesinarlas… si no que ellas mismas decidían su fin, la mas gloriosa fue cuando dejo a un hombre en medio de una habitación abandonada justo como en la que estaba, a la semana se lo comieron las ratas… así que eso explicaba todo… Dios… ese marica le hacia pagar el doble por matar a un hombre de esa misma manera… Maldito marica, nunca tuvo piedad de él, ¿Por qué tendría que tenerla con ellos? ¿Por qué recompensar a los corruptos pederastas? ¿Por qué no vengarse de ellos y mandarlos al infierno de una vez?

Ese coraje lo albergaba por dentro, tenia la rabia y cólera contra todos, tenia rabia de estar tan débil e importante, cuando en otros tiempos todos estarían muertos y él tendría la conciencia limpia, sentía un enojo consigo mismo, odiaba sentirse así de inútil, ser el ultimo en la cadena, ser el eslabón mas débil…

Un momento… eso es… ¿Por qué mierda no se le ocurrió antes? Toda cadena tiene un eslabón débil… y estas cadenas oxidadas… ¡eso es!

Con todo el dolor que le causaba comenzó a forzar la cadena, tirando de ella lo mas fuerte que podía, ahogando sus gritos de dolor, por su libertar lo valía, saldría de ese nido de ratas… tendría una nueva oportunidad… no regresaría a ese pueblucho, se iría a la calle donde todo empezó… Gregory estaría mejor sin una rata a su lado… se conseguiría a una de esas lindas chicas que tanto suspiraban por el… aunque le partiera el corazón imaginar a Gregory con otra persona.

…

Gregory caminaba por aquel "cuartel" apestaba a basura y a cañería, todos los hombres aparentemente rudos y musculosos veían a un escuálido chico rico a comparación, pero Gregory era un demonio mil veces mas poderoso que cien de esos hombres y con el anticristo de su lado, esos hombres musculosos eran rebajados a niñas lloronas… solo deseaba que le regresaran al niño de la buena manera… o lo obligarían a sacar su mejor arma.

Llego aun asqueroso recibidor, solo estaba un escritorio un monitor y un gran sillón ese era el gordo Tony, en una silla frente al escritorio tomo su lugar y miro a su anfitrión hasta que el decidió hablarle. El hombre con sobrepeso le dedico una sonrisa socarrona, mientras que Gregory se aguantaba el coraje, tenia ganas de golpearlos, pero seguramente su niño estaba sufriendo y necesitaba atención medica, guardo silencio y al igual que con su padre espero a que el hablara.

-bienvenido joven…

-un placer…

-bueno, dígame ¿Qué tipo de relación tiene con nuestro amigo Ze Mole?

- ¿Por qué le interesa?

-usted dígamelo, lo contactamos, usted vino a nosotros, le hablamos de un chico sin importancia, de un donnadie ¿Por qué alguien de su categoría y posición económica sabría y le interesaría alguien como el?

-eso no es de su incumbencia… solo dígame ¿Cuánto quiere?

-no lo se… no se cuanto usted pago por el, pero yo gano bastante explotándolo, me debe mas de un millón de dólares y ya me ha pagado la mitad…usted imaginara cuantos han pasado por el, ¿seguro que aun lo quiere después de tato?

-lo quiero… ¿Cuánto pide?

-ah~ ya entiendo… pues… no lo se, depende, ¿cuanto vale tu amor por ese niño?

-te lo pongo de este modo Tony, dime una cantidad… o tu y tus amigos se irán directamente al infierno…

El gordo Tony y compañía soltaron una risotada, incrédulos de la amenaza de un simple joven.

-es una maldita broma ¿no?

-esa es tu respuesta… bueno… yo me retiro, lo buscare yo mismo…

Se puso de pie y de inmediato todos los hombres de Tony se pusieron en guardia, ese no era un comportamiento normal, Gregory se dirigía a un pasillo lleno de puertas diferentes, pero en eso dos hombres actuaron como muros de concreto impidiéndole el paso.

-debo suponer que esto será por las malas

Gregory suspiro y regreso en sus pasos, al centro del recibidor, todos lo miraron al tiempo donde sacaron sus armas, era una inútil su amenaza porque Gregory seguía en calma.

-¡DAMIEN!

Ante ellos un agujero en el suelo se abrió, escuchándose junto en el, los gritos del infierno, de ahí salieron demonios color negro, cada uno se iba contra algún hombre, quemándole la piel al instante, esas graciosas criaturas comían carne humana, así que cualquiera en quien pusieran la vista estarían muertos. En una nube de fuego apareció un joven completamente vestido de negro, sus ojos como carbones encendidos brillaban ante la oscuridad de la sala… Gregory sonrió y lo presento como es debido ante esos caballeros.

-amigos… un placer presentarles a Damien Thorn… es mi amigo cercano, el anticristo para su deleite… los dejo en sus manos

Todos miraron al chico moreno con pavor en los ojos, Damien no podría sentirse mas feliz, un banquete de almas, eso debería ser suficiente para pagar la deuda de su amigo rubio, a cambio de poderes e inmortalidad, cien almas al infierno…

-Bienvenidos al infierno…

…

Ze Mole esta de regreso, libero ambas manos y ya se pudo poner de pie, el dolor en sus muñecas aumentaba conforme se movía, la sangre corría por sus muñecas, mientras que la semilla de su ultimo cliente corría por sus blancas piernas… sus lagrimas corrían libres por el dolor. Cuando la cadena que liberaba su pierna derecha se logro romperse… alguien entro por la puerta reforzada, el hombre se dio cuenta de que estaba casi libre… y no hiso otra cosa mas que ponerse a reír como si de fuera la cosa mas graciosa en todo el jodido mundo.

-tu mueres antes de salir de aquí…

-¡mátame! ¡Hazlo maldito bastardo!

-tu lo llamaste… ¡demonio! Gregorio esta aquí ¡lo llamaste!

-Gregory…

-¡si! ¡Él es hombre muerto! ¡Tan pronto como acabe contigo… el sigue!

-¡no! ¡Mátame pero no lo lastimes, bastardo! ¡Me entregue para que no le pasara nada!

-así que no eres su puta personal… oh que romántico… Ze Mole esta enamorado

-cállate… eso a ti no te importa….

-mejor vete al infierno de una maldita vez, tu amigo vino y trajo compañía… no pienso morir solo, si mato a todos mis hombres… la mejor recompensa será… encontrar a su querido niño, por el cual tanto arriesgo… muerto en este nido de ratas

-¡dispara cabrón! ¡Ya me has quitado todo lo que tenia!

Tony no lo soporto más y disparo contra el chico quien cayo de rodillas al suelo, su abdomen comenzó a sangrar… el dolor invadía su cuerpo una vez más…

….

-¿donde mierda lo metieron? Con que el imbécil lo haya matado…

Gregory buscaba en cada puerta… en cada rincón donde pudiera caber un adolescente… se topaba con uno que otro hombre en su camino… si ningún tipo de remordimiento disparo contra el cráneo… manchándose de sangre… pero importaba un diablo, no estaba para delicadezas ni aguantar molestias de nadie…

-bastardos…

La última puerta del pasillo, se escucharon disparos, corrió hacia ella y vio como su niño caía de rodillas, sus manos se manchaban de sangre al tomar su abdomen, al verlo ahí sus labios trataron de decir algo… pero en realidad solo salió un sonido ahogado…

-le disparaste… ¡te dije que te iría muy mal si algo malo le pasara!

Disparo contra el hombre gordo, no se fijo exactamente donde, pero cuando dio un grito de dolor y azoto contra el suelo supo que no era gran amenaza…. Corrió junto a su niño, quien lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y derramando lagrimas a cantaros. Gregory lo mirara con severidad, estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo, pero no pasaría el hecho de que solo con decirle este delicado problema pudo evitarse tanto sufrimiento.

-hablaremos de esto después… pero ahora respira profundo…

Presiono su mano contra el vientre del niño, este grito un poco por el dolor… pero se relajo al sentir un calor familiar… la sangre dejo de correr y supo que estaría a salvo… ahora ya todo estaba bien…. Gregory lo tomo en brazos para cárgalo al estilo novia… buscando equilibrio rodeo el cuello del rubio con sus débiles brazos… sintió un terrible dolor en su espalda y recto… miro a Gregory, este veía al suelo donde anteriormente estaba sentado… la sustancia blanca se combinaba con su sangre…

-perdóname… por favor…

-niño tonto… te perdonare solo cuando me digan en el hospital que no corres peligro

La escena fue cortada por el sonido del cañón de un arma al ser disparada, Gregory soltó un gruñido y miro al gordo Tony aun vivo en el suelo, él le había disparado en la pierna, maldito bastardo…

-¡Damien!

Al momento el demonio respondió al llamado, vio la escena y de inmediato se transformo en demonio, sus ojos brillaban como las llamas del infierno, sacando un cuchillo y gruñendo amenazador acórralo al gordo Tony… pero el plan de Gregory era otro, esto ya era personal.

-¡no! Lleva a Chris al hospital… yo me encargo de ese gordo

-pero…

-¡ahora!

Damien dejo al hombre y tomo al muchacho, este se removía como un niño que fue arrebatado de las manos de su madre, quería regresar con Gregory… sin su mano en su vientre, el sangrado regreso, por lo que dejo de moverse… y solo usaba sus fuerzas para llamar al rubio.

-Gregory… esta herido… quiero quedarme…

-¡llévatelo! ¡No dejes que muera!

Grito el joven rubio harto de los reclamos del francés.

-Gregory… esta herido

-Tranquilo Topo, iremos a un hospital…

Damien desapareció dejando a Gregory solo… este como si su pierna sanara repentinamente, camino normalmente hasta quedar cara a cara con el maldito gordo que vendió a su niño al mejor postor… nadie tocaba las cosas de Gregorio Fields sin pagar alto precio.

Tony asustado comenzó a disparar con todo su cartucho… las balas eran recibidas por el cuerpo del muchacho, pero este no se quejaba, la sangre salía a chorros, Gregory parecía que no sentía el mas mínimo dolor. Con las balas del cartucho agotadas Tony se asusto… ese chico no era humano… era el mismo diablo.

-aléjate de mi… ¡serpiente!

-¿Serpiente? ¿Yo? Si el bastardo que tomo lo que es mio eres tu, tu lo usaste, echaste a perder todo mi trabajo, ese muchacho… lo di todo por el… por tu maldita culpa no tuvo infancia, por tu culpa fue un asesino… por ti esta solo… y ahora, ahora pagaras por todo daño que le causaste…. Dices que yo soy una serpiente… ¿Quieres ver que tan serpiente puedo llegar a ser?

Esto ultimo lo dijo, mientras su voz se deformaba, sus cuernos y alas de demonio salían, su sangre mancho sus ropas, sus manos formaron afiladas garras… como una bestia se abalanzo sobre el gordo italiano y solo se pudieron escuchar gritos y lamentos de agonía… en medio de esa bodega abandonada, lejos de toda la civilización, lejos de toda persona viva… esos lamentos se perdían en el viento…

Al paso del tiempo… los gritos se callaron… la paz reino de nuevo en el bosque… y Gregory… cubierto de sangre… chorreante sobre su cuerpo y extremidades, satisfecho con su trabajo, regreso a la normalidad, siento de nuevo un humano aparente… el olor de la sangre invadía todo el almacén… y restos humanos se veían por todas partes, todos pagaron, todos recibirán su castigo… y el evitaría el suyo… se cambio de ropa con un movimiento de mano y camino a la carretera…

Caminando como si de un paseo por el parque se tratara, ya no estaba molesto… su alma estaba en paz… porque tenia a su niño de regreso y esta vez se aseguraría de que nadie intentara quitárselo… así tuviera que encerrarlo, alejarlo de todo mal, de todo el maldito mundo.

…

Kenny estaba frente a frente con aquel que no se debe de nombrar, con el creador de todo en el universo, con el rey de la religión cristiana…

-¿Qué se te ofrece hijo mio?

-sabes exactamente lo que quiero ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme esto? ¿Qué hice para que me castigues?

-hijo… esto es algo que tiene que pasar

-¿Por qué? Solo porque tu lo digas… ¿Por qué me arrebatas todo lo que me hace feliz… porque me abandonas al mundo que no recuerda lo que yo sufro, que no les importa cuando muero ante sus ojos… soy tu bufón… ¿te diviertes?

-sabes que eso no es cierto…

-entonces ¿Por qué? Me quitaste a mi hermanita…. ¿Me quitaras ahora a mi ángel? Es porque soy homosexual… ¿Por qué no cumplo tus mandatos?

-Kenneth

-dime entonces… ¿Qué hice?

- no has hecho nada… eres mi hijo y quiero lo mejor para ti… lamento mucho lo de tu hermanita… sé que tu la amabas mucho….

-era la razón por la que no abandone a esa maldita familia cuanto tuve la oportunidad… la sonrisa que me iluminaba y me daba una razón para esforzarme… que ella estuviera bien… que comiera, que estudiara… no me importaba nada mas

-es una prueba… la negligencia de ese hombre… fue lo que hiso que tu hermana viniera a mi…

-y… ahora que de verdad podía ser feliz de nuevo… me quieres quitar a Butters de la misma manera con la que me quitaste a Karen…

-no puedo hacer nada…

-claro que puedes… ¡eres el que decide estas cosas! ¡Es una buena persona! Es un niño adorable que no le ha causado daño a nadie…

-es por eso… antes de que se contaminen… antes de que pequen… los quiero aquí… no quiero que los buenos seres humanos se queden viendo la porquería de mundo en el que se ha convertido…

-si tu quisieras podrías cambiar todo eso…

-los hombres tienen ya bastante tiempo en mi mundo…. Tiene que aprender que yo existo y acercarse a mí…

-están perdiendo la fe… porque tu ya no estas ahí… ya no muestras interés en ellos… si alguien te da la espalda… tienes que darle la espalda a el…

-es duro… pero ellos tienen que hacerlo solos…

-debo suponer que planeas quitarme mi única felicidad… otra vez…

-lo siento…

-no… no lo sientes… dejaste de sentirlo hace ya tiempo…

Kenny abandono el cielo para regresar a la tierra… su agonía no podía ser mas grande… nadie estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo… Butters moriría y no podía evitarlo… el corazón se le partió ante la idea. Karen, también murió de esta manera… su adorada hermana… lloro como desgraciado… sin importar que lo vieran… ya no tenia nada porque vivir… pero no podía morir… condenado a estar siempre sufriendo en ese asqueroso mundo… viendo el sufrimiento de su propia especie…

El cielo comenzó a ponerse nublado… corrió… corrió y no regreso la vista… no tenia lugar a donde ir… todo le parecía inútil ya… cuando sus piernas no le dieron para mas… se encontraba en la punta de una montaña de rocas… el cielo lloro con el… acompañado de rayos y truenos… ese imbécil gobernante del universo… no era mas que una mentira eso de que dios nos ama… ese tipo solo planea su propio beneficio… la rabia se le subió a la cabeza y comenzó a gritarle. La tormenta se intensifico… los rayos y truenos caían con más fuerza…. El viento soplaba con rudeza.

-¡VAMOS! ¡DISPÁRAME! ¡NUNCA TUVISTE PIEDAD DE MI! ¡DISPARA, MALDITO! ¡MÁTAME DE UNA VEZ! ¡SOY TU BUFÓN DESPUÉS DE TODO, LO HAS HECHO MAS DE UNA VEZ! ¡MÁTAME! ¡GOLPÉAME! ¡VAMOS! ¡NUNCA TUVISTE PIEDAD DE MI!

Al ver que los rayos no lo golpeaban, lloro con amargura… estaba solo… y de nuevo mataría a su fuente de felicidad…

**Fin…**

**Bueno… eso ha sido todo, hasta ahora, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba… yo nunca dije que mataría a Butters… eso lo dijeron ustedes y me dieron una gran idea… mi idea original era que Dios se apiadara de su alma y lo dejara vivir con Kenny… pero a ustedes les llego una idea mejor… ¡Gracias! **

**Bueno. Cualquier duda, pregunta, sugerencia, agradecimiento, reclamo, crítica constructiva destructiva, dejen un comentario… si no tiene ninguna de las anteriores, pues háganlo de todos modos. Si quieren que les haga un fic dedicado a ustedes… que son mi publico adorado y de verdad quiero que sean felices… pídanmelo y yo con todo gusto las complaceré… eso si ustedes quieren y de tiempo yo dispongo.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por lo menos por hoy, dime tu opinión aquí abajo, agrega a favoritos o esas cosas… si encuentras un error en algo… pues…. Ya que… la próxima será mejor… pero alégrense… Chris no mori… bueno… mmm mejor les are una lista con los personajes que no morirán XD.**

**Recuerden que yo soy Cereal Pascual, quien no fue al Vive Latino a ver a su banda favorita tocar y que todo el mundo se alocara… (¡¿Por qué diablos no fui?) y aquí me despido. **

**Adiós.**

**Posdata: para los fans de "Paseo por el infierno" ya estaré actualizando… y si no lo hago es porque un castor me violo… no pero amenazo con regresar **


	17. Estoy harto… ya no me importa

_Respiraba la tranquilidad, en verdad no era fácil, pero esperaba mínimo que este cambio sea para bien, que sus padres encuentren la felicidad que buscaban y el y sus hermanos pudieran por fin estar tranquilos, una vocecilla lo llamo, miro a la fuente de la voz y sonrió complacido, se levantó de su asiento y camino en dirección a la dulce niña que lo esperaba; si algo bueno encontraba de esto era que por lo menos Karen ya no lloraba por esto, que viva mejor, que comía todos los días, que estudiaba, por fin su preocupación desapareció, porque su mujercita mas apreciada estaba a salvo te todo daño. Dejo de ser un súper héroe y la protegió como su hermano mayor. Karen Mc Cormick sonrió de nuevo._

_-has llegado tarde otra vez, si no fueras tan olvidadiza tal vez cumplirías con el horario_

_-¡pero si yo no he llegado tarde! ¡Estas mintiendo!_

_-no es verdad, no contradigas a tu hermano mayor_

_-mi hermano mayor es un tonto_

_-oye niña, respeta a tus mayores_

_La pequeña castaña le saco la legua infantilmente, su hermano sonrió con picardía, molestar a su hermanita siempre le sacaría una sonrisa a ambos, tomo la mochila rosada de su hermana y caminaron de regreso a su casa, su nuevo padre era muy estricto con eso del horario y las consecuencias de faltar a este eran horribles para su hermanita, por lo que decidiría ir personalmente por ella todos los días, de lunes a viernes no faltaría ni dejaría a su preciado tesoro. _

_Tanto así que… la primera vez que se retrasaron, vacilo y corrió con la pequeña prácticamente arrastrada de un brazo, ni siquiera noto cuando la pequeña soltó su agarre y regreso por su muñeca en medio de la carretera, ni dios sabe de donde salió ese camión, trato de protegerla, interponiéndose en su camino, pero fue demasiado fuerte el golpe… el regreso a la mañana siguiente… Karen… no vio el sol ocultarse esa tarde. _

_Lloro día y noche, su alma murió junto con la de su hermana, rogo para que regresara, pero no fue escuchado, su dulce hermanita, la luz de su vida nunca mas la volvió a ver._

Kenny despertó en el hospital, tomando la mano fuertemente de su amado, no podía dejar que muriera, no otra vez ese dolor, no se quedaría solo, no lo permitiría, en ese momento una idea macabra pasó por su mente. Si dios no lo ayudaba y dejaría que muriera, tal vez Satanás aceptara su alma a cambio de la sanación de Butters, esa idea jamás pensó necesitarla, pero estaría dispuesto a hacerlo, con tal de que su ángel no se fuera, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Beso la mano donde Butters tenía el anillo de compromiso, haciendo una promesa.

-no permitiré que te alejen de mi lado, cuando te mejores, nos casaremos y viviremos juntos, como siempre debió ser, solos tu y yo, cuando llegue el momento, tendremos una familia

Como siempre no recibió respuesta, a él no le importo mucho esto y beso la frente del niño con mucho amor, su corazón latió de nuevo al pensar en lo feliz que seria y en el hermoso hogar que formarían los dos, viendo todos los días esa sonrisa y enamorándose cada vez mas de ella, jamás se cansaría de estar a su lado y valdría la pena estar condenado en muerte para disfrutar en vida.

…

Llego al hospital, sala de emergencias para ser más exactos, Gregory busco con la mirada a su amigo y lo encontró sentado en un sillón escribiendo cosas en una pequeña libreta negra, esa libreta era la misma que vio hace años, seguramente estaba viendo las cuentas que las personas debían, él no se preocupaba ya de eso, la deuda según el debió ser saldada con tantos idiotas en ese jodido almacén.

-Damien… ¿Cómo esta?

-pues, tuvieron que operarlo de emergencia, no he sabido nada de él, pero no te preocupes, si quieres que se salve son otras cien almas o puedes hacerlo por ti mismo

-no creo que lo necesite, confió en que el este vivo, además mi deuda esta saldada ¿no?

-pues, hice las cuentas y casi lo esta, al parecer solo había setenta personas en ese almacén y tu apenas juntaste veintinueve en diez años, por lo que me debes un alma mas y entonces tu deuda queda anulada

Gregory pensaba en una persona que dar, la imagen de su niño apareció entre sus pensamientos y negó con la cabeza, esa alma nunca seria de nadie más que la suya, debería pensar en la persona a sacrificar después, ahora su única preocupación es Christophe y nadie mas que Christophe.

La joven enfermera llamo a los familiares de él joven DeLorne, Gregory se levanto y siguió a la linda chica hasta que un hombre mayor los detuvo, era el medico de cabecera, Gregory sonrió, Damien hizo un buen trabajo al traerlo y conseguirle el mejor medico de todo el hospital.

-¿usted es familiar del jovencito DeLorne?

-pues… se podría decir que… soy algo así como su tutor

-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde esta su familia?

-la verdad es que nadie sabe, esta solo y no esta bajo cuidado de ninguna organización, me preocupo por el y lo busque durante su desaparición, ahora yo lo único que quiero es que este bien, que no le falte nada y que este sano, yo pagare todos sus gastos, todo lo que necesite

-es un detalle muy noble de su parte, pero lamento infórmale que su estado es algo delicado por el momento

-¿Cómo esta?

-presenta des hidratación y desnutrición, por suerte las balas no dieron en ningún órgano vital, pero perdió mucha sangre, su cuerpo tiene fracturas múltiples, en su muñeca izquierda y costillas, sus músculos de brazos y piernas están rasgados severamente, su recto tiene de verdad severos daños, desgarres horribles y por poco se infectan, la verdad me preocupa mucho ese tipo de daño, por eso tengo que preguntar ¿Dónde encontró al pequeño?

-pues… estaba encerrado y encadenado en una bodega abandonada, supongo que han abusado de él, se perdió por cinco días

-eso explicaría mucho, ahora yo no me preocuparía tanto por los daños físicos, yo calculo que a lo mucho cinco meses y todos sanaran completamente, su mente es la que me preocupa

-¿Porque?

-porque… cuando la operación termino y el recobro la conciencia, al ver a todos los doctores y enfermeras rodeándolo, comenzó a gritar y golpeo a dos doctores y una enfermera, gritaba que todos eran unos cerdos y que lo dejaran tranquilo, tuvimos que sedarlo para que se calmara

-no se preocupe doctor, yo hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que se cure, pero por ahora ¿me dejaría verlo?

-pues… no lo se, debe estar en terapia intensiva, sus heridas son muy delicadas

-le prometo que solo quiero verlo, me preocupo mucho por el, es como mi hermano menor, por favor no le visto en cinco días

-bueno… no se, esta bien, pero no quiero que pase mas de 15 minutos ahí, tardara para que lo pasemos a una habitación, al menos tres días. ¡Ah! Que tonto he sido, se me ha olvidado decirle algo muy importante, sus pulmones presentaron un severo daño por el tabaquismo, ese joven tiene muchos problemas en su cuerpo y sus pulmones no soportaran tanto, si no quiere cáncer necesita tratamiento inmediato.

-haga lo que tena que hacer, pero no lo deje morir

-tomo nota de ello, puede verlo, mañana mismo tendrá su tratamiento, aunque le advierto que es muy costoso

-no me importa, el dinero no es problema, solo haga lo que tenga que hacer

-entiendo, puede estar seguro

-confió en que así será

Dejo al doctor y paso a la habitación realmente importante, donde su niño permanecía dormido, su mirada severa se poso sobre el chico.

Seguía muy molesto, tenia ganas de golpearlo por su maldita imprudencia, niño testarudo, él pudo haber pagado sin ningún problema cualquier deuda, el dinero no era problema, la mafia no era problema, sabia como tratarlos, sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de color y su puño se alzó contra el chico dormido.

-maldita sea eres tan terco, si hubieras confiado en mi nada de esto hubiera pasado, tu estarías bien, estarías a salvo conmigo

Sus dientes rechinaron por la fuerza y su demonio y cólera comenzaron a invadir su mente, su puño estaba a punto de tomar vida y estrellarse contra la cara del chico.

Fue como un rayo de conciencia quien hiso que se detuviera, se sintió como la mierda al querer lastimar a su tesoro mas grande, admitía que fue un muy terco al no contarle lo que pasaba, pero… recordó lo que le dijo antes de desaparecer.

"_¡no dejare que te maten a ti también!" "Te amo… jamás lo olvides, eres lo más importante y lo único que me queda… no quiero perderte" "no te quiero causar más problemas…" "Je t'aime, Grégory, Je t'aime"_

Intento protegerlo, que no se metiera con gente peligrosa, cierto, Chris no sabia lo poderoso que era, le quería ahorrar la pena de que lo relacionaran con alguien como el, preferiría morir antes de que otra persona inocente se viera afectada por sus asuntos. Era de verdad un chico gentil y que sentía preocupación por aquellos que amaba, no merecía esto, no merecía muchas cosas que sufrió, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y ningún maleficio o terapia psicológica cambiaria lo que paso.

Abrazo ese cuerpo dormido y simplemente se sintió aliviado al tenerlo cerca de nuevo, saber que ya no se separarían, que estaría a salvo y tratar de que ese horrible recuerdo fuera superado, rogaba porque se recuperara, o mínimo despertara, que le hablara, escucharlo quejarse aunque sea una vez mas, su corazón descansaría si lo escuchaba decir su nombre.

-hmm… Gregory….

Era su voz, miro el rostro del chico y vio como comenzaba a despertar… sus ojos esmeralda se abrieron, al verlo abrazándolo simplemente se removió de sus brazos y se acurruco en el rincón alejado del maestro rubio, para sorpresa de este la mirada de su niño reflejaba completo temor, comenzó a temblar y a llorar, alejándose completamente de cualquier tacto con el rubio.

-mi niño, Christophe, soy yo… por favor… no tengas miedo… ya estas a salvo

-no te me acerques, no me toques

-¿Christophe?

…

Damien aprovechando que estaba en el hospital y Gregory estaba ocupado, dio una visita a su querido príncipe que seguía hospitalizado, entro a la habitación, Pip al notar su presencia sonrió con alegría, su corazón de piedra volvió a latir con fuerza, Pip de verdad era especial, y le alegraba mucho que se recuperara… pronto vivirían juntos y… compartirían un tiempo a solas en su gran cama, oh eso seria muy divertido. Se golpeo mentalmente por eso, tan pervertido, su príncipe no se recuperaba del todo y él ya quería poseer por completo ese delicado cuerpo, debería dejar de juntarse con Kenny, lo pervertido y cabeza dura se contagia.

-¿te sientes mejor Pip?

-por supuesto, ahora que estas aquí, me siento muy feliz, hace ya mucho que no me despego de esta cama y se ha vuelto algo insoportable, podrías ayudarme aponerme de pie y caminar un rato.

-no lo creo jovencito, el doctor no ha dicho que tus músculos puedan

-vamos Damien, solo un poco, además con tu ayuda estoy seguro que no me pasara nada malo, tu nunca me dejarías caer ¿cierto?

-sabes que no Pip, pero… tu estas

-aburrido de estar quieto y encerrado por semanas, ¡vamos Dami~!

Oh diablos, uso ese asqueroso y afeminado diminutivo de su nombre, además de ese tonito de voz y ojitos brillantes, maldita sea, el chico era bueno para convencer, suspiro resignado y asintió con la cabeza, al momento que su novio sonreía complacido. Pip se acomodó, apoyado contra la mesita de noche estiro sus piernas y se puso de pie, no era tan difícil, ahora solo movió normalmente sus piernas, no sentía dolor fuerte, así que sin preocupación camino hasta llegar a pocos pasos de Damien, oh que traición de sus piernas, al flaquear y hacer que se derrumbara, por suerte él estaba ahí para atraparlo, Pip hiso una mueca de dolor y eso no fue pasado por alto por el demonio quien negó con la cabeza y lo llevo a la cama otra vez.

-bien jovencito, no saldrás de nuevo de esta cama sin autorización medica

-Damien, por favor, solo quiero mejorarme, ya me harte de estar aquí, creo que me gustaría regresar a mi casa

-jamás, pondrás otro pie en esa sala de torturas a la que llamaste casa

-¿eh? Pero, Damien, yo no tengo a donde ir, además… mis cosas siguen ahí

-no lo harás, sobre mi cadáver, no te expondré a eso, pídeme lo que quieras y lo tendrás sin reclamos, pero tu te quedaras donde yo pueda protegerte, donde nadie te pueda lastimar

-no puedes hacer eso, no soy un canario para que me mantengas enjaulado

-claro que puedo, entiende que no quiero que nada de lo que has vivido se repita

-pero tu también entiende, yo no tolero estar encerrado, sé que me quieres proteger, pero al estar sobre mi todo el tiempo es asfixiante, no quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero que yo me lastime es inevitable, aprendí a la mala que hay que ser fuertes ante las caídas, solo te tienes que levantar otra vez

-eso es lo que yo no quiero, que te lastimes, que tus lagrimas se derramen por algo, yo te daré todo lo que necesites, ya no te faltara nada, y vivirás como un príncipe, yo te lo prometí

-y aunque la jaula sea de oro no deja de ser prisión, soporte el dolor durante años, eso me hizo fuerte, no me trates como si fuera una señorita, porque sabes que no lo soy, no soy una niña con pene, soy un hombre y no necesito de tus cuidados ni protección excesivos

-eres muy atrevido cuando te molestas

-no estoy molesto, estoy cansado de todo esto

-pronto podrás salir de aquí y tu vida no cambiara, solo que vivirás conmigo, eso no es tan malo

-cuando eres un tonto si, yo no quiero ser paciente, a veces quisiera irme con mi madre

-ella me dejo a tu cargo, le prometí que te cuidaría y Damien Thorn cumple sus promesas

-esta bien, pero pobre de ti si intentas tratarme como muñeca de porcelana, porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz cuando me molesto ¿oíste?

-si, claro, pero ya no uses ese tono conmigo, haces que me sienta culpable

Damien puso cara de niño regañado y Pip suspiro, susurrando que era un tonto, comenzaron a hablar o pelear, ya no podían estar tan seguros, eran ese tipo de reacciones que te dan cuando estas enojado con alguien pero sabes que es así porque te ama y no puedes decirle nada mas, como odiaba esa sensación, pero en fin, no se contendría si de verdad lo hacia enojar, a diferencia de lo que comúnmente aparenta y casi nadie logra ver, Pip suele ser agresivo si se le molesta con cierto tipo de cosas, como por ejemplo: que lo llamen francés cuando claramente era británico, que lo juzguen por su apariencia delicada y afeminada al grado de creerlo una mujer, que se metieran con su virilidad. Esas eran las principales razones por las que podía llegar a partirte la cara sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Pip a pesar de ser tan poco querido por su padre, este se encargo de convertirlo en todo un caballero, fue entrenado en esgrima, tiro al blanco y obviamente a pelear y defenderse, pero a el jamás le gusto eso, era un espíritu pacifista, demasiado para su propio bien, pero ah de aquel que se atreva a tocarle en esos puntos porque simplemente tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias. Por desgracia Damien no tenia conocimiento de esos puntos clave en el trato de su príncipe, por lo que a la mínima provocación, Pip se encargaría de arrancarle ese trozo de carne entre las piernas antes de que pensara usarlo con el.

…

Craig fue arrestado nuevamente, esta vez bajo los cargos de abuso a un menor con problemas mentales, quedo destrozado otra vez y su mundo cada vez se derrumbaba mas, su madre lo regreso a la casa y solo lo dejaba salir a la escuela, controlaba cada parte de su vida, lo dejaba y recogía como si tuviera aun siete años, no faltaba la hora en que se metía a su cuarto a esculcar sus cosas, por suerte no encontró el conejito de felpa que Craig le gano en la feria, porque estaba muy bien escondido en un agujero en el suelo debajo de su cama, ese conejito era su único recuerdo feliz que le queda con Craig y no dejaría que su madre lo destruyera.

Se sentía realmente solo, sus amigos no podían ayudarlo porque dos estaban casi muertos y uno apenas en recuperación, su novio encarcelado bajo cargos falsos otra vez y su madre comenzaba a enloquecer. En la escuela lo señalaban, algunas chicas como "el chico mas suertudo al conseguirse tremendo hombre como pareja" otras como "puta desgraciada, zorra trepadora" los hombres… bueno es obvio que como "marica hambriento de un gran tronco" pero ya ni siquiera le importaba tanto, solo quería ver a Craig, solo eso, pero sabia que era imposible con su madre loca.

Para sorpresa suya hubo un chico que no lo juzgo, y por el contrario lo apoyo, haciéndose su amigo, Kyle, ese pelirrojo se acercó a él y le ofreció su apoyo, además de contarle su experiencia con es tipo de asuntos, cuando termino de contar su historia de verdad se sintió un poco mas aliviado de que su madre no enloquecería a tal grado de pedir la pena de muerte contra Craig, Kyle le conto también que su madre a pesar de no poder acusar a Stan de nada porque no estaban infringiendo la ley y que él no sufría ningún tipo de retraso o malformación física y mental, difamo la imagen de Stan y lo hizo con tal eficacia que ya no lo querían ver ni en fotografía, Stan se tubo que ir de su antiguo pueblo y Kyle recibió muy severas consecuencias de su madre, pero cuando por fin cumplió la mayoría de edad se largo de esa prisión y así fue como llego ahí, en busca de su amor perdido.

Tweek se sintió muy mal, aun faltaban muchos meses antes de que cumpliera su mayoría de edad. Si tan solo pudiera verlo, escuchar esa voz nasal decir que todo saldría bien, pero de nada sirve soñar, tan solo alarga la pena, miro el reloj de su muñeca y confirmo que ya era hora de irse, su madre lo esperaba para su ida a la iglesia. Se le olvido mencionar que era tan homofóbica que simplemente lo acuso de hereje y desde entonces va a que el padre Maxi lo "regrese al buen camino". Kyle como buen amigo se ofreció a acompañarlo a la puerta del estacionamiento de la escuela, donde la loca, digo, la señora Tweak esperaba a su hijo.

-Kyle… m-muchas gracias por ayudarme

-no te preocupes, yo ya sé que todos ustedes están en una situación similar, supongo que es mi deber ayudarles con mi experiencia

-ojala todo se mejore, solo agradezco que mi madre no se parezca a la tuya

-no tienes idea

Ambos muchachos rieron por un buen rato hasta que una camioneta se detuvo frente a ellos, de ella salieron dos mujeres, una era la loca madre de Tweek. Mientras ella tomaba a su hijo y lo subía a la camioneta, la otra mujer con sobre peso veía al chico colorado, Kyle se quedo mirando a esa señora, ese cabello rojo como el suyo y esa nariz judía… ¡oh! Carajo.

-¡Kyle! Eres tu, hijo

-¡¿Mamá?

-si eres tu, hace mucho que te he buscado, desde que escapaste te he intentado localizar, oh por Abraham, que alivio

-no puede ser…

-hijo ven conmigo

-¡ni loco!

-¿Kyle?

-no me iré contigo, estoy harto de ti, me fui para que ya no me buscaras, y lo único que lamento de haberlo hecho es dejar a Ike contigo

-¿Cómo le hablas así a tu madre? Jovencito es una total falta de respeto

-con todo respeto señora Tweak, usted esta haciendo exactamente lo mismo con su hijo, créame que si no detiene esta actitud, terminará sola, porque Tweek ya no soportara ese acoso y preferirá estar solo que con usted

-¿Cómo te atreves? Mi hijo jamás haría eso, no se como te educaron a ti pero Joseph es incapaz de hacer eso

-y… ¿Cómo esta tan segura? Sabe que es lo que desea su hijo, ¿sabe que lo hace feliz? ¿Qué siente al ser tan sobreprotegido? Le advierto que no terminara bien, solo tiene que esperar

-lo siento pero Tweek sabe que soy su madre y quiero lo mejor para el

-yo no apostaría señora, y tu mamá, ya es muy tarde, no tengo intenciones de regresar, y no puedes obligarme

-Kyle…

-adiós

El muchacho pelirrojo salió a paso firme sin regresar la mirada, estaba asqueado, ahora sentía mucha pena por Tweek, su madre aconsejaba a la señora Tweak y eso significaba solo una cosa, no esperes nada bueno, porque todo su rencor reprimido desde que no pudo seguir con su hijo se descargaría con su nueva amiga y haría de todo para que no se le escapara esta vez.

…

-¡Christophe!

-no me toques, no te me acerques

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hice algo que te molestara?

-es que… lo mejor seria que me hubiera muerto allá, no quiero vivir así, no quiero que el mundo me vea

-prefieres morir encerrado y pudriéndote en ese asqueroso lugar, preferirías pasar por mas cerdos que estar de regreso conmigo… ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?

-el código de un mercenario es ese, pagar el precio de sus actos con lo que su jefe le ordene, así que si, yo prefiero morir, porque después de lo que paso, no quiero volver a ver la luz del día

-Christophe…

-sé que es muy egoísta, sé que arriesgaste mucho para salvarme y créeme que nunca me sentí tan amado cuando entraste por mi… pero, no toleraría que el mundo viera como Ze Mole fue derrotado y usado

-no… tu no tienes porque…

-si tengo, no se porque aun sigues aquí, yo he sido profanado y he pasado por muchos, mi cuerpo esta severamente dañado, no se como aun puedes verme, debería darte asco, sentirte traicionado, debiste ahorrarte el trabajo de salvar a una puta

-¡basta! No estoy asqueado ni mucho menos decepcionado, solo estoy molesto, debiste decírmelo, yo hubiera pagado cualquier suma por tu seguridad, tu eres mas importante que cualquiera de mis pertenencias mas caras, no m importa lo que te paso, no me importa lo que hayas hecho por que yo he hecho cosas peores, solo quiero estar a tu lado y tenerte cerca para protegerte

-yo… Gregory

-¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes de irte? Dijiste que yo era lo más importante que tenías y que me querías proteger… pues ahora yo quiero que te cures y todo esto se quede en el pasado. Porque sé que soy importante, porque sé que me necesitas, por eso me quedo, porque… yo también te amo

Tomo al niño en sus brazos y le planto un beso en sus labios, disfrutando de esa suavidad que extrañaba, sabia que esa autoestima y libertad de verdad estaba dañada por ese asqueroso cautiverio, confiaba que esas secuelas no lo torturaran para siempre, aunque los traumas infantiles sumados con estos no serian nada fáciles, lo bueno era que ya podía cuidarlo desde cero, y no sabia como, pero de que superaría esto, lo haría o fallaría en el intento.

…

-bien… nunca pensé que necesitaría esto, pero no hay de otra

Miro alrededor y verifico que nadie lo viera, suspiro profundamente y encendió la vela roja, comenzando a conjurar el maleficio, sintiéndose verdaderamente mal por ello, pero el fin justificaba los medios ¿no? Si todo salía bien… Butters sanaría y eso es lo que mas importaba, por encima de todo. En el pentagrama escrito en el suelo comenzó a brillar una luz roja, abriéndose un agujero de donde salía fuego y trueno, estaba comenzando a espantarse, pero no se detendría, ya ha llegado muy lejos como para detenerse ahora.

…

Sintió como su celular comenzaba a sonar, lo saco de su bolsillo y miro el número en la pantalla, soltó un gruñido y se puso de pie.

-Pip, tengo que contestar, permíteme un momento

Salió de la habitación y contesto la llamada, tomando ese tono de voz que lo caracterizaba en el infierno, frio y duro.

-¿Qué diablos quieres papá?

-Dami~

Carajo dicho por su padre sonaba mil veces mas molesto y empalagoso ese nombre, reprimió las ganas de vomitar ante tal tono de voz, imposible que ese marica sea su padre, bueno, si lo pensabas no era tan difícil de creer.

-¿Qué? Estoy ocupado

-hijo, es que acaba de surgir una invocación

-y… eso que, se supone que el que tiene que responder eres tu, no se porque me llamas para eso

-yo no puedo ir Dami, ¿podrías ir tu en mi lugar?

-no

-vamos, es solo una simple invocación

-he dicho que no, joder, que estés con ese imbécil…. ¿Cómo mierda se llama? Chris, no significa que ahora la obligación es mía, manda a tus secuaces

-si no lo haces te regresare al infierno y no saldrás en cien años

-carajo, ya tengo 1346 años, aun me tratas como niño, mierda, esta bien, iré a tu estúpida invocación, pero no me vuelvas a molestar

….

La figura demoniaca salió de las llamas del infierno, su apariencia era… era… ¡¿Damien?

-a ver… ¿Quién es el idiota que quiere… ¿Kenny?

-¡Damien!

-oh mierda

…

Craig se mantenía en silencio, puede que antes podría caer en esas provocaciones de ese detective, pero por ahora no quería hablar, simplemente ya no soportaba estar atrapado y acusado de algo que obviamente era mentira, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo se solucionara por si mismo, mientras tanto, el no diría nada, porque cualquier cosa que dijera lo podría poner en contra suya o peor aun, podrían acosar a Tweek y hacer que sus nervios lo traicionaran y si pareciera un loco, lo cual no ayudaría a su caso.

-¿no hablaras?

El siguió en su estado de piedra, no podían obligarlo, sonrió con malicia al imaginarse a ese maldito detective atado a un caballo desbocado, oh eso seria tan divertido de ver.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

-déjalo, el no hablara, lleva horas y no ha dicho ni pio, no creo que le saques nada

-maldita sea, tienes que hablar en algún momento

No recibió respuesta, el detective se exaspero y se retiro de la maldita sala de interrogatorios, el moreno sonrió complacido, eso seria con cualquier idiota, oh pero sorpresa, la detective compañera de ese bufón comenzó de nuevo el juego, con esos "encantos femeninos" intento sacarle las respuestas, aunque no entendía muy bien que diablos querían saber, ¿Por qué lo hizo? Se enamoro, así de simple ¿Por qué? En eso no se manda y la verdad el muchacho le causaba una enorme ternura ¿Qué más querían?

La mujer se alzó la falda y se quito la chaqueta, mostrando su busto bien pronunciado, la verdad es que comparados con los de la perra de Wendy estos eran horribles, ¿Cuántos años tenia? ¿Cuarenta? Dios mio, si soporto los de su compañera de trabajo estos no serian gran problema, hasta en lugar de deseo le causaba risa, es una táctica tan patética, las carcajadas se ahogaban en su garganta y su rostro de piedra no cambio ni un instante.

En eso otro hombre un poco mas ñoño entro a la sala, parecía muy serio pero simplemente lo ignoro como a todos, tenia practica en eso de ignorar, así que simplemente se estiro y miro al techo como si fuera la cosa mas interesante en el jodido mundo, comenzando a contar los puntos o las manchas, lo que sea para distraerse.

-¿no ha dicho nada?

-no, parece que es una piedra

-yo creo que es momento de visitar al muchacho si él no quiere hablar, según se, dicen que esta mentalmente indispuesto, pero me gustaría saber si esto es correcto, creo que es una mentira esta acusación

Al fin. Alguien que pensaba como un jodido ser humano normal, era la segunda vez que lo arrestaban y esta solo hacia que los cargos se vieran mas desesperados.

Oh… pobre Craig, si supiera que una señora judía planeaba su caída cuidadosamente, y esa señora no dejaría que esta vez saliera con las manos limpias, solo había dos posibles situaciones que quería para Craig, cadena perpetua o que todo el país lo acusara de pedófilo, enfermo o algo peor.

…

Tweek se encerró en su habitación después de regresar a casa, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, su mente solo se repetía _"¡oh dios! GAH la madre de Kyle esta aquí ¡Gah! Eso solo quiere decir que Craig esta en problemas, lo encerrarían para siempre y no lo vería nunca mas ¡Jesucristo, no!" _Se repetía una y otra vez, su corazón latía con frenesí, se abrazó al conejo de felpa que oculto durante mucho tiempo, eso derrumbaría por completo todo su mundo.

Si algo aprendió estando con Craig fue a ser una persona independiente, a dejar de estar bajo la falda de su madre, saber que no era un fenómeno y saber que era amar, entregar su cuerpo y sentir el orgasmo, eso que creyó que nadie querría compartir con el, se sintió… feliz de verdad, aunque sea por pocos minutos al día. Pero no lloraría, no debería comportarse como una niña, encontraría la forma de solucionar este problema estas pruebas de la vida debían ser superadas, si sus amigos pudieron salir de ese infierno él también podría…. Aunque según lo ocurrido, terminaría en el hospital.

Pensó en llamar a Kyle, ese chico salió delante de este dilema con una madre tan loca, el sabría que hacer, tomo su teléfono y marco rápidamente, determinado a no dejarse vencer.

-¿hola? Kyle… necesito que me ayudes

_-claro solo dime lo que necesites_

-quiero acabar con esto, no quiero que mi madre sufra, pero ya no soy un niño, Craig me hace feliz de verdad, quiero que me digas como hiciste para vencer a tu madre…

_-estas seguro de lo que quieres Tweek. Recuerda que yo ya no tengo familia más que Stan, necesito que estés completamente seguro de lo que quieres, porque si te ayudo, lo más probable es que termines con tu madre odiándote…_

-es un riesgo que puedo correr, no me interesa, ella deberá de entender…

_-si estas tan seguro, te veo en la comisaria mañana a las siete de la mañana, tendrás que escapar de tu casa… _

-ahí estaré

**Me canse… me duelen los dedos de escribir, bueno ya estudie suficiente ayer para mi examen de mañana… si no lo paso las are personalmente responsables de eso y olvídense de la continuación de este fic ¡MENTIRA! Pero ese si va en serio. **

**Oigan… es el capitulo numero 17 de seventeen forever (omfg) no pensé que llegara a ser tan largo, pero por favor, lectoras mías de mi corazón, les tengo que pedir esto por ahora, coméntenme, PASEN ESTE FIC A SUS AMIGOS A LOS AMIGOS DE SUS AMIGOS Y DENME UN COMENTARIO, ESTAMOS CERCA DE LOS 100 COMENTARIOS, SI LLEGO A MAS DE CIEN CUANDO ACABE EL FIC, ESCRIBIRÉ MAS, SE LOS PIDO COMO LA HUMILDE PERSONA QUE SOY, ES UN FAVOR QUE LES QUIERO PEDIR, AUNQUE TAMPOCO ES OBLIGATORIO SOLO ES UNA PETICIÓN PARA QUE ACTUALICE MAS RÁPIDO. **

**Bueno eso es todo, por lo menos por hoy, ya saben que siempre seré Cereal Pascual y aquí… amenazo con volver.**

**Adiós. **


	18. No quiero morir o tal vez si

Después de eso, justo en punto de las seis de la madrugada donde la noche aun estaba presente, Tweek abandono su casa, corriendo por las calles vacías del mismo pueblo, llego tan rápido a la comisaria, que no se dio cuenta que el frio había congelado sus manos, no le importo demasiado a decir verdad, lo único que pasaba por su mente es ver a Craig y nada mas. Con el paso de unos dos minutos llego su amigo pelirrojo, tenia compañía al parecer, porque detrás de el llego su profesor de geografía, lo miro un poco extrañado, pero suponiendo que pasaron por situaciones similares, no se negaría a ayudarlo.

-bien. ¿Qué hay que hacer?

-lo primero es que los policías se vallan…

-¿como lo haremos Kyle?

-fácil…. Stan, por favor

El moreno asintió y comenzó a marcar desde un teléfono móvil desechable, haciendo una llamada un tanto curiosa puesto que inmediatamente después de colgar el celular lo estrello contra la pared del edificio, del cual salieron todos los policías y detectives, subiéndose a la patrulla más cercana, conduciendo en el sentido opuesto a la ciudad.

-curiosamente… alguien instalo bombas en un edificio habitacional en las afueras del pueblo, tardaran un poco, pero exigieron que todo el cuerpo policial estuviera presente o estallaría la bomba

-Kyle… ¿no crees que es arriesgado mentir así?

-era la única manera de que dejaran la comisaria sola, solo están los arrestados, así nos darán mínimo una hora para que regresen, puedes ver a Craig en ese tiempo

-¡pues vamos!

-espérame, Stan, cariño por favor avísanos si regresan, así saldremos lo antes posible

-de acuerdo, pero rápido

-no tardamos nada

Entraron y efectivamente no había absolutamente nadie, todas las secretarias entraban dentro de horas y los policías se fueron a la falsa alarma, pasaría tiempo para que se dieran cuenta de que era mentira. Tweek fue corriendo a las celdas improvisadas de la comisaria y encontró a Craig dormido en la fría celda, su emoción lo traiciono y grito con alegría y preocupación el nombre de su amado.

-¡Craig!

Cuando escucho ese grito y esa voz, el moreno se removió de un salto en la cama y cayó de golpe al suelo, cuando vio a su rubio pegado a los barrotes de su celda, fue junto a él, hace días que no se podían ni hablar y ahora que lo tenia enfrente, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de besarle, aunque fuera entre barrotes de frio metal, Kyle vio la tierna escena con ternura, justo así fue con su novio, y se sentía sumamente feliz de poder ayudar a un amigo.

-te extrañe mucho… Joseph

-Craig… lo lamento mucho, por mi estas aquí encerrado, por mi estas sufriendo

-no fue tu culpa, yo te pedía que lo hiciéramos en la escuela a pesar de los riesgos, no medí bien, ahora de seguro eres la comidilla de tu madre

-eso a mi ya no me importa, por eso estoy aquí

-no pensaras que me escape de aquí

-pues… para serte franco, la verdad si

-no podemos Tweek, sabes que si yo o tu desaparecemos, las consecuencias serán peores, sé que estas desesperado, pero no es la manera, yo saldré de aquí y cuando eso pase, estaremos juntos y nadie nos separara

-Craig…

Se besaron a través de los barrotes de la celda, Kyle mientras tanto buscaba la llave de la celda para ayudarlos aunque sea un poco, entre tantos papeles no era nada fácil pero en fin, cuando estaba revisando el escritorio número cinco encontró por fin la benditas llaves, corrió con la pareja que aun seguía en su momento de ternura.

-esperen… ya te abro Craig

El pelirrojo se apresuró a abrir la celda, los dos tortolos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para fundirse en un beso y un abrazo aun más profundos, más necesarios, porque la urgencia de estar cerca los mataba, por que es difícil, simplemente estar cerca y a la vez lejos. A veces la distancia es la peor tortura que puede sufrir un par de enamorados, Kyle lo sabia muy bien.

-les daré un poco de espacio

Con eso el pelirrojo salió de la escena, dejando a Craig y Tweek disfrutar y recuperar un poco de ese tiempo perdido, besarse, acariciarse y abrazarse, diciéndose lo mucho que se necesitaban y amaban.

….

-Damien… ¿me ayudaras?

-mierda, lo siento Kenny

-por favor, Butters… morirá…. No se me permitirá verlo nunca mas… ¿no recuerdas a Karen? Sabes como me la quitaron… ahora quieren hacer lo mismo con la persona con quien yo quería casarme, con mi ángel, te lo suplico Damien… ayúdame

-Kenny… yo… realmente lo siento, sé que esperas que yo te ayude por que ahora sabes quien soy… supongo que ya te lo esperabas pero… la cosa es que no puedo

-¡¿que? Pero su tu eres el mal encarnado, puedes hacerlo yo sé que puedes

-pero pido un alto precio a cambio y dudo mucho que lo quieras tomar

-el que sea dímelo, yo pagare el costo que sea

-necesito… su alma, ira directamente al infierno a la hora de morir, si no quieres que eso pase… entonces tendrás que darme cien almas mas… y el contrato quedara saldado

-¡cien! Pero… son muchas personas, no puedo ofrecértelas, ¿Por qué no puede ser con mi alma?

-Kenny para ti las reglas cambian porque eres inmortal… tu alma muy difícilmente se quedara en el infierno, es mandato divino que tu vivas… y si no mueres… no hay alma para mi, por eso no puedo aceptar la tuya

-quítame esta maldición, no me regreses aquí pero por favor ayuda a mi Butters

-no puedo, solo el que te dio ese don puede quitártelo, tu y yo sabemos perfectamente bien quien fue. Sé que quieres ayudarlo, pero… hay reglas, que ni tú ni yo podemos romper. Mis "milagros" tienen un precio y no actúan por voluntad propia, es magia negra, alguien tiene que sufrir para que funcione

-No… no… Butters…

-Kenny….

-yo lo amo, es… la primera persona de la que me he enamorado completamente, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de salvarlo pero… no fue suficiente, nunca, nada de lo que intento es suficiente

-yo daría lo que fuera, por proteger a quien amo, así sea sacrificar mi propia alma, tu también lo has demostrado Kenny, eres alguien muy especial y la verdad… nadie le puede ganar al ángel de la muerte… porque siempre te encuentra… donde sea y como sea que estés

-la muerte… ¿tu sabias que resucitaba? Sabes que siempre odie que nadie me recordara

-si, eso también tiene que ver con ese de arriba

-pero… si nadie de verdad además de ti lo recuerda ¿Por qué Butters si pudo?

-eso no te lo puedo responder… pero como amigo, tendrás mi apoyo incondicional en todo este proceso… realmente lo siento Kenny

Abrazo cariñosamente a su amigo, eran muy parecidos en realidad, aunque no lo supieran, pues el plan de Dios era… llevarse todas las almas nobles y que realmente merezcan estar en el paraíso, eso claramente incluía tanto a Butters como a Pip, tenían que hacer lo que sea para que eso no sucediera.

…

Miro a su alrededor, era como estar dentro de un cuarto oscuro, solo con una luz alumbrando el lugar preciso en donde se encontraba, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, no quería encontrarse ahí, quería regresar con su novio, quería casarse, quería sentir su amor. Realmente se arrepentía de no haberlo dicho antes, de no haberse dado cuenta antes, simplemente por el temor de una duda tonta, de algo que jamás debió decir, simplemente era estúpido pensar que lo engañaba, no después de lo que Christophe le contaba, ella siempre fastidiaba al maestro Gregory, estaba desesperada y si no era con Kenny o con Gregory era con algún otro.

-ya no quiero estar aquí, Kenny me necesita… quiero verlo…

Susurro, acurrucándose en el suelo, la verdad no había mucho con que entretenerse solo los recuerdos que la verdad ya estaban atacando su cabeza, llegaba a creer que esto era su culpa, si se hubiera fijado en ese estúpido camión… pero él hubiera como bien dice el dicho no existe, y ahora tenia que atenerse a sus propias consecuencias… que al juzgar por las sensaciones de su cuerpo y lo que llegaba a escuchar era… que inminentemente moriría. Lo que mas le dolía es dejar a Kenny y las cosas tan bellas que pudieron ser… solo esperaba que… a donde quiera que fuera a la hora de partir, pudiera cuidar de Kenny.

-lo siento… Kenny… te amo

…

Christophe realmente no estaba mejor que los otros, de hecho creo que es el que esta peor, tenia deseos de acabar con todo este dolor de la forma más cobarde, bajo el efecto de su decepción y depresión creía que por fin seria libre, aunque lanzarse de una ventana no sonara la mejor manera de serlo. Cada vez que pensaba en eso, le venia a la mente Gregory, un hombre tan exitoso y generoso, que no podía evitar pensar ¿Por qué el? ¿Qué tenia para ofrecer? Nada mas que problemas, realmente, si miraba a su propio reflejo no era de atractivo (según el) sus cabellos marrones que jamás se dejaban peinar se revolvían en su cabeza con mucha facilidad, su piel era muy pálida y verdaderamente no recordaba bien como lucia sin tierra sobre ella, su cuerpo estaba tan lastimado que dudaba mucho que luciera bien, sus ojos verdes como el pasto, como el moho mas bien, puesto que tenia tonos ámbar, sin gracia alguna, simplemente un verde extraño y ya. Mucho menos seria por su carácter, por dios que tenia un carácter de los mil demonios, muy cambiante y diferente con cada persona. No podía creer que se enamorara de alguien así de patético, podía tener literalmente a quién quisiera, alguien como el sin duda podría, ¿para que quedarse? ¿Por qué causar más problemas?

Si sabia algo de la vida, es que las personas que dicen amarlo verdaderamente no se quedan durante mucho tiempo. Todos tenían un límite, todos se hartaban, todos se iban, todos lo abandonaban…

-todo lo que yo quiero es libertad y lo único que siento son cuerdas de marioneta

…

Kenny falto a trabajar, ya hace varios días que no lo hacia, ya no le importaba la verdad, el trabajo, el dinero, su casa, su tiempo, planeaba pasar el resto del tiempo que le quedara al lado de su único gran amor, tomando fuertemente de su mano, viendo esa luz azul que salía del zafiro incrustado en el anillo de Butters, tenia ganas de llorar, las cuales no reprimía ¿Qué importaba? ¿Qué mas daba lo que pensara la gente de el? ¿Qué importaba todo?

-te amo… ojala pudieras contestarme, ojala despertaras y me sonrieras con esa ternura tan tuya

Como esperaba… no ocurrió nada, eso era cosas de telenovelas, solo con pedirlo a la gracia divina no hará que se cumpla, eso era cosa de tonterías sin sentido, Dios le dio la espalda… pero, que egoísta fue al hacer esto, ¿y si Butters no lo quería? La verdad es que decidió que Butters se quedara a su lado, sin tomar su opinión, sin saber que en realidad este mundo se ira al diablo y estaría mejor en el cielo, donde ya no podía tocarlo, donde ningún mal llegaría a tocarlo, aunque fuera duro, si amas algo debes dejarlo ir… aunque no regrese.

-y… ¿si lo mejor es que te vayas?

…

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado?

-¿a mi? Nada, ¿Por qué debería preocuparme? Por favor, estoy completamente…

La mirada de su novio moreno estaba diciendo un mensaje claro ¿con quien crees que estas hablando? Carajo que llego a conocer y leer perfectamente cada uno de sus estados de animo, no le molestaba, al contrario, seria mucho mas fácil si sabia ese tipo de cosas.

-es… mi mamá

-¿Qué hay con ella?

-esta aquí, ayudara a la madre de Tweek a encarcelar de por vida a Craig, o peor, la condena de muerte, cree que si no pudo conmigo se vengara con ellos y no soportaría ser indirectamente culpable de su sufrimiento, solo quiero ayudarlos pero no se como y la presión es mucha

Bien… Kyle se comenzaba a desesperar y hablaba a una velocidad impresionante, segundo, ¡maldita sea, la madre de Kyle (con todo respeto) es una loca desquiciada, enferma, cazadora, narizona judía que daría lo que fuera por verlo empalado en una estaca! Esto era muy serio, muy serio, en cualquier momento esa vieja loca podría pensar cualquier cosa para separarlos y si intento contratar a alguien para matarlo ¡no es broma! Esa mujer es la peor pesadilla de todo hombre.

-de acuerdo, cálmate…

-¿Cómo me pies eso Stan? Sabes lo que intento hacerte y me preocupa mucho que lo intente otra vez

-oye… escucha, siénteme-llevo las manos el adolescente a su rostro y pecho- sientes como late mi corazón, como puedo hablarte y decirte cuanto te amo mi pequeño Kyle, estoy aquí y estoy vivo… no tienes que preocuparte de lo que ella me haga, siempre y cuando tu estés a salvo a mi no me pasara nada.

-Stanley

-Kyle, no te preocupes, el mundo no es lo suficientemente grande para sepáranos

-odio cuando te pones de cursi

Sonrió con ternura y beso tiernamente al moreno, ambos se mentían mutuamente, porque por dentro se estaban cagando del miedo, sabían que esa señora era peor que terminator, trataban de engañarse con cursilerías y muestras de amor, para que no se preocuparan pero les llegaría la hora de separarse y decir adiós… tal vez para siempre.

…

-oye… Tweek… no llores

-no estoy… no puedo evitarlo, siento que estas aquí por mi culpa, quiero sacarte de aquí, quiero irme contigo y no regresar

-oye… cálmate, veras que todo se resolverá

-¿Cómo?

-eso es lo que tu aun no descubres y es una sorpresa… si te la digo dejaras todo el suspenso de lado

-no tienes ni puta idea de como ¿verdad?

-tienes razón, pero al final yo siempre me salgo con la mía

-Craig…

-quiero que me prometas una cosa

-¿Qué cosa?

-que todo el tiempo que estemos separados, no te olvides de mi y ten por seguro que tome así cien años… nos volveremos a ver… y así estaremos juntos, pero no sufras por esto, lo menos que quiero ver ahora es tu rostro llorando

-te lo prometo, te esperare… y mi amor siempre será para ti Craig, así nos separen cien años

-bien… ahora sonríeme como solo tu sabes

-¿Cómo sonreír con toda la mierda que esta pasando?

-hazlo y las cosas se pasan mejor, recuerda que no hay mal que dure cien años

-te estas poniendo muy filosófico ahora

-es porque quiero deja runa buena impresión, corazón, ahora debes irte… se dieron cuanta de tu engaño, te has puesto rebelde en mi ausencia

-cualquier cosa por verte otra vez

-suerte, yo regresare contigo lo antes posible, no pierdas la esperanza

-te amo

-y yo te amo a ti Joseph

-adiós

-hasta luego

Se despidieron con un beso y Tweek cerro de nuevo la celda, abandonando la comisaria, para darse cuenta que en efecto, los oficiales regresaban de la farsa, Kyle, Tweek y Stan se fueron sigilosamente de ahí, porque tenían que planear el próximo movimiento, ya no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados, sacarían a Craig de ahí, sea por las buenas o por las malas.

…

Este lugar era sumamente frio, cada vez mas de hecho, la verdad sentía como se calaba cada vez mas en su pecho, la oscuridad se hacia mas presente, y una sombra oscura se apareció como un fantasma, la tétrica figura se acercaba cada vez mas, Butters se alejaba mas de ella, pero el cuarto se hacia cada vez mas pequeño, no había salida, el ángel de la muerte había llegado.

-Leopld Stoch te llego la hora

-¡no! Por favor no, Kenny me necesita

-no te preocupes pequeño, la muerte es la mejor salida, iras a un buen lugar, lleno de paz y amor

-no quiero, quiero quedarme aquí

-algún día tenia que venir por ti, no sufrirás y será bastante rápido

-Kenny me necesita, por favor, tú lo conoces, siempre regresa

-ese hombre asqueroso que siempre se burla de mi ¿lo conoces? Te aseguro que odio a ese imbécil, siempre tengo que ir por el me hace trabajar de mas

-no me alejes de aquí… quiero vivir

-lo siento pero esto no te compete a ti, iras al cielo y mas vale que te guste

-¡NO! Espera, no lo hagas, detente

Esa no era la voz de ninguno, era alguien nuevo, una luz brillante encegueció a la muerte y a Butters, dando paso a un bello ángel, sus plumas blancas brillaban y su aureola era mejor que un foco, era una niña, una hermosa niña en realidad, a Butters le resulto muy familiar, esos ojos, esa sonrisa burlona, esos gestos tan iguales a los de Kenny.

-Tú eres Butters ¿no?

-s-si soy yo

-mmm… ¿tu quien eres niña?

-huesitos, me llevaste hace algunos años, recuerdas Karen McComick

-ah… la hermanita del imbécil de Kenneth

-si, soy yo, déjame hablar con el un momento

-como gustes, solo porque fuiste una buena chica

-gracias huesitos

El ángel dejo a la muerte y voló directo al niño que aun seguía consternado, sonriendo de forma dulce y viendo a los ojos azules del rubio.

-sabes quien soy

-eres la hermanita de Kenny

-si… debes saber… que el plan de Dios es que todos aquellos que tienen un alma pura vayan al cielo de inmediato… por capricho del señor, además, este quiere que Kenny este solo, así su trabajo de misionero será mas fácil

-Kenny esta muy triste… él quería casarse y por mis estúpidas dudas ahora me separaran de el

-lo se… ahora por eso te tengo que preguntar ¿Qué sientes por mi hermano?

-lo amo-dijo con seguridad- me hace feliz, me encanta estar con el, porque yo le hago falta y el a mi, y justo ahora me preocupa mas lo que pase con el que yo muera, lo amo y quisiera decírselo, quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida con el, aun así… me duele mucho pensar que es un mujeriego y que solo me use

-mira tu mano derecha

El anillo aun seguía allí, brillando para dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro de Butters. Karen sonrió ante eso y entonces confirmo que los sentimientos de ese joven eran nobles, mas vale que Kenny lo amara con igual intensidad, aunque para intentar negociar con dios, y vender su alma al diablo, debía amarlo mucho.

-te ayudare…-susurro para regresar con la muerte-huesos, él no se ira hoy, regresara a la tierra

-¿con que autoridad decides eso?

-son la de dios, vamos Butters, dile a Kenny que lo amo y que algún día nos veremos otra vez

Una esfera de luz lo golpeo en el pecho, haciendo que perdiera la conciencia. Karen se quedo sonriendo, era deber devolverle la felicidad a su hermano, aunque esto hiciera que Dios se enfadara y posiblemente la expulsara del cielo. La gente buena merece cosas buenas, Kenny se merecía lo mejor.

…

Christophe miraba con curiosidad las flores que reposaban en el florero de su cuarto de hospital, eran narcisos blancos, sus favoritos, no tenia muchos deseos de nada, no se movía, porque las heridas de bala y sus huesos rotos no eran los más cómodos simplemente pasaba el día encerrado.

-mi niño… ¿ya te sientes mejor?

No se molesto en voltear hacia donde se escuchaba la voz, el ya sabia quien era, y no, no tenia deseos de verlo, solo quería descansar de él, des sus cuidados y su amor, quería olvidar y estar lo mas solo posible, la tumba es fría y solitaria, tendría que acostumbrarse.

-Chris…

Los brazos protectores del rubio lo tomaron de la cintura, con tal delicadeza, temiendo lastimar esas heridas, plantando un dulce beso en la mejilla del francés, acariciando con dulzura los mechones de cabello castaño.

-mi niño, ¿te duele algo?

-hay flores en mi cuarto

-si, las traje yo, espero que te gusten…

-y ellas no necesitan un trabajo…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-solo… necesitan tiempo

-…

-para crecer y morir…

-no te pongas así, te he explicado que te amo y nada de lo que hagas o pase hará que cambie de parecer ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terco?

-los amantes en sus nubes, no les interesa una mierda el dinero

-respóndeme ¡Christophe! ¿Christophe?

-ellos están aquí para tratar de estar a un lado del otro, pero es difícil

-¡escúchame! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan indiferente conmigo? ¿Acaso no te importo? ¿Quieres que me aleje?

-no quiero… soy muy egoísta para dejar que te alejes, pero no soporto que estés a mi lado… te amo y no lo soporto…

-no te entiendo

-¿Por qué?

-porque no te explicas con claridad…

-no… eso no es, quiero decir, ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué tengo de especial? Tu podrías tener a quien quieras, a alguien que valiera la pena este tipo de molestias, mereces algo mejor que yo… deberías estar con alguien que te demuestre su amor abiertamente sin que su estúpido orgullo se interpusiera, podrías ser feliz con alguien que te amare con locura… sé que estarías mucho mejor, pero a la vez soy tan egoísta, y no soportaría verte con alguien mas, porque yo te amo, porque yo daría todo por ti y aun así no lo demuestro, sé que no soy el mejor partido, que soy alguien que deberías evitar, que estaría mejor muerto, que mi madre hubiera cumplido su propósito hace ya 17 años, que me ahorrara la molestia de nacer

Y… hubiera seguido lamentándose, diciendo lo inútil de su vida, pero simplemente la bofetada en su mejilla derecha lo callo de golpe y sorpresa, porque ni en sus sueños más locos se imagino a su novio, a su Gregory tocándolo de esa manera tan brusca y llena de rabia. Ahora lo comprobaba no era mas que una molestia.

-ya estoy cansado, no escuchare una estupidez mas que salga de ti, eres tan terco, me haces preocupar y enojar al mismo tiempo, siento mucho haberte golpeado, porque eres lo mejor que tengo, pero… si escucho otra vez que te menosprecias no me reprimiré mas

-Gregory…

-no necesito a nadie, no necesito nada, eres todo lo que yo quiero para ser feliz, sabes lo que quiero aun si pedirlo, no sufras… porque yo jamás me iré de tu lado, y… si cambias tu actitud seria la única manera de alejarme, porque yo no me enamore de tu apariencia, la cual es bastante tierna y adorable, sé que tu diste tu cuerpo para intentar proteger a los que amas, proteges a los necesitados y morirías antes de dejar a un amigo atrás o darle la espalda, tu conoces algo llamado lealtad… amistad… y a pesar de todo lo que sufriste das amor en una manera única

Increíble… no sabia si creer lo que decía, escuchaba bastante bien como lo llamaban y lo describían en la calle, que lo calificaban de haragán, los adjetivos, lindo, tierno y adorable no eran su estilo, realmente sus amigos si eran calificados así, porque hasta el admitía que eran muy alegres y cariñosos, demostrando sus emociones y su luz a todo ser que los veía, lo cual el no hacia, es mas bien lo contrario, tratar de ocultarse lo mas posible y pasar como un "tal vez lo vi" y haciendo del silencio su mejor lengua. Leal era lo único que si lo describía, porque como dice el dicho "no hagas lo que no quieras que te hagan" lo cual ya le había pasado, muchos le dieron la espalda y lo abandonaron a su suerte con perros guardianes de por medio, pero el no, simplemente abandono era algo que no hacia y así seguiría. Además a sus ojos el jamás le demostró amor tal cual, como los poetas románticos solían describir, siempre en anonimato y reprimiendo sus verdaderos pensamientos.

-supongo… que… tengo que tejarte descansar, aun deben de sanar esas heridas y huesos

No podía dejar que se fuera, necesitaba un poco de compañía, se abrazó a su novio con desesperación, sintiendo como este le rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos y hundía su cabeza en su pecho que olía a esa deliciosa colonia.

-no te vayas, quédate un rato, p-por favor

Compartieron un beso, tierno, lento, donde la caricia era lo importante, delicada y sin intención de sexo, solo compartir algo llamado comúnmente amor. Se abrazaron y simplemente disfrutaron del silencio donde solo existían ellos dos.

…

Pip dormía con tranquilidad en su habitación de hospital, las ganas fuerzas se le iban de a poco, aunque no se notase físicamente, tenia la mente nublada, como si le hubieran dado un tranquilizante muy cargado, de repente, alguien entro a su habitación, él no podía verlo pero sabia que no era Damien, pues este lo saluda con alegría antes de hacer cualquier cosa. El nuevo invitado se para junto a su cama, solo entonces la sensación de sueño desaparece, abre los ojos y ve a esa persona, era tan… como decirlo, tan amable y bondadosa en apariencia, era un hombre de corta edad, con cabello castaño muy claro, le sonreía como si se tratase de un amigo.

-hola Philip…

-¿Quién eres tu?

-puedes llamarme Miguel…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-tu iras conmigo

-¿contigo? A donde… ¿y Damien?

-no te preocupes por el pequeño, serás realmente feliz donde iremos

-¿A dónde?

-ven conmigo

El hombre trato de tocarlo pero no pido, porque sintió como le quemaban la piel, una maldición muy poderosa que impedía acercársele, entonces el hombre noto que algo colgaba del cuello de Pip, un hermoso collar que era regalo del anticristo.

-¿Quién te dio esto?

-Damien… dijo que me protegería

-oh pequeño, como te compadezco, has sido engañado, pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudare.

Saco una espada luminosa de la nada e intento cortar la cadena del collar, pero no pudo, era simplemente imposible tocar al niño con eso puesto, no podría llevárselo si no le quitaba eso primero. Intento una y otra vez, pero simplemente no era posible, así que tendría que acceder a medidas drásticas, las cuales consistían a lastimar al niño.

-Miguel… deja de intentarlo, el collar no te dejara tocarlo, ese es el punto del ojo del demonio

-Damien

Dijeron el nombre del moreno coordinadamente, Pip sonreía al verlo de nuevo, realmente ya se estaba asustando de ese hombre que quería quitarle el collar. Miguel por otro lado no estaba nada contento, el anticristo era alguien muy sádico como para enfrentarle solo, además estaba en clara desventaja, ni siquiera podía tocar al muchacho protegido por una maldición tan potente.

-¿Qué quieres con MI Pip? Acaso ya es su hora

-no es de tu incumbencia para serte franco, solo quiero al niño lo mas seguro posible de ti, demonio asqueroso

-¿de mi? Perdóname, pero ese niño es propiedad Thorn, no creo que quieras otra guerra… así que te conviene dejarlo tranquilo al igual que el niño Stoch ellos se quedaran aquí

-no lo creo… se irán donde yo pueda cuidarlos, lejos de ti

-mientras Pip tenga mi collar no puedes ni siquiera tocarlo, Butters se quedara a aquí… y lo maldeciré si es necesario ¿te ha quedado claro?

-no puedes hacerles esto, el mundo se destruirá y tu solo les quieres alargar la pena, porque no te das cuenta que merecen algo mejor, merecen ser felices y estar con sus madres que los aman, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

-no creerás que dejare que todos mis amigos sufran… cuando el apocalipsis llegue… yo reinare mi ejercito… y ellos estarán conmigo

-¿Pip sabe lo que eres?

-no necesita porque saberlo

-es un católico devoto Damien, en cuanto sepa lo que eres no dudara en irse de tu lado

-no lo creo… me ama

-no estés tan seguro… porque quieras o no, en cualquier descuido Philip se ira al cielo y tu te pudrirás en tu infierno solo

Al decir esto el hombre desapareció en un estallido de luz, dejando a Damien rabiando y a Pip muy confuso, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿De que maleficio habla? ¿Ir al cielo? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso de que Damien no es quien dice ser?

-no te preocupes Pip… él no te molestara mas

-¿Qué quiso decir Damien? ¿Qué eres?

-no le hagas caso… es solo un idiota que quiere separarnos por ordenes de otro idiota mas grande

-respóndeme Damien… ¿Qué eres? ¿Qué quiere decir con maldición? ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Acaso no eres mi ángel de la guarda?

-yo…

…

-Stan… ¿a quien le hablas?

-solo por ayudarte Tweek… hare algo que nunca pensé hacer

-me estas asustando Stan

-no te asustes Kyle no es nada malo, creo

-¿Qué aras?

-me tragare mi orgullo y llamare a la única persona que tiene los recursos y disposición a ayudarnos

…

-Sheila… ya no aguanto, creo que es mejor retirar los cargos… Joseph se esta alejando de mi

-tonterías, esto solo es el comienzo

-pero… es que… mi hijo es lo mas importante… si él es feliz con ese hombre… tal vez deba dejar que sea feliz, después de todo los hijos son prestados deben crecer y tomar sus decisiones aunque a sus madres no les agrade y nuestro deber es apoyarlos

-¡NO! Nuestros hijos no saben lo que les conviene, debemos guiarlos y alejarlos de esos asquerosos pederastas imbéciles que se creen con el derecho de alejarlos de nuestro cuidado, no descansare hasta ver a mi hijo lejos de ese hombre

-¿tu hijo? Esto ya no se trata de mi, Sheila

-claro que se trata de ti, si esto continua así, nuestro hijos terminaran en un mal camino y ya no habrá vuelta atrás

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

-tenemos que pedir la mayor condena, recurrir a los medios, difamarlo hasta que no quede nada de valor en ese cuerpo…

-pero…

-sin peros, si amas a tu hijo me ayudaras a acabar con ellos

-esta bien

**¡Al fin! Chicas, perdón por mi ausencia, realmente esta vez tengo una buena excusa, como sabrán y si no lo saben pues escuchen, yo soy una persona que podría considerarse… nerd, no matada porque eso ya es otro royo, en fin, yo me siento de la fregada si mi calificación es menor a ocho, si lo se, es estúpido… pero no soy yo, es como me criaron y sinceramente no me agrada ser mal estudiante, es por ello que, me la pase estudiando y haciendo exámenes de practica para uno muy importante que afectara el rumbo de mi vida apartir de ayer… que fue cuando lo hice…. Así que ya regrese y no tengo mas pendientes con el colegio, puedo joderlas de nuevo con mis fics locos a impredecibles. **

**Pido una especial disculpa a ****Sakuyachan15**** y a ****Mocalatte**** que dudo mucho que estén leyendo esto, pero a las dos señoritas les debo un fic y no se me desesperen porque a diferencia de Peña yo si cumplo, tarde pero lo hago, Y SI ALGUIEN MAS GUSTA UNA DEDICATORIA NO DUDE EN PEDIRLO… creo que eso es todo… ¡ah si! Coménteme por favor ya casi son 100 por favor, ¡nunca les he pedido nada! Porque son mi publico pero es lo mínimo que les ruego. **

**Ya saben… soy Nerd Cereal Pascual y aquí… me despido**

**Adiós. **


	19. Se armo la gorda

Aun se aferraba al débil cuerpo, no se movería de ahí, quería sentir el débil latido de su corazón, aun no se rendía tenia esperanza pero… ya no tenia caso, quería sonreír aunque la luz de su vida se apagaba cada vez mas. Sintió como la delicada piel se enfriaba cada vez mas… el latido de su corazón se hacia mas pausado. Levanto la vista alterado, la pálida piel del niño se hacia fría al tacto… derramo lagrimas de dolor… esto no podía estar pasando… no ahora, no hoy… no así.

-mi Butters, por favor, no me dejes, no me abandones así… mi amor… mi ángel

Pronto el cuerpo del niño ya no se movía, se volvió rígido, definitivamente nunca se sintió tan mal… ahora le dolía el corazón como si se hubiera roto en miles de pedazos, ese nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar, ahora no le daba vergüenza llorar… no tenia caso no tenia porque ocultarse…

-te amo… te amo y siempre lo hare… cuídame desde el paraíso ángel mio…

…

Encontraron una manera de caber en esa pequeña cama ellos dos, Gregory recostado y acariciando con delicadeza mechones de cabello castaño, Chris en su regazo, jugueteando con la cruz de oro que se colgaba su novio al cuello, no hablaban, ambos disfrutaban de su actividad… además que no eran muy lindo tiempo compartido. De repente al niño castaño se le vino una repentina necesidad… o mejor dicho adicción, miro a todos lados buscando su ropa, llamando así la atención del rubio, rebusco con la mirada… pero recordó algo… lo único que tenia puesto antes de ingresar al hospital era una playera verde… que le cubría lo básico… así que sus pantalones y pala aun deben estar perdidos… miro a Gregory… bueno, si él era tan lindo como decía que era, debía darle una única petición.

-Gregory… ¿me podrías traer un cigarrillo?

-mi niño… sobre mi cadáver fumas otro de esos venenos

-perdón creo que no te escuche bien… dijiste "no volver a fumar un cigarrillo" el golpe en la cabeza me daño el oído

-efectivamente, no fumaras otro cigarrillo mientras yo este vivo

-¿Qué? Ya estas diciendo incoherencias… necesito uno

-estas en el hospital, estas curándote te tus heridas, de tus desgarres, tienes problemas de pulmón por fumar desde niño… si no te detengo ahora desarrollaras un cáncer

-pero… necesito uno… por favor…

-no

-¡Gregory!

-no, Christophe, entiende que no quiero que te causes mas daño

-no puedo dejarlo de golpe, eso no funciona… necesito uno, por favor

-no, no te ayudare a matarte

El castaño miro mal al rubio ¿Quieren saber algo? No fue el primero en tratar de que deje el cigarro, fueron bastantes "amigos" que le trataron de ayudar, a la semana sin nicotina mato a una persona "sin querer" por ese motivo no le pusieron limite con el cigarrillo. Entonces pensó en algo, muy bajo para el, muy horrible y empalagoso. Bajo la cabeza y alzo la mirada, sus ojos verdes exóticos miraron con tristeza al rubio… e incluso sus mejillas pálidas de pitaron de un lindo tono rosado.

-por favor… Gregory, solo uno es lo único que pido

-You are so cute…

Beso al niño con delicadeza, moviendo lentamente los labios, fue lindo, Christophe sonrió en el beso y supo que se saldría con la suya. Separándose del beso Gregory tomo la mejilla y la barbilla francesa, le causaba ternura ver a su niño malo sonrojado… sabia que era bueno para el convencimiento, pero él era aun mejor para negarle todo a una cara bonita… sino… ya tendría bastantes hijos con tantas modelos hermosas que lo tentaron a ceder.

-eres tan lindo… pero ni así te daré un cigarro

-pero… te lo he pedido por favor

-no, entiende niño terco

-Gregory… por favor

El muchacho fue acercando sus labios a los del mayor, para intimidarlo o para susurrar suplicas de su capricho, a las que por mas insistente que fueran serian denegadas. La poca paciencia del niño se acabó bastante rápido, pronto estaba agitando al mayor de la camisa naranja gritándole que le diera tabaco o lo ahorcaría.

-¡carajo británico de pacotilla, es lo único que te he pedido, darme un simple cigarrillo no es mucho!

-eres adorable… no podría negarte nada, pero entiéndeme… te harás un daño, el medico me comunico el daño de tus pulmones… has fumado durante años… no te dejare un día mas

-mmm… la adicción me llama… no es que quiera… es una necesidad

-entonces habrá que encontrarte otro vicio

-el alcoholismo no suena tan mal…

Los labios se unieron en un repentino beso, lleno de amor y sentimiento, que no dudo un minuto en corresponder, las lenguas de ambos peleaban por dominar, ninguno cedería ante el otro por orgullo, definieron bien el sabor de la boca del contrario, él té verde y el humo de tabaco no sabían bien juntos… por eso Gregory quería que la boca francesa dejara ese sabor amargo, dejara esa adicción y… cambiara a un sabor mas dulce.

-ni con eso me quitas las ganas del tabaco

-debes… curarte, nadie puede hacerlo solo, pero estoy a tu lado

-eso quiere decir que no me darás un cigarrillo

-precisamente

-¡maldito ingles, de porquería dame un maldito cigarrillo, mierda! Eres muy cruel, nunca te he pedido nada pero ahora no me quieres complace en eso, no me jodas

-y… después resulta que el caprichoso soy yo

-¡Carajo Gregorio! Chienne anglaise, je vous demande s'il vous plaît je vous en prie, millionnaire sacrément avare, est tout ce que nous demandons. Tienes suerte de que mi pala este perdida.

-modera tu lenguaje

El castaño comenzaba a hacer un berrinche, o bueno, comenzaba a exagerar su petición, comenzando a golpear a Gregory. Con su muñeca rota no tardo mucho en soltar un gruñido, parando sus golpes, tomando su brazo izquierdo vendado se abrazándose a él, tratando de reprimir el dolor.

-te has lastimado… que imprudente fuiste. Creo que te podría dar uno… pero… cuando estés curado…

Gregory tomo el brazo del niño y lo masajeo con cuidado en la zona de la muñeca. Dejando la cama para Christophe… sobando hasta que el francés dejara de hacer muecas.

-listo… ahora…

Fueron interrumpidos por la intromisión de alguien, el rubio molesto de esto regreso la vista y su molestia aumento mas al ver a Stan Marsh, no eran celos… claro que no, solo era precaución. Además del asqueroso moreno estaban un rubio joven y un pelirrojo, los cuales se abalanzaron sobre el castaño que los recibió con una sarta de quejas. Bueno pero muy en el fondo estaba feliz, no los había visto en mucho tiempo, su única compañía fue Gregory y ahora con sus amigos… o bueno algunos de ellos, le hacia muy feliz.

-te he extrañado Topo

-si… si… por favor, tengo fracturas y desgarres… la cama no resistirá

-en donde has estado… ¿Qué te paso?

-es una larga historia… que les contare después, no tengo ánimos de recordar…

-oh… lo siento Topo

-no es momento de mariconadas, están aquí por algo, el que yo me martirice por siempre no es opción, lo que paso no lo puedo cambiar… lo que importa ahora es el presente…

Gregory aun así no dejo de mirar mal al profesor, odiaba a ese tipo, lo odiaba, y no, no era una exageración, sabia perfectamente que Christophe se beso con ese imbécil… y se dejo hacer sin ningún problema… ¿le molestaba? Por supuesto que si, si no fuera porque se controlaba muy bien, le hubiera arrancado la espina dorsal como a Toni.

-Stanley… ¿a que se debe tu no deseada presencia?

Con una elegancia de caballero digna de alguien con ese nivel se vieron con furia en los ojos, se detestaban, pero hago no andaba bien, normalmente su mirada de odio es correspondida con una igual, pero ahora es simplemente soportada, la aceptaba sin problema.

-escucha Gregory… yo… sé que tenemos nuestras diferencias… e incluso que me crees una amenaza… pero ahora vengo aquí tragándome mi orgullo y mis ganas de partirte la cara… para pedir tu ayuda

-¿ayuda con que Stanley…? Dímelo de manera convincente y si lo haces… tal vez te rechace de una manera menos cruel

-carajo británico de…

-bueno si solo vienes a insultar

-quiero que pongas una donación… necesitamos los mejores abogados que tu puedas pagar… toda la ayuda necesaria

-¿Que ha pasado?

-sabes que Craig esta en la cárcel… lo mandaran a juicio por todo, la madre de Kyle esta aquí… ella intento ponerme pena de muerte por estar con su hijo… no gano la vez pasada y ahora su frustración hará lo que sea necesario para salirse con la suya esta vez… te pido a que me ayudes… a que eso no pase

Gregory inmediatamente al oír Craig estaba dispuesto a ayudar… pero después de saber que la situación se empeoro gracias al moreno y el pelirrojo se molesto, ¿Qué mierda hicieron? Ahora todo se complicaba, no solo era Craig, era todo, se iría al carajo.

Regreso su mirada a los niños, que lo miraban suplicantes… menos Ze Mole… él lo veía con completa demanda… ya no era el cigarrillo ahora tendría que ayudar a los amigos… aunque no solo era el dinero… era el escandalo… era que todo EEUU y UK se enteraran de que un magnate esta con un niño…. Sonrió de forma traviesa ¿Qué importaba? ¿Qué mas daba lo que pensaran o dijeran? No era solo por sexo… no era por la compañía… ellos no buscaban un padre… buscaban amor… buscaban algo mas que familia.

-te ayudare… Marsh… dime lo que necesitas y lo tendrás

-bien… primero sácalo de la cárcel… consigue el mejor abogado, has lo que sea paro sácalo

-entiendo… tengo que hacer unas llamadas… cuiden a Chris… estoy seguro que querrá saber todo lo que ha pasado con ustedes… en su… ausencia

El rubio salió de la habitación, entonces Christophe se entero de todo… de como Damien rescato a Pip de su padre, como este fue a juicio, bueno eso fue lo malo, el golpe lo recibió al saber lo de Butters, le quedan pocos días. Se perdió de bastantes cosas cuando estuvo en su mundo. Pero ahora estaba de regreso y Ze Mole ahora trabajaba solo… no descansara hasta que los malos reciban su castigo… y sus heridas no serán un obstáculo.

…

-contéstame Damien

-¿eso importa?

-¿Qué?

-me refiero a que… si no fuera un ángel de la guarda, si no fuera lo que tu crees que soy ¿importaría? Me dejarías de amar solo por eso…

-no te dejaría de amar… quiero que me digas la verdad… porque eso quiere decir que me has estado mintiendo

-yo jamás te mentí… tu asumiste que era un ángel… eso no fue mi culpa… además… dime algo ¿Qué te he hecho para que pienses que soy una mala persona?

-dímelo… ¿Qué quiso decir Miguel?

-te lo diré… te lo prometo, te contare todo… pero no aquí ni ahora… es algo que debemos hablar los dos, solos, para que logres entender…

-Damien ¿Qué ocultas?

-yo no soy una mala persona… jamás te he lastimado y nunca lo hare… te amo, todo lo que hecho por ti… puede que te parezcan muy exageradas… y créeme que estoy tratando de no hacerlo… pero lo he hecho porque te quiero seguro… te quiero ver feliz… y estoy dispuesto a darte lo que tu pequeño corazón desee para hacerte sonreír

-sigo diciendo que me debes una explicación

-si… claro que debo dártela pero la recibirás a su tiempo… prometo decírtelo todo

-mas te vale Damien…

-no te enojes por favor

-¿como no? Si me entero que me has estado engañando

-pero no es tan grave… es solo ocultar una verdad, no inventarte otra

-lo dices muy fácil…

-perdóname… sé que te he decepcionado

-si… mucho

…

-te extrañare mi dulce niño…. Me arrepiento de no haber aprovechado mi tiempo… no fue suficiente

El cuerpecillo seguía frio… hacia poco que murió, no hiso más que abrazarse a ese cuerpo y llorar. Ya nada valía la pena, lucho para que esto no pasara, llego a los extremos… pero no consiguió una cura o una solución…

Seguiría lamentándose como un marica, de no ser por algo muy extraño, el cuerpo del niño se comenzaba a mover, casi se le sale el corazón… y no, no era de ilusión, si no de miedo ¿Cuándo han visto un cadáver moverse? Pero en fin, el niño se movía y su piel regresaba ese tono tan rosado, sus ojos azules como el cielo se abrieron de golpe. Kenny no lo podía creer… sonrío como nunca y comenzó a gritar con alegría… abrazándose mas al cuerpecillo.

-mi amor…. Butters….

_-cuídalo… te ama, no lo pierdas, no o engañes… disfrútalo y hazlo feliz… porque él te ama con igual devoción e incluso mas de la que tu le puedes tener _

-Karen…

_-te he dado otra oportunidad hermano… no hagas tonterías otra vez…_

-Hermanita ¿tu?

_-de nada hermano, pero por favor… si no cumples tu promesa… él se ira conmigo… no dejes que eso pase _

-no pequeña… te amo… te extraño hermanita

_-yo siempre te he cuidado desde ahí… por favor, no te olvides de mi_

-imposible hermanita… siempre estarás en mi corazón, mi adorada niña, cuanto te extraño… gracias… Karen

_-de nada… _

La imagen de su dulce hermanita desapareció… entonces noto que las lagrimas ya no eran amargas… ahora estaba inmensamente feliz y agradecido con la vida… con su adorada hermana que le regreso las ganas de vivir.

-Kenny…

-hola de nuevo… Butters.

_-¡oh! Dios mio, doctor, ¡el paciente despertó!_

Grito la enfermera… pero en oídos de ambos era apenas un susurro. Ya nada existía en el mundo que no fuera ellos y el amor que se profesaban.

…

En la habitación de Ze Mole… bueno era todo menos una habitación donde un joven tiene que descansar, Gregory hablaba por teléfono y de vez en vez veía como Stan le contaba todo lo que sucedía con Craig encerrado, Kyle y Tweek discutían sobre ¿Qué hacer para que Craig saliera? Era imposible que entre tanto meneo se dieran cuenta de que ya no eran los únicos en la sala… alguien mas llego a visitar… lo cual hacia que se preguntara ¿Qué tipo de seguridad tenían los pacientes en ese estado tan delicado? Pero eso no importa… porque el invitado no esperado decidió llamar la atención y poner orden por fin.

-disculpen jóvenes… ¿Alguno de ustedes es Joseph Tweak?

Todos automáticamente se callaron… y regresaron la vista al susodicho rubio. Este empezó a temblar y a hiperventilar, jalándose los botones de su camisa verde. Esto de inmediato hiso que pareciera un loquillo perdido por ahí.

-¿es usted joven?

-s-si soy yo

-que bueno, yo soy el Dr. Scott y me han llamado del departamento de investigación a evaluar su condición mental

-¿me esta diciendo loco?

-en ningún momento… por favor… acompáñeme a mi consultorio y podemos estar mas a gusto… es para su ayuda

-¡gah! E-está bien… iré

-perfecto… por aquí, por favor

Todos observaron como el rubio caminaba detrás del hombre, como si se tratara de un condenado a muerte, no era para menos… al salir de la habitación se encontró con la mirada de su madre… quien había dado la autorización. La verdad a diferencia de las ultimas veces ella tenia una mirada de preocupación completa… en cambio… la mujer a un lado de ella mostraba una sonrisa sínica, la mujer de nariz prominente miro con regocijo como se llevaban al niño.

Caminaron por la cuidad hasta llegar a un edificio… en uno de los pisos mas altos era el consultorio del psicólogo, suspiro aliviado cuando a las dos mujeres se les cerro la puerta en la cara… el hombre parecía comprensivo con el… pero aun así era un extraño.

-toma asiento por favor Joseph… solo serán unas preguntas

-s-si

-bien Joseph, dime… ¿te gusta tu familia?

-me encantaba mi familia

-eso quiere decir que ya no…

-es que… cuando yo crecí… mi madre aun me trataba como si fuera un chiquillo y mi padre salía mucho de viaje… creo que se sentía un poco sola

-entiendo… y a ti ¿Te molestaba eso?

-oh no, claro que no, ella siempre será mi madre, ella siempre se preocupaba por mi… soy su único hijo después de todo.

-ahora ¿Qué piensas de ella?

-pues… no lo se

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

-ella… es homofóbica… y… yo me enamore de la peor persona para ella

-¿y quien es esa persona?

-pues Craig…

-¿Por qué crees que él es la peor persona para enamorarse? 

-oh no… claro que no es la peor persona… al contrario, es el indicado, es a quien yo amo y que el me ama a mi

-¿Por qué Joseph?

-bueno… creo que el conflicto de mi madre es que él es diez años mayor que yo y… que yo ya no sea su niño

-¿y tu padre, Joseph?

-esta de viaje a Colombia… regresa en una semanas…

-¿no lo extrañas?

-claro que si, es mi papá, no crea que salgo con alguien mayor porque necesito un padre. Mis papás me aman y yo los amo, mi padre viaja mucho pero siempre me presta toda su atención cuando regresa… jugamos al básquetbol y hablamos… creo que por eso mi mamá esta molesta… la dejan de lado por estar conmigo

-ya veo… y… dime ¿Cómo te llevas con tus compañeros?

-pues… se podría decir que bien… algunos creen que estoy loco

-¿Por qué?

-supongo que por mis temblores y mis delirios

-¿delirios?

-son bastante tontos… de hecho hace mucho que no los digo y mis temblores han disminuido… pero cuando era niño me tacharon y la generación es la misma, no creo que cambie su opinión a pesar de ya ver los cambios.

-eres alguien muy cuerdo Joseph

-porque no soy un desquiciado… soy un chico normal… tomo demasiado café… eso es todo…

-entiendo… eso puedo verlo… dime Joseph ¿sabes que es sexo?

-no tengo diez años… sé que es…

-entonces… explícame ¿Qué es hacer el amor? Algo distinto al sexo

-fue lo que yo hice con Craig… nos demostramos nuestro amor, él nunca me presiono para hacerlo, yo quise… yo lo ayude… fue cuidadoso… ni hizo nada que me lastimara y me respeto…

-mmm…

-no crea todo lo que le dicen… usted cree que estoy mintiendo, pero no es así… yo lo amo

-te creo… pero ahora la que me preocupa es la señora Sheila

-¿Por qué?

-porque ella me aseguraba que usted estaba… desequilibrado, que necesitaba ayuda… y que usted fue violado por Craig

-No… no… el jamás me dañaría… él se sacrifico por mi y aun así no lo entiende…. La señora Sheila tiene un profundo rencor… su hijo se fue por ir con un hombre mayor… que ahora es mi amigo y… y hará que me suceda lo mismo con mi madre

-estaré al pendiente… gracias Joseph… avisare a los detectives… Craig no tiene por qué estar ahí

-gracias

-si vuelven a presentar cargos por ti no son validos sin tu autorización…

-gracias… te-tengo que regresar al hospital…

-eres libre de irte…

…

Un grupo de hombres en traje entraron de golpe a la comisaria… demandando cosas y alegando como si fuera un mercado, cuando lograron poner orden, el miembro mas importante del cardumen de hombres de traje, este demandó su liberación inmediata de Craig, alegando una y otra vez que no había razones para su injusta encarcelación, que el chico fue analizado psicológicamente y se determino estar cuerdo.

A regañadientes aceptaron y sin más dejaron al sospechoso de violación y abuso sexual , Gregory apareció como si se hubiera tele transportado, entrando a la celda y llevando del hombro a su amigo.

-ya te habías tardado Greg

-es que estaba ocupado, camarada, pero ahora lamento informarte una cosa

-¿Qué?

-después de este escandalo, no podrás trabajar ya en la escuela… tu carrera como profesor termino….

-mierda…

-no te preocupes… estas hablando con Gregory…

-si… supongo que aceptare por el momento tu ayuda

-no te preocupes… en poco tiempo trabajaras como mi socio

-pero no se un carajo de tu negocio

-¿y crees que eso importa? La mitad de mis empleados no entienden un carajo del mundo empresarial y aun así están ahí

-ok… pero aun falta la gorda pelirroja que…

-¡¿CÓMO MIERDA LO DEJAN SALIR?

Justo en ese momento la señora Sheila entro colérica seguida de la no tan segura señora Tweak… estaba roja de ira. Exigía encarcelamiento y pena de muerte… pero al ver la negativa de los policías se atrevió a enfrentar cara a cara al joven moreno… y no oportunamente entro Stan Marsh junto con su novio y el temeroso Tweak. Sheila entro en cólera… comenzó a maldecirlos mientras los detectives intentaban contenerla abrazándola fuertemente.

-¡ustedes dos… malditos bastardos, no se saldrán con la suya! Morirán… se los juro que morirán… nadie me separa de mi pequeño Kyle así, hare lo imposible para que no estén juntos

Nadie se atrevió a decir palabra, "hablando del diablo se asoma" decía el dicho… bueno parecía que invocaban a la señora cada que hablaban de ella. Pero… no podían creer todas las amenazas y blasfemias que salían de su boca.

-¡PREFIERO QUE KYLE MUERA A QUE ESTE CONTIGO!

Eso último nadie se lo esperaba… todos los jóvenes miraron a la pareja asustados… la señora era capaz de cumplir sus promesas. Eso fue lo último que lograron escuchar antes de que una docena de policías lograra contener a la señora y sacarla del lugar para que se tranquilizara.

-mamá… tu no por favor… te amo y siempre seré tu niño… no sigas con esto…

El pequeño Tweek fue el único que se decidió a dirigirle la palabra a la señora Tweak… ella no movió un dedo ni pronuncio palabra en todo ese berrinche. Tweek con lágrimas en los ojos se acercó a su madre.

-hijo… ¿Es esto lo que tu quieres? ¿Quieres estar con ese hombre?

-sé que no es lo que tu y papá esperaban de mi… creo que los decepcione a ambos… pero… yo lo amo mamá… no recuerdas todas esas historias inconclusas… cuando me dijiste que papá se sacrifico por ti… ahora yo quiero hacer los mismo…

-nunca podrías decepcionarme Joseph… eres nuestro único hijo

-siempre lo seré mamá…

-bueno… creo que… podre… compartirte con este hombre…

La señora se acercó a Craig… con lágrimas en los ojos… que sin cuidado comenzaron a caer…

-por favor cuídalo… no lo lastimes… es mi niño adorado… no dejes que nada le pase

-señora Tweak… le juro por mi vida que Joseph no pasara ninguna pena a mi lado y… tengo que darle las gracias por aceptarlo… estoy realmente agradecido…

-no olvides… que estaré al pendiente

-no se arrepentirá…

Tweek abrazo a su madre con alegría… por fin todo comenzaba a mejorar…

…

Por otro lado… a mitad de la noche… ese mismo día, una mujer caminaba por los barrios bajos de la ciudad, al parecer no estaba satisfecha, no estaba feliz y su única necesidad era la de venganza… no necesitaba nada mas. En un bar de mala muerte donde ya todos estaban a punto de intoxicación alcohólica. En una esquina del baño para hombres que apestaba como si alguien hubiera cometido homicidio ahí… y el cuerpo siguiera ahí… no verías agua potable en kilómetros. Una sombra robusta que sonrió con picardía.

-¿usted me llamo, Sheila?

-si… necesito de tus servicios con urgencia…

-le advierto que no soy nada barato

-el dinero no es problema

Le mostro un portafolios lleno con billetes verdes bien acomodados con elásticos… el hombre sonrió aun mas, tomo el portafolios y miro a la señora pelirroja.

-a comprado mi lealtad señora… ahora dígame… ¿Dónde empiezo la casería?

…

Escuela preparatoria del condado Park… los estudiantes y maestros reunidos para la presentación del remplazo de Craig. El escandalo no paso por alto en la dirección, entonces fue un alivio que llegara un remplazo tan rápido.

-profesores y alumnado… es un gusto presentar a su nuevo profesor de gimnasia… Erik Cartman…

…

**Bueno… no puedo continuar con mis otras historias… la inspiración no me llega **

**He estado durmiendo… mucho, parezco oso hibernando… ok… soy floja… pero en un sueño algo extraño del cual no necesitan detalles… se me ocurrió esto… no es mi culpa… es culpa de las malditas drogas. **

**Espero se entretengan con esto… en lo que decido ¿Qué mugroso fic actualizar primero? Ustedes que dicen… ¿Qué historia que no sea esta desean que continúe? Ok… sé que no contestaran pero vale la pena pedirlo… **

**Ya saben que yo soy Cereal Pascual y aquí me despido. **

**Adiós. **


	20. ¡¿Eres un demonio!

¿Alguna vez han tenido ese tipo de profesores de gimnasia que lo único que hacen en toda la puta clase es sentarse a comer y ustedes dan vueltas al gimnasio como almas que lleva el diablo? Bueno, ese odioso maestro que seguramente jamás en su vida movió un musculo mas que el pulgar para cambiar el canal de la televisión, en efecto, ese era el tipo de profesor que habían contratado, Erik Cartman, maldita bola de grasa con patas, se creía el dueño del mundo solo por poder mandara los pobres estudiantes. Era tan… no se ni como describirlo, era simplemente espantoso tratar con el, con sus malditos comentarios narcisistas, racistas y estereotipados que simplemente te dan unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo con… una botella de… dos litros retornable. Oh y sin mencionar que le gustaba armar bromas de las mas pesadas a los alumnos… simplemente ni gracia hacían, a nadie porque los pobres niños no podían contener las lagrimas de la humillación y todo el mundo sabe que cuando la persona termina herida ya no es gracioso… pero eso a Erik no le importaba un cuerno.

Cuando Kyle entraba al gimnasio termino mal, lo judío se le notaba a kilómetros de distancia… entonces mas de una vez le gastaron bromas, término desnudo en el patio, cubierto de basura, y misteriosamente casi… casi lo mata un cuchillo… pero eso no es asunto de la directora… no tiene por qué enterarse así que no le digan a nadie.

Pero saben algo… Kyle siempre recibía el consuelo de Tweek y de cierto maestro moreno que lo abrazaba y besaba en secreto, diciendo palabras tan dulces y amables que sonreír y sonrojarse era simplemente inevitable, hacían que la tortura fuera esperada, porque al final Stan se enteraría y por ende lo llenaría de mimos por mínimo tres días.

-Kyle… creo que deberías denunciar a ese sujeto… estoy seguro de que lo que hace es ilegal

-si, pero si se enteran de esto, investigaran y sabrán que estoy con Stan y ese tipo de relaciones no se permiten

-pe-pero tu ya eres mayor de edad, no pueden tocarte

-si, pero aun así Stan es mi maestro… nadie puede enterarse… lo despedirían y después la desgracia se avecina, yo trabajo medio tiempo para que no sea una carga economía… no quiero arruinar su carrera… por eso tengo que aguantara esa bola de…

-ah, ah, estamos en la escuela

-como sea, tendré que soportarlo, además falta poco para que acabe la escuela…

-si… ya todo esta bien…

-ojala…

En realidad nada mas alejado de la realidad, era como la calma antes de la tormenta, pero posiblemente se esté equivocando, por Abraham, ojala si este muy equivocado. Era hasta sospechoso la calma y la armonía en el lugar, esto no era un puto cuento de hadas era lo mas parecido a una telenovela… pero claro… habrá que esperar y ver.

…

Gregory estaba de visita otra vez, bueno, de no ser por su trabajo el estaría ahí cuidándolo todos los días, eso no le molestaba a Christophe… bueno de hecho si, porque el cabrón no le quería dar su cigarrillo pero dejando atrás sus berrinches y su poca paciencia por estar tanto tiempo encerrado era un buen niño… esta bien, estamos hablando de un niño con problemas emocionales y posiblemente mentales pero no hay porque exagerar.

-Christophe… deja de morderte las uñas…

-necesito nicotina…

-otra vez con eso…

-si me la dirás no estaría jodiendo

-y por mas que lo pidas la respuesta siempre será no

-me lo esperaba… me estoy aburriendo de este hospital… ¿Cuánto falta para que me saquen de aquí? Estoy bien

-estas muy lastimado…

-no es verdad, me siento mucho mejor

-eres tan terco ¿tienes que discutir por todo?

-es que me aburro…

-¿te gusta discutir conmigo?

-no pero así me prestas toda tu atención

-eres un niño tan necesitado de amor

-claro que si, mi novio no me atiende… me aburro

-¿novio?

-quise decir… eh... yo… ¿Gregory? ¿Greg, qué me vas a hacer?

-tu lo dijiste mi niño, soy tu novio… tengo que ponerle toda mi atención a mi lindo noviecito.

El rubio se abalanzo sobre el castaño mal herido para comenzar a besarlo y darle muchos mimos, besos, caricias, miradas, palabras y una que otra mordida en el cuello, y era un secreto no muy bien guardado del castaño que muy en el fondo aunque le costara admitirlo le encantaba que Gregory le prestara toda su atención, lo mimara y besara como si no hubiera otra persona en el mundo, le gustaba mucho porque sentía amor y por un momento Ze Mole desaparecía y dejaba a un dulce Christophe, un niño tranquilo y hasta cierto punto cariñoso.

-eres tan dulce cuando te comportas así Chris… casi ni te reconozco

-calla… ¿no tienes que ir al trabajo?

-oh, si, ya casi acaba mi descanso… bueno, te veo en unas horas pequeño…

Beso a su castaño con amor, casi podías escuchar los latidos desmedidos del corazón francés, su cara se pintaba de un adorable color rojo y sus labios le seguían el ritmo a su pareja, no querían un beso tan lleno de pasión así que tan pronto sus labios dejaron de tocarse, susurraron sus despedidas.

-_Au revoir, mon anglais bien-aimé_

- Farewell, my lovely boyfriend

…

Craig por el momento se quedaba en su casa sin mucho que hacer, digo, lo despidieron de su trabajo y la vida era aburrida hasta que Tweek llegaba. Simplemente quería un trabajo eso es todo, algo con que entretenerse, pero con su expediente dudaba mucho que en ese pueblo consiguiera uno, porque ahora era un ex convicto o algo así para la sociedad… un acosador de niños y sin duda ese no era un buen historial.

Miro su reloj pensó que deberían estar en horas libres sus amigos, pensó en ir a verlos, no era un crimen, ir a ver a sus amigos… y… si se encontraba "accidentalmente" con un dulce y cariñoso niño rubio… pues que mejor que eso solo saludaría y… un rapidin en armario del conserje con un nervioso adicto a la cafeína.

Se levanto de la cama, se ducho y se puso la roma mas sexi que encontró en el armario, no necesitaba ya estar formal para el trabajo, además, por primera vez desde que inicio su trabajo se puso su gorrito azul con un pompón amarillo, no es lo mas masculino del mundo… pero ese gorro era su favorito desde niño y no se lo quietarían ahora.

Camino desde su casa hasta la escuela, disfrutando de su adorado cigarrillo, un poco de libertad y rebeldía… un adulto necesita esos toques y es lo que evita que su cabeza explote.

…

Tweek acababa de terminar de dar mil quinientas vueltas al gimnasio, termino de ducharse en 5 minutos y ahora iba con su amigo Kyle a ponerse su ropa… pero al momento de abrir su casillero, alguien le quito la toalla que lo cubría de su desnudez… al mismo tiempo que de su casillero salía un montón de basura… ensuciándole de arriba abajo, se darán una idea de como la moral social se derrumba y las carcajadas únicas eran las del profesor Erik… quien aun con todos los cojones tiene la toalla del rubio en la mano. Tweek cayo de rodillas, las lágrimas como ríos en la pálida cara, nadie se atrevió a decir nada, el maestro era un completo pendejo y les regresaría la broma, en un lugar donde el estatus lo es todo… una broma es demasiado para una mente frágil como la del rubio.

-¡Oiga! Métase con alguien de su tamaño… abusivo

-cállate rata judía, yo soy el profesor y debes respeta mi autoridad

-usted no tiene autoridad para burlarse de un pobre estudiante, no tiene derecho

-yo hago lo que se me de la gana, y mas con este chico, si tiene hambre de alguien mayor

Todos contuvieron el aliento, la fama de Tweek no era desconocida, pero los estudiantes tenían dos grandes razones para no meterse con esos puntos sensibles del niño, en primera porque se alteraba y en una de esas te soltaba un puñetazo de boxeador que era capaz de partir narices… y la segunda es que se juntaba con Ze Mole… un niño bastante agresivo con esa pala que cargaba como su fuera su novia. Kyle no dijo nada mas porque no valía la pena y porque ayudar a Tweek a limpiarse y consolarlo era más importante que lidiar con ese bastardo sin empatía.

Se llevo al rubio de ahí, no sin antes mandarlos a la mierda a todos… bueno no a todos porque ni los mas abusivos eran tan estúpidos, solo al gordo que seguía riéndose. Oh pero de esto se enteraría Craig… y todos los rubios y el castaño… el sentido de unidad entre ellos es como de hermanos mayores para Tweek y como cada uno tenia un novio influyente Cartman moriría.

…

Damien tenía hora libre así que como ya era costumbre iba al hospital a visitar a su principito. Al abrir la puerta encontró con alegría al pequeño Pip caminando de a poco, con el doctor y una enfermera ayudándolo a dar paso a paso, Pip al mirarlo sonrió con alegría, Damien extendió los brazos para que Pip lo abrazara.

-estoy orgulloso de ti

-gracias Dami

El moreno se entretenía jugando con tan largos cabellos rubios de oro, los pocos momentos que estuvieron juntos, Pip caminaba con un poco de dificultad por los golpes que aun dolían un poquito… Damien le presto un bastón elegante para que se apoyara… Pip por fin caminaba un poco y su cabeza ya no mostraba su contusión, los huesos rotos estaban recuperados, Pip volvía a nacer… y su sonrisa era aun mas grande y brillante, simplemente era genuinamente feliz de nuevo, de su nueva vida. Damien hablo con el doctor y ese le dijo que en poco tiempo el pequeño rubio seria dado de alta, le hace falta un hogar, obviamente tendría que hacerle un espacio en su lujoso departamento de soltero, bueno desde hace un tiempo se hacia a la idea de vivir junto a su príncipe, ya pensaba en como decoraría la habitación… y que ropa compraría, solo lo mejor para su amado novio, bueno ya habrá tiempo… ahora tenia que regresar al trabajo, beso a su niño y lo dejo disfrutar de sus pequeños pasos.

…

-te amo, te amo mi adorado angelito

-Kenny… has estado aquí mucho tiempo, necesitas trabajar, estoy bien…

-no, no te dejare por ningún motivo…

-pero pronto estaremos casados…

-¿De verdad? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-si… te dije que me casaría contigo, te amo Kenny, lo pensé por mucho tiempo y supe… que tu me amabas… nunca me engañarías ¿verdad?

-no… amor mio, nunca te engañaría, eres mi mejor regalo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi pobre vida

-yo también te amo… y me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida

-no te preocupes Kenny… jamás te dejare… pero tu tienes que trabajar, seguir con tu vida… tienes que vivir y no temer porque yo me marche, no tienes que estar pendiente de mi así, vive… vivamos juntos, no te culpes y no sufras… jamás te arrepientas de los errores que cometamos juntos

-eres un ángel… mi ángel guardián… espera un poco… tengo que explicar mi ausencia…

-y yo esperare… ve tranquilo

Recibió un último beso antes que su novio saliera con una sonrisa de estúpido en la cara, Butters estaba feliz, por fin todo mejoraba, le regresaron la vida, no tenia sonrisa mas grande y luminosa en el rostro.

…

Por fin todos los maestros estaban reunidos, se encontraron todos en la entrada de la escuela -Stan iba a comprar algo de comer- los cinco jóvenes pedagogos comenzaron su plática y en ese momento apareció un pelirrojo y un Tweek que aun seguía derramando lagrimas, el rubio al ver a Craig corrió a abrazarlo y llorar en su pecho sin consolación. Kyle les explico a ellos la terrible broma que le gastaron al pobre Tweek y en cuanto Craig se entero no tardo en tratar de ir por el bastardo y partirle toda su puta madre al imbécil ese que se atreve a hacer llorar a su novio, los otros cuatro tuvieron que tomarlo por la fuerza y calmarlo porque un Craig enojado era solo comparable pero no se limitaba a un rinoceronte en celo. Tweek le suplico que no se metiera y en cambio se quedara con el a consolarlo de su "humillación" a la cual el moreno no se pudo negar. Pronto los jóvenes tuvieron que regresar a clases y dejaron al club de maestros solos, los cuales se fueron al mismo salón de siempre.

-maldito bastardo… lo matare

-¿Puedes estar aquí, Craig?

-si, bueno la verdad ya no se ni mucho menos me interesa, nadie toca a mi niño así

-cálmate… aunque de hecho lo único que perderías seria tu libertad y credibilidad porque no tienes empleo

-gracias Damien, tu siempre tan amigable y apoyando a un amigo

-de nada, sabes que te apoyo

-caballeros, descuiden, estamos bien y la señora aun no muestra señales de querer vengarse de nosotros… pero recuerden que no podemos exponernos aquí, tranquilicémonos y hablemos como jóvenes normales… hace mucho que no hacemos algo normal en hombres de nuestra edad

Como siempre Gregory ponía el orden, pero bueno era el más culto e inteligente sin mencionar calculador y maldito, pero había algo en ese nuevo profesor que le hacia mala espina, simplemente era un imbécil, lo conocían, fue a la misma universidad, siempre fue racista y estúpido pero siempre los mas lentos lo seguían, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se daban cuanta de lo imbécil que era y lo dejaban a tal grado de que no tiene ningún tipo de amigo o compañía, ahora todo cambio y no lo vieron mas en la universidad… muchos dicen que no lo intento en ningún otro lugar y no se graduó.

-saben creo que hace mucho no vamos al bar privado de Gregory…

-oh si… es verdad… me encantaban las fiestas en la casa de Greg, eran tan divertidas… las chicas y el alcohol nunca faltaban

-destrozaban mi casa… no se cuantos despertaban en mis habitaciones

-¿y eso que? Eran las mejores… ¿Cuándo me invitaras de nuevo a tu bar bien surtido?

-jaja Kenny, no los invitaría a beber ni una cerveza a mi casa

-vamos… sabes que quieres… ¿te parece que les demos alcohol a nuestros querubines? ¿Cómo se pondrían?

-no empieces… Kenneth… pero… pensándolo bien es una buena idea…

-te lo dije Greg… yo tengo las mejores ideas

-si, claro una reunión… por supuesto… todos pueden ir a mi casa…

-¡hola compañeros!

Los hombres regresaron la vista a la puerta, el regordete Erik Cartman mostraba sus dientes algo chuecos… y feos, parecidos a los de Craig antes de una visita obligada al dentista, los jóvenes miraban al nuevo invitado como si fuera un bicho raro, tratando de mirarlo de otra forma menos acusadora.

-buenas tardes, mi nombre es Gregory Fields, soy profesor de matemáticas… creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente… un gusto

El aparente líder del grupo de maestros se acercó hasta tomar la mano del hombre regordete y dar un saludo formal, llevando una mano atrás de su espalda e hiso una señal a sus compañeros de imitarlo para que el imbécil no se sienta ofendido.

-soy Damien Thorn… maestro de historia

-mi nombre es Kenneth McComirck… doy artes

-Stanley Marsh, geografía y geología

-Craig Tuker… un gusto

Erik miro a todos y sinceramente se sintió intimidado y su autoestima bajo veinte puntos… ¿Por qué? Porque ellos eran un puto club de sex simbols… cada uno era alto, sexi, fuerte, guapo, era un modelo de revista, todo lo que él no era, gordo, pequeño y mal proporcionado, a pesar de su peso el tenia un pie sumamente pequeño al igual que su altura –miserables 1.69m- cuando los otros son de 1.80m hasta 1.90m además tenia entendido que a pesar de ser simples maestros eran ricos, de unas pequeñas fortunas… Erik tenia un ego enorme… necesitaba su propio código postal pero era terriblemente sensible y delicado, por desgracia las personas que eran un enemigo potencial para su ego era cruelmente castigado. Además descubrió a su presa… Craig Tuker… puedes darte por muerto.

-entonces compañeros ¿estaban hablando de algo antes de que llegara?

-de nada realmente importante…-contesto tajante Damien

-¿en serio? Yo creí escuchar algo de una reunión

- realmente no es importante, como dijo Damien, solo hablábamos- Kenny ataco in dilación

-bueno, si quieren podemos salir a beber algo

-lo sentimos mucho… pero por desgracia tenemos que hacer unas visitas saliendo de trabajar- Gregory negó la invitación

-venga chicos… somos compañeros de trabajo y debemos aprender a llevarnos bien

-lo sentimos… son asuntos privados- Damien como los demás tenían poca paciencia

-bueno, esta bien chicos ya será otro día.

-si… bueno, tal vez cuando estemos en mejores circunstancias privadas seria divertido convivir

-bueno… adiós

El gordo dejo el salón y con eso, los otros estaban como gatos, con los bellos erizados, no tenía porque confiar en ese gordo, el más encabronado era Craig, esa rata gorda hiso llorar a Tweek y odiaba con toda su alma a aquel idiota con mierda en la cabeza que le hiciera daño a su rubio, a sus amigos, a esos niños… todos se ganaban su odio poco a poco. Damien sabia que el cerdo seguía escuchando todo lo que decían… por eso hicieron una platica falsa, para que nadie se interesara, solo cosas de unos jóvenes de 27… ya saben, mujeres, sexo, drogas, alcohol, fiestas en la casa enorme con piscina de cierto rubio… mas mujeres. Sin darse cuenta ahora discutían por quien fue mas mujeriego… obviamente era Kenny, digo, en su época le llegaba a todo que tuviera pulso pero, los mas populares eran Gregory –por su guapura y su dinero, claro- también Stan –no se simplemente lo creían algo simpático- y Damien… -no se simplemente es ardiente y ya- porque el hecho de que ahora tengan o quieran tener una pareja "estable" sin importar mucho su sexo… -digo, ya eso es lo de menos- no significa que en la universidad no se hayan dado sus toques… eran unos pingos. Pero eso no tenían que saberlo sus inocentes parejas que apenas perdieron su virginidad.

…

Con el paso de los días… los enfermos en el hospital eran dados de alta… Christophe a pesar de quejarse una y mil veces mas no se resistió cuando Gregory le cargo hasta la enorme cama matrimonial que ambos compartirían de ahora en adelante. Butters ahora estaba en casa… milagrosamente sano de toda herida en poco tiempo, impresionando a doctores y científicos por tal hecho, pero Butters sabia la realidad y guardaba el secreto como un tesoro, ahora ya estaba al corriente en la escuela y su vida era "normal" pero no se salvo de las bromas del profesor Cartman y termino en igual llanto que Tweek, con eso se han de imaginar la calidad de la broma y de igual manera s gano el rencor de Kenny. Pip en cambio… se mostro algo desconfiado ante la idea de vivir ahora con Damien… pero este tenia orden de la corte, era su tutor legal ya que nadie mas se apuntó para el puesto, ya que estaba en el lujoso departamento del moreno tendría su explicación de un modo u otro.

…

-Señora Sheila… ya tengo al objetivo… usted dígame cuando atacar para que nadie sospechen de usted….

-justamente en tres días… lo mataras y harás lo que sea con el cuerpo pero lo importante es que no lo encuentre nadie jamás

-eso aumenta el precio

-no me importa, el dinero no es problema… solo no olvides las presas que quiero muertas…

-si ya las tengo ubicadas, solo hay que elegir el momento no se preocupe…

-bien, confió en ti

-usted tranquila yo nervioso, ninguna rata se me ha escapado

-bueno, hasta entonces

Se corto la llamada, el hombre suspiro y guardo el teléfono, encontraba divertido jugar con armas… no era un trabajo difícil matar, no le traía remordimiento alguno, en cambio le hacia ganar mucho dinero que pronto se gastaría en bolitas de queso o cualquier tipo de comida.

…

Damien le daba la bienvenida a su pequeño príncipe a su nuevo hogar… claro que para no espantarlo le preparo su propio cuarto… con muebles pulcramente blancos, paredes azules y un diseño algo modernista… e incluso se dio la libertad de comprarle ropa nueva… curiosamente también era blanca o de colores muy tenues, se contuvo de comprarle esos preciosos vestidos que sin duda le quedarían perfecto a su príncipe… pero sabia que lo ofendería de algún modo y terminaría con un ojo morado así que mejor abstenerse de comparar a Pip con una mujer otra vez.

-oh cielos, es realmente bonita Damien… gracias

-es un placer tenerte aquí mi príncipe

-la cama es muy cómoda y espaciosa…

Pip se estiraba en toda la mullida cama, sus cabellos largos hacían lo mismo alrededor de su cabeza haciendo la ilusión de una aureola, era un ángel a los ojos de Damien, un ángel puro y perfecto que se merecía todos los tesoros y el amor del mundo… pero jamás los tuvo… en cambio solo recibió golpes e insultos que le dolían en el corazón. Sin poder evitarlo se lanzo a besarlo, con amor, con pasión… a diferencia de sus amigos Pip seguía completamente virgen, y no, no era por gusto, simplemente cada vez que lo intento con Damien temía que se enterara de los golpes y heridas de su cuerpo… por supuesto no hay mentira que dure tanto tiempo y Damien vio su secreto… por eso estaba en el hospital y no tuvo la oportunidad… ahora era un buen momento, las heridas ya no estaban… mas que unas cuantas pequeñas cicatrices, caminaba casi correctamente y todo estaba perfecto… pero… aun tenia una duda antes de empezar ¿Quién era Damien? ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué ocultarle la verdad? ¿Y si no era su ángel de la guarda?

-D-Damien… para… por favor

El moreno dejo de besar el cuello suave de su príncipe para enderezarse y centrarse por la seriedad en los ojos azules de Pip.

-Damien… es momento. Explícame ¿Quién eres?

El moreno se tenso… ¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿Mentir? No… no esa no era opción no podía ocultárselo porque tarde o temprano su príncipe se enteraría de que era…

-yo… yo no soy un ángel Philip… de hecho soy exactamente lo contrario a uno… soy… yo… soy… el… anticristo…

Al principio… Pip cree que es una broma, digo, esta bien que siempre vistiera de negro, que su piel fuera algo pálida e incluso algunas veces tuviera colmillos algo afilados pero eso no era razón ara creerse alguien tan malo.

-no mientas mas Damien

-no estoy mintiendo, soy un demonio Philip…

-no te creo

Damien suspiro y se rasco la cabeza, mierda, tendría que mostrar sus apéndices macabros para que le creyera. Aspiro hondo, en la habitación se escucharon una serie de crujidos… provenientes del cráneo de Damien… que sangraba un poco para que unos cuernos negros como su cabello salieran de manera enroscada… en su espalda dos grandes alas negras como las de un cuervo soltaban plumas que flotaban alrededor del rubio, los ojos del demonio se abrieron… pero ya no eran azules como antes, ahora eran de un rojo brillante… en los cuales se reflejaban las llamas del infierno.

Pip al ver a la criatura en la que se convirtió Damien se alejó lo más posible de él, el miedo recorría cada parte del cuerpo joven y sus ojos celestes comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, entonces era verdad… no era un ángel, era un demonio una criatura horrible que debía ser odiada… dejo que lo besara y tocara esa… esa cosa, ¿Qué pensar ahora de el? Por Dios, como seguir con alguien así, se iría al infierno… eso era lo que Miguel quería advertirle… su mente se desmoronaba a cada segundo, ya no sabia que pensar o que decir, solo sentía la inseguridad el miedo y hasta asco… no sabia que sentir… creyó que el hombre amable y cuyas manos todo rompían podía ser dulce y tierno… pero… no era un hombre, era un ser odiado, era un monstruo.

-esta es la criatura que viste… ese día… es verdad, soy un demonio…

El moreno estiro la mano para tocar el rostro de su príncipe… pero en cambio este se apartó lo más rápido que le era posible, corriendo a una esquina de la habitación y acurrucándose lo más lejos de ese demonio, las lágrimas no paraban de correr. Eso fue un golpe al corazón del diablo, a pesar de la creencia popular los demonios tenían sentimientos e incluso eran más intensos que los de un humano normal, muchas veces no podían controlarlos pero Damien hacia un esfuerzo, porque sabia que esto pasaría, sabia que Pip no entendería y que lo rechazaría… intento ser buena persona, intento ser cariñoso y ayudar a tantos como podía para que cambiaran su opinión de un demonio… pero no sirvió de un carajo, su corazón estaba roto por el rechazo, como era de esperarse sus emociones se desataron y la furia fue la primera en aparecer, pero… por mas que intento gritar o romper todo a su alrededor no pudo, no salió nada, porque por mas berrinche que hiciera eso no haría que Pip lo amara, no haría que cambiara un carajo así que no tenia caso… no podía reprocharle nada y mucho menos intentar tocarlo de una manera brusca… porque lo seguiría amándolo con devoción.

-lo siento… y-yo… Damien… lo siento no…

-prometiste que no importaba lo que yo fuera… tu me aceptarías y me amarías de la misma manera sin importar que

-Damien… perdóname

-no Pip, debí saber que reaccionarias así, todos los humanos lo hacen, juzgan sin conocer realmente… e inventan sus propias historias… creí que tu serias diferente… y que creías que yo era diferente, pero veo que me equivoque otra vez

-Damien… no es eso

-no intentes cambiarlo… tu reacción me lo dejo en claro… eres libre de irte… no eres prisionero… pero siempre será tu hogar aquí… y siempre te amare pase lo que pase

Damien comenzó su retirada… no podía seguir viendo esos ojos azules llenos de lagrimas y terror, sus ni siquiera se molesto en regresar a su forma humana, su aura lúgubre era inmensa.

Pip no sabia que hacer para que Damien no se sintiese así, el demostró no ser una mala persona, jamás lo lastimo e incluso ayudo a sus amigos cuando no era su responsabilidad… entendía porque oculto ese secreto, lo ha decepcionado, simplemente necesitaba mas tiempo para saber que pensar pero era algo era completamente seguro no quería perder a Damien. Lo siguió hasta la puerta de la habitación que suponía era la del moreno, lo abrazo con fuerza, Damien lo miro y se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de su príncipe, Pip lo beso casi de inmediato, el moreno no correspondió.

-dame tiempo… por favor Dami… es lo único que te pido, pero por favor no te alejes de mi

-Philip

-no…, soy Pip ¿recuerdas? Tu príncipe

-Pip… mi adorado niño

No era un "te amo" eso solo decía que posiblemente no tendría el amor de Pip pero no por eso perdería su cariño o su compañía y eso es lo que momentáneamente le saco una sonrisa.

**Ok ya la historia comienza a tomar un sentido… pero bueno… ya saben las cosas de siempre, ojales les haya gustado blabla me sacaron otra muela así que estoy de malas… blabla… lo continuare… algún día no se quizá cuando mi dentista me deje comer cereal otra vez… o cuando pueda hablar correctamente, no se, lo que pase primero.**

**Ya saben que yo soy Cereal Pascual y aquí me despido…**

**Adiós. **


	21. Por favor no lo mates

A partir de entonces… Pip trataba de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, no era fácil, eso era lo único de o cual estaba completamente seguro, cada vez que trataba de aclarar su mente una voz no se callaba en su cabeza "Él es malo, es un asesino y jamás podrá amar" decía esa vos, intentaba acallarla pero no podía, tratando de convencerse que Damien jamás ha lastimado a nadie, que fue él quien lo ayudo, lo protegió, lo amo y le dio un lugar donde vivir, que era alguien noble… pero su mente estúpida no se callaba. Damien mantenía su distancia del pequeño, hasta el punto de solo saludarlo por las mañanas y ya ni siquiera era con un beso era a distancia… desde la puerta de la habitación… y en un susurro, realmente nadie vio al anticristo tan decaído por algo, eso demostraba que lo amaba y que dejaría que Pip se acercara si eso es lo que deseaba, aunque deseaba usar sus poderes especiales que fácilmente podrían controlar la mente y sentimientos de Pip… pero no seria amor de verdad… seria un truco muy barato.

Pero los días pasaban, Pip ya podía caminar sin bastón, Damien trataba de estar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible fuera de casa, no queriendo incomodar a su invitado pero sin saberlo haciendo que el rubio se sintiera terriblemente solo.

Algo curioso del apartamento de Damien es que tenía un pequeño canario en una jaula frente a la ventana, un ave amarilla como el sol, cantaba muy bonito, cuando Pip comenzaba a limpiar un poco cantaba una linda tonada y el ave le hacia coro, era realmente algo curioso, pero no le molestaba, bueno hasta que un día dejo abierta esa ventana y… encontró un cuervo, el pájaro negro como la noche que picoteaba la jaula del canario como buscando romperla. Pip intento tomar la jaula del canario pero el cuervo comenzó a aletear y amenazarlo, entonces desistió de sus planes, solo viendo como el cuervo regresaba a picotear la jaula y el canario solo basto juntar su pico con el otro para que el ave más grande dejara de lastimar su hogar. Increíble que un animal sea mejor para resolver sus problemas que el, de verdad que quería mucho a Damien pero… pero no estaba seguro de si hacerle caso a su cabeza o a su corazón.

-creo que tu pequeñín ya decidiste… ahora falta que yo lo haga

…

-¡ah! Carajo ¡no!

-deja de moverte…

-duele ¡ah! Para ya

-si dejaras de moverte no te dolería

-si fueras mas delicado Greg…

-eres tan inteligente que abriste tus heridas en tus muñecas de nuevo… ahora hay que arreglarlas

-oye soy inquieto…

-si ya lo note, te tendré que amarrarte a la cama para que dejes de moverte

-¡carajo! ¡Ah! Gregory… por favor…. Detente

-ya, estarás bien si por el amor del cielo dejas de moverte tan bruscamente, aun no puedes moverte como Ze Mole

-no volveré ya a ser Ze Mole… él se quedo en ese almacén… no creo que lo vuelvas a ver… murió junto con Amélie, me siento solo sin ella

-¿Amélie?

El rostro de Gregory mostraba claro descontento al escuchar el nombre de una chica, Christophe rio con ese gesto.

-si, delgada, muy delgada, alta y un tanto sucia… pero ha estado conmigo durante años, me he encariñado con ella y jamás la dejo sola mi primer amor

-¿Cómo es que nunca la he visto?

-si la has visto… la llevaba colgada de mi espalda siempre

-ah… estas hablando de tu pala… ¿tiene nombre?

-claro que tiene nombre, de otro modo no seria mía, pero… no se donde esta… creo que se quedo allá, a veces quiero ir por ella pero tengo miedo de mi propia mente me traicione

-mmm ¿sabes donde esta ese lugar?

-tengo la ligera idea… creo que pude ver alguna carretera y muchos arboles… cuando me llevaban

Gregory no quería que por ningún motivo regresara a ese lugar, no después delo que sufrió allí, no permitiría que esos recuerdos le envenenen la mente, esas memorias solo deben ser olvidadas… que se hundan en los mares del subconsciente.

-bueno… yo creo que lo que tengo que hacer ahora es agradecerte… por todo… me has dado tanto y no se como recompensarlo

-olvídalo Chris… tu solo olvida todo ese sufrimiento, eso jamás ocurrió, jamás pasaste por eso… ahora estas conmigo y así nunca estarás solo otra vez

-ya te estas poniendo de cursi… ven aquí viejito

El moreno tomo la cabeza de su novio y despeino esos perfectamente acomodados cabellos, Gregory si era alguien pacifico y se guardaba su coraje con elegancia, pero eso si, nadie y por ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia tocabas su cabello que con tanto esmero y gay dedicación peinaba cada mañana e importaba un carajo que fuera su novio quien lo tocara no se salva de esta.

-¡no mi cabello! Carajo me caga que me despeinen

-no te enojes Gregory… es un cariñito ¡ah! ¡No! ¡Duele!

Bueno pues Gregory mordía bastante fuerte si tocaban su amado peinado perfecto.

…

En un ataque de amor y ansias, el pequeño Butters y su novio Kenny se casaron en secreto, se escaparon un fin de semana y fueron a las vegas… ¿Con que dinero? Bueno, como decía, Kenny quedo como único heredero de una pequeña fortuna de su padrastro… luego de que tanto su madre, su padre y su hermana murieran… pero, el tenia un hermano mayor… ¿Qué fue de el? Que más daría por saberlo pero no tenia ni idea de que paso. En caso, es que después de una noche llena de romance y movimientos de la cama, era amor en su más puro sentido y entonces se preguntaron ¿Por qué no hacerlo ya? ¿Qué esperaban para casarse? Bueno pues… ahora podrían decirse "casados" o "esposos" ahora están juntos oficialmente y nada será como esos bellos recuerdos la noche de bodas… sin un mundo alrededor. Hoy regresaron al pueblo, Butters termino castigado, solo podía ir a la escuela y regresar a casa… pero sus padres no sabían que solo eso necesitaba, un momento con Kenny y su corazón volaba sin regresar a la tierra en un buen rato.

-y… usted Leopold Stotch ¿Acepta a Kenneth McCormick en matrimonio?

-acepto

-y… usted Kenneth McCormick ¿acepta a Leopold Stotch como su esposo?

-claro que si

-entonces por el poder que me otorga el estado los declaró marido y marido

Se besaron con suma ternura y además esa misma noche en el hotel Palazzo, la habitación de recién casados, no pueden tener idea de la felicidad de Butters, siempre quiso una boda así, claro con todos sus amigos alrededor y sus familiares, en un hotel bellísimo como era este, pero bueno, si estaba su ahora marido junto a él, su anillo turquesa brillaba y… ahora haría el amor con su adorado esposo en una cama enorme y lujosa, con una terraza a la ciudad, todo era perfecto, nada podía salir mal, sus sueños y fantasías. Su luna de miel en resumen se podría decir que no hubo mejor noche en la vida d e una miserable persona.

…

Han pasado días y Pip aun no le daba una respuesta a Damien, el anticristo estaba deprimido, muy pero muy desolado por estos cambios, creyó que Pip era tan bondadoso y piadoso que no importaba lo que fuera o pasara un humano tan dulce tenia que aceptarlo, pero que equivocado estaba, Pip reacciono igual que hace mil años, cuando decidió presentarse ante unos humanos que creyó podrían ser sus amigos, querían matarlo pero esta vez era diferente, porque su corazón no soportaría descubrir que su amor le dio la espalda… no ahora, no así… sus emociones eran tan intensas que no podría controlarlas ya, ahora solo quería que lo consolaran… pero ¿Quién? Su madre fue una perra… en el modo literal de la palabra, fue un animal de cuatro patas y mucho pelo, su padre era un completo pendejo que nunca entendía nada y sus amigos, tenían problemas mas grandes de que preocuparse… era duro, simplemente pensar que cuando mas lo necesitas uno esta solo y solo sale a delante como puede, por ahora, solo dejaría que el que tomara la iniciativa fuera el rubio, no quería presionarlo a nada.

-Damien…

-¿eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-tenemos que… hablar…

-oh… claro, ven siéntate por favor

El rubio paso a la sala y tomo su lugar a un lado del demonio, ahora todo se aclararía y por favor que salga bien.

-Damien yo… tu sabes que te amo…

-yo también te amo Pip… eres mi príncipe

-y… aprecio que fueran sincero conmigo, creo que tu vales mucho y que eres bueno conmigo, me has dado tanto por tan poco te mereces mi eterna gratitud…

Pip se estiro y beso al moreno con ternura, eso alegro a Damien, gracias, su Pip no era como los otros, no era así, que bueno, su felicidad regreso y correspondió el beso con mas pasión sin legara lo vulgar, Pip también lo hiso pero después de pocos minutos lo empujo con sus manos suavemente, lo miro con tristeza y las lagrimas salieron de sus bellos ojos azules.

-lo siento Damien… pero no puedo…

Lo sintió como un golpe directo al estomago… por primera vez… el anticristo lloro, sus lagrimas corrieron por su rostro… no lo escondió, no podía, ¿Qué harías tu si la única persona que has amado por sobre todas las cosas te rechaza? Su corazón se rompió, sus emociones se desencadenaron…

-perdóname por favor… lo siento Damien, te amo pero no puedo con el mido, me controla y….

-no digas nada… cállate, cállate

-Damien

-me has roto el corazón… y desatado mi furia… pero no puedo odiarte… jamás lo haría…

-¡perdóname! Damien por favor lo siento… tengo miedo… soy un cobarde…

-aun así no te puedo odiar… tu jamás serás algo menor al dueño de mi corazón y te protegeré pase lo que pase, donde quiera que estés

-perdóname… pero ya no puedo vivir aquí…

-no, el que se va soy yo… esta es tu casa

-no…

-esa no es tu decisión

Le coloco la mano en la frente y de inmediato el rubio quedo en un letargo, Damien lo dejo con delicadeza en la cama y comenzó la mudanza, esa casa era de su adorado Pip y no tenia deseos de seguir viéndolo, de saber que todo se fue al diablo, ¿Cómo hacían los humanos para sobrevivir a este dolor? Querías que todo se fuera al diablo, si tu no eras feliz nadie lo seria y sobre todo querías desquitarte con esa persona, odiarla y decirles sus verdades en la cara, pero no podía, Pip era un ángel perfecto, no lo odiaba y jamás podría hacerlo, por mas furioso y dolido que estaba no dejaría que su centro de desahogo fuera la persona que mas amaba y aun lo hacia no importaba su rechazo, solo quería lo mejor para Pip y eso significaba no volverlo a ver…. Aun así quería estar ahí acompañándolo de lejos solo para asegurarse de que este bien y feliz.

…

-Tweek…

Craig necesitaba un poco de aire, la claustrofobia lo atacaba en su hogar y necesitaba un respiro, era aburrido no tener trabajo, es decir, no estudiaba y ya quería ocupar su puesto, es aburrido y además el dinero se acababa… Gregory prometió que lo ayudaría con un empleo pero sinceramente solo quería tomar sus cosas a su rubio y salir de ese condenado pueblo, era tan complicado obtener lo que uno quiere… pero nadie dijo que seria fácil… y al fin y al cabo eso era lo que lo hacia interesante, el camino se llena de obstáculos pero llegar a donde uno quería o para llegar a la "felicidad" solo que ahora una montaña del tamaño de una ballena se lo impedía…

Lo que no sabia era que una bola casi del tamaño de la montaña lo estaba observando desde la oscuridad de los arboles y arbustos de la montaña, no es como si un rifle de precisión no se ocultara fácil, pero es algo complicado apuntar a alguien que esta a una distancia considerable y además de eso se esta moviendo constantemente sumido en sus pensamientos… tampoco es como si le importara, digo, ahora no solo era un trabajo por contrato, su orgullo estaba en juego, no había nada que deseara mas que matar a todos esos hombres y de ser posible a esos malditos niños ¿Por qué? Digamos que eran guapos, la mayoría ricos, populares con las mujeres, aunque sean maricas, y además eran mejores, el pobre autoestima del hombre gordo estaba destruido a tal grado que se ha creado uno falso haciendo una mascara de lo que él no es, él no era así y por mas que quisiera jamás lo seria porque nunca tuvo esas armas, nunca fue amigable y conforme creció se dio cuenta de que todos notaban que no era un buen amigo, no era leal y era lo que las personas normales consideraban un "bastardo hijo de perra" y eso lo destrozo, no quería reconocerlo así que lo negó y se aseguro a la fuerza que todos lo creyeran… pero este mundo no gira alrededor suyo y no fue tomado en cuenta… pero ahora era tiempo de venganza.

-bien… quédate así de quietecito… marica inútil me las pagaras

Apunto a la cabeza y estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo, cuando una figura vino corriendo a abrazar al moreno, esta bloqueaba completamente cualquier punto de contacto con el cuerpo, el hombre carraspeo y maldijo por lo bajo a ese condenado adicto a la cocaína, ese niño era mucho mas problemático de lo que pensaba, a veces deseaba matarlos a todos… pero de nada serviría así que descartaba la opción, no valía la pena.

…

Después de ciertos acontecimientos extraños… y con eso me refiero a que repentinamente tienen la sensación de que alguien los ve o los esta siguiendo, pero eso eran vagos intentos de homicidio ya que de una u otra manera los malditos adolescentes se abrazaban a sus novios como koalas y simplemente no dejaban puntos débiles, además de que se metían en lugares tan concurridos… como la puta escuela, además de que esconderse ahí no era nada fácil… ¡saben lo que es perseguir a dos pendejos para alguien de su peso y condición física! Carajo era imposible pero había que darles puntos extra a esos idiotas porque se ganaban días más de vida, oh pero un descuido y caerían al suelo como costales.

Pero mientras el mercenario con sobrepeso perseguía a nuestros protagonistas los niños completamente curados salieron de casa ya que estaban completamente curados… y ahora vivían como todo esto empezó… pero Pip ahora estaba un poco solo ya que el maestro Thorn decidió renunciar a la docencia y absolutamente nadie del pueblo sabia donde estaba. Simplemente imaginar… despertar de lo que parecía el peor sueño de tu vida y encontrar las llaves del apartamento… pero claro, ya estaba completamente solo, y…. ¿Por qué molestarse? Él fue quien lo pidió así, fue quien le rompió el corazón al ser mas poderoso del inframundo, era un demonio y nunca podría amar ¿verdad? Se trataba de convencer de ello pero si estaba tan en lo correcto ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Lo quería de regreso, quería esos mimos y que le dijera "príncipe" eran muestras de cariño que nunca se le dieron y la única persona que lo hiso le rompió el corazón…

-vamos Pip… no te portes así… nunca te arrepientas jamás de tus decisiones

-siento que lo lastime Kyle… estaba llorando y desperté solo

-si, pero el tomo la decisión de irse y tu la de poner tu respuesta…

-me siento tan culpable, lo quiero aquí conmigo

-vamos amigo, no puedes cambiar lo que ya ha pasado, podemos salir todos esta noche para distraernos un poco

-si… Topo tiene razón ¿te parece si vamos al lago stark's en la tarde?

-mmm… bueno esta bien

Los adolescentes no encontraban seguro estar solos a las 8 de la noche a un jodido bosque, además con los adultos seria un poco mas divertido, así que todos estaban como un grupo de amigos y dejaron atrás esas relaciones indecorosas, por una noche ser jóvenes… porque aun lo eran a pesar de tantos problemas mentales seguían siendo jóvenes.

Decidieron ir caminando, no estaba tan lejos del pueblo, de hecho estaba junto a la carretera, pero bueno, parecían ese grupo de jóvenes perfectamente normal, de repente bromeaban entre si, se empujaban, soltaban sus groserías pero no importaba, era divertido olvidar por un momento, los amigos para no hacer sentir peor a su amigo los jóvenes estaban de un lado y los "adultos" del otro. Era entretenido jugar a mojarse con el agua, como si fueran aun unos simples niños de ocho años otra vez. Pero a pesar de tanto ajetreo los sentidos del pequeño castaño se hicieron presentes, en un segundo escucho el sonido conocido, era… un arma.

-Al suelo… ¡agáchense!

Todos lo miraron con sospecha, pero terminaron por obedecer a tiempo porque una bala salió volando de los arbustos, los rubios quedaron asustados y las maldiciones salieron de la planta, los maestros identificaron al instante esa voz chillona y pedante, lo primero que por instinto hicieron fue ocultar a los mas jóvenes detrás de ellos, el hombre gordo salió completamente encabronado, ya no importaba un carajo si sabían quien era solo quería meterles plomazos a la cabeza para por fin recibir su puta paga.

-¡maricas mierderos! ¿Por qué puta madre no se pueden quedar un segundo quietos? para poder deshacerme de una maldita vez

-Eric…

Los maestros hicieron un escudo humano para que no lastimaran a los mas jóvenes, aunque no faltaban las ganas de lanzarse y romperle el hocico de cerdo a ese gordo, Christophe intentaba salir de ese grupo de amigos, él era un mercenario y aunque no estuviera armado quería pelear, no moriría así, prefería todo antes de ser un cobarde como todos, intento moverlos pero Gregory solo le tomo la mano y de inmediato pudo sentir un leve temblar en la mano del rubio, estaba preocupado… por el, no quería imprudencias de su parte… se sentía lindo esa preocupación… pero… ¡el marrano de enfrente tiene una arma déjate de estupideces y atiende, marica!

-¿Qué mierda quieres Cartman? ¿Qué te hemos hecho?

-¡todo! Malditos maricas… son una bola de engreídos, ustedes y esos niños… no se como no se sienten pedófilos al hacerlo con ellos y esas perras que se abren al primero que se les ofrece

-no te atrevas a hablarles así, si dices algo mas culón y te parto el hocico

Craig no era alguien paciente, ni comprensivo… ni tolerante pero de verdad que le molesto ese comentario, el gordo simplemente bufo y apunto a la cabeza de Craig, disparando a esta sin pensar, Tweek contuvo el aliento y las lagrimas se acumularon en sus enormes ojos azules, pero la muerte jamás llego, en vez de eso llego un hombre… que se interpuso en el camino de la bala… esta se desplomo sin problemas, Pip sonrió con alegría e intento correr hacia el hombre pero los otros se lo impidieron.

-¿Qué intentabas, cerdo? Veamos si te quedo claro esto… nadie toca a mis amigos ni a Pip…

-oh… ya entiendo… tu no eres humano

-que lento eres….

-veamos si puedes con mas balas, compadre

Comenzó a disparar sin medir hasta acabarse por completo el cartucho de su arma, el demonio extendió sus alas negras, que sirvieron como escudo para cada uno de los mortales ahí presentes, el gordo gruño y saco un celular de su bolsillo, marcando de memoria el numero.

-_señora… temo que me será imposible deshacerme de todos ellos… tendrá que venir aquí… estoy en el lago stark's _

Colgó de inmediato y guardo el aparato, mientras sacaba una nueva arma de su bolsillo, Damien se acercó al castaño sin ningún rastro de dolor, intento golpearlo y sacarlo del juego pero ese gordo tenia buenos reflejos y antes de otra cosa golpeo con fuerza a Damien, como un luchador, en el estomago, cabeza, piernas y cuello… para una persona normal eso lo mataría pero siendo mas resistente que eso solo logro lastimarlo y sacarle el aire, Pip lloraba pero le impedían acercarse al moreno.

-¡Damien!

-pensé que seria mas difícil… pero veo que no eres mas patético que ellos

La verdad es que no era por falta de fuerza sino de voluntad, a pesar de ser un demonio dependía bastante de sus emociones, su la furia lo controlaba era como un toro en brama, no podía controlarse y mataba a muchos sin conciencia de si, pero ahora aun estaba muy dolido de su rechazo y no entendía si valía la pena. El moreno intento levantarse pero dolía enormemente el pecho, como si le hubieran roto una maldita costilla.

-corran…

Dijo antes de regresar con una mueca al pleito, no quería que la desgracia pasara y menos por descuido suyo, ese humano era demasiado común para el rey de la oscuridad…

-¡Damien! Por favor no te rindas… yo confió en ti. ¡Damien! ¡Te amo!

La voz de Pip, lo saco de su depresión, miro al susodicho rubio y los lagrimones en su rostro lo enfurecieron, prometió que ante cualquier rechazo Pip estaría protegido de todo y seria feliz… ningún cerdo lo haría quedar como un mentiroso, basta de llorar, basta de mariconeras y debilidades, él no es así, él es un ser poderoso, es un dios, es Damien Thorn y le romperá la madre al marrano ese.

-hijo de puta, le tocas un cabello a Pip y te sacare la columna

El moreno se lanzo sobre el maldito gordo y sin sufrir por las balas, comenzó a usar sus poderes extraños, bolas de fuego, garras, todo… el gordo se defendía bastante bien para cargar con tanta masa corporal, pero no lo suficiente… no contra el. Pip miro absolutamente todo, los demás corrieron cuando se les ordeno pero el o se movió… en cambio vio como Damien tomaba esa venganza por hacerlo llorar, se le rompió el corazón al ver a Damien haciendo eso, no era correcto, todos tenían derecho a una segunda oportunidad, incluidos los mercenarios, así como Christophe así como Damien… todos tenían derecho a una oportunidad nueva.

-Para… ¡Por favor, Damien, tente!

Cuando estaba por cortarle la garganta se detuvo de inmediato, los lagrimones de su rubio decían todo… no quería empeorar mas las cosas.

-Pip…

-Damien… por favor no lo hagas

-pero… el hiso

-si, pero no es como si tu no lo hubieras hecho ya ¿cierto?

Se mordió la legua… ¡Había que admitir que eso era cierto! Por dios… que era una de las personas mas hipócritas del mundo.

-Damien… por favor no lo hagas… regresa conmigo.

-pero… tu me dijiste que

-¡ya se lo que dije! Pero no quiero seguir solo…

-no… puedo… Pip… corre con los demás, yo no merezco estar con alguien como tu, mereces algo mejor, mereces todo lo bueno del mundo y yo no puedo dártelo

-pero… te amo… Damien

-yo también… pero prefiero que estés a salvo que con un monstruo como yo… vete

-¡no lo hare! No sin ti

-Pip por favor… no quiero tener que hacerlo

-Damien…

-¡Vete!

-¡Damien!

El moreno comenzó a rugir de furia y lazar bolas de fuego al niño, claro que no apuntaba a el pero su muy cerca, Pip se negaba a abandonar su Damien pero simplemente ahora esa imagen de él era demasiado aterradora, termino corriendo lejos, muy lejos para poder alcanzar a sus amigos, dejando que sus lagrimas saladas corrieran por su rostro, no creía que ahora su Damien fuera tan malo, tan bestia.

…

-Tweek, Kyle, Chris, Butters ¿Cómo están?

-¿Y Pip?

-por allá

En efecto, el rubio venia corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, llorando como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, aunque de hecho sum mundo si se rompió por la mitad. Los demás pudieron comprender un poco de ello, así que no hicieron comentario alguno, ya que no era el momento, después tendrían mas tiempo, pero por ahora había que ubicarse porque no sabían donde carajo estaban ni a que dirección ir, solo se veía la carretera y el bosque nada mas.

-¿Chis, sabes donde estamos?

-eh… pues… mmm el pueblo esta por allá… de eso estoy seguro… caminemos… creo que son suficientes emociones por un día

El castaño pocas veces era el defendido, por lo general el que recibe los golpes es el, por defender a los que quiere, como sus amigos debiluchos que no eran blanco difícil para los otros brabucones, le tocaba ser el guarda espaldas pero ahora se sentía lindo ser cuidado por alguien. Sintió esos brazos rodearlo con ternura haciendo que el abrazo fuer mas fuerte, Gregory lo tomaba muy en serio.

-me preocupe mucho por ti, amor…

-Greg… esta bien, mírame, míranos, estamos bien ¿si?

Bueno si se sentía muy lindo, era una sensación curiosa saber… que tú le importas a alguien más que a su propia vida. Cada pareja hiso su respectivo abrazo y beso, para calmar a sus niños que casi tienen un infarto al ver a un gordo asesino, pero Pip se sentía aun solo, Damien era un monstruo, si, pero merecía su segunda oportunidad, así como Cartman… así como todos y aun así no la quiso, tal vez fue un error terrible el haberlo rechazado.

El sonido estrepitoso de una motocicleta se escucho entre los cálidos como alguien interrumpía su pequeño momento para mal, porque era un gordo armado en medio de unos jóvenes indefensos, disparando contra dos claros objetivos, Stan y Craig, los otros, solo observaron impactados como caían al suelo por heridas en el brazo y la pierna respectivamente. Los esposos se abrazaron mientras retrocedían unos pasos, mientras Tweek y Kyle corrían con los heridos, tratando de moverlos para emprender la carrera lejos de ahí, lo mas rápido posible, Gregory tomo a Chris de la mano fuertemente.

-¡Son todos unos malditos! ¡Aléjate bastardo de mi hijo!

-¡Mamá!

-¡Kyle te lo advierto! Aléjate de ese hombre

La mujer obesa dejo la motocicleta y camino directo a su hijo, pegando el cañón del arma contra la frente del moreno, Kyle se abrazó cada vez mas fuerte al pecho de su amante, no quería separarse de él, pero no importa lo que escogiera… Stan de igual manera morirá…

-no…

…

_¡¿Qué paso, perras?!_

_Hace ya muchos ayeres que no las leía, Bueno hubo algo que no dije la vez pasada y que nadie me recodo hacer… es que bueno… _

_¡GRACIAS! A todas esas pequeñas pandas que me ayudaron a llegar a los __**100 COMENTARIOS**__, que para muchos autores no sea nada… para mi es un gran paso porque significa que hay personas que si leen esto y si les importo y se siente bonito… pero bueno comencemos con la lista de agradecimiento: _

**Sakuyachan16, jupter, Karasu-Kuroi, Garu0212, CreepyGirl07, RaquelStump, SinnyFioreTheGirlPizzaPower, Sakhory, symphknot, akhus, Guest, cerezita1806, Diana Phantonhive, thetalentlesswriter.**

_Y todas aquellas que me faltan, no por falta de cariño sino por falta de espacio, gracias, si alguien mas desea que se agregue su nombre a la lista por favor déjeme su ingenioso comentario aquí en este nuevo espacio hipster y bien diseñadito de abajo. _

_Gracias a todas, ya saben que yo… soy Hipster Cereal Pascual y aquí… me despido_

_Adiós. _


	22. La gorda de tu madre!

-no…

-¡Que muera entonces!

Se escucho el sonido del disparo, las lágrimas de los rubios y el colorado se derramaron sin control, Kyle se aferro con más fuerza aun al cuerpo de su amado, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que podría perderlo y arriesgar vidas ajenas prefería seguir su instinto más egoísta y abrazarse a su amor antes que dejarlo morir solo.

-¡Basta! Deje a mis amigos en paz

No sabe que movimiento se necesita para ser mas rápido que un dedo, mas rápido que una bala, es un movimiento con una patada, la pistola salió volando, pero obviamente no era la única, pero era suficiente ¿no creen? Porque… era solo una relación, nadie jamás dijo que se iban a casar, ni que tendrían hijos, era solo una relación como cualquier otra, suficiente de estupideces, nada de miedo, basta de ser un marica, son hombres, son varones hechos y derechos, al carajo todo, al carajo esa mujer, porque lo que acaba de hacer es motivo suficiente para mandar a la mierda su poca educación y le partiría esa nariz judía a la señora, con todo respeto, obviamente.

-no es tu pelea mocoso

-se ha metido con mi vida, mis amigos y eso es meterse conmigo…

-no lo creo, mocoso, ¿de donde saliste tu? Te han sacado del nido raras que era tu familia

-si, pero prefiero nacer en un nido de ratas que tener una madre como usted, si quiere matarlos pasara solo sobre mi cadáver, perdóneme señora, pero con todo respeto, puede chuparme las bolas

-bueno, comenzaremos contigo si insistes

-le toca un pelo… y le aseguro que la veré en el infierno

Y como siempre, no importa que tanto valor le arranquen a Christophe, que imprudencias y ganas de enfrentarse a sus problemas tuviera, no importa su edad, Gregory se ponía siempre enfrente, no dejaría que lo lastimaran, ni que sufriera.

-Gregory… yo puedo hacerlo solo, por favor no interfieras

El rubio no le regreso la mirada, no podía quitar los ojos de la pelea de miradas entre la señora judía y sus ojos plata, no es que negara su valentía, su habilidad y velocidad, pero la verdad lo vería como todo amante ve a su pareja, un tesoro, tan frágil que puede desmoronarse con la simple brisa.

-no te pondré en peligro, no mas dolor, no quiero perderte y no me importa cuanto te esfuerces en demostrarme tu fuerza, antes de ti siempre estaré yo… defendiéndote

-oh… que lindo… son unos completos desviados, no me importa… los atacare uno por uno

-inténtalo, perra

Por razones algo obvias, no mostro de inmediato su forma demoniaca, no frente a Christophe, por lo que no se molesto en golpear a la señora. Kyle y Tweek no se molestaron en ver la pelea, cada quien estaba mas entretenido ayudando a sus novios a ponerse en pie, aun con una bala en sus músculos, reteniendo el dolor y comenzando la huida, agradeciendo una y mil veces al hombre millonario.

-Stan… por favor, resiste, por favor, no te rindas

-n-no te preocupes, estoy bien

-por favor perdóname, no sabes como lo siento

El llanto del niño pelirrojo se derramaba sin control, Stan sabia que la verdad no era su culpa e incluso sabia que Kyle lo amaba mucho, de otro modo no lo hubiera protegido de su madre, no estarían ahí ahora, hay muchas cosas que no habrían ocurrido sin el amor que se profesaban el uno al otro.

-mírame Kyle

El pelirrojo obedeció y su mirada se cruzo con la de su amante moreno, este le sonrío y beso con cuidado sus labios, limpiando un poco sus lagrimas con sus dedos pulgares, eso transmitía un poco de tranquilidad y consuelo al menor.

-estamos juntos en esto ¿No Kyle? Lo prometimos, ahora menos que nunca necesitamos de nosotros para salir adelante, por favor, no llores, jamás te arrepientas de lo que hiciste y no sufras… jamás serás el culpable de algo malo que me suceda.

-Stan…

-vamos, ayúdame

-si

La hemorragia del moreno se derramaba en la carretera, pero la presión del brazo de su amado Kyle hacia que no fuera tan grabe y que el dolor pasara a segundo plano.

Craig en cambo, no se podía poner de pie, su pierna no contestaba, Tweek casi sufre de un infarto, su corazón y cerebro no están preparados para tanta presión, pero… lo matarían si el no lo ayudaba.

-Craig…

-¡Ah! Mierda, mi pierna, no me puedo mover

-¡oh Jesús! No, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Yo, eh, yo….

-tranquilo, cálmate Joseph

-perdón, soy muy inútil

-no lo eres, mira… solo tienes que tomar mis brazos y ponerlos alrededor de tu cuello, como cuando te cargo, ¿si recuerdas?

-si… espera

El menos hiso lo que le indicaron, poniéndose de pie con sumo cuidado y cargando el peso casi muerto de Craig, no era fácil, cuando lo logro, suspiro de alivio, ¡lo logro! Sonrió a pesar de la situación, a lo que Craig correspondió con una mueca que si no lo conocieras podrías decir que estaba estreñido, pero, Tweek lo sabia, estaba "sonriendo" para el.

-lo lograste… que bien Tweek, ahora escucha, necesitamos dar paso a paso, lento, ¿crees que puedas resistir?

-no te preocupes Craig, no te soltare, puedo con tu peso… no soy una muñeca

-sé que no, vamos

-si…

Uno creería que no es nada romántico, pero al contrario, era lo mas dulce que alguna vez Craig le dijo, no es que no le gustaran los mimos y besos, como si fueran pareja, pero claro, ahora estaba confiando en el, como su pequeño Tweek puede ser fuerte y valiente cuando se requiere. Eso valía aun más que cualquier promesa de amor eterno.

…

-Kenny… ¿Qué hacemos?

-querido, lo mejor es que nos vallamos con los demás. Ayudemos a Stan y Craig

-pero… Gregory y Ze Mole

-tranquilo amor, todo estará bien, todo siempre estará bien

El rubiecito miro como el rubio mayor seguía forcejeando con la señora, Chris seguía gritando que no lo hiciera, pero por el momento dejo de lado a su Gregory y regreso la vista a sus amigos. Corrió junto con Butters para alertarlo, decirle que corrieran se internaran en el bosque y ahí encontrarían un almacén abandonado, que se quedaran ahí, hasta que el y Gregory regresaran.

Los esposos obedecieron, ayudando Kenny a Craig y Butters a Stan, claro, así era todo mas fácil y podrían irse a tiempo. Sin ser seguidos por la mujer clínicamente loca. Pero faltaba alguien, un rubio de cabello largo y ojos celestes.

-Pip, no es seguro aquí, ve con ellos

-¿Qué pasara con ustedes?

-olvídalo, regresaremos, siempre lo hacemos, corre

-yo…

-Pip, no hay tiempo ya, vete, nosotros la entretendremos, ponte a salvo, no dejes que te encuentre.

-regresa, por favor regresen los dos juntos

-no te preocupes Pip, ve y ayúdalos

-a la orden

El rubio corrió para alcanzar a los heridos de bala y a los esposos, quería a Damien con el, el sabría que hacer y protegería a todos. Lo mas triste de todas estas situaciones es que cada uno esta sumergido en su mundo, donde ya no son amigos y aunque quieres ponerlos seguros, al final solo te importa que la persona que mas ames este bien.

…

-¡vieja bruja!

-tu no te quedas atrás, comparado con esos niños tu eres un viejo

-hija de puta

La vieja dejo caer todo su peso contra el rubio, este obviamente cayo por la fuerza y quedo tendido en el suelo, la mujer saco un cuchillo de su bolsillo, antes de hacer otra cosa con el arma punzocortante recibió una patada en el costado, esto la mando a la lona.

-¡te dije que yo podía solo! ¿Por qué nunca me escuchas? Y haces lo que se te da la gana

-por la misma razón por la que tu lo haces Chris

-pero… ¡eres un idiota! Si algo te pasara… ¡yo…

-pero nada me pasara Chris, yo siempre regresare a tu lado, no te preocupes

-no es eso, tanto tu como yo nos podemos defender perfectamente solos, pero… siento que si yo no peleo solo, quiere decir que no confías en mi

-confió en ti, pero no confió en los demás, por eso me preocupo demasiado, tal vez te atosigue y te moleste pero así soy… lo siento mi niño

-ingles tonto, no vuelvas a hacer esto, deja que pelee mis batallas solo, no te preocupes, me has enseñado bien

-bueno, pero eso no impedirá que me preocupe por ti, ¿entendido jovencito?

-entendido capitán

Viéndole el lado bueno, no era tan malo, que se preocupen por ti no es un pecado, mucho menos que te defiendan pero que te sobre protejan es diferente, no es natural y al contrario de todo lo que se piensa es contraproducente, son hombres por el amor del cielo, no pasaría nada si enfrentaban sus problemas y emociones.

Bueno, al parecer no se dieron cuanta de un detalle, la señora nunca estuvo inconsciente y mucho menos muerta, solo estaba adolorida, pero aprovechando que los dos tortolos estaban en su mundo pudo fácilmente aprovechar, disparando al rubio, quien soltó un gruñido y el dolor no se hiso esperar, Christophe se preocupo de inmediato.

-¡Gregory! No, por favor

El castaño toco el pecho del rubio, la sangre salía sin control, entonces llego el pánico, carajo, por eso no era bueno estar peleando con un tercero, en especial si el tercero era alguien de tanto valor emocional, si algo le sucedía, dejabas de pensar con claridad y caerías fácilmente en la desesperación. El rubio no moriría, pero eso no lo sabia el francés, no podría ponerse en evidencia.

-sh… Christophe, te amo mi niño adorado

-¡no te despidas idiota! ¡Tú no morirás aquí!

-solo dime que tu también

-Te amo… Gregory

-yo también

Coloco su mano en la frente del niño, removiendo unos cuantos mechones castaños, algo parecido a lo que hiso Damien con Pip, puesto que el muchacho cayo dormido, ya no correría peligro, lo cago como si fuera una princesa y lo coloco fuera de la carretera, entre los arbustos. Beso sus labios pálidos y, de nuevo, como si fuera un robot sin sentimientos regreso con la señora, ahora, sin miedo, mostrando su forma verdadera, sus caninos afilados y sus cuernos negros puntiagudos.

-ya entiendo, las balas no te harán daño

-entiende rápido señora, ahora, le doy una oportunidad, Kyle es su hijo y tengo entendido que tiene otro pequeño en casa, le pido de la manera mas atenta que por favor considere la posibilidad de dejar a esos pequeños solos, por un capricho suyo ¿le suena justo?

-créeme que Ike estará bien conmigo o sin mi, Kyle siempre me llevo la contraria, es mi hijo y su vida me pertenece, nunca consentiré ese amor que no lo llevara a nada mas que problemas

-créame que no esta en lo correcto, la vida de nadie le pertenece y si lo reprime tanto hará que se aleje aun mas… señora, se lo suplico, no me obligue

-entonces si no quieres pelear, entonces morirás

La mujer saco un puñal, porque ella sabia perfectamente como se mataba a un demonio, era… un puñal en el corazón y los mataba, en el caso especifico de Damien era un tanto mas complicado matarlo, no era cualquier daga, eran especiales y eran siete, además tenia que ser en territorio santo.

La pelea se prolongo un poco, era a claro puño limpio, Gregory siendo educado sus primeros años por su bella madre, le enseño que por ningún motivo se le debía golpear a una mujer ni siquiera con el pétalo de una rosa, era extraño y complicado para el hacer lo contrario a sus creencias, pero, si no lo hacia entonces le mataría y Christophe se quedaría solo otra vez, no toleraba la idea de abandonarlo, no así.

-debe de importarte mucho ese muchacho si das tu vida por el

-lo amo

-estas loco, tu eres un monstruo, tu no puedes sentir ni saber que cosa es el amor

-y usted es una loca que tampoco sabe una mierda así que le sugiero que se calle

-oh… no cariño, esto ya acabo…

El viejo truco de desequilibrar al oponente, tirándolo al suelo secamente, forcejeando aun con fiereza, recibiendo uno que otro rasguño profundo de esas garras, comenzó a apuñalar al demonio rubio con la daga en sus manos y piernas para que no se moviera, los demonios no sufrían con armas tan modernas, ellos se guiaban por la antigua escuela, solo cuchillos y espadas, por lo tanto esas heridas tardarían mas tiempo en sanar que una simple bala.

-vete al infierno donde perteneces

Un desdén clavo la daga en el pecho del rubio, este soltó un grito de dolor, la espada lastimo su corazón… pronto, comenzó a sucumbir lentamente, en un charco de su propia sangre, a pesar de todo con un buen sabor de boca, murió haciendo lo que mas quería, protegiendo a su dulce niño.

…

-Chicos, ahí esta el almacén

El pequeño Butters dejo a Stan un rato para inspeccionar un poco el lugar, olía como los veinte mil rayos, pero había un lugar "decente" por así decirlo, era en un lugar aparte, como una pequeña sala, donde los sillones algo gastados y sucios sirvieron de alivio, por un minuto pudieron suspirar y atender correctamente o bueno, detener las hemorragias de Stan y Craig. Pip lamentándose en un rincón y los esposos tratando de consolarse el uno al otro.

-Cálmate Leopold… no pasara nada, estamos bien

-no me mientas Kenny, todo esta muy mal, nos quieren matar y… si te hacen daño como a los demás

-recuerda esposo mio, que yo regresare al día siguiente…

-aun así Kenny, es doloroso para mi verde en ese estado, ver como mueres, no me gusta, odio que eso te pase

-eres la primera persona que me dice eso… nadie recuerda cuando yo muero, dejan mi cuerpo en la calle, pero tu no, mi conejito, tu te has preocupado por mi… mas que cualquier otra persona

-soy tu esposo después de todo ¿no? Kenny…

El niño sonrió de manera tan dulce y beso con delicadeza la mejilla del mayor, eso en su pervertida mente se tradujo como un "quiero que me violes aquí y ahora" claro, no era tan simple, así que por el momento se resistió a tomar a su lindo marido ahí mismo, pero ganas no le faltaban.

-gracias conejito

…

-con esto dejara de sangrar Craig

-gracias Tweek

-lamento lo que paso, creo que te hubiera ido mejor con un hombre de tu edad

-no digas eso… créeme, he sufrido aun mas que esta bala en mi pierna

-¿Cuándo?

-pues… cuando me arrestaron u durante semanas no pude ver a mi adorado Joseph y después me entero que esta siendo torturado por un gordo, eso es mas doloroso que una herida física

-Craig…

-saldremos de esta, siempre salimos de los mas profundos posos, pero siempre juntos Joseph

-gracias… muchas gracias

-no hay nada que agradecer, no he hecho nada que tu no sepas, sabes, creo que solo te tenían que soltar la correa un poco, porque en realidad eres un joven muy fuerte, mira, me cargaste hasta aquí tu solo y a pesar de los males jamás me abandonaste

-yo jamás te dejaría Craig… te amo

-y yo a ti mi Tweek

…

-todo esto es mi culpa, llegue a arruinarlo todo

-esto no es culpa tuya

-si lo es, mi madre me encontró y ahora los quiere matar, tal vez… será mejor que me valla con ella, ya hice suficiente daño

-Kyle…

…

"Te amo… mi niño adorado"

Se removió entre la nieve, abriendo de golpe sus ojos esmeralda, ¿Qué mierda paso? ¿Dónde estaba Gregory? Se puso de pie para ver entre la oscuridad, comenzando a caminar, la luna apareció de entre las nubes, iluminando un poco su alrededor, entonces vio… algo que le destruiría el corazón a cualquiera. A la persona que más amas en tu miserable vida, tendido en el pavimento, rodeado de un charco de su propia sangre, muerto…

-¡Gregory! ¡Gregory, NO! Por favor no….

Corrió hasta llegar junto a su novio y ver sus ojos color plata, fríos, sin vida. Acaricio su rostro perfecto y frio, tratando de contener las lágrimas, de ser fuerte. Sintiendo como a cada segundo tu corazón se rompe cada vez más, tu vida, tu amor, tus sueños y planes destruidos.

-me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo, que yo siempre seria tu niño y que… no dejarías que llorara otra vez

A cada palabra su vos se quebraba mas, haciendo que dos pequeños ríos descendieran de sus ojos. Siguió acariciando ese frio cuerpo y se acurruco en el pecho sangrante de su amado, buscando inútilmente el calor de su cuerpo, dormir con el latido suave de su corazón y disfrutar de esa colonia carísima característica de su novio, la sensación perdida de esos brazos protectores rodeando su cintura, tomando su mano… sus labios susurrándole palabras tiernas, tan llenas de cariño que lo arrullaban.

-lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad? me dormiste para que no interfiriera… eres un tramposo. Me pregunto ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto? Acaso el pobre Christophe no tiene derecho a una sola persona que le demuestre amor ¿no lo valgo? ¿Por qué me dejaste? Yo te amo mucho… a pesar de todo y… y jamás te olvidare, siempre seré tu niño

Beso esos labios morados, fríos, pero por eso no dejaban de ser los labios de Gregory, un beso casto, para separarse con cuidado y con cuidado cerrar sus ojos plata. Quito el cuerpo de la carretera y lo coloco a un lado de unos arbustos recargado en un árbol.

-regresare por tu cuerpo… adiós Gregory

Corrió por todo el bosque, a pesar de la poca luz sabría como llegar a ese estúpido almacén, estaba enojado, no, mas que enojado, estaba encabronado, colérico y sabia perfectamente con quien desquitarse.

…

Una figura entro de golpe al almacén, pisando firme por todo el lugar, tomando al pelirrojo de su chaqueta y arrojándolo contra la pared, comenzando golpearlo. Después de sacarle el aire por fin pudo gritarle sus verdades.

-¡tu puta madre colorado! Como te odio, todo lo que ha pasado es tu culpa

-Topo cálmate por favor, ¿Qué paso?

-¡Gregory murió! Eso paso, tu madre lo mato…

-Chris… lo, lo siento, no puedo darte la cara

-tienes razón colorado, no puedes, debería matarte aquí y al pendejo de Stan también, debería matarlos y deshacerme de ustedes

-Topo

-no lo hare porque entonces el sacrificio de Gregory seria en vano

-¿te sientes bien?

Butters interrumpió, podía ver esos ojos llenos de dolor. Esa misma mirada tenia el cuando Kenny murió frente a el

-no… no estoy bien, quiero estar solo

-ve Christophe

-los odio

Los jóvenes entendieron que no hablaba Chris, era su enojo, sabían que si se comportaba de esa manera necesitaba desahogarse. El castaño salió de la sala y fue a buscar ese mismo cuarto donde estaba encerrado. El lugar apestaba, además de que encontró uno que otro cadáver, no le asusto, ¿Qué importaba? ¿Qué mierda importaba todo? En poco tiempo estaba frente a la puerta de hierro, gruesa, en ese mismo cuarto con olor a muerto sin ventilación ni ventabas. La vida te regala esos malditos flashback donde Gregory llegaba con el para salvarlo y protegerlo.

"_te dije que no lo lastimaras"_

"_Chris… eres tan lindo"_

"_te amo mi niño" _

Siguió observando ese calabozo, en una oscura esquina estaba su adorada pala, esperándolo, como si fura una amiga. La tomo y la observo, seguía igual, sucia, fría, pero el dolor del pecho no lo dejaba tranquilo, ya no soportaba aguantar las lágrimas, así que grito el nombre de su amado y cayo de rodillas para comenzar a llorar sin consolación.

**¿Qué paso, perras?**

**Bueno, me faltan muchos fics por actualizar pero quería acabar esto ya. Gracias a las jovencitas que han leído cada uno de estos ya 22 capítulos sin sentido. **

_Sakuyachan16, jupter, Karasu-Kuroi, Garu0212, CreepyGirl07, RaquelStump, SinnyFioreTheGirlPizzaPower, Sakhory, symphknot, akhus, Guest, cerezita1806, Diana Phantonhive, thetalentlesswriter._

**Gracias pequeñas, muchos me van a matar por hacer de Gregory un cadáver pero bueno… estoy en disposición de aceptar lo que sea.**

**Ya saben que yo soy Cereal Pascual y aquí me despido.**

**Adiós **


	23. Y aun te extraño

-¿Cómo creen que este Mole? Se veía tan mal

-no es para menos, esta sumamente dolido

Butters era abrazado fuertemente de la cintura por Kenny, su esposo le daba un pequeño masaje en la espalda para que no se alterara más, todos estaban bastante deprimidos por lo ocurrido, los mayores perdieron a un amigo de toda la juventud, que les ayudo en lo que pudo mientras estaba vivo y Chris… perdió a un hombre que dio todo por protegerlo.

-lo siento mucho, los he metido en tanto… me avergüenzo tanto

El pelirrojo se lamentaba, los rubios jóvenes le veían con algo de compasión, pero con un toque de odio porque un Christophe dolido era capaz de matar si se le provoca y los mayores simplemente no lo querían ver… mataron a su amigo por su culpa y tenían que aguantarse las ganas de unirse al castaño y asesinar a esos dos colorados que vinieron a cagarla en grande.

-lo se Kyle, no sigas, porque el hecho de estar arrepentido no soluciona nada… deberías mejor pensar en una manera de huir de tu madre o de matarla

Todos vieron Pip con algo de asombro, eso no era un comentario nada adorable, muy raro para alguien tan piadoso como el, claro que el rubio tenia una mueca en sus labios que decía que no estaba feliz, que necesitaba a su demonio, que necesitaba a su ángel oscuro de la guarda lo mas rápido posible.

-lo se… y por eso… por eso creo que es mejor que me entregue de una vez…

...

_Una vez, hace ya muchos años, en una elegante mansión, donde cualquier mujer soñaría con vivir, existía una hermosa mujer, cuyo corazón no podía llenarse con objetos materiales, encontraba mucho mas importante una hora de juego y cuidados de su hijo que una salida de compras, así que cuido de cada detalle en su crianza, siendo su hijo el centro de su universo, aunque… sabia que no siempre lo seria, lo que menos deseaba es que su hijo fuera como todos aquellos niños ricos, prepotentes y pedantes, creyéndose los dueños de los demás, sin respeto por nadie, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas ese mundo y a su marido, dueño de este. Por eso procuro indicarle la verdad a su hijo a espaldas de su marido, diciéndole lo que era correcto, ser honesto, cariñoso, respetuoso… un caballero de verdad. Pasando unos escasos 5 años y el pequeño caballerito era un niño saludable y feliz, que amaba a su madre y ella a él, la madre preocupada por el bienestar de su hijo hiso algo drástico y desesperado para protegerlo._

_Era de madrugada… era hora de dormir, pero ella no lo estaba, al contrario, estaba mas despierta que nunca, jugando con fuego, conjuro al ser mas poderoso… aquel que protegería a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a pagar el precio. Un pentagrama, cinco velas negras… ,una cruz invertida… y unas gotas de sangre, fue lo necesario para que la voz se escuchara solo para sus oídos, diciendo que enviaría a uno de sus subordinados y personalmente se encargaría de la protección del niño, ella acepto a cabio de su alma. Así, pudo escapar de ese mundo, con la esperanza de no tener que usar tan pronto ese sacrificio._

_-mami… ¿A dónde vamos?_

_-cariño… recuerdas… lo que te dije de los ricos_

_-si, son gente mala mami_

_-así es cariño, por eso no quiero que te maleduquen_

_-¿mami?_

_Los dos, madre e hijo estaban en una casa simple, en los suburbios de Londres, el pequeño niño rubio escucho como golpeaban la puerta, como si la quisieran derrumbar, entro su padre, un hombre mayor, serio y sus ojos plata mostraban claro odio, el niño se aferro a su madre, pero fue bruscamente arrebatado de sus brazos protectores, el niño nunca fue dado a llorar, pero todo su mundo se vino abajo, porque fue testigo del asesinato de su propia madre, el tiro de gracia… y la sangre mancho la pared pálida._

_Pasaron ya siete meses de eso y el niño seguía con la esperanza de ver a su madre otra vez, aunque supiera muy en el fondo que eso nunca sucedería. Su corazón estaba vacío, le faltaba su madre a su lado, sin ella, todo era una mascara de alegría, uno creería que al tener cada capricho seria feliz, pero no sentía nada, no lo llenaban con eso. Pero llego un momento, donde un niño extraño llego a su vida y le dijo que serian amigos para siempre._

_-seré tu nuevo mejor amigo, mi nombre es Damien…_

Despertó de golpe, con un terrible dolor de cabeza, ¿Qué mierda paso? ¿Dónde esta la señora colorada? ¿Dónde esta Christophe? Sus ojos plata se enfocaron, ya no estaba en la carretera, era… era el infierno. Era una habitación estilo antiguo… ya había estado ahí, pero eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la entrada de la habitación, antes, encontrando un espejo, reflejándole su verdadera forma, un demonio.

-así que esto es lo que me he convertido, un monstruo

-Gregory…

-Damien… ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-yo no fui, pero creo que te habrás dado cuenta

-no hay tiempo Damien, tengo que regresar

-no puedes, idiota, no tienes un cuerpo, en modo físico tu estas muerto

-¿Qué? Pero teníamos un trato

-si, lo tenemos, pero sabes que te destruyeron los órganos internos, con una navaja, eso no es tan fácil como una simple bala, no tienes cuerpo, tendrás que esperar mínimo una semana para que tu cuerpo de auto repare

-pero… no puedo esperar tanto, sabes muy bien que la señora esta loca, nos atacó en el bosque

-lo se

-¿entonces porque no hiciste nada? ¿No somos tus amigos? ¿No viste a Pip?

-no puedo interferir, Pip ya no me quiere a su lado, soy un monstruo, no quiero hacerle mas daño

-eres tan idiota Damien, estábamos ahí porque estaba deprimido, esta solo, imagínate a un joven sin familia ni dinero, tu podrás ser un demonio pero no dejaras de ser quien ama…

-siempre con tus moralejas, sabes, creo que por ahora… esperare

-no esperes Damien, te necesita…

-ahora no estamos para discutir mis problemas, tu ponte cómodo porque no te iras de aquí sin un cuerpo…

-quiero ver a mi niño, me necesita, esa puta me mato y ahora debe pensar que yo…

-si, entiendo, ahora te lo muestro

Damien camino y toco el espejo de la habitación, en él se pudo distinguir la imagen del chico castaño, tumbado en el piso de un almacén, derramando lágrimas con desesperación, podía ver el pequeño charco en el suelo, sus ojos verdes estaban rojos y aun así parecía que su dolor no se había desahoga9do. Gregory sintió una furia tremenda, no, eso no debería estar pasando, Christophe no debería estar en ese pútrido lugar, nunca mas, él debía protegerlo, debía estar a su lado y secar esas lagrimas de dolor, no podía romper su promesa.

-¡No! Christophe, no llores, yo te protegeré de todo, no llores, carajo, no estoy muerto, mi niño, ¡Christophe!

No importaba cuanto gritara, ni cuanto golpeara el frio espejo, los gritos no llegarían a los oídos de su niño, que seguía sufriendo en su calabozo la perdida de su novio, Gregory sintió tanta furia e impotencia, eso no detuvo el llanto de su adorado niño, que tenia el corazón roto.

-no… esto no debería estar pasando…

-deja de quejarte, por mas que chilles eso no cambia la situación, ahora yo que tu, estaría ahorrando mi energía, al menos así el proceso se hace mas rápido

-el que se hunde en su apatía me quiere sermonear

-eso no es tu asunto, Gregory, realmente no viste su mirada llena de miedo y odio hacia mi después de saberlo… no te diste cuenta, ser odiado por la persona que amas

-si lo se, yo cometí muchos errores Damien, pero tu no elegiste nacer así, nadie puede elegir ignorar su felicidad.

-no estoy destinado para ser feliz Damien, los demonios somos inmortales… ellos morirán y crecerán, mientras nosotros seguimos jóvenes… no quiero verlo morir y que se aleje de mi lado… prefiero ahorrármelo… tu deberías hacer lo mismo

-prefiero ayudar mientras puedo, yo amo a mi Christophe, y su alma será mía, el sufre y yo me refugio en tu palacio, yo di mi vida física… y tu… ¿Qué habrías dado por Pip?

-sugieres que no lo amo

-sugiero que eres un cobarde, Damien

-¿crees que me gusta verlo en peligro por la culpa del Kyle? Que los malditos ángeles me lo quieren quitar, odio eso, me siento inútil, además ya me quiere lejos

-estas loco Damien, si quieres que este a salvo ve con el, protégelo, nadie mejor que tu para ello, créeme que la gorda no hace diferencia entre unos y otros, si lo mata… se ira de tu lado y jamás lo volverás a ver.

-solo cállate idiota…

…

Lloro demasiado anoche, despertó en ese mismo pútrido lugar, en un charco de sus propias lágrimas, no era para menos, y no sirvió de nada, el dolor de su pecho seguía tan fuerte como cuando empezó, aun no podía asimilar lo ocurrido. Su novio, su Gregory, aquel a quien decidió darle su corazón, su cuerpo, su vida entera… ya no estaba, desapareció de la noche a la mañana, no quería eso. Miro la cadena de oro que colgaba de su cuello, la insignia de la familia Fields, lo acepto en su familia.

_-¿para que es esto?_

_-significa que eres de mi familia, que ahora estas bajo la protección de los Fields _

_-¿yo de tu familia? Pero tu padre _

_-no solo es mi padre, son todos mis trabajadores, Emma y Arthur ya lo saben, si algún día necesitas algo esta casa siempre será tuya… incluyendo mi garaje especial_

_-gracias, creo, me pregunto ¿Por qué haces esto?_

_-porque sé que es muy probable que algo me pase y quiero que tu estés seguro_

_-¿eh? ¿De que hablas?_

_-no es nada, bueno, vamos a cenar… que de seguro tienes hambre _

_-pero… Gregory… ¿a que te refieres?_

Grandísimo pendejo, ya lo sabias, lo sabias todo el puto tiempo y no le importo, no le intereso, lo dejo solo, Christophe DeLorne, perro pulguiento y abandonado, chico que no lo quería ni su sombra, destinado a la soledad… los mercenarios no tienen amigos… se tienen a si mismos.

-eres un maldito bastardo Gregory, me prometiste tanto… me abandonaste… no sabes cuanto te odio

Como siempre trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos con odio, aunque sabía que no era así, su dolor era corrompido por su orgullo y su mente lo asociaba con odio, hacia la persona que no hiso más que protegerlo con lo más valioso que tiene un ser humano… su vida.

…

-me iré ahora mismo… siento mucho el daño que cause…

-Kyle, espera por favor, todo estamos aun dolidos por lo que paso

-no puedo, mira lo que paso

-calamite, mira, no todo esta perdido

Todo era estúpidamente un intento de poner orden, pero a veces las palabras no se comparan con la energía y el enojo de Ze Mole que entraba a la habitación de un golpe, llamando la atención de todos, el muchacho cargaba su siempre útil pala, sus ojos estaban rojos y gruñía como perro rabioso. Todos dieron un paso atrás, esa no era la conducta de un ser humano racional, Kyle se le quedo viendo sin miedo.

-déjate de estupideces ¿Quieres Kyle?

-¿Ya paraste de llorar?

Oh… no debió decir eso, los testigos contuvieron el aliento, ese chico colorado pedía a gritos que Mole lo matara. El castaño gruño y le tiro un puñetazo y una patada al chico, tumbándolo al suelo, casi le rompió la nariz pero gracias a Moisés solo le saco un poco de sangre.

-si, pendejo, ya pare de llorar, pero tu apenas vas a empezar, no me importa un carajo, ojo por ojo…

-¿Me vas a matar?

-¿A ti? Claro que no, tu madre es la que morirá… me lo debe

-¡No! ¿Por qué? Si tu no tienes madre no es mi culpa… sé que ha hecho cosas malas pero no es razón para matarla

-¿no? Esa perra sicópata se llevo a mi Gregory por ti, no es justo, si te vas con ella, tu aun tienes a tu familia y el idiota de Stan te seguirá como perro faldero ¿Yo que? Yo perdí mi casa, mi familia, a Gregory… ¿A mi que me queda? No pienso perdonar a tu madre por lo que me hiso

-Eso no es mi culpa….

-claro que lo es, todo ha ido de mal en peor desde que llegaste, si alguien tiene la culpa eres tu, no me sirve de nada matarte, pero tu madre… esa puta gorda… se la llevara el demonio. ¡Escuchen todos! Iremos a la casa de Gregory, ahí estaremos mejor

Kyle se quedo callado, los demás no dijeron nada y eso se asume como un "si". Al poco tiempo estaban frente a la enrejada de la enorme casa, Craig casi muere por el dolor y Stan es atendido por su pelirrojo, Chris y Pip encabezaban y justo atrás de ellos estaban ambos esposos. Todos estaban agotados y sucios.

-James… ¿puede abrirme la puerta?

-¿eh? Joven Christophe… ¿Dónde esta el joven Gregory?

-el… no esta ¿puedes abrirme?

-claro joven

James era el portero de mediana edad, en el escaso tiempo en el que salía entablaba amistad con la servidumbre de la casa, era gente muy amable, de hecho eran mejor que los amigos "importantes" que solían visitar a su novio… o bueno su exnovio. Todos entraron a la casa, Christophe pidió muy amablemente, cosa sumamente aterradora, a Emma y Arthur que hicieran las habitaciones para cada pareja, además de algo de comer y unos tres botiquines para sacarle las balas a la antigua.

-bien… Craig… compadre, muerde algo, esto va a dolerte un poco

-Topo… ¿seguro que sabes lo que haces?

-claro, lo he hecho muchas veces… créeme, cuando me disparaban en las piernas mas de una vez una me alcanzo… ahora respira

No hace falta mencionar que Craig se desmayo de dolor, Tweek casi sufre un paro cardiaco por la sangre, los gritos, pero con un poco de reposo y unas cuantas costuras en poco tiempo estaría como nuevo, gracias al cielo no habían perforado en ninguna arteria o vena.

-Gah, Jesús, ¿Qué le sucedió a Craig?

-no te preocupes Tweek, estará bien, despertara en unas cuantas horas, come algo y duerme…

-¿y tu?

-yo… le sacare la bala al imbécil de Stan y me iré a dormir

-no sabes como te lo agradezco Chris… has sufrido tanto y aun así nos ayudas… eres un gran amigo

-ve a descansar camarada…

Le revolvió el pelo rebelde, dejando la habitación que por el momento ocuparía esa pareja, dirigiéndose a repetir el mecanismo con el morocho idiota de Marsh, no le dirigió la misma mirada que a Tweek, el colorado era fuente de su desprecio y Stan… bueno él era también un dolor de cabeza.

Termino su trabajo… juraría que a lo lejos escuchaba los gritos y gemidos de Butters, seguidos por los comentarios indecorosos de Kenny, los rechinidos de la cama y uno que otro sonido asqueroso de cuerpos chocando, cambio de idea acerca de ir a ver si necesitaban algo, estaba mas que claro que no necesitaban nada por lo menos hasta mañana.

Bajo las escaleras y pidió hablar con los amos de llaves, la mujer y el hombre mayor le vieron con curiosidad… entonces pensó en la manera correcta de explicar el fallecimiento de su jefe.

-yo… lo siento mucho… lo que paso fue que… Gregory… el…

-no te preocupes, dilo con tranquilidad

-es… mi Gregory… quiero decir Gregory… el… esta muerto

Espero el golpe pero jamás llego, los adultos solo sonrieron con melancolía, le explicaron con calma que todo estaría bien, no se veían para nada deprimidos o molestos, mejor dicho, comprensibles era mejor descripción, lo abrazaron y le agradecieron por ser honesto, lo mandaron a dormir como si fueran sus padres. El castaño desapareció en las escaleras y los adultos mayores suspiraron, no era la primera vez… ellos ya sabían lo que era su amo… y no les molestaba en lo absoluto trabajar para el, desde hace años que servían a la familia y Gregory era por mucho el mejor jefe… simplemente porque trataba como personas a sus empleados y a veces no hasta el mismo hacia sus propios quehaceres, no necesitaba ayuda. Pero si, ya había pasado antes e inexplicablemente regreso. Así que no estaban tan preocupados de lo que pasara con su amo, quien mas preocupaba era el niño castaño.

…

Subió sin ánimos las escaleras, caminando a su habitación, entrando a esta, tumbándose a la cama, también estaba el saco del traje Armani de su exnovio, lo tomo y se tumbo a la cama estrechándose contra las almohadas, oliendo esa colonia característica de su Gregory, esa presión en el pecho otra vez… carajo, odiaba esa sensación, como si su corazón fuera un agujero negro. Abrazo con fuerza el saco, fingiendo en su mente que era el rubio, que venia de trabajar, se acomodaba junto a él y le arrullaba para dormir juntos…

-Gregory estúpido… te amo

**¿Qué paso, perras?**

**Pues. Creo que les agradara el capitulo, creo que algunos pensaran que es demasiado gay para funcionar, pero la verdad ahora que empiezo a conocer mas personas, conocí a un compañero bastante sensible para ser hombre y además es gracioso y como cualquier chico, pero si toma en cuenta los sentimientos de las personas. Además mujeres, díganme que siempre se quejan de hombres machistas y huecos, ahora que les doy uno no se quejen. El siguiente capitulo matare a alguien mas. **

**Gracias: Sakuyachan16, jupter, Karasu-Kuroi, Garu0212, CreepyGirl07, RaquelStump, SinnyFioreTheGirlPizzaPower, Sakhory, symphknot, akhus, Guest, cerezita1806, Diana Phantonhive, thetalentlesswriter. Y en especial a la nueva colega Nayru Tsugumi**

**Cambiemos un poco, ahora les diré una frase llegadora y me despediré. Ya saben que yo soy Cereal Pascual y aquí me despido. **

**Recordándoles que… **"Una persona es tan feliz como ella decida serlo"

**Adiós**


	24. Cero y van dos

No pudo dormir del todo bien, despertando en medio de la noche, sus malditos sueños de porquería con la misma escena una y otra vez… perder al único hombre que le demostró otro sentimiento ajeno al odio, se levanto y fue a la cocina, paseando como fantasma por la mansión, pasando por los pasillos, echando una miradita al cuarto de sus amigos, cada pareja estaba acurrucada en la cama, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, preocupándose de nada, por alguna razón que no quería saber Butters y Kenny estaban desnudos, pero su sonrisa era aun mas ancha que la del resto… todos estaban bien, no se atrevió a mirar con Kyle y Stan porque no estaba seguro de poder contener sus inmensas ganas, como no tienen idea, de cortarles la garganta mientras dormían.

Dejo la casa, cargando su pala, hasta el jardín, hacia un frio invierno afuera, abrigado únicamente con un abrigo negro que le quedaba enorme, camino a ese enorme garaje, entrando cómodamente, puesto que era un maestro en eso de burlar serraduras y contraseñas. Hurgando en el lugar, viendo cuchillos, navajas, pistolas, espadas, rifles, escopetas, todo aquello que tuviera el poder de matar. Podría jurar ver esos malditos flash back, trato de olvidarlo, no era momento, las lagrimas no solucionaban absolutamente nada, la venganza tampoco, no quería matar otra vez, pero seguramente es lo que tendría que hacer, aunque lo deseara no regresaría a esa mansión, la única razón por la que lo hiso fue porque su rubio le cuidaba y no importaba que tan odioso pueda ser vivir en esas enormes casa porque la riqueza no le interesa.

Tomo una pequeña arma semiautomática, guardándola en su bolsillo, no necesitaba mucho, solo iba a buscar lo que quedaba de su propiedad. Salió sin ser visto de la mansión, saltando sin problemas el muro, comenzando a caminar por el frio bosque, en el mismo camino que recorrió hasta ver el mismo charco de sangre, siguiéndolo como un caminito, encontrando en el mismo árbol a su rubio.

-Gregory…

El cuerpo estaba completamente azul y esos labios que un día lo besaron, ahora estaban morados y resecos. Christophe toco la piel congelada, aun era suave, se acercó y beso los fríos labios. El contacto ser perdió y el castaño sonrió…

-me las pagara Greg… juro que la gorda me las pagara todas, todo lo que te hiso y lo que le hiso a mis amigos, lo que mas me duele, es que no estarás conmigo y… yo no me podre quedar en tu casa, no seria correcto, lo siento, pero me salvaste de un mundo en el que yo caeré de nuevo… no es la mejor educación pero es lo único que puedo hacer… ser asesino… yo te regresare a tu mansión y… y esta será la ultima vez que me veas

Hablaba como si el cuerpo pudiera responderle, aunque no escuchara los gritos que pegaba el rubio desde las profundidades del infierno, de ser así, dejaría de llorar… pero esto no es una telenovela… y a veces no hay final feliz aunque uno lo quiera. Se acurruco a su lado y cerró los ojos un momento, pero sin mucho esfuerzo se quedó dormido, sin importar la nieve, el frio, y estar a un lado de un cuerpo completamente tieso.

…

Han pasado solo unas horas desde su repentina "muerte física" y siente que son meses, puede ver cada movimiento de su castaño desde el infierno, le dan ganas de golpearlo, su razonamiento es tan idiota, si sacrifico todo por sacarlo de la asquerosa guarida de Tony y lo acogió en esa mansión fue para arreglarlo todo, darle un hogar y que no le hiciera falta nada… pero como le encantaba llevarle la contraria en todo, carajo, ¿Por qué tubo que morir? Todos están en pánico, necesitan un guía, el único "adulto" que aun no esta tan mal es Kenneth pero ahora siendo esposo dudaba que su cerebro procesara bien que era lo que mas importa en estos casos, claro, al final siempre es mas importante proteger a quien amas pero era un caos total. Miro a su anfitrión que solo se limitaba a observar su reino con una copa de vino en la mano, pero era claro que solo estaba debatiéndose entre actuar o ceder ante la depresión. Gregory solo quería regresar a la tierra, no era su estilo relajarse mientras los suyos morían de uno en uno.

…

La mañana se asomaba por las montañas y en una mansión en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo, los invitados del temporal amo de la casa despertaban para encontrarse solos, oh mejor dicho, darse cuenta que su anfitrión no estaba. Entonces la voz de la razón se empezó a preocupar.

-chicos ¿Dónde esta Mole?

-el joven Christophe no esta

La mayordomo hablo sorprendiendo a los jóvenes, era una mujer sabia y se veían todos sus años sobre la piel, además de que la secundaba su marido, los rubios y el pelirrojo se miraron entre si, hablando con las miradas y teniendo una buena idea de donde estaba su amigo.

-¡esta congelado!

Grito el joven ingles, mientras salía por los largos pasillos hasta la puerta principal, seguido por los otros a paso apresurado. Ojala que no haya ocurrido lo peor.

…

Sus parpados se abren con pereza, el frio no se sentía mas en sus extremidades ya que estaban completamente congeladas, se movió con dolor de su posición, esperando encontrar el cuerpo de su amado aun, pero no había nada, estaba solo, se alarmo rotundamente, ¿Qué mierda?, era todo lo que se preguntaba en ese momento.

-¡Gregory!

Con el dolor inaguantable de sus piernas se puso de pie, sus dedos estaban morados y su piel aun más pálida de lo normal, seguramente tenía hipotermia, pero eso no importaba un carajo, quería a su rubio de regreso, ¿Qué paso? A lo lejos pudo distinguir a unas cuatro figuras corriendo a su encuentro, reviso su bolsillo y encontró su arma, sacándola y despojándola de su seguro, apuntando directamente a esas personas.

-¡Ze Mole!

Se escucho un grito, entonces bajo la guardia, eran sus amigos y un pelirrojo odioso, mejor no pensaba porque si no terminaría mal.

-¡Christophe! ¡Estas azul!

-no te alarmes Pip, solo es la temperatura

-¿Por qué has salido? No puedes hacer este tipo de cosas Chris

-ya lo hice… pero ya no esta ¡alguien se llevo a Gregory!

-Chris… ya no te tortures así, déjalo, todo esto te esta doliendo

-no importa…

-si importa Chris… ¡deja de pensar en los demás y piensa en ti! ¡Todos nosotros somos tus amigos y te acompañaremos siempre! Te esta doliendo… y no dejaremos que te sigas culpando por todo lo malo que sucede, tu eres bueno a pesar de todo lo que creas que has hecho

-carajo… déjate de estupideces Philip, regresemos a casa que de verdad tengo congelado el culo, hablaremos después ¿si?

El castaño era como una mula terca y nadie lo podía sacar de su terquedad, su ego y orgullo era tan grande que necesitaba su propio código postal, pero en estas situaciones no era conveniente echarle en cara todos sus errores, Tweek avanzo hasta quedar al lado de su amigo, sonriéndole con cariño y envolverlo con una manta…

-te hare un café cuando lleguemos

-no me ocurre nada ¿Por qué insisten?

-Topo… quiero decir Christophe…

Butters se coloco frente al castaño mirándolo a los ojos, Chris solo arqueo la ceja, Butters distinguió tanta tristeza y desilusión en esos ojos verdes, sonrió con melancolía y se abrazó al castaño. Christophe gruño ¿Por qué mierda se juntaba con esos niños? Si, se sentía como la mierda pero jamás lo diría, ni a ellos que eran sus amigos, estos sentimientos siempre prefería ocultarlos, callarlos hasta que salieran en un sentimiento peor o dejar que lo comieran por dentro.

-vámonos

-Topo…

Los otros solo lo vieron comenzar a caminar a paso firme, pronto todos estaban de regreso en la mansión, Christophe se calentaba frente a la chimenea, Tweek le preparo el café más dulce que sabia hacer, puesto que su amigo casi muere congelado y necesitaba todo el calor posible. Los rubios y el pelirrojos se reunieron en la cocina susurrando.

-chicos hay que hacer algo

Comenzó a decir el chico de los tics.

-no lo se Tweek, creo que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, Christophe tiene razón, no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada

-Butters, creo que no deberíamos

-¡no! Basta Pip, todo el tiempo nos escondemos detrás de ellos o de Christophe, ¿Por qué? Somos capases, somos hombres, podemos hacer exactamente lo mismo que ellos, no tenemos que escondernos

-pero…

-Butters tiene razón chicos… sé que yo no tengo voz aquí pero… si hay alguna manera de detener de una vez por todas esto quiero ayudar…

-odio decirte esto Kyle pero… estoy de acuerdo con Christophe

-¡¿Qué?! Pero es mi mamá

-lo sabemos pero… ella se lo esta buscando y no encuentro justo que ella salga impune de dejar otra vez a Chris solo, sé que te duele porque es tu familia pero… pero aun tienes a tu hermano y a tu padre, Chris dejo a su familia proxeneta y… lo único que tenia ahora esta muerto

-nada justifica lo que hiso mi madre pero nos estaríamos rebajando a su nivel

-lo siento de verdad

-pensé que eran personas… dejen de hablar de esa forma, no hay que llegar a ser asesinos

Kyle se estaba espantando, ellos estaban hablando muy en serio, serian capases de lastimar a otra persona solo por… bueno, si, su madre se paso de la raya al hacer eso pero… aun así era su madre y no podía odiarla ni mucho menos dejar que la mataran.

-no dejes que me acerque a esa mujer, porque juro que la mato si me la encuentro cara a cara

Todos regresaron la vista al francés que bebía con tranquilidad su café. Se le veía un poco mejor, al menos ya no estaba tan azul, pero aun así podían verse los temblores de sus extremidades, sin en cambio, su voz no se notaba igual, hora era mas apagada, sin ese toque orgulloso y cínico, al parecer solo se quería hacer el fuerte frente a Kyle porque nunca engañaría a los rubios con ese tono.

-no lo harás Topo

-mas te vale, iré a dormir… no me molesten… rubios y judío

Desapareció en las escaleras antes de escucharse un portazo, los demás suspiraron, si no hacían algo pronto Chris se convertiría en un mojón aburrido y sin alma.

…

Pasaron los días y los pequeños rubios se equivocaron, Christophe al contrario de lo que todo el mundo pensaba no estaba deprimido, tenia un humor de perros, bipolar, rabioso con todos y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para golpear a los demás. Pero gracias a cierta señora gorda se corrió el rumor de que Tweek no era el único que estaba con un maestro, los brabucones se enteraron por un pajarito (de media tonelada) que Ze Mole, sentía algo especial por cierto rubio que impartía matemáticas. Las burlas no se hicieron esperar, los comentarios llegaban a lastimar más que un golpe… y con la depresión disfrazada del moreno no seria nada fácil contenerse a golpearlos con un ladrillo en la cabeza. Apenas pasaron 5 días, su humor iba de mal en peor, y con esos comentarios nada discretos solo lo hacían sentir más miserable, a veces la sociedad sin darse cuenta te destruye poco a poco, su espíritu fuerte se derrumbaba de centímetro en centímetro.

-Hey, miren, el marica de Mole

Era ese chico otra vez, el cabrón rubio y de enormes brazos, Trent, lo fulmino con la mirada, pero ni eso basto para callarlo, es mas, el tipo tenia tendencia suicida y decidió avivar el fuego.

-eres una decepción, un puto niño, creíamos que eras un hombre… pero ahora estas llorando como puta por un idiota igual de marión que tu

-no fastidies bastardo, te cargara el demonio si no te callas

-¿Qué me hará un cobarde como tu?

El castaño comenzó a rechinar los dientes, acompañado de sus tres conciencias rubias y una pelirroja, metió su mano a su bolsillo sacando su semiautomática apretándola con fuerza, resistiéndose a la tentación de callarlo a balazos.

-¡dame un pretexto, animal! Dime algo más para cerrarte el puto hocico con un plomazo

- ¿extrañas al marica del rubio Mole?

-¡no te atrevas a llamarlo así!

-no me asusta tu pistolita de agua

-de agua…

Disparo dos veces al aire, alertando a todos que estaba oficialmente fuera de sus casillas, los rubios se escondieron, sabían que no había fuerza en el universo que calmara al Topo cuando se ponía iracundo, Kyle lo miro con cansancio.

-despídete, pendejo

Kyle puso su mano en el cañón del arma, llamando así la atención del dolido moreno. Le sonrió con lastima, bajando su mano y con ella el arma hasta dejar al moreno en posición de defensa.

-**no importa si nos matas a todos, tampoco si gritas o lloras con todo el dolor de tu alma… él no va a regresar… sé que te duele… pero nada de lo que hagas hará que vuelva… las cosas son así y no se pueden cambiar**

-lo se… pero aun así no tengo consuelo…

…

Todos se dirigían a la casa de Christophe, que por más que deseaba aun no tenia el valor de irse, claro que los padres de Butters empezaban a sospechar algo y… y bueno la madre de Tweek ya no tenia ningún problema con que su hijo se viera con ese hombre, aunque aun le causara un poco de molestia no interfería porque veía la sonrisa de su hijo cada mañana. Al llegar al gran portón escucharon el claro sonido de una motocicleta acercándose a toda velocidad. Ze Mole inmediatamente reconoció el sonido llamo con desesperación a la puerta pero nadie contesto, porque nadie veía al guardia del portón, desmayado en su puesto con un dardo como jeringa encajado en su cuerpo.

-mierda

Deslizo a su espalda de su atadura en su espalda y saco de nuevo su arma de su bolsillo. Como lo esperaba, la señora judía no tardo en aparecer, con una enorme bolsa atada a la motocicleta.

-oh que sorpresa encontrarlos otra vez, juntos… al parecer aun me recuerdas jovencito

Ese comentario claramente se dirigía a Christophe, este solo la fulmino con la mirada, estaba más que dispuesto a dar pelea, esta vez no correría detrás de nadie. Kyle no quería que ese psicópata tocara a su madre, aun no sabia que hacer.

-hija de puta… corra y no deje que la alcancen mis balas

El imprudente muchacho avanzo hasta casi llegar a un metro de distancia de la señora, pero ella tenía una carta bajo la manga y no dudo en mostrarlo, rompiendo con el mismo cuchillo aun manchado de sangre del rubio, mostrando tres cuerpos… Kenny, Stan y Craig, al parecer, inconscientes y amordazados.

-vieja hija de…

-ah… ah ¿quieres que ellos terminen igual que el ultimo?

-no les toque un pelo maldita perra

Ese fue el grito de los rubios, esto ya no era personal contra el castaño, se ha metido con todos… merecía pagar, todos como una manada comenzaron con una pelea a puño limpio contra la señora judía, era el momento de estupidez momentánea antes de arrepentirse, porque obviamente la mujer no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Con uso de su peso extra aplasto a los otros pobres rubios que morían aplastados por una pseudo-ballena terrestre.

Kyle alejo los cuerpos "muertos" de los maestros para que no corrieran resto, intentando por todos los medios abrir las puertas de la casona, pero maldito sea el sistema de seguridad de los ricos, eso no lo pasas solo con empujones y gritos que nadie escucha.

-se lo advierto señora…

-no me asustas, tu no podrás conmigo mocoso extranjero de mierda

-ya no tengo nada que perder puta… ahora… defiéndete, pero para que sea justo, no usare armas de fuego

Comenzó a acercarse, usando como su única arma su fiel pala. Christophe tendía a afilar los bordes de su amada pala como si fueran cuchillos, así que debido a su entrenamiento, sumado con su cólera y rabia contra la mujer, solo hizo falta esquivar las balas para por fin con tres buenos golpes a la nariz de la señora, usando toda la fuerza y así sacarle sangre a la gorda su venganza, dejándose llevar hasta tumbarla en la carretera y poner el filo de su pala contra el cuello de la señora, hasta haciendo un leve corte.

-¡NO TOPO!

Se regreso la vista al colorado, antes de prácticamente degollar a la gorda.

-por favor no lo hagas…

El castaño miro con asco a la señora, aun sosteniendo su pala contra el cuello, meditando todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora. Suspiro con cansancio, y se alejó de ella, regresando con sus amigos de rubios cabellos, quienes ahora estaban ayudando a los aun inconscientes hombres, sus ojos seguían reflejando molestias e inmensa furia queriendo matarla con la mirada.

-¿Chris…?

-¡tu te callas mísera arrastrada! No perdonare a nadie, mira lo que ha hecho, a tal extremo por su hijo que esta mas que claro que no la quiere cerca, entiéndalo carajo, no puede hacer de la vida de su hijo lo que usted quiera. Déjelos en paz ¿quiere?

-no, mamá, por favor ya no te metas con el, ni con ellos, son mis amigos, Stan es el amor de mi visa y… me duele decir que tienen razón, no dejare que los mates… no mas muerte, no mas sangre, culpas a los demás de los errores que YO cometo, habla conmigo, yo te amo mamá pero simplemente no quiero mas dolor

-hijo

-aun así es una puta…

Dijo el castaño en un susurro, la señora parecía que había recapacitado así que era el único que estaba en pie y con disposición a hablar, Kyle permanecía a un lado de los adultos, que al parecer comenzaban apenas a despertar, Stan fue el primero, al ver a su adorado pelirrojo que lo sostenía y se aferraba con fuerza.

-Kyle… amor

L señora regreso de su transe y al escuchar que llamaban a su hijo de esa forma enfureció de nuevo, tomando su arma y disparando con ira tanto a su hijo como al maestro moribundo, Kyle cubrió la cabeza del moreno con su cuerpo y Stan al oír disparos se aferro a su pelirrojo, esperando los balazos que jamás llegaron, al alzar la vista vieron como de nuevo, Christophe se interponía entre los enamorados y las balas, las cuales le dieron justo en el pecho, todos quedaron impresionados, nadie hubiera imaginado que aun con todo el rencor que les guardaba a esos pelirrojos y al moreno pudiera defenderlos con su vida. Cayo de rodillas, su pecho sangraba y solo miro al cielo. ¡¿Dónde estas maricon misericordioso?! ¿Dónde estas cuando se le necesita? El sol se ocultaba tras las montañas y hacían que el celo se tornada de un hermoso color naranja, sonrió… cerro los ojos e imagino unos bellos orbes color plata, derrumbándose por completo en el suelo.

_¡MI NIÑO! _

…

**¿Que paso pe… no saben que, ya no les diré perras, no se vallan a quejar otra vez… **

**Tendrán una ligera idea de quien es el próximo en morir, bueno, esto lo hago porque… bueno en realidad porque estoy… muerto y medio y… se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Y con eso quiero decir que se los diré quieran o no, porque a Cereal Pascual se le ocurrió la genial idea de participar en lo que seria una carrera nocturna en los territorios de la UNAM, pero jamás se le paso por la cabeza leer el folleto que venia junto con tu numero de competidor donde decía… que eran puras colinas, así que seria de subida y bajada de cerro la carrera constantemente, sumados a una pésima condición física (con eso no quiero decir que estoy gordo sino que jamás he corrido en competencia) muerte en 8Km de puro cerro… y no les mentiré lo que me motivo es saber que había gente detrás de mi (porque lo importante no es llegar primero sino no llegar de ultimo) y que al llegar casi a la meta todos te animaban aunque no supieras quienes eran pero lo hacían y era bonito… pero ahora siento que mis piernas van a explotar… valió la pena, si, es divertido ir con mis amigos a divertirme sanamente y morir con ellos, además de hacer algo fuera de lo normal.**

**Bueno ya… si les gusto este desmadre o si no les gusto, si me equivoque, si no les importa un diablo mi vida o quieren que la historia cambie… pónganme su asombroso comentario aquí abajo. Ya saben en el espacio hipster. **

**Ya saben que yo soy Cereal Pascual que les recuerda que "hay que salir de la rutina y no hacer lo mismo todos los días… vale la peta terminar muerto y medio" y aquí me despido.**

**Adiós. **


	25. No quiero seguir en el camino correcto

-¡Damien!

Grito con rabia y veneno en los labios, el moreno miro sin expresión a su amigo, no lo admitiría pero podía ver las pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaban por el parpado inferior, se nota que estaba más preocupado que otra cosa. Asintió y de inmediato abandono su castillo, era su deber obedecer a Gregory en todo, era parte del contrato que firmo su madre. En la tierra donde se derramaba la sangre de un inocente, se abrió una grieta, haciendo crujir la tierra, un portal hasta el centro de los volcanes donde descansa el mayor enemigo de la humanidad. La señora retrocedió asustada de los gritos que salían de la grieta, la figura del demonio salió, en su verdadera forma, sus alas negras como las de un cuervo se extendían y sus cuernos puntiagudos brillaban dándole la bienvenida a la noche.

-¡aléjate demonio!

Damien no contesto, en cambio extendió sus brazos para formar dos enormes bolas de fuego que se extendían desde las palmas de las manos hasta los codos, mostrando sus colmillos desnudos, la señora judía no movió un musculo, aun no salía de su shock, el demonio no dudo en apuntar directo a la cabeza.

-¡Damien! Christophe…

-si…

Dejo todo de lado para ir con el castaño, perdió mucha sangre y apretó el abdomen donde salía la sangre, rodeándolo de una luz extraña, color rojo brillante, la sangre dejo de fluir pero aun así las balas quemaban. No podía atenderlo así ni con la gorda armada.

-Pip, llama a una ambulancia, morirá si no lo atienden

-si, de inmediato.

El rubio hiso lo que le pidieron, mientras el moreno al mirarlo con mas cuidado descubrió una herida en su rosada mejilla, enfureció, todo era su culpa, esa puta vino a cagarla en grande, todo lo que intentaba proteger, dejo al muchacho y corrió con la señora, comenzándola a golpear con fiereza, no media su fuerza, le valía exactamente tres kilos de verga que fuera una mujer, se lo merecía, la mujer no pude defenderse, era la fuerza de los golpes directos a la cara, las patadas, los insultos. Pasaron unos minutos y la mujer seguramente tenía la nariz rota además de otro hueso, formo espontáneamente en su mano derecha una navaja, dispuesto a encajarla en su corazón, justo como se atrevió a lastimar a su amigo, a sus hermanos prácticamente.

-no... Por favor… es mi mamá

-no es de mi importancia, la perra se muere

Pip observo todo sin mover un musculo, estaba de acuerdo con Damien, era horrible lo que hiso esa mujer, se merecía cada golpe que recibió Damien, pero ¿la muerte? ¿Seguir con la cadena hasta que solo uno sobreviva? No, eso no era correcto, fuera quien fuera, nadie merecía morir así.

-Damien, vasta, esto no puede seguir así, no más muertes

-quítate, se lo merece, tu sabes todo el daño que nos hiso

-si… pero esto no nos llevara a ninguna parte… dame la navaja

-¿Quién te crees para darme ordenes?

-dámela

-no, los humanos son todos iguales, hay miles y cada uno es peor que el anterior, son escoria y se remplazan con facilidad, por eso la matare

-eso piensas… bueno, en ese caso… mátame a mi primero, vamos, mátame, te reto

-no puedo

-hay muchos como yo Damien, soy remplazable y n valgo, hazlo, cobarde

-no, ¡cállate!

-eso eres Damien, vamos, mátame, eres un cobarde, mentiroso

-¡cállate!

Alzo su bazo dispuesto a golpear, deteniéndose en el acto, la mirada de Pip era de completa decepción y rabia, no… contra su pequeño príncipe no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera enojarse con el, era la excepción a la regla, Pip no era como los demás humanos, era más dulce, era irremplazable.

-hazlo, golpéame, eso solo comprobara que eres un cobarde, eres igual a mi padre… no, él era mas honesto,_ jamás fingió quererme_…

-¡yo te amo!

Dijo para de inmediato besar a su adorado Pip, hace tanto que no lo hacia y el dulce sabor a miel de esos labios lo ponía completamente loco, no podía hacerle daño, no podía dejar que lo dañara, su único propósito en la tierra era protegerlo, amarlo y cuidar de el con fervor, hacerlo muy feliz teniendo que pagar lo que sea para conseguirlo, el rubio tomo las manos del demonio, despojándolo de la navaja, correspondió el beso con igual devoción, pero no tardo mucho en tener la necesidad de respirar, abriendo un poco la boca, hecho que Damien aprovecho para meter su lengua y jugar con la del pequeño rubio, no podía comparar su felicidad.

-Dami…

-siento ser yo, será mejor que yo…

-¡no me dejes! Te extraño mucho, solo aparecías cuando me iban a matar

-prometí que te protegería, me fui porque tu no podías estar conmigo, tienes miedo, lo entiendo, no eres el único que lo tiene… supongo que los demonios nacimos para estar solos siempre

-ya no tengo miedo, soy muy feliz de verte otra vez, quiero estar contigo empecemos otra vez…

-desde cero… Philip Pirrip… ¿Me haría el honor de convertirte en mi novio?

-Damien Thorn… seria un placer ser su novio

Intentaron iniciar otro beso, pero, otra persona lo impidió, tomando con fuerza los cabellos dorados de Pip, jalándolo de estos, Pip soltó un grito de dolor, regresando la vista para encontrar la mirada severa de Miguel… el arcángel extendió sus alas, dispuesto a irse con el muchacho. Damien se puso firme y tenso… bastado.

-¡suéltalo, marica! O te veré en el infierno

-te dije que algún día regresaría por el

-déjalo, es mio

-hasta donde se… se quito tu precioso collar

Damien observo el cuello del niño y en efecto, no tenia puesto su collar, no… con mil diablos, podían llevárselo.

-¡yo no sabia! Perdóname Damien, suéltame Miguel yo me quiero quedar, Damien ayúdame ¡ah!

Las manos de miguel hacían mas fuerza en la cabeza del niño, jalando con fuerza de su cabello, Pip podía sentirlo bien, fácilmente podría arencarle un mechón. Se escucharon a lo lejos las sirenas de las patrullas y ambulancias, llegarían pronto y no era conveniente. Miguel voló adentrándose en el bosque, seguido por Damien.

…

Dejando la escena apocalíptica entre el bien y el mal, regresamos a la escena de un Butters hiperventilando, Tweek a tres segundos de un paro cardiaco, Stan, Kenny y Craig inconscientes, dos de ellos con un disparo que podría gangrenarse, una loca con la nariz rota, Kyle llorando por su madre y a un Ze Mole semi-desangrado sobre la calle.

Los paramédicos se llevaron de emergencia a Chris y Sheila, además de que se llamo a otras ambulancias para los maestros, algo que la policía les alarmo fue encontrar a todos los trabajadores de la casona estaban en iguales condiciones que los jóvenes maestros, los rubios tartamudos fueron a dar su declaración a la estación de policía donde se determino que la culpable de todo era Sheila, aunque la señora este en el hospital, se determino que la mujer estaba armada y fue por defensa propia que la mujer estaba armada.

…

-¡déjalo!

-Mira como te alejo de tu precioso príncipe, estará mejor con nosotros, entiéndelo

-no estará bien, es mi príncipe, lo amo, entiéndelo Miguel

-son ordenes, deja que sea feliz con nosotros, lo cuidaremos bien, te tiene pavor Damien, te rechazo, te grito que eras un monstro, no lo entiendes, los demonios como tu no causan mas que dolor, lo has hecho llorar tantas veces… no mereces a alguien tan piadoso como el

-no le creas, Damien, no es verdad

El demonio se quedo mirando y analizando lo que dijo, era verdad, recordaba a la perfección las lagrimas que derramo su príncipe cuando supo que era un demonio, y su pequeño no era el único, sus amigos, no quería causarle mas dolor, no quería que llorara otra vez… ¿en el cielo estaría mejor? Estaría seguro, estaría con su madre, no tendría que soportar sus ataques de ira.

Bajo la mirada dándole la oportunidad a Miguel para atacar, no perdió tiempo y le lanzo una luz blanca, era como si cambiaran su sangre por acido corrosivo, haciéndolo gritar de dolor, derrumbándolo en el suelo, Pip se removía para ayudarlo pero el agarre en su cabello se lo impedía, Damien no paraba de gritar y retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, Pip lloraba por que lo liberaran pero Miguel no prestaba atención.

-¡NO! Lo lastimas, le haces daño, no por favor, ya me tienes no te metas con el

-igual me aprovechare para deshacerme de él, escoria y gritara hasta morir

-¡Damien!

Apretó sus puños y lo sintió, la navaja… tenía que ayudarlo, tomo su cabello justo antes de la mano del arcángel, se cortó su cabello de una cortada, corriendo con Damien, poniendo la cabella morena en su regazo. Miguel se apresuró a por el, Pip se abrazó al demonio.

-en mi bolsillo Pip, póntelo

El rubio hiso lo que le pidieron y encontró el ojo del demonio, Miguel quería encajarle su espada a Damien, se lo coloco de inmediato haciendo exactamente el mismo efecto que ocurrió en el hospital, no los podían tocar, Pip sonrió.

-Por favor… déjame con el, me necesitan en el cielo

-aun no es tarde, puedes quitarte ese collar, puedes venir conmigo al cielo y ser…

Las facciones de Pip se hacían cada vez mas triste, como un perrito triste, no quería que lo alejaran de su amado demonio.

-y ser infeliz y miserable por el resto de la eternidad… bien… de acuerdo, puedes quedarte, pero quiero que sepas que si cambias de opinión el cielo estará esperándote

-no será necesario… Damien me cuidara bien, gracias Miguel

-espero que sepas lo que haces

Dijo antes de irse, Pip se abrazó más al adolorido moreno, besándolo y acariciando esos sedosos cabellos negros, Damien intentaba recuperar el aliento, alzo el brazo y toco la cabeza de su príncipe, no estaba su melena.

-tu cabello

-¿se ve tan mal?

-tu jamás te veras mal, eres de la realeza mi príncipe hermoso

-Dami…

Se tiñeron sus mejillas de un adorable tono de rosado… ya todo estaba en su lugar, Satán danos fuerza para aguantar hasta el final del cuento.

…

Abrió con cansancio sus parpados… revelando sus orbes verde brillante. Mirao a su alrededor, no estaba muerto, todo era color blanco, estaba conectado a muchas maquinas, carajo un cabron hospital, no, no, tenia que estar muerto, carajo, tenia que encontrar a su novio en el infierno. Miro a su alrededor y encontrar al doctor y la mirada pendiente de los rubios. Respiraba a través de tubos, se levanto y espero su maldita explicación.

-jovencito, es increíble, ¿Qué hace usted para entrar aquí con heridas cada vez peores?

-no lo quiere saber ¿Qué paso?

-pues has estado en coma por cuatro días, todos tus signos vitales están en perfecto estado e incluso comenzaste a sanar de esos horribles balazos que por suerte no te dieron en un órgano importante… eso si, casi mueres desangrado, pero esperaremos unas horas, al parecer eres un joven fuerte acabas de despertar y estas perfecto…

El doctor salió con los papeles del paciente, los rubios lo abrazaron pero Mole no contesto, no le interesaba, no quería esto, deseaba descansar, deseaba estar con su novio, quería morir y dejarlo todo atrás, no se supone que lo salvara, el punto era morir.

-¿Por qué me salvaron?

-no podíamos dejarte morir, necesitamos que sigas aquí

-no… no… quiero irme con Gregory no quiero seguir aquí

-¿Por qué? Deseabas que te dejáramos morir

-si, no quiero vivir solo

-entonces querías decepcionar su memoria, Chris, el dio su vida por la tuya… y aun así tu lo desprecias

-yo no lo quiero en mi corazón, no lo quiero lejos de mi, quiero que este conmigo, lo necesito

-dependes mucho de el

-no dependo de el… solo… solo que yo lo amaba, maldita sea, no es justo, cometí muchos errores pero creo que ya los pague con mi cuerpo no tenían por qué quitármelo ¡los odio! A todos muéranse

Se quito tantos tubos y correas que lo mantenían atado a esa puta cama, la bata de hospital era tan transparente pero con el enojo no le importaba un carajo, necesitaba respirar, camino a paso firme a pesar del dolor hasta el ultimo escalón de la escalera que daba al techo del edificio, mirando la ciudad, el viento de la montaña, era un edificio muy alto, se acercó hasta la orilla, tomando un respiro del fresco aire de la mañana, se podía ver el sol salir iluminando todo con esos rayos dorados, estiro sus brazos, saludo al amanecer, renuncio a todo lo que tenia, dispuesto a regresar con Gregory, inclinándose para caer.

Alguien de nuevo lo tomo para abrazarlo con fuerza en la seguridad que antecede al borde del precipicio. Chris se removió en esos brazos fuertes, no, carajo no quería vivir sin el, ¿Qué tan complicado era de entender? Puso sus manos en el ancho pecho del hombre, gritándole tantas verdades como le era posible, hasta que un olor familiar lo inundo. Esa colonia carísima, alzo la mirada al rostro de la persona, encontrando esa sonrisa prepotente, su cabello perfectamente peinado y esos ojos llenos de sentimiento.

-¿Qué intentabas hacer? ¿Volar?

Se alejó por instinto, no, él estaba muerto, vio su cadáver, vio la sangre, ¿Cómo esto era posible? No, era un sueño, estaba dormido, era una ilusión de su mente perturbada y su corazón roto.

-mi niño, no tengas miedo, soy yo, recuerda que te prometí siempre estar a tu lado

-no, tu estas muerto, no estas aquí deja que me valla de una vez

-siénteme, vamos, dime que no soy real

Tomo las manos del mas joven y las coloco en sus mejillas, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Chris sintió su corazón latir de nuevo, lagrimas de dudosos sentimientos comenzaron a fluir de su ojos.

-tu de verdad estas aquí

-si… y no te alejaras de mi por mucho tiempo

Chris seguía en shock procesando la información con cuidado, llegando a la solución mas obvia que se le podía ocurrir, si, comenzó a golpear a Gregory con fuerza, un golpe, dos, tres, patada y derrumbe. Gregory no entendía, estaba a punto de suicidarse por que estaba muerto y ahora que resucito comenzaba a golpearlo, era oficial, tenía problemas de bipolaridad.

-¡eres un idiota! Maldito, estúpido bastardo británico, hijo de perra, cobarde, tonto, mentiroso, ¡no tienes idea de la falta que me hiciste!

-Chris…

Ze mole se abrazó con fuerza al rubio en el suelo, desahogando su tristeza y su felicidad, no sabia muy bien que pensar, pero si era una mala jugada de su mente ojala que no despertara jamás.

-mi niño… no llores

-no estoy llorando estúpido, yo…

-sh… vamos, que no creas que ignoro lo de los balazos

-cállate…

Se acercó lo suficiente para iniciar un beso, lento, tierno, y si, estaba llorando, su vida empezaba a reconstruirse, no todo estaba perdido.

**No puede ser que esta pendeja no se digne a subir los nuevos capítulos.**

**¡¿Qué paso perras?! Yo no tan bien subiendo un nuevo capitulo de este mi fic, pero, como se darán cuenta ¡ESTA LLEGANDO EL FIN! Los mayas lo predijeron, pero no importa, espero que hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poco este pequeño capitulo. Y les dije que todos tenían un bonito final ¿Por qué nadie me escucha? Estas notas del final no son de adorno. **

**En mi opinión fue demasiado gay lo de Grophe, muy gay para funcionar, si la próxima de verdad que mato definitivamente a uno, es mucha miel con esos dos. Aunque… no es como si me molestara, ustedes ya saben y sino pues se enteran, me gusta con un Chris pasivo, no se como suceden las cosas en mi cabeza pero bueno. **

**Este es mi ultimo fic largo, pienso que si esta situación no mejora me tomare vacaciones. Es una posibilidad no es definitivo.**

**Recuerden que yo soy Cereal Pascual y les digo **_"Nuestras dudas son traicioneras, y nos hacen perder lo que podríamos ganar por temor a hacer el intento"_** y aquí me despido.**

**Adiós. **


	26. Aceptación

Gregory consolaba el llanto silencioso del joven francés, internamente preparándose para la oleada de preguntas que tendría que contestar, carajo, era el precio que pagar, aunque estaba claro que tendría que confesarse le daba un poco de miedo observar la reacción que tendría, solo esperaba que no fuera como Damien, no soportaría que Chris lo rechazara por ser… un monstro. No pensaría en eso por el momento, en cambio se concentro en acariciar con suavidad esos cabellos completamente rebeldes de su novio, besándolos al mismo tiempo, seria muy complejo de explicar y más aun de comprender. Escucho los suaves sollozos del menor, tomándolo como un indicio de que ya estaba mejor, se separo un poco de él y limpio con su pañuelo de seda las lagrimas que aun quedaban y le sonrió para calmarlo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-no… aun no, sé que despertare en esta cama otra vez y tu seguirás muerto

-no es así mi niño, estoy aquí, estas despierto y no es una ilusión, no me iré

-no es verdad, tu no puedes estar conmigo, yo lo vi, lo sentí, no había dolor mas grande… y quiero estar contigo, no quiero seguir solo, no quiero vivir sin ti

-jamás digas eso, di mi vida por ti, tu vales mucho, además no tienes de que preocuparte, no me iré, soy real Chris ¿No me sientes?

-solo sé que eres la mejor alucinación que he tenido

-Christophe… no estoy muerto, no me iré de tu lado, entiéndelo por favor

-no lo entiendo, por favor, deja de hablarme así, si despierto mañana solo, quiero disfrutarlo ahora.

Se besaron en un repentino movimiento, Chris están en una etapa difícil, pensaba que era un sueño, no lo culpaba a él, de hecho, todo esto era su culpa, debió matar a la señora cuando tuvo la oportunidad, no tendría que lidiar con esto.

-no hay problema, te amo mi niño

Beso esa melena castaña, necesitaba un buen corte. Su amante joven se acurrucaba en su pecho y jugaba de nuevo con su rosario de oro, suspiro con cansancio, esto no va a funcionar, esta mal, Chris, fueron muchas emociones y solo hasta que se acostumbre a su presencia, sabrá que no es un sueño.

…

-Pip…

-no tengas miedo, ya no hay peligro, yo te quiero y no me iré

-eso no es lo que me preocupa…

-entonces ¿Qué es?

-que… los demonios no tenemos finales felices, somos regularmente los malos de la historia

-y… entonces ¿Qué te preocupa?

-que no se si pueda hacerte feliz… sigo pensando que alguien vendrá y te arrancara de mis brazos

Pip se levanto un poco para estar sentado en esa enorme cama de su departamento, mirando directamente a esos ojos de hielo que tenia su demonio. Sonriéndole con tanta ternura y bondad que el mismo anticristo se sonrojo.

-no te preocupes, soy muy feliz contigo, nunca había visto a un demonio pero… sin duda eres el demonio mas lindo, tierno adorable y… sexi que yo he visto

Beso al moreno, dejándolo sin aliento, a pesar de solo ser un simple roce, Damien hiso una mueca del lado, al parecer pretendía ser una sonrisa. Pip junto sus frentes y busco la mano del mayor para poder entrelazar sus dedos, todo era perfecto.

-entonces… ¿te gusta mi nuevo corte?

-te ves bien como te vistas y como te peines, aunque debo decirle adiós a mi fantasía de tenerte en un bello vestido de verano y tu cabello amarrado en un bonito listón que haga juego y… **¡AH Carajo! **

Un rodillazo en los bajos perfectamente dado, Damien lloraba de dolor y Pip tenía los ojos completamente furiosos, la mueca de desagrado en su rostro y ceño fruncido, estaba muy disgustado.

-como te las ingenias para arruinar el momento, no vuelvas a compararme con una mujer otra vez o te ira peor

-¡ah! Satán dame fuerza… no te compare mi príncipe, eres mas hermoso que cualquier mujer que yo haya visto

-tonto

-de acuerdo lo siento, soy un idiota, pero… simplemente pensé que te verías muy bien, como dije, siempre te ves muy bien aunque sé que eres un hombre, uno muy valiente

-ouh… Dami

Puede que si fuera un idiota, que sea un pervertido e incluso descerebrado pero sabía bien que Pip no resista los piropos tiernos, al estilo antiguo, era un romántico empedernido si se le daba la gana, todo por complacer a su lindo príncipe y posiblemente terminara sin descendencia con esos golpes terribles. El tierno beso en su mejilla le consoló, podía vivir el resto de su vida sin hijos siempre y cuando su príncipe le diera esos tiernos besos, le gustaba en el fondo esos mimos tan simples, le parecían románticos.

-ya que me quedare contigo… como mi pareja… puedes tener una oportunidad de tomarme por primera vez…

Otro besito el la mejilla, seguido de una risilla traviesa, dejándolo como una estatua, Pip negó divertido la cabeza y salio del cuarto, dejando al anticristo con una sonrisa picara y siniestra, tenia tantas ideas en la cabeza y entre sus amigos era el único que no había desvirgado a su adorado noviecito ahora le daban la oportunidad en bandeja de plata. Amaba a su príncipe, era su mayor tesoro.

…

-Craig… ¿te sientes mejor?

-si, claro, al menos ya puedo caminar

-que bien, me alegra mucho

-por desgracia aun no puedo cargar cosas pesadas, mi pierna aun es frágil

-y… ¿Por qué es malo?

-Tenia la esperanza de cargarte hasta la cama para hacerte mio otra vez

-¡GAH! Craig, no seas así, cualquiera te puede escuchar

-ya lo sabe todo el pueblo y la verdad poco me interesa, estoy orgulloso de decir que tengo el novio mas lindo de todo este jodido pueblo, además creo que te debo una invitación por un café

-pero la única cafetería en el pueblo es la de mi familia

-precisamente por eso

-pero mi papá y mi mamá

-a tu madre ya le empiezo a caer bien y tu papá… bueno me lo ganare

-pero… Craig eso es

-una presentación formal, quiero que sepan que no eres un polvo Tweek

-pero… eso es muy dulce de tu parte

-si, si, ya sabes que soy todo un caballero

-un bruto caballero

-¡oye!

-es una broma, vamos que me tomare todo el café de la tienda y no lo pagare yo

-me dejaras pobre

-posiblemente y quizá me coma un pastelillo así que camina

Amos chicos abandonaron el hospital y a pocas cuadras estaba la cafetería de la familia Tweak, el padre del niño rubio, quien había estado ausente en un viaje a Colombia ya había regresado y no sabia muy bien su reacción al ver a Craig en una "cita" con su primogénito.

…

-¡Butters! Mi conejito

-¿tu que?

-mi esposito… ¿quieres comer?

-apenas es medio día, no creo que sea buena idea, aunque me apetece dar una vuelta al parque… seria divertido

-¿caminar?

-si, flojo, es hora de hacer algo juntos, podríamos ir a la feria como una pareja y me podrías ganar un osito de peluche…

-ah…

-y después podemos ir a comer

-entonces si, sabes… he estado pensando que… ya sabes, como estamos casados y todo eso… pues… poder vivir los dos juntos, seria un inicio

-Kenny, nos casamos por impulso, no digo que este mal, pero creo que debemos esperar un momento antes de vivir untos, tómalo como un tiempo, este anillo es un compromiso para el verdadero matrimonio…

-¿eh?

-si… yo siempre quise mi fiesta cuando me casara donde mis padres y mis amigos me aplaudían y mi esposo vistiera un elegante traje negro y yo…

-un vestido blanco

-no… un traje blanco, es muy elegante y como mi esposo me lo tienes que cumplir

-mmm si que eres mi esposo, ahora me mandas, pronto estarás viendo el futbol y yo te traeré una cerveza fría

-no bebo cerveza y odio el futbol

-pero me pedirás cada vez mas

-no, por supuesto que no, sabes que te quiero mucho, pero mi única demanda de ti es tu fidelidad. Sabes que no me molesta ser generoso y compartir lo poco que tengo con los demás… pero tu eres solo mio y no quiero otra cosa que tenerte a mi lado por siempre.

-mi conejito, eres muy posesivo… eso me agrada, porque yo matare a cualquiera que intente siquiera tocarte

-bueno entonces es un acuerdo, tu eres mio y yo seré tuyo por siempre ¿si?

-nada me gustaría mas

Compartieron un beso, ser demasiado jóvenes para un matrimonio, el miedo se implanto en el corazón de ambos. Kenny tenia una fama de mujeriego enorme y Butters no soportaría que lo dejaran por carne joven o mas voluminosa. Butters era aun muy joven y no ha vivido tantas experiencias como Kenny puede que se aburra muy fácilmente y deje al rubio por buscar todo eso de lo que se ha perdido. Por eso hacían un pacto, pase lo que pase son esposos y se amaran por sobre todas las cosas.

…

-creo que debo reconsiderar las cosas, Craig, podemos irnos, no tienes que hacer esto

-no, quiero hacerlo, es importante para mi, solo espero que tu padre no sea como tu madre

-no lo es, por eso no quiero que vayas, puede que sea peor que mi madre

-correré el riesgo, vamos

-es suicidio… ¡gah! ¡Por dios!

Entraron con tranquilidad tomados de la mano, Tweek casi tiene un paro cardiaco cuando sus padres voltean hacia ellos, su madre sonriéndole con melancolía (su pequeño Joseph ya creció) su padre escupe el café sobre la barra y la cara de un indignado cliente, Tweek trago grueso y sudo en frio, es como ver el hacha con la que te cortaran la cabeza. El señor Tweek se quedo extrañado viendo a su hijo así, con un hombre. Totalmente abochornado se sentaron ambos en una mesa junto a la ventana, Craig era el blanco de muchas miradas. Un camarero tomo su libreta y camino hasta los dos muchachos, él no los miraba de mala manera, eran una pareja, como las muchas que ve cada día, llego frente a la mesa y con una sonrisa real les pidió la orden, café negro y descafeinado, regreso de donde vino. Craig al ver que no los molestarían más allá de unas miradas acusadoras intento tranquilizar al otro.

-no me han roto el trasero a golpes, así que no creo que empiecen ahora

-no estoy seguro de esto, Craig ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-sabes… que eres un niño especial, mi niño especial, no te preocupes, hablare con tu padre

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser? No se ve muy agresivo

-pero

-insisto, espera aquí

-¡no! ¡Craig! ¡Estás loco!

-sabes que recibiría un tiro de escopeta por ti, aunque de hecho ya lo hice

El moreno se fue directo a la barra, hablando por primera vez "respetuosamente" con alguien, el hombre castaño lo veía algo molesto, aunque por algún tiempo estuvo en Colombia, regresa, regresa y su único hijo esta coqueteando con un hombre. Tweek miraba todo a distancia, oh dios, que no sea como la última vez, los padres exageran todo.

…

-mamá…

-¿ahora si tienes madre?

-lo siento mucho, te amo, eres mi mamá después de todo, pero aun así, no fue correcto lo que hiciste, mataste a un hombre, madre, heriste a mucho en el camino para llegar a mi, no es justo, para nadie.

-solo quería lo mejor para ti

-querías que fuera solo de ti, mamá, me amas y mucho, yo lo se y yo también te amo pero ya no soy un niño, se cuidarme solo, me has enseñado bien, pero, déjame cometer mis propios errores

-no quiero que te hagan sufrir Kyle

-ahora estoy sufriendo mamá, Ike y papá, todos sufrimos porque tu estés aquí

-sabes que todo lo hago por ustedes

-pero fue demasiado, y… vendré a visitarte tantas veces como pueda… puedo conseguirte un abogado y… tal vez puedas estar pocos años, no saben lo de Gregory, aun tenemos oportunidad… y no me importa lo que digan mis amigos tu no eres un monstro, eres mi mamá y te defedere

-oh… Kyle, has crecido tan rapido

-aprendí de la mejor

-muchas gracias

-no te preocupes mamá, yo regresare, ahora… tengo que irme

-espero que ese hombre te cuide bien Kyle… se gano al chico mas listo de todo el mundo

-adiós mami

Salió un poco triste de ese horrible lugar, prisión, tan solo verlo y decir que su madre viviría ahí, hasta no se cuantos años, la verdad lo destrozaba, haría lo que fuera por sacarla de ahí, no importa que tuviera que rogarle a Chris para que le ayudara, era un desastre, las cosas no tenían que ser así, las cosas… ya no podían cambiarse. Unos brazos rodearon su cintura y unos labios se juntaron un momento con su mejilla.

-Hola pelirrojo

-hola Marsh

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-como un imbécil, de verdad siento mucho lo de tu brazo y…

-deja de pedir discupas por eso, tu no lo provocaste, además ya casi sano del todo, no nos paso nada grabe, ni a mi o a Kenny o Craig, estamos bien y… algo me dice que Damien no esta del todo molesto

-¿y Chris? El esta solo, por lo que paso yo no puedo ni verlo a la cara

-creo que tendremos una sorpresa, Gregory siempre fue todo un pícaro y sabia que tenia secretos mas allá de un simple fajo de billetes

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-que… quizá Chris no estará solo después de todo

-pero

-confía en mi

-esta bien

-vamos, no pongas esa cara, sonríe para mi KY

-no me llames así

-bueno entonces apúrate a caminar, te invito a comer, aunque sea esa cosa rara de Kosher

-tonto

-vamos amorcito

-cállate hablador y muévete que muero de hambre

-ese es mi judío

Tal vez… no todo estaba perdido, la batalla es dura y cruel, se pierden a muchos en ellas, buenos malos e inocentes… pero la guerra fue ganada.

…

-Chris… Christophe… despierta

-no quiero

-ya estas despierto, tonto, abre los ojos

Obedeció, ¿Qué mierda? Un sueño dentro del sueño, ese estúpido espejismo de su novio otra vez, si que lo extrañaba mucho para verlo y sentirlo de aquella manera, como si fuera de verdad, aun estaba en el hospital y… en su mesita de noche había un enorme ramo de narcisos blancos y amarillos. Gregory le sonreía y le acariciaba la cabeza.

-duermes mucho, me sorprende que aun tengas ojeras

-oh cállate, para ser un sueño eres igual de molesto que el real

-sigues pensando que soy un sueño, Chris… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que no soy un sueño?

-desaparecer… te vi morir, hombre ¿Qué quieres que piense? La verdad es que te extraño

-Chris… tienes que saber algo

-¿Qué? Tu no estas muerto, rencarnaste en el mismo cuerpo

-mírame

Tomo ambas mejillas para que sus ojos plata se enfrentaran a los orbes verdes, Chris se sonrojo solo un poco, el calor de esas manos y ese aroma particular de Gregory le daba una sensación de tibieza en el pecho. Los ojos plata se transformaron en rojo rubí y por los labios se asomaban unos caninos muy largos. Chris no tenía miedo, simplemente extrañeza y sorpresa al ver ese truco.

-eres un ¿vampiro?

Eso fue un equivalente a una tonelada de ladrillos en la cabeza, el castaño miraba muchos anuncios de vampiros, al diablo, tenia que mostrar todo. Los cuernos y sus grandes y emplumadas alas negras. Chris no dijo nada, aun no entendía muy bien que se supone que era.

-ah…

-soy un demonio…

-oh… bueno eso es nuevo, ahora sé que estoy alucinando, demonios, si como no

-¡no! Mi niño, es real por favor créeme

-no quiero creerte, es ilógico

-mira

Alzo la mano y creo una bola de fuego que le quemo un poco la nariz, adolorido grito y se recargo aun más en la cabecera de la cama. Entonces no era un sueño sino ya se habría despertado con tremenda quemada.

-¡carajo! Eres un… ¡tu! Un….

-me tienes miedo

-no… yo, Gregory… estas vivo, oh dios, estas vivo

Se abrazó con uñas y dientes al muy sorprendido demonio, estaba vivo, no era un sueño, su vida no era tan miserable, al carajo que fuera un demonio, Dios ni siquiera era de su agrado, Gregory era una buena persona que lo cuido y lo protegió con todo, no podía estar mas feliz.

-¿no te molesta?

-al carajo, estas conmigo y el resto sobra

-oh mi niño

Carajo, todo era de color rosa, había ponis rosas vomitando algodón de azúcar y defecando arcoíris a su alrededor, Chris se dejo mimar como un niño y Gregory lo mimaba como si fuese el tesoro de la reina.

-Gregory… me puedes llevar a casa contigo

-si, hoy hablare con el doctor, al parecer eres muy fuerte, has estado demasiado tiempo en el hospital

-ah que bien… odio los hospitales, cocinan asquerosamente y ni siquiera puedo fumar

-creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación

-dijiste que me darías uno cuando me recuperara

-pero aun no estas afuera del hospital y solo te daré uno, empezamos con tu tratamiento lo antes posible

-acabas de regresar y ya estas jodiendome otra vez Gregorio

-bueno, por algo estoy aquí, además… si te portas bien puede que me hagas cambiar de parecer

-¿ah? Oh… eres un pervertido Greg, no tienes consideración

-oye… si tu no quieres esta bien, puedo soportarlo hasta que te sientas cómodo

-que demonios ya he pasado mucho como para rechazarte ahora mi diablito

La cama del hospital era lo suficientemente grande cuando ambos se mostraban ese amor, todo cuadraba, todo era perfecto y las cosas mejoraban, todos obtienen lo que merecen después de todo un drama.

…

-¡¿Qué te dijo?!

-bueno pues…

_-¡¿Qué buscas con mi hijo?!_

_-señor, le aseguro que no busco nada malo, quiero formalizar este compromiso con su hijo, por favor, déjeme explicarle_

_-¿Qué tienes que explicar?_

_-¡yo lo amo!_

_-es un niño, no sabe nada de amor_

_-usted es su padre y quiero estar en buenos términos con usted, quiero que me de su aprobación_

_-no con mi hijo_

_-por favor, no le hare daño, no lo hago por su juventud, es una persona hermosa, no tiene problemas es mas inteligente que otros niños_

_-¿Por qué he de creerte?_

_-hable con su esposa, ella me aprueba, hemos vivido mucho en su ausencia y he pasado muchos días _

_-hablare con ella, es muy severa cuando alguien se acerca a Tweek, si no eres digno es capas de muchas cosas_

_-si lo note_

_-bueno, mientras tanto es un tal vez, los estaré observando un tiempo hasta que yo decida si eres el indicado para mi hijo_

_-gracias señor_

_-cuídalo muchacho… se bueno como el café… una buena taza de café en la mañana, el símbolo americano que…_

_No entendió el resto de las metáforas entre el amor o el café. El punto es que estaba en periodo de prueba con el señor Tweak así que no había preocupación se lo ganaría con su carisma natural. _

-me fue bastante bien de hecho

-¿de verdad? oh que bien

-bueno, es obvio, soy muy carismático, amigable, gracioso…

-¿¡Tu!? No me hagas reír

-oye

-eres un antipático de lo peor Craig

-que cruel, mi novio me hace sentir mal

-solo calla y ordéname un muffin

-me dejaras pobre ¿Cuánto café tomaste?

-no lo suficiente, me puse nervioso cuando te fuiste

-eres adorable

Se acercó a besarle la punta de la nariz, ganándose una mirada acusadora del señor Tweak, entonces se arrepintió y regreso a su asiento, era un periodo de prueba o sea que… nada de sexo. _Moriré de abstinencia._

**¿Qué paso, perras?**

**ESTO YA CASI SE ACABA! Solo un capitulo mas y después el epilogo y se acabaron los 17 para mucha gente, gracias por hacerme el favor de poner sus ingeniosos comentarios, llegar a casi 130 para mi es un gusto y no saben como se los agradezco. Además de que quienes aguantan mi asqueroso mal humor y por eso no escribo casi nada, pero bueno, ya casi son vacaciones y tal vez actualice todas esas historias que se me quedan empolvadas en el armario. **

**Ya saben que si les gusta este desmadre… déjenme su ingenioso comentario en este espacio hipster de aquí abajo, compártanlo, a favoritos, alertas y todas esas cosas que se hacen aquí. Ya saben que yo soy Cereal Pascual recordándoles que…**

"_una palabra amable puede entibiar tres meses invernales"_

**Y aquí me despido. Adios.**


	27. Seventeen Forever

Después de un año lleno de estupideces, locuras, acoso, sexo, muerte, hospitales, camiones, matrimonio y unas cuantas risas, los cinco chicos se han reunido en la cafetería de los Tweak, el dueño del local tenia que dar un anuncio, cito a las parejas a su local para ello. Hoy era el cumpleaños numero dieciocho de su hijo y eso ameritaba una celebración. Se coloco enfrente de la barra junto con su señora, ambos con media sonrisa, complacidos con los resultados de su observación, se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes.

-hoy es el cumpleaños dieciocho de mi hijo, Joseph, has crecido lo suficiente en este ultimo año, tal vez no nos dimos cuenta pero maduro muy rápido, ahora, en nombre de mi familia le pido una disculpa a Craig, te juzgamos mal, eres un hombre serio a pesar de tu edad y por ello te entregamos a Joseph, cuídalo bien y espero no arrepentirme

Se escucho el silencio antes de que todos gritaran de emoción y el alegre Craig cargara a Tweek en sus brazos y lo beso con desesperación, algunos tuvieron que apartar la mirada incomodos por tremendo beso, cuando se separaron Tweek salto de los brazos de su novio y corrió a los de sus padres, no podía estar mas agradecido, su padre lo abrazo y froto la espalda, su madre de igual modo le abrazo y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Craig -prosiguió el patriarca de los Tweak- cuídalo, se fuerte y dulce a la vez, como el café, recuerda que el café es un manjar que se disfruta con paciencia, el amor que te tiene mi Tweek es solo comparable por el café, cada mañana un buen café de los Tweak puede ser como el roció de la primavera y…

-Papá, creo que el punto ya esta claro, deja las metáforas

-y este pueblo desde mi padre siempre ha saboreado cada mañana nuestro café, hecho solo con lo mejor, con el amor de esta familia y…

- ¡papá cállate! ¡gah! Mamá por favor cállalo.

-querido, creo que es suficiente, Tweek puedes divertirte con tus amiguitos

La señora Tweak se llevo a su marido el cual aun así no paraba con sus metáforas extrañas, Craig tomo a Tweek de la cintura, guiándolo de forma picara y "gentil" al armario de escobas, los estudiantes no lo notaron pero a los ojos de los adultos estaba mas que claro que quería hacer con el pequeño.

-Craig, apenas te dieron la autorización y ya eres todo un pillo

-jodete~ Kenny

Canturreo y mostro el dedo a todos antes de cerrar la puerta con seguro, para los amigos de ese hombre fue una señal de mera alegría, Craig hacia eso mil veces a diario y a veces sin darse cuenta, hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacia.

-creo que no deberíamos molestarlos en un buen rato

Sentenciaron los mayores, ahora todos contra todos, los amigos por aquí, las bromas por allá, Chris conversaba a insultos verbales y sarcasmo con el pelirrojo, sobre que amante era mejor, en algún momento de la reunión llegarían a los golpes.

-púdrete colorado

-sabes que es verdad Topo

-me importa un carajo, dio su vida por mi, eso es mas de lo que Stan hará por ti

-es inmortal cara de culo, obviamente de no ser así te habría abandonado

-sueñas niño

-¿niño? Yo tengo diecinueve años, tú eres el inmaduro

-no querrás saber las cosas que hice antes del desayuno, perrita colorada, además no importa cual sea tu edad, yo seré mejor siempre

-eres un niño

-mas a mi favor, soy mas joven y bello

-te han molido a golpes

-¿quieres unos iguales, perra?

-empieza DeLorne

De nuevo fueron tomados desde el cuello de su ropa; alzados y cargados como costales por sus respectivas parejas, a pesar de las muchas quejas que soltaban.

-lo siento Marsh, aun son unos niños

-lo mismo digo Fields

-pero aun así, si tocas a mi Christophe te arrancare los ojos

-y si tu tocas a mi Kyle te llevare a una iglesia y te ahogare con agua bendita

…

-Mira que te parece si las flores son azules, son muy bonitas y huelen bien

-si, pero… mis favoritas siempre han sido los botones de oro

-bueno entonces habrá botones de oro en la boda, ¿ya has pensado en la comida?

-bueno…

Damien y Kenny veían a distancia como Pip y Butters discutían la futura boda del segundo, se veían muy lindos, no como las mujeres que hablaban solo del vestido, los detalles que absolutamente nadie nota, solo hablar como gente normal, era la ventaja de las bodas gay. Damien miro a Kenny el cual sonreía de una manera algo… ¿Cómo decirlo? No sexual, de completa ternura al ver a su esposo hablar de una boda tan increíble.

-me impresionas, jamás pensé que tu fueras el primero en casarte

-lo amo, es increíble que yo diga eso pero… creo que… casi cumplo treinta años y… es suficiente… mi vida de experimentación acabo, ya se lo suficiente

-es una sabia decisión… pero Leopold

-el aun no ha vivido esa etapa… lo se

-estas asustado Kenny, lo noto en tu voz

-no tienes idea de cuanto lo amo, pero… no te negare que me asusta pensar que… tal vez yo envejezca muy rápido y el… aun es un niño no sabe de lo que se perderá si se casa conmigo… es un compromiso muy grande y no quiero que… me deje

-estas dudando de su amor

-no, yo… cielos, Damien, a su edad sabes como éramos nosotros, fingimos estar enamorados tantas veces y en algunas juramos que era verdad… el amor joven siempre parece ser el único y después descubrimos que uno estable no es el indicado, se tiene que vivir…

-habla con el… dile lo que en realidad piensas

-no, pensara que no confío en el

-Kenny, yo no le dije a Pip quien era y aunque al principio parecía que era como el resto de los humanos, resulto en un bondadoso ángel que no me juzga…

-pero no todos son tan misericordiosos como Pip

-háblale, él te escucha

-de acuerdo, pero no sé que lograre. Y… tu Damien ¿Cuándo nos sorprendes con una boda?

-sabes que no lo hare

-¿no le amas?

-si pero no me casare, ¿Por qué? No es necesario firmar un papel o jurarle a un dios que le seré fiel

-nunca le has preguntado si se querría casar contigo

-no… pero aunque lo haga, no estoy seguro de querer casarme, ya sabes, el mal encarnado en persona

-eso me confunde… sabes que apenas y rondamos los treinta y ellos son apenas unos niños que no tienen ni veinte… me hace sentir viejo y joven a la vez

-nos hace ver como unos pervertidos

-bueno, igual soy el hombre mas afortunado por tener a mi Butters

-claro, además ya no importa, ya no nos pueden decir nada

…

-¿crees que ya me puedas bajar? Te juro que me porto bien

-te creería de no ser porque conozco tu habilidad para mentir

-por favor Gregory… prometo no golpear a nadie… por hoy

-solo si me das un beso

-no, están todos aquí, no quiero que me vean besarte

-¿no quieres?

-no es eso solo… que me da un poco de vergüenza, no de ti, sabes que eres mi diablito pero… nunca he sido débil frente a ellos

-bueno, solo por esta vez, pero te comportas

-no lo prometo

Con cuidado de no dejarlo caer lo coloco en una silla del establecimiento, junto a la barra, donde estaban sus bebidas. Chris al estar abajo por fin comenzó a comer de un platón de galletas azucaradas.

-¿Qué no desayunaste esta mañana?

-ya pasa de medio día, tengo hambre

-entonces come lo que gustes

-al fin tu pagas

-oye… tus modales jovencito

-los enterré en el jardín

-este niño…

-oye… ya que eres un demonio y todas esas cosas raras, ¿tienes poderes mágicos?

-no exactamente mágicos pero si tengo poderes…

-¿puedes leer las mentes de las personas?

-si puedo

-¿si? ¿Qué estoy pensando?

Los ojos plata por un momento se transformaron en rojo escarlata bajo la mirada atenta de esos ojos curiosos y jóvenes. Gregory hiso una media sonrisa al leer su mente

-crees que me veo terriblemente sexi con los ojos rojos y que me parezco a… ¡Edward Cullen! ¿En serio?

-claro que si, los dos son tan refinados, sus ojos son multicolor y son tan maricas… sin mencionar sus poderes extraños

-no me compares con ese marica, yo soy un caballero y un demonio de elite… él es un personaje de un libro estúpido

-uh… Gregory se ofendió…

-por supuesto, yo no soy un vampiro frígido y afeminado, no se si lo recuerdas pero se te dominar muy bien… Bella

-¿Cómo me llamaste? Vampirito

-lo que escuchaste Bella preciosa

-ya sacaste boleto… aunque ahora que lo pienso te pareces mas a Carlisle…

-deja de compararme con personajes de… ni siquiera de un libro, solo viste la película

-¿Y qué? Sé que te molesta y para mi es suficiente

-niño malcriado

-Cállate Carlisle…

El niño no presto mucha atención al rubio que seguía con el rostro en una mueca claramente molesta, lo ignoro y siguió comiendo sus galletas, el silencio se hiso mas largo y por desgracia las galletas se acabaron… Chris gruño y regreso la mirada al rubio que seguía en exactamente la misma posición, suspiro resignado y se acercó a darle un casto beso en los labios, ganándose unas cuantas miradas de los presentes.

-Gregory… no te enojes, es solo una broma, pero si no te gusta entonces ya no la hare ¿si?

Beso otra vez a su novio rubio antes de levantarse e ir con sus amigos. Gregory se le quedo mirando un momento antes de cambiar su mal humor por una sonrisa, relamiendo en la comisura de sus labios unos granitos de azúcar que su niño le dejo en el beso.

…

Ponto ya estaban divididos, adultos de un lado y niños de otro, los adultos hablaban sobre los extraños ruidos que provenían del armario. Los más jóvenes se entretenían escuchando los delirios de Butters sobre la gran boda que se avecinaba. Cosas tan triviales que no es necesario mencionar.

-oye Pip… te ves un poco raro sin tu cabello

-¿se ve tan mal?

-por fin pareces un chico

El pelirrojo comento aquello, pero se detuvo al ver como el rubio le veía, con una mueca de fastidio total, Butters comenzó a temblar y Christophe sonrió sin poder reprimir unas carcajadas.

-¡mátalo, mátalo, mátalo!

-Cállate DeLorne

-¡mata, mata, mata, muere, muere, muere!

La mirada del rubio se volvía más severa conforme pasaban los segundos, el chico ingles estaba a punto de saltar sobre el colorado, Chris observaba todo con gusto, ese colorado era todo un idiota, ni él se atrevía a decirle esas cosas a Pip… no mientras ese chico tuviera ese complejo de medio matar a quien lo insultara con eso de su apariencia.

-Pip… por favor no lo mates

-no lo matare… solo le daré un golpecito

Saco una pelota de quemados de su espalda, Butters miro detrás del rubio pero no encontró una bolsa, Chris se asomo debajo de la mesa pero no vio nada… ¿De donde la saco?

Pip alzo la pelota y la lanzo con mucha fuerza a la cabeza pelirroja de su amigo, estrellándola justo en el centro, no lo mato, ni lo desnuco, solo fue un golpe, pero llamo la atención de los otros, Stan corrió con su judío a examinar el golpe y Damien solo miro a Pip de una manera acusadora. Chris se carcajeo sonoramente, al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡por eso me encanta! ¡Kyle eres un idiota por decirle eso a Pip!

Gritaba mientras no paraba de reír, aunque era el único que lo hacia. Entonces todos comprendieron porque el golpe, nadie culpo a Pip, Kyle se lo busco de cierta manera.

…

Tweek y Craig salieron por fin del armario de escobas; abochornados, mal vestidos y despeinados… bueno solo Craig, Tweek nunca se peinaba. Se integraron al grupo que platicaba amenamente. Pronto se dieron cuenta de algo… era tan simple, mirar como todos reían y bromeaban en paz, era… perfecto, por fin todos estaban a salvo, el año acabo muy rápido… y si les hubieran dicho hace un año que terminarían con heridas, traumas mentales, desempleados… pero con cinco angelitos como novios se hubieran muerto de risa. Nadie hubiera imaginado que la historia terminaría así, esto era peor que una telenovela y una comedia juntas. Al mirar en esas sonrisas, autenticas, honestas y desinteresadas… sabían que todo estaría bien.

-creo que ahora… es el momento donde nos preguntamos ¿y ahora?

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros, el escandalo de este pueblo les arruino la carrera, y la visita múltiple a juzgados y hospitales no los dejo ir a clases. Christophe se encogió de hombros, recargándose instintivamente en el hombro de su novio.

-tendré que repetir año… nunca he estado en clase y los finales son en dos semanas, imposible que los apruebe

-oye… sabes… puedo enseñarte, si gustas, tengo una licenciatura y dos maestrías…

-si de algo se es que tus clases de matemáticas eran la muerte… además tienes dos semanas para enseñarme un mes de cursos

-estas hablando conmigo, sino logro que por esa cabeza dura que tienes entre algo de conocimiento entonces usare mis influencias

-¿las buenas o las malas?

-las necesarias… no te preocupes… bueno conmigo de maestro entonces si preocúpate

Chris miro esa sonrisa perversa en ese rostro perfecto… trago seco al imaginarse el método de enseñanza de ese bastardo británico. Los demás miraron al castaño con lastima, sabían que podría presumir de ser un aristócrata pero cuando era maestro era un mostro, era preferible verlo lanzando bolas de fuego.

-yo quiero ir a Nueva York… ahí estudiare música y me hare un pianista famoso…

Pip hablo con mucho gusto en su voz cantarina, Damien le acaricio el hombro como un apoyo para animarlo, Pip era muy hábil con los instrumentos además de tener una voz como la de los ángeles, sus amigos lo apoyaron en todo momento, a pesar de ser muy difícil triunfar en ese mundo.

-serás un gran pianista Pip, iré a uno de esos conciertos y cuando acabes de tocar podre decir que ese inglesito enclenque es mi amigo

Pip miro a Chris, es bueno… a pesar de su actitud dura y su sarcasmo a veces insoportable era un buen amigo. Butters tomo la palabra con entusiasmo.

-yo, quiero ir a estudiar medicina, ser pediatra, los niños siempre me han agradado, quiero ayudarlos

-suena muy noble… un niño para ayudar a otro

Kenny se imagino a su pequeño rubio con un niño en sus brazos, un bebe que podrían adoptar y ser una familia completa, estable, ese era ahora su nuevo sueño y daría todo lo necesario y mas por ver su sueño realizado algún día, además de estar impaciente de por fin tener esa boda que Butters tanto deseaba y… ya que estábamos en esas poseerlo todas las noches en su cama matrimonial, lo quería, lo seseaba y lo amaba.

-si… mi angelito…

Kyle se inspiro y se animo a explicar su plan a futuro… pero aun así era el mas aburrido de todos.

-quiero ir a Yale… estudiare abogacía

-perfecto, yo estudie ahí, es muy exigente y escogen a muy pocos cada año, te puedo ayudar con créditos si quieres

-claro, Gregory, seria muy útil, me hacen falta algunos…

-entonces empezaremos lo mas pronto posible

Chris al escuchar eso, con toda la discreción del mundo se acercó a su novio y le apretó un poco su mano, Gregory al sentir la caricia, miro al castaño que tenia las mejillas rojas e infladas, casi imperceptible por supuesto pero era sumamente adorable para Gregory. Tweek continuo diciendo que quería ser administrador de empresas y así podría hacer su propia franquicia de cafeterías, expandir ese pequeño negocio que iniciaron sus dos padres.

-¡gah! Quiero hacer crecer este negocio hasta quizá… pueda comprar mi propia cafetalera… seria genial…

-y lo harás Tweek

-gracias

La platica continuo, hasta que cada pareja se fue a su casa, preparando todo mentalmente para que cada hombre cumpliera esos sueños tan lejanos a sus novios, porque al verlos soñando se les llenaba el alma de ilusión. Hacerlos realidad y ver su sonrisa en sus rostros.

…

-ya ha pasado un año Tweek. Esto no fue diferente a una telenovela total, todos ustedes arriesgaron mucho y nosotros también y… aunque ahora no tenga empleo yo juro que buscare siempre lo mejor para ti

-Craig, no te estoy pidiendo que me mantengas, yo quiero ser feliz a tu lado y nada más.

-pero… quisiera decirte algo muy importante que tenemos que… hablar

-¿de que se trata?

-es… por mi edad

…

-Chris… yo, sé que ahora me veo joven pero… si seguimos con esto, quiero estar seguro de que… con el pasar de los años nuestro amor se permanezca, se haga mas fuerte y no te…

-oye… diablito, ¿estas insinuando que temes ser muy viejo para mi?

-admite que tu aun eres un niño y yo ya soy un adulto de casi treinta y…

-y… una persona inteligente, influyente, muy guapo, generoso y la única que me ha demostrado mucho cariño

-además soy un demonio…

…

-Dami… no me molesta, eres muy dulce conmigo, aunque me compares con una niña… yo no te cambiaria para nada… me has ayudado tanto

-pero… tu eres tan joven y yo soy tan viejo, tal vez tu te puedes llegar a aburrir de lo mismo… tu no has vivido lo que nosotros a tu edad… créeme que éramos unos mujeriegos y yo

-pero… te he visto, me has visto y cuando me enamoro de alguien como tu… sé que no existe otro lugar… que no existe otra persona donde pudiera ser mas feliz que… aquí y contigo

-hay muchas cosas de las que te perderás si decides quedarte

…

-¿sabes que significo nuestro casamiento?

-ah…

-no te sientas así, no estoy molesto Kenny, solo mira este anillo, tu me lo diste y… a pesar de mi rechazo, seguiste intentando y cuando caí en coma…

-por favor no me lo recuerdes…

-aunque no me pudiera mover, ni verte… podía escucharte y sentirte de alguna manera a mi lado, sentí tus lagrimas… pero tu jamás te fuiste… nunca dejaste que me sintiera solo… y por eso, quiero hacerte lo mismo Kenny, que te sientas amado todos los días de tu vida.

…

-Kyle…

-realmente te lo agradezco mucho Stan… que me aceptaras aun conociendo a mi familia… y que aun así te quedaras a pesar de que mi madre mas de una vez quiso acabar con todo

-para mi no es molestia… haría lo que sea por ti… incluso aceptar a tu madre… porque hasta cierto punto la entiendo

-¿en serio?

-claro, soy el pedófilo que le quito a su hijito. Si alguien te alejara de mi yo también lo intentaría matar

-no juegues con eso

-pero, a lo que me refiero es… que me asusta mas que tu te aburras de mi… que tu madre me mate… ustedes son muy inteligentes… mas allá de su edad y por eso los amamos, por eso yo te amo y daría lo que fuera para verte sonreírme…

…

_Es un error estar juntos… ¿Quién somos para juzgar las decisiones del corazón? Se siente como el cielo cuando estamos juntos… cuando nos tocamos y siento a la perfección el latido de tu corazón… ¿Qué importa lo que digan los demás? Y… ¿Qué importa que tengas diecisiete?_

_A estas alturas ya nadie me puede juzgar, ahora pueden decir lo que quieran de mi… solo me importa tenerte a mi lado y lo que tu sientas por mi… y si alguien hace un año me hubiera contado esta misma historia, me habría reído de ella hasta morir… creer que no valía la pena por un púbero… ahora… cada segundo vale la pena, la muerte, la angustia e incluso la sangre… al ver tu dulce sonrisa… al sentirte a mi lado y escucharte sonreír... Me enamoraría de ti todos los días, de tus labios, de las palabras que salen de ellos y de las sonrisas que me regalan… me perdería en tus ojos que son dos faros que me iluminan y me pierdo… todos los días y todas las noches…_

_Al fin y al cabo no tendrás diecisiete por siempre y… podemos salir esta noche._

_FIN_

**Por fin… acabo su martirio y les tengo nuevas. Una muy buena, una buena, una mala, una muy mala y una peor…**

**La muy buena es que a lo mejor hay continuación. La buena noticia es que hay malas noticias. La mala es que ya no habrá historias largas por un rato. La muy mala es que tal vez la continuación no sea una historia larga. La peor es que como siempre actualizare muy tarde… perdón la inspiración poco a poco me abandona… así que si la encuentran me la regresan. **

**Bueno perras eso ha sido todo por lo menos por hoy… recuerden que falta el epilogo, aun tengo mucho que dar, les agradezco mucho… y si con esta historia llego a los mas de 150 comentarios les juro por dios que me tendrán desnudo a sus pies e incluso dejare la escuela por escribir mas… ok no, eso esta muy intenso. **

**Si les gusto toda la historia, déjenme su ingenioso comentario aquí abajo, a favoritos, compártanlo con su mamá, su papá, sus hermanos, su abuelita y su perro. Yo soy Cereal Pascual y de despido no sin antes recordarles que…**

"**I am he as, you are he as, you are me and we are all together."**** Se nota que no me gusta The Beatles. **

**Y aquí me despido. Adiós **


	28. Epilogo

-¡vamos Chris! Tu puedes solo has lo que te dije

-¡No puedo! ¿Es necesario? Quiero estudiar la tierra, no necesito saber como, carajo, se calcula una integral

-bebé, no importa, es necesario y punto, quiero verte graduado al final de la semana

-pero… es que no entiendo…

-si entiendes… solo aplícalo al problema… te diré algo, si haces un problema bien te daré una recompensa

-depende de que tipo de recompensa…

-un beso

-¿Un beso? No es que no me gusten tus besos Greg… pero tú me los das a diario…

-un beso, de cinco minutos, franceses como te gustan…

-mmm… por muy tentador que suene aun así no me convence…

-bien… pongámoslo así… te parece… que te de… una cajetilla de cigarros al aprobar todos tus exámenes…

-ci-cigarrillos…

-y por cada uno te daré un par de besos

-… ¿Qué mierda haces parado ahí? Explícamelo otra vez

-que niño… pero escúchame bien, jovencito, solo tendrás los cigarrillos por ultima vez si apruebas ¡TODOS! Y cada uno de tus exámenes finales… si repruebas aunque sea uno y no te gradúas… no recibirás nada ¿Entendido, señorito?

-¡A la mierda!

…

Fueron las peores dos semanas de su vida… de toda su maldita existencia, el almacén no era tanta joda como aprender todo el año escolar en tan poco tiempo. Además Gregory era un buen amante, amigo, novio, compañero… pero era un monstro como maestro, casi le gritaba las cosas y era muy estricto… en ese sentido se parecía mucho a su padre, mano dura, mirada severa y un sentido aterrador de general de guerra. No tenia miedo de muchas cosas, pero Gregory era una bestia, se le congelaba el pecho al verlo con esa mirada tan dura.

-Ya pasan de las tres de la madrugada

-no me podría importar menos, no dormiré hasta que hagas bien los ejercicios, Christophe

-no he comido, Gregory por favor

-no, pon tu cabeza dura contra el libro y no quiero peros. Me prometí que aprenderías algo y no te moverás hasta que lo hagas

-¡Gregorio! ¡Maldita princesa! No puedes ser así de cruel conmigo, eres mi novio… se supone que es…

-solo mira tus datos y completa esto _integral del seno por la derivada de una función es igual a menos el coseno de la función_

Pero hoy publicaban los resultados… se decidiría si saldría de la secundaria y se iría a la universidad para estudiar a la tierra o se quedaría un año mas en ese estúpido pueblo. No estaba seguro, tenia miedo de equivocarse y decepcionar a su novio… dos semanas de estudio sin resultados.

-bien… veamos que tal me fue…

Fue a la dirección por sus papeles… ver sus calificaciones y casi llorar por el resultado… saco un ocho… grito a todo pulmón por la escuela, corriendo y saltando para llegar con su novio, tenia que decirlo, tenia que felicitarlo.

Abrió la puerta del salón del rubio y su felicidad se fue de inmediato al ver a la señorita Wendy de nuevo de coqueta con su Gregory, camino con una sonrisa en su rostro, fue junto con el rubio y empujo sin problemas a la perra de la prefecta.

-aléjate de mi novio, zorra

-¿Qué lenguaje niño? No me puedes hablar así y Gregory

-yo te hablo como se me pegue la jodida gana, yo aprobé mi examen, me largo de esta escuela, me voy y mi novio se viene conmigo… lo siento lindura, pero gane yo

-estoy en todo mi derecho de golpearte, mocoso irrespetuoso

-y yo de decirle sus verdades, golfa, mire como reclamo mi premio

Chris se acercó mas al rubio y le lamio los labios con gracia, comenzando un beso apasionado. Wendy hiso una mueca de asco y retrocedió tres pasos, Gregory por primera vez cerro los ojos y se dejo hacer sin ningún problema, Chris en cambio, regreso su mirada verde a la prefecta que seguía petrificada. Separándose con lentitud y deseo de esos labios con sabor a té verde.

-la rata miserable… ha ganado, querida

-eres un… bastardo

Recibió una bofetada en su mejilla derecha, las largas uñas le rasguñaron la cara, haciéndole un leve corte… no es que fuera el peor golpe que ha recibido pero es uno de los mas significativos…

-no tengo oportunidad… ¿cierto?

-Wendy… eres una mujer bella, joven, fuerte y segura de si misma, te respeto y te admiro por eso. Pero lamento decirte que lo único que sentiré por ti no va más allá de una amistad

-Gregory… ¿Eres feliz con… él?

-lo soy…

-ya veo… joven DeLorne… tu ganas

La mujer salió a paso rápido del salón, dejando a los dos hombres con algo de nostalgia, aun abrazados. Gregory se sentó en la silla del escritorio y Chris se mantuvo parado frente a él.

-entonces… ¿aprobaste?

-¿ah? Ah si, mira

Le mostro con orgullo la hoja de papel, Gregory la miro por unos momentos antes de dejarla en su escritorio y mirar a su novio con una enorme sonrisa extendió sus brazos para acoger el cuerpo del niño. Se abrazaron aun mas fuerte y sonriendo amos.

-lo hiciste… mi niño estoy muy orgulloso de ti

-mas te vale estarlo Carlisle, porque no dejare que me enseñes nada otra vez. Me asustas como profesor… pero a ver si dando besos eres tan buen maestro

-te robe tu primera vez… no sabes mucho

-enséñame…

-no estoy seguro Chris… desde el almacén no lo hemos intentado

-lo se… me lastimaron, pero ¿sabes? Tu eres diferente, tú me amas y eso lo más importante y lo único que me importa a mi

…

Han pasado unos meses de organización, Butters elegía lugares, colores, detalles poco importantes para que su no tan grande boda, Kenny no podía gastar tanto en esa fiesta y sus padres aunque no estaban del todo de acuerdo pudieron aceptar a medias su relación con su maestro, o mejor dicho con quien fue su maestro, en poco tiempo se tendría que ir a la universidad y tal vez… a otro estado. Butters sentía algo de culpa, no era nada barato hacer esas fiestas y ahora con su vida universitaria necesitaría un lugar donde vivir.

-Kenny… aún podemos posponer la boda… se presentaran muchos gastos y no creo que una boda sea lo indicado

-Butters… la verdad no importa, yo te amo y no me importa cuánto dinero tendré que gastar para verte feliz, si tu sueño es esa gran boda yo lo cumpliré

-pero… ahora no podemos, yo, quiero ir a Nueva York y estudiar… eso es lo más importante por ahora

-entonces… ¿Cuándo quieres casarte? Si es que aún lo deseas

-si lo deseo, más que nada pero… ¿tú qué opinas Kenny? ¿Puedes esperar unos años por lo menos hasta que termine la universidad

-Butters… sabes que no me importa esperar yo no tengo ningún problema, el que me preocupa eres tú, no es que me… sienta viejo… pero es que tu

-otra vez… Kenny

-¡es un miedo latente Leopold! ¡Eres un niño, uno muy lindo, agradable, eres inteligente! Sé que hay cosas que deberías saber, que deberás aprender y que te perderás

-Kenny no te pongas así, eres joven, aun eres muy joven y sabes que yo te amo mucho, no me importa tal vez me pierda de la experiencia… pero tú tienes la suficiente y me puedes enseñar a mi…

-Leopold…

-¡Nada! Eres mi esposo y te amo, eso nada lo cambiara, me sorprendes Kenny, pensé que tu más que nadie quería comprometerse conmigo… tú me lo propusiste

-si… y me rechazaste

-tú sabes porque… no importa… podre esperar y mientras tanto puedo disfrutarte, porque dentro de todas tus experiencias… yo gane tu corazón y eso es más importante que cualquier sesión de sexo

-oh que lindo eres mi ángel

-bueno, ya que te preocupas tanto… ¿Qué tal se me demuestras algo de ese amor que tanto presumes?

-veras que te enseñare unos cuantos trucos, ángel

…

-¡Craig! Por Dios, ponte algo de ropa… papá puede verde

-lo dudo, si no me dijeron nada cuando gritabas mi nombre, no creo que les importe que me pasee por aquí en ropa interior…

-pero, eso es… no frente a mi

-Tweek, acabas de hacer el amor conmigo y ¿te incomoda que este en ropa interior?

-¡si!

-eres algo curioso… pero si gustas puedo quitármelos para que estés más a gusto

-¡no digas imprudencias! Eres un p-pervertido

-claro que lo soy, sino lo fuera entonces no podría llamarme Craig Tucker

-parece que quieres dos semanas sin sexo…

-¿Qué? Pero si me acaban de dar permiso, por favor no me castigues así, debes de admitir que te gusta

-creo que quieres tres semanas

-Tweek… por favor, te quiero, me los quitare… lo prometo mi amorcito

-entonces un mes…

-Tweekers, listo, ya está, me pongo mi ropa

Corrió por toda la habitación recogiendo toda la ropa, incluso por la presión intento ponerse algo de Tweek que obviamente no entro e incluso rompió una camisa verde… Tweek sonrió complacido, sabía que Craig no le obligaría a tener relaciones, así que cada vez que hiciera o dijera algo imprudente podía castigarlo, obviamente eran solo palabras, siempre cedería.

-listo, vestidito como gente decente

-que bien… así me gusta más, pasara un largo rato antes de que te vuelvas a quitar la ropa frente a mi

- oh no me castigues Joseph, por favor

-no lo sé… te has portado mal últimamente

-no he hecho nada que tu no quieras…

-entonces… lo aumentamos a mes y medio

-TWEEK no me hagas esto, mi corazón no aguantara, harás trabajar más a mi mano

-¡Asqueroso!

Tweek le arrojo una almohada a la cara, se avergonzaba tanto cuando decía esas cosas, eran ciertas, pero aun así no había porque decirlas y menos cuando sus madres estaban en casa, listos para echar al morocho de esa casa en cualquier momento. Craig hiso una mueca como de cachorrito herido y se acerco a su novio para besar sus hombros desnudos, provocando un escalofrió.

-ni lo intentes… no te levantare el castigo

-vamos… sabes que quieres…

-no lo hare y mejor cállate que te oirán y te sacaran de mi cuarto

Muy tarde… Tweek escucho que abrían la puerta de su habitación por lo que sato de la cama y se recargo contra la puerta de la recamara para que su padre no entrara.

-Tweek, estas ahí… escuche ruidos

-si… es que me estoy cambiando

-hablaba con… Craig, vino temprano hoy y me llevara a dar una vuelta por ahí

-y… ¡¿Te estas cambiando con el adentro?!

-ah… si

-¡Joseph Tweak! Saca a tu novio de tu habitación en ese momento

Tweek trago en seco y sudo en frio, miro a Craig que claramente estaba con el corazón en los pies, de esta no se salvaba, camino como un condenado a muerte, dejando a Tweek hecho un manojo de nervios. Craig salió del cuarto y se tragó su orgullo al ver esos ojos severos en él.

-Tweek, cierra la puerta y no salgas hasta que te diga

El menor no le quedo de otra que obedecer, cerró la puerta, Craig miro a su suegro con temor en sus ojos, el señor Tweak regreso la mirada y entonces relajo el rostro a una sonrisa picarona.

-Craig… estas reclamando tu recompensa ¿no?

-ah… si señor… fueron muchas semanas… ya sabe en mi periodo de prueba y ahora que puedo… yo no me resistí, perdone si le incomode

-no te preocupes hijo… sabes, yo hice exactamente lo mismo con mi esposa

-¿de verdad? ¿Cómo fue?

-ah… veras… cuando sus padres me dieron la autorización, no me contuve y en mi primera oportunidad me introduje en su habitación e hicimos el amor toda la noche… claro que sus padres me descubrieron por el escándalo…

-y… ¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿Qué ocurrió con qué?

-cuando los descubrieron

-o nada interesante… bueno, los llamare para el desayuno…

-ah… está bien señor

Craig dio media vuelta y regreso a la habitación de su novio, no entendió muy bien que mierda quiso decir su suegro con esa historia inconclusa pero seguramente era un sinónimo de que no estaba en problemas.

-ah… me conto una historia algo extraña

-déjame adivinar, no tenía final

-no, no tenia y no entendí mucho pero creo que no hay problema por el ruido

-¿ruido?

-ven aquí amor mío…

-ah… no Romeo, dije, castigado

-Tweek ven por favor

-¡no!

-entonces iré por ti

Craig prosiguió al niño rubio por la habitación, era divertido, hasta que Craig se tropezó y cayó de boca.

…

La graduación fe algo gratificante, para todos de hecho, creyeron que no llegarían vivos a ver este momento, la secundaria fue divertida en todos sus aspectos… pero este último año se lleva el premio… bueno considerando que vivían en el pueblo más extraño de todos Los Estados Unidos. Los niños a pesar de seguir siendo unos niños por fuera, a pesar de ser adultos legales, vivieron la aventura de sus vidas… oh, al menos el inicio de una mucho más interesante, aun querían ver el desarrollo de ella. Vivir con alguien mayor, dejar el pueblito donde has vivido toda tu vida y salir l mundo, a aprender… a descubrir experiencias y disfrutar de una de las edades más complicadas pero divertidas de la vida. Ahora vestidos con sus togas negras y sus birretes recibían un papel, como su certificado de sobrevivencia.

-y… ahora estos estudiantes pueden seguir su camino… y sentirse orgullosos.

Dijo la directora, no fueron las mejores palabras pero fueron las suficientes, todos gritaron emocionados y arrojaron sus birretes orgullosos de si mismos. Ahora seguía la fiesta, a la cual, claramente no participarían, no tenían intenciones de convivir con imbéciles que solo discriminaron durante muchos años.

En vez de eso fueron a la casa del millonario a pasarla bien… bueno eso es un decir, la verdad fue muy distinta, ya que la bebida les gano a los más jóvenes por su poca práctica. Todos terminaron entregándose a sus parejas en alguna de las habitaciones, obviamente era ajeno a el pequeño polvo blanco que Kenny coloco en sus bebidas… aunque nadie tenía porque enterarse de eso.

A la mañana siguiente los niños despertaron con un horrible dolor de culo, aunque los mayores estaban en plena gloria por la sesión de anoche, no lo demostraron tanto, sino, se ganarían un tremendo golpe en las bolas. Se levantaron con el sueño aun pegado junto con la cruda.

-Amigos, linda mañana ¿no?

-¡Cállate so-pendejo!

Christophe callo a su novio, no tenía la cabeza para sus estupideces, Gregory no dijo nada, sabía que el castañito estaba un poco cansado, pero no importaba, lo recompensaría.

-bueno… como yo decía, entiendo que ustedes estén un poco cansados… pero no se preocupen… en este verano… antes de que se vayan a la universidad les daremos un regalo.

Los niños miraron al dueño de la casa con un poco de duda en la mirada, por un lado habían muchas cosas que hacer, organizar los papeles… presentar solicitud y en algunos casos hacer un examen de admisión. Pero por otro lado, las sorpresas siempre son buenas, más si se habla de un hombre que podría comprarles a cada uno su propio auto.

-iremos todos… durante un dos semanas a mi casa en California

Se contuvo el aliento en general, una casa… en las cálidas playas de California, con los lujos de un paraíso, salir de un pueblo olvidado de Dios e ir a la ciudad. No se tuvo que pensar dos veces antes de que aceptaran.

-¡Barbie! Tú tienes muchas casas repartidas por ahí

-no me llames Barbie…

-perdón, pero la única rubia con mansión en california que conozco es Barbie

-sigue poniéndome sobrenombres Chris… y no respondo

-no… entonces te daré a escoger entre los siguientes… Princesa, Porcelana, Barbie, Carlisle, Cara de muñeca, Ricitos de oro, Vampiro metrosexual, Modelo de revista, Ricky Ricón, sonrisa de comercial… Ru-Rubio…¡Ah!

La mano de Gregory bajo por la espalda del niño hasta su parte baja, disimuladamente, claro, Chris se puso rojo como un tomate, ante la mirada de todos los presentes, las caricias de su novio seguían, miro a Gregory que seguía sonriéndole a sus amigos.

-E-Esta b-bien… ¡Ah! Gre-Gregory… e-ese me… gusta mas

-que bien que nos entendamos Chris… eres tal lindo, me encantara vivir contigo

-¡Ah! Para ya… Greg… ¡Ah!

-sí, mi vida… tendremos más tiempo cuando estemos en California

-¡idiota!

A duras penas los maestros pudieron contener sus carcajadas, Butters, Tweek, Kyle y Pip no se contuvieron tanto y se carcajearon ante la mirada de un avergonzado Chris que miraba de mala gana a su novio. Gregory dejo a su adorado niño con una sonrisa en sus labios, besando los contrarios antes de irse con sus amigos mayores.

-Chris… tienes la cara tan roja

-sé que no te gusta que te lo diga pero… ¡Cállate Pip!

-no te enojes conmigo, deberías estar feliz, iremos a una gran ciudad…

-sí, Los Ángeles es muy grande… pero ¿y qué?

-¿y qué? Christophe… tu vienes de una gran ciudad… eres un jugador estrella, sabes cómo divertirte en la ciudad… ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a Denver? Todas las cosas que hicimos y sin pagar un solo centavo

-Pip tiene razón, Mole, Denver no es la cuidad más grande… imagínate… lo que podríamos hacer en LA y… después que hacer en Nueva York en grande…

Chris miro a Tweek y Pip… la última vez que viajaron a una ciudad, Chris les mostro, como robar, jugar, correr y vivir al máximo, lo mejor que podía ofrecer, sin pagar un solo dólar en comida, hospedaje… y transponte. Claro que el mejor camino seria que ya que su anfitrión millonario pagara todo eso… pero… ¿Qué caso tenia? No tenía ninguna gracia dejar que Gregory pagara todo lo que consumieran e hicieran durante dos semanas en la playa… Christophe conocía detalles que casi nadie sabía de las grandes ciudades… trucos sociales y cómo manejar las situaciones más peligrosas de la vida.

-está bien rubios… cuando estemos en los Ángeles, les dará un paro cardiaco… y eso solo el ensayo… cuando estemos en NY oficialmente se habrán graduado de mi escuela de vida

-¡Sí!

…

-Entonces… Porcelana… iremos a los Ángeles…

-Kenny, aguanto los apodos de Chris con mucha paciencia, desgraciadamente esa misma paciencia no te la tengo a ti… así que no te atrevas a llamarme con esos ridículos nombres

-Uy… perdón…

-Como sea Greg… ¿Qué planeas con ese viaje?

-Elemental mi querido Damien. La base de nuestras preocupaciones es la edad… pero nosotros no somos tan viejos y ahora que tenemos con quien compartir cama podemos celebrar como lo hacíamos en la facultad…

-te refieres a…

-exacto…

-bien, esa idea me gusta ¿te queda algo de ese polvo mágico? Kenny

-Claro… a no ser que nuestro amigo Craig se lo haya puesto en el café matutino de Tweek

-¡yo no haría eso! No diario…

-oh Craig… eres todo un pillo…

-bueno mis camaradas… preparen sus maletas, nos vamos en tres días… y Kenny, si puedes consigue más de ese polvo

-en la tienda de afrodisiacos está en Denver… pero por supuesto que conseguiré mas

-entonces… vamos chicos que esto será de muerte…

Damien tenía el fuego del infierno en la mirada, realmente no negó que Pip era un buen amante y no era del todo pasivo en su primera vez, considerando la tremenda mordida que le metió, pero siempre quiso ver a su Pip como pasivo total… y el polvo mágico de Kenny lo amansaba un poco más.

…

Con la mitad de papeles arreglados para la universidad, las maletas y boletos listos, los chicos pasaron al aeropuerto de Denver directo a California… lo que no sabían era que Gregory tenía sus propios planes.

-Gregory… ¿viajaremos en primera clase, verdad?

-No mi niño

-¿de verdad? tu viajando en turista

-tampoco dije que lo haríamos en turista

-¿ah?

-caballeros-hablo para todos el magnate- viajaremos en mi **jet privado**…

No hay palabras para describir el rostro de sus acompañantes… simple felicidad al saber ese detalle, un avión solo para diez personas… era genial ser amigo de un millonario, pero mejor era ser el novio consentido de dicho millonario. El abordo a un jet privado era complicado, las maletas directamente eran subidas al compartimiento del avión. Los pasajeros eran subidos en la pista y recibidos de una manera muy servicial, casi se peleaban por atenderlos, las aeromozas e incluso el capitán los recibió muy cordialmente, los hombre subieron y casi se caen al ver tanto lujo en un avión.

Los asientos eran espaciosos, de cuero, suaves, con almohadas, había ventanas grandes junto a cada mesita junto a los asientos, una sala enorme con una televisión conectada a varias consolas y reproductores Blu-rey, eso solamente era el principio del avión. Seguías caminando y había una habitación matrimonial con su propia pantalla, si seguías había un baño gigante con jacuzzi.

-oh… holy shit Batman es increíble. Gregory… jamás nos dijiste nada de tu jet.

Craig estaba en shock, Gregory siempre les presumía, a veces inconscientemente, cuanto podía gastar en cosas comunes. Una cosa eran simples autos, casas enormes y otra era un jet privado que era tan lujoso como una de esas casas.

-pónganse cómodos, despegaremos pronto

Todos corrieron a ponerse en el asiento de su preferencia, en tanto Craig, Damien, Kenny y Stan corrieron a la sala a jugar con sus consolas, puede que tengan casi treinta pero era una tele enorme y no se resistían a jugar con ella. Gregory negó con la cabeza y les pidió que se sentaran a los más jóvenes que preferían disfrutar del lujo tranquilamente.

-Gregory… es genial, como puedes tener tanto

-¿Te gusta? Chris

-me encanta, pero…

-es demasiado ¿no?

-para mi gusto sí, no te ofendas, todos parecen muy contentos con esto… porque cualquiera sueña con viajar con uno y sobre todo tener uno…

-pero tú no ¿verdad?

-siempre he soñado con volar… ser el viento y que jamás puedan contenerme en un solo lugar, pero no así… es muy bonito pero creo que es mucho por solo unas horas… y… no quiero ver como es la casa

Gregory lo escuchaba con su rostro recargado en la palma de su mano, mirando al castaño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-eso es lo que me encanta de ti Chris… eres tan humilde… a pesar de poder pedirme cualquier cosa y yo sin pensar te la daría aunque me cueste millones

-bueno… mis ambiciones son más allá que solo dinero… de ti solo pido una cosa y no quiero que sea condicional… de ninguno de los dos

-¿Qué quiere mi nene consentido?

-quiero… ¡ahg no, muy cursi para mí! Solo quedemos en que no quiero tu dinero… aunque sea mucho no me es necesario, viví años sin un centavo y es mucho más divertido que cuando tú me pagas todo

-dilo… me encantaría que me lo dijeras

Chris miro a sus amigos… los rubios y el pelirrojo estaban hablando animadamente mientras miraban por el rabillo del ojo a esos niños en cuerpos de hombres cuando jugaban videojuegos. No tenían interés en verlos, así que se levantó de su asiento y se sentó en el regazo de su novio para besarlo en los labios.

-yo… lo único que busco de ti… es tu amor, Gregory… ese es mi única petición

-oh… eres tan tierno, es tuyo mi pequeño, mi corazón es tuyo, mi cariño y si alguna vez es necesario mis millones

-gracias…

Compartieron un beso lento. Pip, Butters, Tweek y Kyle estaban listos para captar un momento así de dulce de parte de su amigo, una foto perfecta, serviría para el chantaje y como un bello recuerdo de que no importa que tan cabrón sea Ze Mole siempre había momentos donde no era tan malo.

-se ven tan enamorados…

-tomare ese cochino teléfono ¡Y lo arrojare por la ventana del avión! Pip dame esa porquería

Christophe no era una blanca palomita por más de cinco minutos continuos, así que comenzó a perseguir a Pip con enojo, nadie le toma fotos cuando besa al estúpido de su novio. Pronto tuvieron que amarrarlo al asiento del avión porque no podía estar quiero y mucho menos tranquilizarse. Ahora estaba tranquilamente sentado viendo como un monton de niños rubios que en su vida han tocado el control de un videojuego les estén partiendo el culo a los experimentados hombres de morena cabellera.

-Craig ¿Cómo hacías la jugada?

-Arriba, arriba, abajo, izquierda, izquierda, x, x, A, B, B, derecha, arriba, inicio

-de acuerdo… vamos a ver qué haces contra esto Pip

Damien era una perra competitiva desde que tenía memoria, aunque jugara con el amor de su vida que extrañamente le estaba dando una golpiza en el juego. Maldito sea el "Halo 4" ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan buenos en un estúpido juego?

-bien Damien ¡ahora!

El moreno obedeció a Craig… pero no tuvo efecto ya que Pip hiso un truco de escape y aprovecho para matarlo de un disparo, Damien casi destruye ese inmundo juego de una bola de fuego, imposible, no podía perder.

-¿Qué carajo? Pip ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-apreté todos los botones a la vez, no sé cómo lo hice

-ah no puede ser…

Cayo en depresión, su príncipe era mejor que el en el videojuego de su vida… para colmo su novio no sabía cómo lo hacía, tenía ganas de saltar del jet. Pero no tenía caso, maldita inmortalidad. Pip sonrió con simpatía, Damien era un exagerado, aunque si era de sorprender porque él no tenía acceso a estos juegos por obvias razones.

-Damien supéralo

…

Pasaron pocas horas y aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de LA, Chris tenía algo de sed… era la oportunidad de sonsacarle lo mejor a la cuidad. Llamo a su pandilla y comenzó el plan. Rebusco entre la gente hasta divisar en la multitud a una señora obviamente refinada, por como vestía y miraba al resto de la gente era una señora de la alta sociedad creyéndose la mejor.

-momento de hacerlo, Butters, tu turno

-¿Por qué yo?

-admítelo, eres el más tierno entre nosotros y puedes sacarle lo que sea a esa señora

-bueno, lo intentare

Butters era un pillo si se juntaba mucho con ese grupo de personas que le seguían la corriente a Ze Mole, se acercó a la señora con su cara más rosada y tierna que podía poner, inventándole toda una historia de cómo había acabado ahí y sonsacarle cien dólares a la señora. Para pedir un taxi a la casa de su tia.

-gracias señora…

-oh, pequeño eres un niño muy tierno… ojala puedas llegar a la casa de tu tío…

-no se preocupe, yo puedo solo

Era como un niño crecido, adorable, inocente y un pasivo total… sumen eso a la habilidad para mentir que le dio Christophe, era un peligro en potencia para sus carteras.

Butters camino como si nada junto a sus amigos, alejándose lo suficiente para no ser vistos, fueron por algo de beber tranquilamente. Para cuando llegaron los mayores con una hilera de encargados con las maletas de todos.

-¿listos? Tenemos que irnos- hablo Stan

-si…- contestaron todos sin importancia

Cuando salieron al estacionamiento, esperándolos, estaba una camioneta negra de lujo, espaciosa camioneta. Todos estaban a punto de subirse cuando la voz de Gregory los detuvo.

-esa no es, esa es para el equipaje, nosotros viajaremos en aquella

Señalo una limusina, negra y brillante, el lujo que disfrutarían por esas dos semanas era obvio, corrieron y se empujaron por ser los primeros en entrar.

-Sabes… que exageras cuando intentas impresionarlos

Gregory miro al castaño que a diferencia de los otros solo caminaba a un lado de su novio sin ninguna prisa por entrar.

-no es impresión… es solo presumirles

-no me gusta, esa actitud de presumir que tienes más que otros

-perdón, a veces lo hago sin notarlo, es lo que me enseño mi padre

-¿Qué decía?

-no creo que te guste pero siempre decía _"no te preocupes por los pobres diablos que tienen menos que tú, disfruta siempre de lo que te has ganado por derecho y hazles saber a los demás su lugar"_

Chris lo miro de mala manera, era la clase de gente estúpida que tanto odiaba, ser más rico automáticamente te hacia mejor y más valioso que el resto.

-más te vale no comportarte así jamás, necesito enseñarte de ser humilde

-y tú sabes de humildad, no te preocupes… mi madre me enseño bien, por eso tú y mis mayordomos son mi familia y los aprecio, pero que no te sorprenda si a veces soy muy indiferente con algunas personas…

-porque no las conoces… entiendo

-vamos, ignorare por un momento mi instinto de romper todo lo que veo para disfrutar un poco de mi novio rico

-bueno, si quieres puedes romperlo

-pero…

-te lo cobrare a besos, obviamente

-solo muévete, niño bonito

…

El camino fue genial, la limusina era tan espaciosa y en ella los esperaba una botella bien fría de champagne, lo genial de tener un amigo rico y tener a un amigo que es novio de alguien rico. Ver Los Ángeles en un auto lujoso e impresionar a todos fuera de ella. Sacar la cabeza por el quemacocos y ver como la ciudad se alzaba ante sus ojos y la noche caía por el horizonte, Los chicos pueblerinos se encantaban con ese bello espectáculo.

Los mayores no les interesaban un diablo la vista de afuera si tenían un buen ángulo. Ya que los niños sacaban la mitad de su cuerpo por el quemacocos podían ver a la perfección sus traseros jóvenes. Con la mirada bien atenta y unas copas en sus manos, Craig, Stan, Damien, Kenny y Gregory brindaron sin despegar la mirada de su espectáculo privado. Un viaje cansado desde el aeropuerto hasta el centro de la cuidad, donde solo había enormes edificios llenos de cristales, la gente iba de aquí para allá, la noche los acogía y entonces… las luces de la ciudad se veían hermosas.

Cuando se detuvieron en una calle transitada, cuando todos salieron buscaron la casa por todos lados, pero solo había un enorme hotel lleno de vida, de lujo y elegancia, e incluso algunas personas se impresionaban al verlos salir de una limusina, diez chicos… bueno, cinco hombres elegantes además de modernamente vestidos y a cinco niños que tenían lo pueblerino en la piel.

-Gregory, creí que iríamos a tu casa

-y aquí estamos

-¿Dónde está la casa?

-es el hotel

-pero… es un hotel, pensé que

-el hotel es mío

Kenny dejo de discutir y se giró a admirar mejor al edificio, enorme, lleno de bellos vidrios, con pilares en la entrada, luces, fuentes tan modernas, y ni hablar del interior, era un lujo muy modernista. Gregory entro en la cabecera del grupo, cuando lo vieron entrar de inmediato un ejército de encargados corrieron a su encuentro, ofreciéndole, comida, masajes, guías que educadamente rechazaba y se giraba para decirles que atendieran a sus invitados.

-buenas tardes, señorita, soy

-el señor Gregory Fields, lo esperábamos con mucho gusto señor, ¿ellos son sus acompañantes?

-sí, son mis amigos, por favor sin importar que… atiéndanlos, quiero consentirlos… un poco

-¿Quieren compañía, señor?

-oh no, no me refería a eso, pero veo que entienden

Regreso la mirada, sus amigos hablaban con un encargado para que este les sirviera algunos bocadillos y algo de alcohol. La señorita con quien hablaba Gregory sonrió de lado, se notaba que eran personas de otro nivel comparados con su jefe y podría ser fácil impresionarlos.

-señorita… no quiero ninguna falta de respeto contra ellos, créame que si me entero de una sola palabra… cerrare este hotel y tendrán que buscar otro empleo. Buenas noches y gracias por su atención.

Gregory se despidió con una sonrisa amigable y sincera, bueno, no podía ocultar rasgos de su padre con respecto a eso. Guio a sus amigos hasta el último piso del hotel, era una más pequeño que el resto del edificio, echo de cristales, con una terraza alrededor de todo el penthouse, piscina, jacuzzi, cinco habitaciones, bar, sala de juegos, comedor. Era muy bonito, y espacioso, debía serlo.

-YO elijo la mejor habitación

Grito Stan corriendo por todo el lugar, revisando las habitaciones hasta encontrar una buena, los otros corrieron tras él, no querían que la mejor habitación sea para ese imbécil. Los rubios corrieron a la terraza para encontrar una bella vista de toda la ciudad. Kyle se perdió en la cocinita para encontrar algo que comer que siguiera el Kosher. Chris fue a la sala y se tuvo en un sillón a dormir una merecida siesta.

…

Pronto llego la hora de la cena, obviamente los mayores pidieron servicio al cuarto, comida gourmet a la puerta de su habitación. Los maestros tenían que llevar a cabo su plan macabro después de la cena, así que fueron al bar, juntos para prepararles a sus niños una bebida especial.

-bien, caballeros, antes quiero estar seguro… ¿Cuántas cucharadas?

-depende de cuánto queramos durar…

Entre todos se miraron y entonces regresaron la mirada a los vasos con vodka, dulce para que no se notase el polvo. Sonrieron y sin vergüenza colocaron tres cucharadas sin medida, mezclándola bien en sus bebidas. Gregory sonrió de lado, nunca creyó ser tan pervertido, juntarse con Craig y Kenny era perjudicial para la salud. Damien babeaba de tan solo pensar en su príncipe sonrojado ante él. Stan pensó dos veces antes de que su cerebro se apagara por la imagen de Kyle en una noche de pasión desmedida.

-señores… deberíamos arrepentirnos de caer tan bajo con unos simples niños

Asintieron ante las palabras de Kenny, antes de echar a reír como si fuera una broma, claro que se arrepentirían, a la mañana siguiente sus querubines esconderían un cuchillo entre las sabanas para poder castrarlos por usar afrodisiacos con ellos.

-ya verán, mañana… nos golpearan pero por ahora… solo hay que disfrutar un poquito

…

Cuando llegaron a la sala no pudieron encontrar una escena más peculiar. Chris y Kyle discutían como siempre, tirados en la alfombra ahorcándose mutuamente.

-¡Bastardo! ¿Qué dijiste sobre mi madre?

-nada que ya no supiéramos, colorado de porra

-repítelo que dijiste de mi madre, mocoso

-dije… gorda puta… desgraci-

-cállate, puto extranjero de mierda

Siguieron así por un buen rato, hasta que fueron separados, de nuevo, al estilo costal de papas, era unos niños groseros.

Pip, Butters y Tweek hablaban entre cuchicheos y se reían en pequeñas ocasiones, parecían viejas chismosas riéndose.

-¿no creen que deberíamos hacerlo ahora?

-Pip no seas así, no negaras que hace las cosas más divertidas… la última vez… no se sintió tan mal

-¡Gah! Butters… has cambiado mucho, nunca dirías esas cosas

-admítanlo, chicos, era incomodo, pero lo hacía excitante… a mí me gusto, mi esposo es un amor

-¿crees que es un amor usar esas cosas con nosotros?

-no Pip, me refiero es que… cuando lo hiso… yo me negué al principio a hacerlo, entonces él no se atrevió a tocarme, dijo que… aunque fuera solo por diversión y un pequeño estimulo… si aun así yo no deseaba hacerlo, no me tocaría

Tanto Pip como Tweek suspiraron completamente conmovidos por esa historia, Kenny era muy romántico, sexo consentido o no sexo, es muy tierno. Y si eran hombres, pero hay que recordar que aunque sea placentero aún existe dolor en una relación sexual y que respeten una decisión es muy dulce. No hay duda que escogieron a unos hombres excelentes.

-pero aun así hicieron trampa y merecen un castigo…

-¿Qué propones?

-bueno traje un…

Los hombres interrumpieron la conversación para dales unos vasos con vodka, ellos siendo ellos no dudaron en tomarlos y beber un poco. Rubios… son tan inocentes y crédulos, además de que no discutirían contra sus novios… está en su naturaleza de rubios ser adorables, crédulos y manipulables.

Pero como siempre, tanto el castaño como el pelirrojo no confiaban tan fácilmente en sus parejas, no es desconfianza, es precaución. Kyle fue el primero en sospechar y negar el ofrecimiento.

-no, soy diabético, no puedo con lo dulce

-vamos, Kyle, es solo un poquito y es solo una vez… no morirás

-pero

-solo un traguito Kyle

-no confió en ti, eres un loco con las bebidas

-vamos, Kyle

-pero

-me vas a obligar Kyle…

-no te atrevas

Muy tarde, Stan tomo del vaso para después besar a Kyle en la boca y hacerlo beber a la fuerza, no era la manera más sutil de darle eso pero a Stan le funcionaba bastante bien.

Christophe era un hueso aún más duro de roer, por lo tanto Gregory necesitaría poder hacerlo beber y sabía que si usaba el método de Stan terminaría muerto o con un hueso roto.

-Greg… ¿Qué le pusiste esta vez?

-nada, mi niño, es solo para alegrar un poco la noche si sabes a lo que me refiero

-quieres acostarte conmigo…

-no, quiero hacer el amor contigo, Chris… esto es solo algo que te ayudara a entrar en calor un poco más rápido

-entonces admites que me ibas a engañar

-algo así, solo bébelo ¿sí?

-no quiero…

-solo imagínalo Chris… podría gustarte si no fueras tan duro, es solo dejarte llevar

-sí, yo no quiero dejarme llevar

-digamos… que, en lo que nuestros amigos se divierten, tu y yo estudiaremos un poco para el examen de la universidad

-¡Al carajo! dame ese vaso

Gregory sonrió y le entrego el vaso, el cual Christophe tomo hasta la última gota, Gregory sonrió y le quito el vaso de las manos, viendo deleitado como hacia efecto sobre su novio. Un sonrojo intenso, gemidos suaves, poco a poco la sangre corría mas rápido por todo su cuerpo.

-G-Gregory ¡ah! No… ¡ah! ¡ah!

Se cubrió la boca para no gemir frente a los demás, miro a sus amigos, todos en sus mismas condiciones y tratando de ocultar lo que era obvio. Gregory comenzó a darle pequeños besos a lo largo de su rostro, mandíbula y cuello.

-Aquí… ¡ah! No…

-entiendo, ven mi niño bonito, vamos al cuarto

-m-mañana te las veras c-conmigo

-tú lo has dicho, mañana

Pasaron la noche, ya que todos estaban haciendo lo mismo ninguno se sorprendió al escuchar sonidos raros de las otras habitaciones, pero desgraciadamente en el piso de abajo se escuchaba con exactitud todo lo que hacían adentro de las habitaciones. Lo malo para los huéspedes era que cuando se quejaban con el encargado no podían callar los sonidos porque resulta que era el dueño y los invitados honorarios del hotel.

…

Era de mañana, después de la noche anterior, los hombres no podían despertar por el cansancio. Por otro lado los más jóvenes, les dolía hasta el alma después de complacer a sus novios ninfómanas. El más enojado obviamente era Christophe que odiaba que lo drogaran para tener sexo, era como tener un maldito flashback, aunque Gregory lo tratase con amor.

-los odio… esos tarados, no les vuelvo a aceptar un trago en mi vida

Chris se unió a los otros en la pequeña cocina, Kyle babeaba la barra totalmente agotados y los rubios parece que pidieron servicio a la habitación, extrañamente con unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

-y… ¿Qué traman ustedes?

-Chris… es una broma, para ellos, que se enteren que nada de afrodisiacos por lo que resta de sus vidas

-cielos, Butters, me impresionas ¿Qué planeaste?

-bueno, mi esposito no se dio cuenta, que traje unas pastillitas mágicas en el equipaje

-¿es droga?

-no, es laxante

-oh… tu mente es diabólica, esa carita solo es una distracción

-aprendí del mejor

-te enseñe bien

Llego el desayuno para todos los hombres. Como buenos amantes/amos del engaño, les sirvieron a sus parejas en la cama, fingiendo demencia, ser adorables y decirles que no están enojados, que fue increíble anoche y que ojala se repita, por su mente solo pasaba una cosa "come lo que quieras, al fin, todo tiene un polvo muy fino de laxante, amor"

…

Entrada la tarde los menores veían encantados como sus amantes se peleaban por usar el baño, el único baño de todo el piso, que extraño, desafortunadamente los otros dos dejaron de funcionar. Chris y Kyle por primera vez no peleaban y en cambio se reían de Gregory y Stan que eran los que se golpeaban a puño limpio por una oportunidad en el baño.

El jacuzzi era el mejor asiento de la casa, la puerta del sanitario se veía a través del vidrio, Pip tomaba un poco de jugo en una copa e increíblemente se reía de la cara que ponía Damien, tratando de aguantar inútilmente las ganas.

-¿Creen que fueron muchas pastillas?

Pregunto inocentemente Butters, pero su sonrisa delataba su ya claro sarcasmo.

-la pregunta es… ¿te quedan más de esas pastillas?

Tweek miro a Butters que asintió, esto sería gracioso, el mejor viaje de todas sus vidas.

…

-¿Qué nos dieron, qué?

-laxantes Craig

-Tweek ¿tu? Pero

-lo que más me asusta es que la idea no fue mía, sino de Butters

Los hombres dirigieron la mirada al pequeño rubio que muy contento seguía comiendo algunos bocadillos, esa carita de ángel era solo una máscara muy buena.

-es una bromita… así lo pensará dos veces antes de poner polvo raro en las bebidas…

Dijo con una sonrisa picarona y algo soberbia, Chris estallo a carcajadas, era increíble lo bien que aprendieron esos rubios a defenderse de esas jugarretas.

…

Bueno, pasaron tres días, en los que los mayores y los niños se hacían bromas entre sí, entre que Damien rompía la ropa interior de todos los pequeños, Kyle poniéndoles pica-pica en toda su ropa, remplazar algunas cosas del hotel por juguetes sexuales (idea de Kenny) y por ultimo pero no apto para cardiacos, hacer pensar a los mayores que habían muerto por efecto de sus malditos polvos. Eso marco el final de las bromas, puede que fuera divertido al principio, pero con un susto así no querían jugar.

Gregory les explico que irían a la playa cercana a pasar el día entero. Aceptaron gustosos en descansar en paz por una tarde. Entonces viajaron en autos, los Lamborghini Gallardo, viajar dos personas en cada uno no sin antes pelear por ver quien conducía tan precioso auto.

Christophe no pidió permiso y de inmediato, se metió en el asiento del conductor y girando la llave, y apretó el acelerador sin quitar el freno… escuchar el rugido del motor lo deleito y asombro a todos.

-¡oh…! Escuchen ese rugido… Dios, me encantaría conducirlo… súbete Greg

-¿sabes conducir?

-claro que se conducir… pero no un auto tan rápido, supongo que es el mismo

-solo no te emociones con el acelerador y te dejare conducir todo el camino.

Gregory subió con una sonrisa y dejo que Chris jugara con todos los botones que tenía esa máquina.

…

En la carretera rumbo a la playa era el orgasmo para muchos, sentir como la velocidad del auto aumentaba cada vez más, sentirse volar y el horizonte como única frontera. Chris apretó el acelerador a fondo y deseo sentir el viento en su rostro, la luz del sol y el aroma a agua salda que hacia un indicativo que habían llegado.

Todos dejaron los autos un poco alejados de la orilla, donde termina la carretera, al salir de los autos todo se miraron entre sí, era muy diferente a como habían vivido los últimos días, llenos de lujos que jamás podrían darse y esta playa, era totalmente desierta, lejos de cualquier hotel o rastro de vida.

-esto es diferente… ¡el último en el agua se toma el resto de los laxantes!

El chico castaño echo a correr al agua, seguido de sus amigos rubios y el pelirrojo. Comenzando una pelea de agua salada en la cara, sin importar mucho que aún estaban usando su ropa, eso no importaba y no valía la pena preocuparse por algo tan mundano. Kenny se quedó hipnotizado por la bella escena, es como ver un flashback de su propia vida, regresar a cuando apenas eran unos jóvenes de dieciocho, donde una vida era suficiente para disfrutarla y el limite era el cielo y nada más.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta… ¿Quién dice cuando eres inservible? ¿Qué importa la edad que tengas? ¿Qué te detiene para ir allá y besar a su amado? ¿Qué esperaba? Salió corriendo… a tomar a su Butters de sus rosadas mejillas y plantarle un beso apasionado. Cargo a Butters sin problemas entre sus brazos, corrió mar adentro y hundió a ambos en el agua para sacar algunas risas.

-¡Eso Butters!

Pip grito con emoción, era tan romántico que conmovía, no podía esperar para que Damien le propusiera casarse y ser conyugues. Damien llego por detrás y lo abrazo por su pequeña cintura.

-príncipe…

-Damien ¿Qué pasa?

-vamos a nadar…

-bueno… está bien

Dijo antes de arrojarle un puñado de arena a la cara y de inmediato salir corriendo en dirección al agua. Pronto era una pelea de quien mojaba más a su pareja, quitando la ropa mojada y dejando a todos en traje de baño. Bueno, menos uno que era una completa reinita con su cabello.

-Greg… ven con nosotros a jugar

-no, gracias Chris, ustedes jueguen… yo los veo desde aquí

-no es divertido si no estás conmigo… vamos, reinita ¿Por qué no quieres venir?

-no me agrada la idea de mojarme

-si me entero de que es alguno de tus delirios de superioridad, Gregory es solo agua no tienes de que preocuparte

-es que… creerás que es algo estúpido si te lo digo

-creo que es algo estúpido aun si no me lo dices… espera, ya sé que es, tienes miedo a despeinarte

-pues… si

-¡Que estupidez! Ven conmigo marica, te mojaras tu adorado cabellito

-¡¿Qué?! No Christophe, no por favor

-supéralo, ya estas grandecito

Lo llevo a rastras a la orilla del mar donde una ola enorme llego y sin más los arrastro unos cuatro metros más adentro del mar, lo suficientemente hondo para que el agua les llegara a la cadera. Chris salió a la superficie tratando de recuperar el aliento, miro como su novio hacia lo mismo, pero al ser veinte centímetros más alto le quedo un ángulo ideal para ver a la perfección porque no quería mojar su cabello.

Sus perfectos y tenues risos salían mojados del agua, ¡Gregory tenía el cabello rizado! Chris contuvo el aliento, carajo, esa escena era más sexy que su novio haya hecho. Se veía el agua correr por su piel de mármol y sus ojos plata chocaron con sus ojos verdes.

-Dios… por eso no querías mojarte el cabello

-nunca me gusto mi cabello, por eso lo peinaba cuidadosamente bien

-sabes… al carajo, no dejare que te peines jamás, tu cabello me encanta. Si antes eras sexy ahora te ves mucho mejor

-qué bueno que te guste

-después hablaremos de tu adicción irracional al gel para el cabello

Se besaron un buen rato, pero era verdad, Gregory era muy sexy con su cabello sin peinar.

…

-Stan… mira un caracol

-¿aquí? Bueno… es normal… estamos en una playa después de todo

-es muy bonito… la puesta de sol…

-me gusta como el cielo se pone rojo, como tu cabello

-gracias…

Los dos se acurrucaron en una roca en la orilla, mirando como el sol se ponía… y a oscuridad llegaba. Damien junto unas pocas ramas secas junto con Pip, e intentaron encenderlas, pero no podían solo con unas simples rocas.

-es inútil… Damien… no podemos solo con esto, ¿crees que podrías? Ya sabes… ¿usar tus… habilidades?

-¿eh?

Pip sonreía de manera tímida, Damien no se sentía muy cómodo mostrando su anormalidad frente a Pip, en especial frente a Pip, no después de lo que ocurrió no se sentía seguro de que hacer.

-no empieces otra vez Damien… es solo una chispa para el fuego… tengo frio

-bueno, está bien, pero no me veas

-¡solo hazlo, me congelo!

Basto un segundo para que Damien soplara fuego de su boca como un dragón a la fogata, era relativamente fácil, pero era el cierre de la noche, se juntaron alrededor de la fogata, mirando el cielo estrellado. Un momento muy romántico… pero eran ellos y no sería fácil, Chris no dejaba de tocar el cabello de Gregory, Damien se avergonzaba de sus poderes frente a Pip, Stan se quedaba dormido en el regazo de Kyle, Tweek se acurrucaba por el frio en los brazos de su novio y Butters y Kenny se besaban a la luz de las estrellas. De la pareja menos romántica a los amantes conyugues.

-creo que… esto ha sido uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida… no pensé que esta historia terminaría así

Craig dijo, mirando a Tweek, el cual entro en calor con los brazos de Craig. Era tierno, como un conejillo de indias, con ese cabello rubio y esos ojos tan grandes y bonitos.

-creo que tenemos que irnos, hace un poco de frio y Stan ya se durmió… alguien despierte al marica para irnos de una vez

Los hombre tomaron el volante de los autos, el único niño que sabía conducir estaba muy cansado de correr por allí y allá. Así que no protesto cuando lo colocaron en el asiento del copiloto.

Desgraciadamente la orientación no es algo que se le dé muy bien a Gregory, condujeron por horas y no encontraron el camino de regreso a la ciudad, en cambio llegaron a una ciudad distinta que no aparecía en el mapa de la ciudad.

-Genial, porcelana, nos perdimos…

-no me llames porcelana, Craig

-pues entonces ¿Qué mierda hacemos? Nos perdimos genio

-propón tu algo, yo siempre tengo que arreglarlo todo, yo los ayude a todos ustedes, ahora preocúpense ustedes

-no te hagas el héroe, eres un presumido…

-no me llames así Tucker, sabes perfectamente que si lo hago. Yo propuse trabajar en esa escuela, yo los encubría cuando estaban de pervertidos, yo los saque de la cárcel, yo los ayude cuando no sabían que hacer y los traje a California, no me digas presumido o pendejo en este momento porque no respondo si te atropello con mi auto

-WOW, Fields y Tucker cálmense los dos o harán una estupidez

-Tú también cierra la boca Marsh que tampoco estoy contento contigo

-¿yo qué hice? Según tu Fields

-tu bien sabes lo que hiciste en el momento justo en el que llegaste

-no me digas que aun estas molesto, fue solo un beso

-es mi beso, perra, yo no beso a Kyle frente a ti

-porque antes te rompo toda tu linda cara, además aun no estaban saliendo cuando paso ese beso

-pero sabias que me gustaba, bastardo

-¡ESPERA! Esto que mierda tiene que ver con que estemos perdidos, cállate o ¡llámale a tu helicóptero de lujo para que venga por nosotros!

Damien y Kenny observaba con atención como sus amigos discutían sin deseos de intervenir, era como meterse a una jaula con tres perros coléricos, fue entonces que Damien se dio cuenta… ¡¿Dónde estaban los niños?! Miro a todos lados sin encontrarlos, a los pocas calles pudo ver luces llenas de colores, era una feria… debían de estar allá, tenían que encontrarlos y saber cómo salir de ahí. Pero antes tenía que separar a los pendejos que se agarraban a golpes en el suelo.

Levanto su mano y les arrojo una bola de fuego que los asusto lo suficiente para que pararan por un momento de pelear como perras en celo.

-¡CÁLLENSE BOLA DE PERRAS! Por si no se han dado cuenta, idiotas, los niños ya no están…

Entonces dejaron sus diferencias atrás y se pusieron a buscarlos con la mirada en la calle pero no encontraron rastro de ellos.

-¡olvídenlo! Señoritas, ocupadas arreglando sus problemas que ahora tenemos uno más grande, no conforme con estar perdidos, los niños se fueron y no los culpo, es mejor que soportar sus malditos chillidos. Ahora, estúpidos, yo estoy al mando, vamos a esa feria, los encontraremos y pediremos indicaciones de como regresar a Los Ángeles.

Dijo antes de empezar a caminar y sin más, ser seguido por los idiotas que seguían gruñendo entre los dientes.

…

Era una feria local muy bonita, había una pequeña montaña rusa, una rueda de la fortuna y muchos juegos clásicos. Se quedaron en la puerta de la feria, se necesitaba dinero para entrar… el cual obviamente no tenían. Así que idearon una manera de entrar, siempre hay dos entradas en cada lugar que vayas… solo que no están a la vista de cualquiera que no tenga el ingenio de Ze Mole.

En la cerca de metal que rodeaba toda la feria… siempre había fallas, era una simple feria, junto a unos arbustos, entre la basura, Ze Mole miro a los rubios y al pelirrojo, sonriendo de lado y apartando las ramas para mostrar un agujero, entraron sin problemas, antes de echar a correr por todo el lugar a los diferentes juegos mecánicos del lugar.

Pero… ¿y sus novios? Bueno les dejo de importar en el momento en que Craig lanzo la primera piedra. Estarán bien por unas horas sin ellos, aun no era tan tarde y no tenían nada que hacer al día siguiente.

…

-y… ahora… ¿Cómo entrar?

-Gregory debes de tener dinero…

-si tengo Kenny, pero piénsalo… ellos no tienen un centavo, debieron entrar por otro lugar que no se la entrada principal… conozco a Chris y siempre encuentra un defecto en la seguridad de un lugar. Síganme

Buscaron el lugar exacto por donde habían pasado esos niños traviesos, ahora comprendían a las madres, porque le jalaban la oreja a sus hijos cuando se desaparecían sin decir nada.

…

Los chicos se quedaron mirando la montaña rusa que se alzaba ante ellos, no es que fuera la más peligrosa que hayan visto en sus vidas, pero sería divertido ir a jugar un rato en ella.

-bien muchachos, he ahí nuestra diversión… vamos

-¡no tan rápido señorito!

Chris regreso la mirada a Gregory, no se veía muy feliz que digamos, es más, ninguno se veía feliz de encontrarlos.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo? casi nos da un infarto al no verlos

Kenny si parecía que le daría un paro cardiaco al creer que algo malo le había pasado a su adorado esposo.

-pues parecían ocupados cuando nos fuimos… ¿verdad Craig?

Tweek miro mal a su novio, las peleas jamás le han gustado, no creía que su novio pudiera llegar a ser tan estúpido como para pelear con su amigo.

-bien… vámonos que tenemos que regresar a casa

Damien tomo la muñeca de Pip, pero este de inmediato se soltó y retrocedió tres pasos para no ser apresado otra vez.

-¿Pip? Príncipe… ¿Qué tienes?

-no… ¿Por qué irnos? Podemos jugar un rato más… ¿Por qué se quieren ir? ¿Qué espera al llegar allá? ¿No pueden dejar de pensar en el después y disfrutar el ahora? No tenemos dinero… ni camino… ni muros que nos impidan vivir

Los mayores se quedaron viendo al rubio, en alguna parte de su mente podían darle la razón, no tenía sentido irse a casa a "descansar" si no había horarios… ni jefes ni clases, nada que los atara a la tierra.

-bueno… está bien… ¿Qué quieren hacer? Tweekers

-allí

Señalo la montaña rusa, donde se veía algo alta y rápida… de mala calidad y que se caería en cualquier momento. Era perfecta.

-¡vamos!

Subieron y disfrutaron hasta el último momento, no era la altura, sino el movimiento violento de las maquinarias que chirreaban y parecían que no pasaría mucho hasta que colapsara con ellos arriba. Era lo divertido, era la aventura para algunos. Era ser joven.

Después de eso le siguieron las tazas locas, los aviones, e incluso algunos el carrusel… antes de separarse y ver las diferentes atracciones, los topos fueron un insulto para Ze Mole que no le pudo dar a un cabron topo. Los payasos de agua fueron divertidos para Pip que termino mojando a Damien. Craig termino llorando cuando Tweek gano un peluche para el en basquetbol (a Craig le salió el tiro por la culata) y Stan que intentaba alejar a un lunático Kyle de todos esos deliciosos dulces de feria que no podía comer por su condenada diabetes. Butters desapareció entre las golosinas y Kenny aun no lo encuentra.

…

-Mira, tiro al blanco… a ese si le doy

-Chris…

-si lo hago… soy experto en armas de verdad

-ya veremos…

Los condenados patitos se movían como si tuvieran propulsores en la cola, no se quedaban quietos lo suficiente para poder apuntar y disparar. Se terminó su tiempo y no tuvo la oportunidad de darle a un miserable patito.

-¡a la mierda! Malditos patitos

-mmm déjame ver si lo intento

-Ricitos… si le das a un patito… me tatuare tu nombre…

Gregory tomo la pistola y con un poco de trampita (poderes del diablo sobrenaturales) le logro dar a quince patitos y al trasero del jodido encargado que se atrevió a burlarse de su novio cuando no le dio a nada. Chris miro mal a Gregory, ¿De verdad tenía que ser perfecto en todo lo que hiciera?

-Puede escoger entre todos los peluches…

Gregory vio a su niño que discretamente intentaba no mirar a la pequeña y olvidada jirafa que lloraba en la esquina del anaquel… opacada por los jodidos ositos de felpa. Sonrió y pidió a la jirafa, el encargado sonrió por fin deshaciéndose de ese peluche feo que nadie quería.

-toma… mi niño

Chris abrió los ojos verdes y un adorable sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas pálidas.

-¿Para mí? Pero… tú lo ganaste, no quieras ser como esas películas estúpidas donde el novio le quiere ganar peluches a la novia

-no… es un obsequio para ti, sé que la quieres mira que linda es

-bueno… gracias

La tomo entre sus brazos y la miro más de cerca, era muy bonita, tenía un muy pequeño moño rojo de cuadritos en su largo cuello, ojos brillantes y plásticos. Inconscientemente se abrazó a ella, eran sus animales favoritos y siempre quiso un peluche así pero no tenía por qué enterarse Gregory de eso. Regreso la mirada al frente y vio un local que llamo mucho su atención, corrió a entrar en el sin dudarlo, Gregory miro algo preocupado como en letras de neón brillaba la palabra "Tatuajes"

…

Craig aun deprimido por su derrota caminada encorvado por la feria de la mano de Tweek.

-Craig… ¿Estás bien?

-sí, no te preocupes…

-aún hay muchos juegos, mira… es el martillo, puedes jugar… eres el más fuerte Craig

El moreno vio el martillo, era un buen juego y claro que era fuerte, no por nada iba al gimnasio como un alcohólico a un bar, era su oportunidad de impresionar a Tweek.

-lo intentare

Tomo el pesado martillo y haciendo uso de su asombrosa fuerza lo levanto y golpeo el trozo de metal con fuerza… la barra subió y subió hasta tocar la campana. Tweek salto complétame emocionado, por fin probaba su fuerza y su virilidad frente a su novio, quedando como un buen estereotipo de activo.

-¡bien hecho Craig!

Tweek corrió y se abrazó del brazo de Craig y le beso la mejilla, todos a su alrededor aplaudieron impresionados por el acto.

…

Damien tuvo la genial idea de hacer exactamente lo mismo que Craig, probar ser ágil y fuerte para impresionar a Pip. Pero se anotó en toro mecánico, Pip no estaba del todo seguro, de que fuera una buena idea.

-Ten cuidado Damien

-no te preocupes… yo puedo con esto

-eso es lo que me preocupa

El toro mecánico, al igual que los malditos patitos de tiro al blanco tenía jodidos propulsores metidos en la cola y se movía con mucha fuerza, la suficiente violencia y rapidez para lanzar al anticristo contra la pared más cercana. Pip fue corriendo a socorrerlo, la cabeza morena fue a dar contra la pared y no quería ver sangre.

-¡Damien! ¿Dónde te golpeaste?

-E-Estoy… bien, solo necesito un momento…

-Damien… no necesitas impresionarme

-¿ah no?

-no, eres el anticristo, ¿Qué es más asombroso que eso?

-bueno… podría ser rico y millonario, fuerte y sexy…

-pero si ya lo eres, eres muy fuerte, sexy… muy sexy… y recuerdo que me dijiste que cualquier cosa que yo deseara la tendría

-bueno… si, lo que tú quieras

-que bien… porque hay un lindo juguete en aquel juego y lo quiero… ¿lo ganarías para mí?

-claro… si quieres lo tendrás

…

-No Kyle

-solo un poquito, no me moriré solo por un bocado

-es mucho azúcar, jovencito

-solo un poco, es solo caramelo en una manzana… es saludable

-bien solo una mordida… niño glucomaniatico

-cállate Marsh

La manzana de caramelo se convirtió en palomitas que se transformaron en dulces de distintos sabores después en chocolate y el azúcar de su pobre sangre estaba por los cielos.

-Kyle baja de allí, niño, tenemos que buscar insulina

-yo tengo siempre una inyección en mi bolsillo

-baja de la carpa, dios mío, te daré unos dulces ¡Kyle!

…

-Chris… creo que no es buena idea que dañes tu piel con un tatuaje

-Greg… tengo cicatrices y moretones… ¿Qué más puede dañarme?

-esas se pueden borrar pero… un tatuaje… no estoy seguro

-es porque no tienes uno, se ven muy bien

-yo no dije que no tuviera uno…

-¿tienes uno? ¿Por qué nunca lo he visto?

-como mi cabello, lo maquillo porque no es apropiado mostrarlo

-déjame verlo… ¿Qué te marcaste en la piel?

Gregory se dio vuelta, quitándose su clásica camisa anaranjada, dejando ver en su trapecio escrito con letras elegantes "La resistance" Chris trago en seco y le brillaron los ojos con ilusión, como un niño en navidad. La marmoleada piel de Gregory en su espalda ancha, un tatuaje. Chris pensó que su novio se volvía cada vez más sexy. La resistance era un grupo de elite en el bajo mundo, se podría decir que eran como los justicieros anónimos, solo había dos formas de entrar ahí o de saber de su existencia, ser reclutado o demostrar tu valor frente a un miembro.

-¿Sabes de la resistance? ¿Quién te recluto? ¿Cómo es?

-fue en un viaje… defendí a unos niños endeudados de la mafia, los mate y protegí a esos niños y no sabía que un miembro muy alto miro arriesgarme sin condiciones por alguien que no conocía ¿tu perteneciste?

-un corto tiempo… pero si lo hice, quiero… un tatuaje como el tuyo, se ve muy sexy… me sorprendes. Muñeca… ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi novio?

-¿También en la espalda?

-no, eso sería como copiar… dejare que sea una sorpresa para que no veas, toma… yo me encargo de esto

Le dio a la pequeña jirafa, Gregory miro el local… para ser de una feria se veía muy bien, limpio y tenía un certificado enmarcado en la pared… además de una lista de precios… necesitaría pagar quinientos dólares por el tatuaje de Chris… bueno un precio razonable si se tomaba en cuenta la calidad que tendrían.

Chris lleno el papeleo y por suerte llevaba su identificación y la de su novio para obtener el permiso de un tatuaje. El encargado cubrió a Chris en una cortina para que no se viera en qué lugar del cuerpo se le colocaba el tatuaje. Una mano tímida se escapaba de la cortina, las agujas eran un poco dolorosas y necesitaba la otra mano que la tomo con delicadeza, para que supieran que pasara la que pasara siempre estarían juntos.

…

-Butters… no deberías comer tanto…

-tranquilo amor, son dulces de feria… come y no preguntes

Butters comía palomitas, manzanas, gaseosas, malteadas, algodón de azúcar, dulces y paletas de todos los sabores. Y a diferencia de Kyle, era sumamente adorable como unas manchitas de chocolate que quedaban en sus rosadas mejillas a la hora de comer.

-Kenny… ¿Qué tienes…?

-te comeré…

-¿Qué? No bromes

-no estoy bromeando eres adorable. Ven aquí conejito precioso

Kenny tenia lo pervertido en la cara y cuando Butters veía esa mirada solo había una posible escapatoria, correr hasta no poder más. Empezó la carrera fuera del alcance de Kenny pero inútilmente pasaron tres minutos corriendo cuando se detuvo a respirar un poco, Kenny lo encontró sin problemas y lo llevo a una esquina oscura para poder limpiar esa carita llena de chocolate con sus besos.

Pero para cuidar la salud mentar de cualquier lector no contaremos con exactitud lo que tuvo que soportar el pequeño Butters. Eso antes de que saliera corriendo de nuevo.

…

-Craig… mira ¿Ese de ahí no es Butters?

-si… parece que Kenny cometió alguna otra estupidez

-vamos, no quiero ver que pasara después

…

-Damien esos son Craig y Tweek, persiguiendo a Butters

-esto apesta a Kenny de seguro hiso alguna tontería

-vamos, podría ser algo peligroso

…

-Kyle no corras, déjame inyectarte, te podría pasar algo malo

-atrápame si puedes Stan

-¡Kyle!

-atrápame he dicho…

-ay no…

…

-Chris… ¿Dónde te hiciste el tatuaje?

-es un secreto… lo veras cuando este sano

-quiero ver por lo que pague

-no… no, muñeca

-muéstrame

-no… ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué es qué?

-no lo sé ¿Qué crees que sea? Sigámoslo

-¡Christophe regresa aquí ahora!

-corre Greg, si no me alcanzas no voy a regresar

-este niño me sacara canas verdes…

…

En algún momento entre la corrida, se encontraron todos, frente a un minisúper, no recordaban el momento en el cual dejaron la feria, pero ya que estaban todos juntos aprovecharían para ver que tenían en ese local. Lo bueno de ser alguien como Ze Mole era que podías tomar paletas heladas y jugar boliche con una enorme toronja y frascos de miel. Comer algunos de los productos que estaban en la sección de frutas y con una sonrisa en la boca salir con muchas cajas de porquerías y ser perseguidos por el dueño del local y pudieron pagar simplemente pero una carrera es más divertida y perderse de las cosas más simples como ser un pícaro en un pueblito que no conoces en un estado que no conoces de tu país.

…

Caminar por las calles del pueblo era como regresar a Colorado, no sabían qué hora era, de madrugada, pero el sueño aún no se hacía presente… aunque el cansancio llegaba de a poco. La luna llena alumbraba la calle, las estrellas de los suburbios los acogían como compañeras.

Escuchar música a lo lejos, una tonada pegajosa y sin sentido, solo para bailar, llamo su atención, como niños guiados para una fiesta… Un chico salió del patio trasero de la casa donde se escuchaba la música, los invito a pasar y divertirse sin problemas… el alcohol en su sistema era claro pero no tenían ningún problema… ya podían entrar. Los chicos de inmediato se dirigieron a la pista de baile mientras los adultos escaneaban el lugar… desencajaban entre tantos jóvenes y algunos niños de tan solo quince años.

-bueno, el alcohol borrara los recuerdos así que…

Kenny tomo la botella llena de tequila y se fue a la pista para encontrar a los niños… o no tan niños bailando de una manera muy seductora, ¿Quién dirá que ellos bailaban tan bien? Las delgadas caderas se movían al ritmo de la música, y los vientres planos salían y entraban, tenían un muy buen control de su cuerpo y se pegaban cada vez más, si no fuera una fiesta parecería que están en un prostíbulo.

-parece que se divierten muy bien sin nosotros ¿eh? Kenny

-cállate Thorn

-bailemos con ellos ¿te parece? Y trae esa botella… será divertido

Los tragos que se aumentaban cada vez que la botella se vaciaba, hacían que la razón de las conciencias desaparecieran de apoco, hacía que los movimientos de sus caderas y de su cuerpo se hiciera más lento y seductor, además del comportamiento que comenzaban a tener, travieso y tentador… no estaba lo suficientemente borrachos como para perder la conciencia de lo que hacían… el sexo no estaba en los planes de nadie.

Conforme la madrugada avanzaba, comenzaron las bromas, los juegos e incluso Chris les mostro a todos su nuevo tatuaje, Gregory casi se le abalanza al leer "Viva La Resistance" en su musculo iliaco, en letras elegantes como su tatuaje pero en una zona tan atrevida que era difícil no ceder ante la tentación.

Las energías de todos estaban bajando por el alcohol y el esfuerzo. Lo que no esperaban era a la jodida policía que llegaba por denuncias de los estúpidos vecinos, algo sobre droga y alcohol a menores. No les quedo otra opción que salir en una carrera hasta los autos. Ni siquiera lo pensaron solo condujeron toda la carretera, apretando el acelerador a fondo… de algún modo u otro llegaron a los ángeles. Debió ser el alcohol en la sangre o el miedo latente de ser atrapados por los policías, claro que los autos era muy rápidos para que unas simples patrullas los alcanzaran… los perdieron de vista al llegar a Los Ángeles. Una escena sacada de rápido y furioso, los neumáticos chillaban y solo querían llegar al hotel… el combustible no era eterno…

Fue un jodido milagro que no atropellaran a ningún cristiano… aunque pensándolo bien milagro seria atropellar a un cristiano en los Ángeles, llegaron a la entrada del hotel y le entregaron las llaves al pobre encargado que casi muere del susto al ver tremendos vehículos correr a él.

Subieron hasta el último piso cayéndose de borrachos, de cansancio o de sueño… no pudieron llegar a las habitaciones, cayeron exhaustos en la sala, mirando como salía el sol… el horizonte y hacia que el cielo se pintara de muchos colores.

Durmieron juntos… abrazados.

_Aunque nadie les podía quitar esa sonrisa de la boca, fue divertido hasta el último minuto… lleno de aventuras y desventuras este último año, para los niños era como un golpe de realidad… un inicio para lo que sería su vida con sus parejas y para los mayores era revivir su juventud. Era vivir sin pensar en lo que fue… o lo que vendrá o en ¿Qué dirán si…? No se necesita pensar para amar, no se necesita razonar para vivir. ¿Qué importa la edad? Creo que a estas alturas estas preguntas ya tienen solución y ya no se cuestionan nada… y hacen sus conclusiones… la nuestra… termina con algo como…_

_Esto es amar y ser amado, esto es vivir y disfrutar, es mirar donde pisas para saber dónde vas. _

_Es así… como terminan los diecisiete…_

_**Después de dos años por fin termina…**_** ojala les haya gustado ver como torturo a estos personajes. Si llegaron hasta aquí sin aburriste de mí, quiero decirles muchas gracias. Llegue lejos con esta historia y pasar de los cien comentarios y cuarenta y dos favoritos… es un gusto, que gente detrás de este monitor me anime de esa manera. Y anqué posiblemente no actualice tan rápido me has soportado mucho tiempo, ni yo aguantaría a una persona como yo por tanto.**

**La continuación no me di a explicar bien… me refería a que no será una historia continua, one-shots de cosas que pasaron después de. Y que conste que dije que tal vez, aun no sé si publicarla o no. **

**Tengo muchas historias largas escritas en papel pero no sé si subirlas… no creo que les agrade leer ese tipo de cosas, además de que no muchos les gusta el Gregory/Ze Mole, como a mí… bueno, veremos que más se me ocurre. **

**Como sé que ya paso pero aun así se los dedico **Happy end of the world, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy Three Kings Day **les dedica Cereal Pascual ;) **

**Por cierto… ¿les gusta mi nuevo dibujito? El de la foto de este lugar… como sea. Yo soy Cereal Pascual y aquí me despido. **

**Adiós. **


End file.
